El Diario Mágico de Sirius Black
by Franci-Black
Summary: No es Slash, Este ff trata de la vida de Sirius. Cap 41 Transformacion de un animago, Cuarto año!
1. El Callejón Diagon

**1. - El Callejón Diagon**

Este diario es propiedad privada del señor Sirius Black, aquí se guardan todas sus vivencias más secretas.

_Hola diario, me voy a presentar  me llamo Sirius y tengo 11 años. Acabo de llegar de comprar los útiles para poder ir a Hogwarts, demás de comprarte a ti, ahora veamos como funcionas._

- Vamos, elfo mis padres te enviaron a cuidarme – dijo Sirius, él era un chico delgado, alto para su edad, y algo que lo caracterizaba eran sus grandes ojos grises que contrastaban con su cabello negro azulado.

- Claro amo, ¿a donde quiere ir primero? – dijo el elfo de la familia Black, era un elfo joven provenía de una larga familia de elfos que habían servido a la familia.

- Tenemos que ir a dejar nuestro equipaje primero, ¿Cómo se llama la posada donde nos vamos a quedar?

- El Caldero Chorreante, Señor.

Cuando entraron al lugar estaba repleto de brujos y brujas, el chico y su elfo se acercaron a la recepción.

- Chico si quieres una habitación, este lugar esta lleno – dijo el caballero que estaba atendiendo.

- No, no señor. Vengo a la habitación que reservo la familia Black.

- Espera, voy a buscar tu llave – el señor empezó a buscar en un gran libro que las reservaciones, cuando se acerco donde estaban mas llaves y saco una - Aquí están tus llaves chico, la habitación es la 23.

- Gracias.

Luego de caminar hacia las escaleras de repente se detuvieron.

- Ya elfo hasta aquí me cuidas, yo voy a comprar mis cosas – Dijo Sirius con tono desafiante.

- Pero amo, la señora dijo que tengo que vigilarlo

- Yo también soy tu amo y tienes que obedecerme.

El elfo se quedó allí sin moverse, tenia que ser le fiel a sus amos, lo único que pudo hacer fue observo como su amo se alejaba.

En cuanto entro al Callejón reviso su lista de útiles

- ufff…  tendré que ir a librería primero.

 En cuanto llego estaba repleta, casi no había espacio, pero como él era muy delgado pudo pasar muy fácilmente por la gente y llego al aparador donde se encontraba el dueño de la tienda a tendiendo a la gente.

- Por favor a todos los voy a atender no se desesperen – dijo el dueño con un gesto de desesperación, en cuanto se acerco a Sirius y dijo – Hijo ¿qué libros quieres?.

- Todos libros para primero año señor.

- Espera te los traigo.

Después de un rato regresó el caballero con una rumba de libros y se los envolvió para que se los llevara más fácilmente. En cuanto logro salir de la tienda, vio que había una tienda de objetos de Quidditch, se acerco a observar lo que había mientras unos chicos hablaban.

- Wow, mira el nuevo modelo Cometa, es mucho más aerodinámica – Comento un chico.

En cuanto paso un chico que tenia aspecto de enfermo, que al parecer iba con sus padres.

- Puedo ir a ver la nueva escoba papá- dijo el chico

- No Remus, no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que comprar tus útiles primero, después vienes y la ves.

Ya habiendo comprado todo los útiles menos su capa vio una tienda donde mostraban un aviso "_Nuevo Diario Mágico, contara todas tus vivencias como si fuera un libro_ ", el chico no aguanto la tentación de comprarse uno y después fue a la tienda de donde hacían las capas. En cuanto entro sólo había un chico en la tienda.

- Ven chico ven para tomarte las medidas – dijo la señora.

Sirius se acerco y en cuanto termino con el otro chico le puso un gran pesado de tela encima y comenzó a tomarle las medidas.

- Ya chicos, regreso en un rato más, siéntense allí y esperen que les traeré las capas.

Ambos se sentaron en un sillón que había cerca.

- Hola, me llamo Sirius Black.

- Yo me llamo Remus, Remus Lupin- Era el mismo chico que había visto en la tienda de Quidditch, tenia un aspecto de enfermo el cabello color castaño claro,  ojos dorados y eso lo hacia parecer más pálido.

- También entraste a primero cierto.

- Si, espero ansioso el primer día.

- Todos estamos igual.

En ese momento Sirius saco su nuevo diario, y empezó a leer las instrucciones.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Es un diario mágico, lo acabo de comprar.

- ¿Y cómo se usa?

- Aquí dice que después de escribir mis datos, tengo que escribir o rallar algo en la hoja y diario sabe inmediatamente lo que hice en el desde el día que escribí por ultima vez.

Después de conversar un rato, la señora llego y les entrego sus capas, ellos se pusieron de acuerdo en irse juntos, en el tren Expreso a Hogwarts en le próximo mes.


	2. El Sombrero seleccionador

**2. –El Sombrero seleccionador**

Ya en la estación, Sirius espero un rato a su amigo, pero el no llego, entonces él subió solo al tren y choco con un chico.

- Eh… cuidado fíjate donde caminas- dijo él.

- Disculpa.

- No sabes con quien estas tratando chico – dijo en tono desafiante - ten cuidado.

- Te crees muy peligroso.

- Me llamo Severus Snape, que no se te olvide ese nombre- dijo el chico que tenia el cabello muy lacio y con aspecto grasiento.

Sirius lo miro con mala cara y se alejo. Mientras buscaba algún compartimiento vació, donde encontró a su amigo profundamente dormido.

- Así que aquí estabas - le dijo, pero él seguía profundamente dormido - por lo que veo, este va a ser un viaje muy aburrido.

En ese instante un chico abrió la puerta del compartimiento.

- Oye, puedo estar con ustedes, porque no hay ningún compartimiento vació.

- Claro, así me haces compañía – Dijo mientras observaba como dormía Remus.

- Hola, me llamo James Potter – era un chico delgado con cabello desordenado y negro, tenia ojos color castaño, llevaba anteojos.

- Sirius, Sirius Black. 

- Y él quién es – dijo James, señalando a Remus.

- Es un amigo que me hice el día que fue a comprar los útiles, pero parece que está muy cansado y cuando lo encontré estaba dormido.

- Parece enfermo.

- Si la vez que lo vi estaba igual.

Durante el camino Sirius y James se fueron todo el tiempo conversando, y Remus no se despertaba con ningún tipo de ruido, incluso cuando lanzaban carcajadas parecía que ni un terremoto lo despertaría.

- Remus, despierta ya llegamos- dijo Sirius mientras lo zamarreaba.

- Gracias…, disculpa me quede dormido.

- No te preocupes tuve compañía.

Los tres chicos se bajaron del tren, y de repente un enorme hombre llamaba a todos los chicos de primero.

Todos se subieron a unos botes y cruzaron el lago, en cuanto llegaron al castillo, vieron a una profesora.

- Soy la profesora McGonnagall, sólo los de primero síganme, cuando diga sus nombres pasen al frente para ser seleccionados.

En cuando entraron todos estaban muy nerviosos, y el sombrero empezó a cantar una canción y en cuanto termino la profesora abrió un gran pergamino y dijo.

- Lily Evans – en ese momento subió una chica y se sentó una silla que estaba en el centro, en ese momento le pusieron el sombrero, y el grito – Gryffindor!!!

- Severus Snape – El sombrero no alcanzó a tocar su cabeza en cuanto grito –Slytherin!!!!

- Janne Spaulding , Gryffindor!!!!

- Angelica Bristoun, Slytherin!!!

Mientras seguía la selección los chicos cada vez se ponían más nerviosos, especialmente Remus, él parecía estar más pálido de lo normal.

- Remus Lupin – En cuanto Remus escucho su nombre, parecía que se iba a desmayar, pero subió y el sombrero grito – Gryffindor!!!

- Richard Kleneth- Huffenpuff!!!! 

Cada vez quedaba menos gente, James y Sirius empezaban a ponerse tan pálidos como Remus.

- Peter Pettigrew – Pero nadie llegó, todos los chicos que quedaban se pusieron más nerviosos, cuando un chico pequeño y regordete entro corriendo – Tu debes ser Peter.

- Si – dijo el chico agitado.

- Sube es tu turno – el chico subió, con él el sombrero demoró más que con ningún otro chico, cuando de repente dijo – Gryffindor!!!

Ya casi al colapso de los nervios Sirius y James esperaban.

- Sirius Black – en el instante que el sombrero toco su cabeza grito – Gryffindor!!! Lo mismos paso con James.

Después de la selección empezó el banquete. Todos estaban muy emocionados de haber quedado en Gryffindor, todos menos Sirius quien tenia mucho miedo de saber lo que su madre diría al saber en la casa que había quedado.


	3. Severus Snape, el Chico de Slytherin

**3. –Severus Snape, el Chico de Slytherin**

Al día siguiente más relajados, fueron a desayunar. Todos estaban más tranquilos, todos excepto Sirius.

- Qué te pasa Sirius pareces nervioso, tranquilo ya paso la selección- dijo James, mientras Remus al escuchar estas palabras largaba unas carcajadas.

- Es que a mi madre no le gustara saber en la casa que quede.

- Pero tendría que estar, además quedaste en Hogwarts – dijo Remus en tono consolador.

- Es que ustedes no saben como es mi madre.

En ese instante entro una lechuza, y dejo caer sobre Sirius una pequeña carta color rojo. Se escucharon muchos murmullos en todos el Salón.

- Miren el chico de primero recibió un Vociferador - Sirius abrió la carta con temor. Cuando una voz inundo todo el Salón.

- " _Como es posible que hayas quedado en Gryffindor, deberías haber quedado en una casa como Slytherin_" – Sirius cada vez que escondía más en su asiento- "_Has manchado el apellido Black _".

Nadie de atrevió a decir algo, solo comieron. Ya era hora de su primera clase en el horario era Transfiguración. 

- Bienvenidos alumnos primero, ustedes ya me conocen soy la Profesora McGonnagall, yo imparto Transformación y hoy les enseñare a transformar una aguja en una ramita.

La clase estuvo muy aburrida, los chicos sólo lograban transformar las agujas, de toda la clase sólo dos alumnos habían logrado en hechizo con existo, uno de ellos era una chica llamada Lily Evans y el otro era Remus quien tuvo que soportar la vergüenza de que sus amigos le hicieran referencias como si fuera una especie de Dios.

La siguiente clase era Pociones la impartía un profesor ya muy anciano, esta clase era duples con la casa de Slytherin.

- Mis queridos nuevos alumnos, no quiero desilusionarlos, pero muy poco tienen el don de poder manejar el arte de hacer pociones a la perfección – Dijo él con una mirada de compasión, mientras uno de los chicos de Slytherin lo miraba con admiración – Bueno sin más preámbulos, hoy les enseñare la poción somnífera. Habrán su libro en la pagina 104, allí salen las instrucciones.

Mientras todos los alumnos empezaban a sacar los ingredientes, James y Sirius conversaban.

- Estoy aburrido – dijo Sirius.

- Yo también, podríamos hacer algo.

- Mm… ¿cómo que?

- Como jugarle alguna travesura a alguien.

- Me gusta como piensas amigo – Ambos empezaron a escabullirte, hasta llegar donde estaba Remus y un chico llamado Peter.

- Ustedes dos que hacen aquí, el profesor los va a castigar – Dijo Remus.

- Amigo no te pongas nervioso sólo queremos hacer las cosas más entretenidas.

- No se les ocurra hacerme alguna travesura – Dijo Remus.

- Amigo, aunque seas el blanco perfecto – Los ojos de Sirius brillaron de una forma maligna - estaba pensando en un chico con el que me tope en el tren, se creía muy importante alguien tiene que darle su merecido – dijo Sirius en tono malévolo – No sabes cuanto ansió ver su cara horrible retorcerse.

- ¿Cuál es? – Pregunto James.

- Aquel que tiene el cabello grasiento y nariz enorme, ese de Slytherin cuando lo vi se creía muy importante.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?.

- Será una sorpresa sólo observen – en ese instante Sirius se escabullo entre los alumnos en el aula, hasta llegar justo detrás el chico llamado Severus, solo se inclino un poco y puso unos polvos encima y regreso con sus amigos.

- Pero no a pasado nada – dijo Remus.

- Calma solo tiene que tomar ese jarrón con agua y mancharse un poco y veras – en ese mismo instante sucedió eso, cuando de repente hubo un estallido una gran nube de humo apareció donde esta él. Los chicos estaban expectantes a ver el resultado, por toda su cara habían aparecido unas enorme verrugas llenas de pelos. Miles de carcajadas se escucharon, los chicos estaban llorando de risa.

- ¿Quién le ha hecho esto a pobre chico? – Dijo el profesor, pero nadie contesto - creen que esto es muy gracioso eh... pero si estuvieran en su lugar no pensarían igual.

Mientras el profesor decía esto todos los alumnos intentaban aguantarse de no reír, en especial Remus, James, Peter y Sirius.

- La próxima vez, que esto suceda el culpable se arrepentirá. Ven conmigo chico, te voy a llevar con la enfermera – Mientras el profesor se llevaba a Severus, James y Sirius le hacían gestos – Tienen el resto de la clase libre, pero por castigo llevan doble tarea tienen que hacer la poción y escribirme un informe 2 pergaminos.

Los chicos ya saliendo del aula de Clases de Pociones, fueron al patio del castillo a conocer.

- Vaya que me salió bien la broma, hasta tenemos tiempo libre – dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa – Hey chico gracias por no delatarnos, ¿cómo te llamas?

- Peter Pettigrew, estoy con ustedes en la misma habitación – Dijo el chico regordete.

- En serio… mm…, debo haber tenido mucho sueño ayer.

- Seguro, además con todo lo que comimos – dijo James, mientras se hacia un gesto de satisfecho con el estomago sacando una gran panza – Sirius no sabia que tuvieras polvos especiales de Zonko.

- Estoy suscrito a esa tienda desde que tenia 9 años – Mientras Sirius decía esto sacaba una pequeña tarjeta de unos de sus bolsillos – pero esa fue sólo una pequeña broma, tengo muchas más que son buenísimas.

- Miren ese es el famoso campo de Quidditch – grito, Peter señalado unos grandes aros que se elevaban.

Los chicos conversaron durante horas, empezaron a conocerse incluso se perdieron la clase siguiente con lo entusiasmados que estaban.


	4. Primera Clase de Vuelo

**4.- Primera Clase de Vuelo**

Unos días después ya se habían vuelto un grupo muy unido. Hoy Remus parecía mucho más sano de lo que lo conocían.

- Eih…Remus te ves más sano, que te hiciste- dijo James.

- …Lo que pasa es que suelo ser muy enfermizo por eso veces parezco más pálido de costumbre – dijo en tono nervioso.

Todos fueron a la clase que les tocaba, era la primera clase (para ellos) de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, e iban atrasados.

- Rápido, rápido a esta clase quiero llegar temprano – dijo Remus que iba mucho más adelantado que sus compañeros.

- Recuerda que por ser él más pequeño, tengo las piernas más cortas – dijo Peter.

- No te excuses con eso, lo que pasa es que nos vienes trayendo corriendo desde la torre de Gryffindor – decía Sirius entre jadeos.

- Para, que si sigues así voy a morir – dijo James.

- Mm… creí que querías ser jugador de Quidditch, tendrías que tener un buen estado físico – decía Remus mientras cada vez iba más rápido.

- Pero ningún chico de primero a podido integrase, todavía puedo esperar un año para ponerme en forma.

- Podrías ser el primero – se quedaron en silencio quedaba poco -  Llegamos – dijo Remus, mientras silenciosamente abrir la puerta.

Allí estaba un profesor muy anciano, como la mayoría de los profesores de Hogwarts.  

- Entren, entres chicos, todavía hay puestos por haya atrás – dijo el profesor en voz alta. Mientras los chicos se sentaban donde el profesor les había indicado – ahora tienen que hacerme un reporte de todas los hechizos existentes que pertenecen a las artes oscuras.

- ¿Todos?

- Si, todos los que salen en el libro de primer año.

Las clases fueron muy pesadas, era peor que cualquier castigo.

- Ya era hora que eso terminara, ni mi madre me a dado tan grandes castigos, eso que ella me odia – dijo Sirius, en ese instante unos chicos de cursos mayores pasaron por su lado.

- Hola, primito supongo que te preguntaras quién le aviso a tu madre sobre lo de tu casa – dijo una chica, de cabellos rubio y recogido, que llevaba la vestimenta de Slytherin.

- No Narcisa, no es necesario, sabia que le ibas a mandar esa carta.

- Siempre has sido la oveja negra de la familia, esto lo confirma todo.

- No entiendo porque mi madre me mandó un Vociferador, si siempre me dice que me odia.

- Quería que pasaras esa vergüenza – Dijo la chica en tono malévolo - Adiós primito espero que nos encontremos de nuevo - En ese instante Sirius susurraba " espero que no".

Los chicos siguieron su camino, ahora tenían que ir  al campo de Quidditch, ya que tenían su primera Clase de Vuelo ese día. Cuando llegaron a la clase vieron a una profesoras muy joven, tenia el cabello castaño muy claro y unos ojos muy singulares amarillos.

- Bienvenidos a su primera Clase de Vuelo, mi nombre es Madam Hooch. Cada uno póngase al lado de una escoba y cuando yo les diga, extiendan la mano y digan, arriba!!.

Tal como dijo la profesora cada unos de los chicos de puso al lado de una escoba esperando la orden de la profesora.

- Digan, arriba – se escucho grito al unísono de todos los chicos que estaban allí, muy poco pudieron hacer la que escoba llegara a su mano, entre uno de esos estaba James.

- Wow, esto es increíble – dijo él.

- Parece que tu destino es el Quidditch James – Dijo Remus.

- Ahora quiero que todos se suban a sus escobas y vuelen un rato – Dijo la profesora.

En ese instante todos los chicos estaban en el aire, Peter era muy torpe en la escoba, mientras James volara de un lugar a otro muy rápidamente.

- Wow, estas hecho para esto – dijo Sirius mientras observaba como James se movía de un lugar a otro.

- Creo que me estoy mareando de solo verte – Dijo Remus.

- Pues mejor no te enfermes – Dijo James mientras pasaba rápidamente por su lado.

- ¿Cómo te llamas chico? – dijo la profesora mientras observaba a James.

- James Potter profesora.

- Pues en un futuro seguro te eligen buscador de Gryffindor, eres rápido – Dijo la profesora mientras observaba con orgullo a James, en ese instante un chico de Slytherin se acercaba hacia Sirius.

- ¿Tu fuiste el bromista?– dijo el chico.

- ¿Por qué quieres saber? – dijo Sirius, mirando despectivamente al chico.

- Severus, ven!! – grito el chico mientras, observaba a un grupo de Slytherin.

- ¡¡¡Así que aquí estas, maldito porque me hiciste eso!!! – Dijo el joven Severus, mientras se acerco directamente a ahorcar a Sirius.

- ¡¡¡Eih, Suéltalo!!! – Gritaron al unísono James y Remus.

- ¿Por qué tendría que soltarlo?, acaso ustedes me van a hacer algo – Dijo en tono desafiante - me la debe – susurro.

- Déjame… si quieres pelear, que sea de igual a igual… – dijo Sirius mientras trataban de sacar las manos de Severus de su cuello.

- Aquí no habrá peleas, 10 puntos menos por casa – Dijo Madam Hooch -. Ahora el señor Filch sabrá que hacer con ustedes – en ese instante la profesora se alejaba llevándose los dos chicos de sus capas.

Ya en el despacho de Madam Hooch, Sirius y Severus, se miraban con odio. Cuanto entro el conserje del castillo, él era el Señor Filch, con él venían la profesora y el Director de la escuela, Dumbledore.

- Chicos, me acabo de enterar que estaban protagonizando una pelea en la Clase de Vuelo – Dijo Dumbledore – ¿Quería saber porque peleaban?

Sirius sabia que se encontraba en problemas.

- Es que este chico fue quien me lanzo el hechizo de ayer – Dijo Severus en modo de protesta.

- Ya veo, quisiste vengarte, bueno aquí no se hacen las cosas así – Dijo Dumbledore mirando fijamente a Snape – por ese movito los dos serán castigados, claro que tu chico recibirás doble castigo.

- Si señor – dijo Sirius mientras bajaba la cabeza.

- Se lo dejo en sus manos Señor Filch – Dijo él mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- Pero profesor Dumbledore, ahora que me prohibió torturar a los chicos cómo los castigo – dijo Filch, en ese mismo instante Sirius y Severus se miraron con temor.

- Bueno has que hagan algún tipo de trabajo, que se te haga pesado a ti, ya te dije que no es necesario torturarlos para que aprendan – dijo Dumbledore.

- Bueno señor – en ese instante salió, Dumbledore de la oficina – Chicos, en la mañana veo cual va a ser su castigo, ya que para ti es doble y no puede ser el mismo – Dijo Filch.


	5. El Castigo de Filch

**5. – El Castigo de Filch**

- ¿Te dijo con que te iba a castigar? – Dijo Remus.

- No tengo idea. Lo único que supe es que hasta el año pasado se le permitía torturar a los alumnos – Dijo Sirius.

- Me parece horrible – Dijo Peter.

- Si es lo mismo que pienso yo, y parece que con Snape pensamos lo mismo. Cuando Filch dijo eso, los dos nos hundimos en terror.

- ¿Pero cuando te van a castigar?- Dijo James.

- Hoy en la noche, pero para mí el castigo es doble.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque Severus me delato, por la broma de la clase de Pociones.

- ¿Y por qué no mentiste? – Dijo James.

- En ese momento no se me ocurrió.

- Vaya, pensé que eras un gran bromista – dijo James mirándolo con desilusión.

- Lo soy, pero estoy recién empezando – Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa – Solo déjame conocer a los que me van a castigar.

Todos los miraron como si fuera una especie de loco.

- Oigan tenemos que irnos – Dijo Remus – nos toca Historia de Magia.

Ya en la torre donde se impartía la clase, estaban solo los alumnos de Gryffindor, el rumor de que Sirius había sido el bromista había corrido por toda la clase.

- Eih, bien hecho ese chico Snape, nos molesto toda la primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – dijo una chica, con el cabello corto.

- No sabia que las había molestado – dijo él mirándola.

- Si, nos estuvo molestando toda la clase, junto con otra chica de Slytherin – Dijo una chica de cabello rojizo.

- ¿Cómo se llama chicas? – Dijo Sirius.

- Ella es Lily y yo soy Janne – Dijo la chica de cabello corto.

- Bueno yo me llamo Sirius, ellos son mis amigos Remus, Peter y James – Dijo Sirius mientras los chicos se sonrojaban.

- Entremos a la clase mejor, después seguimos conversando – Dijo Remus.

Mientras estaban en la clase todo se sentaron juntos, pero fue tan aburrida la clase que sólo Remus y Lily pudieron estar despiertos toda la clase, paso toda la tarde que fue muy aburrida.

- Te toca el castigo ahora – Dijo Peter a Sirius mientras todos salían de la sala de Encantamientos.

- Si, tengo que ir a las mazmorras para saber como nos va a castigar – Dijo Sirius.

- Espero que te vaya bien – Dijo Lily.

Cuando Sirius llego a las mazmorras, vio que Snape ya estaba allí esperando.

- Todavía no llega el Señor Filch – Dijo Sirius a Severus.

- No, espero el Director no haya cambiado de opinión con especto a las torturas – Dijo él.

- Lo mismo opino – Dijo Sirius, en ese instante se sintieron muy incómodos, había algo especial entre ellos que no se podían llevar bien. En ese instante apareció Filch.

- Como ahora el profesor no me deja torturarlos, van a tener que limpiar las mazmorras y guardar todos mis artefactos de tortura, y tu serás quien los moverá – dijo esto mientras indicaba a Sirius – todo esto tienen que hacerlo sin magia.

Fue una tarde muy larga, las mazmorras estaban muy sucias y además Sirius tenia que mover enormes artefactos de tortura que tenia Filch en las mazmorras, como unas cadenas atadas al techo que parecían tener sangre derramada.

- Esto es asqueroso, porque solo tengo que limpiar yo, la mayoría tiene marcas de sangre – dijo Severus con un paño en su mano cubierto de sangre seca.

- Por lo menos tu no eres el que tiene que subirse al techo para sacar esta cadena, ni siquiera Filch tiene una escalera tan alta – Decía Sirius mientras miraba al techo, mientras estaba exhausto

Tuvo que subir con la escalera más alta ponerse de puntillas, en una posición peligrosa. Después tuvo que corre camas de tortura y miles de cosas más, se imaginaba que había mucha gente que faltaba las reglas en Hogwarts.

Cuando terminaron con todo el trabajo estaban muy sucios y cansados para discutir.


	6. Pruebas de Quidditch

**6.- Pruebas de Quidditch**

****

Ya había pasado cerca de un mes desde que habían entrado a Hogwarts, y ya se estaban a acostumbrando al ritmo de las clases. 

Sirius se había convertido en una especie celebridad, al parecer Janne y Lily había esparcido que el fue él de la broma contra Snape, así que ahora todos los que le tenían antipatía a Snape, lo trataban como una especie de Dios.

-------

- Chicos mi madre esta enferma, así que tendré que ir a verla, Dumbledore me dio permiso de salir por unos días – Dijo Remus en tono nervioso.

- Espero se recupere tu madre Remus – Dijo Peter, tratando de subirle el animo.

- Por favor, consíganme toda la materia no quiero perder nada, especialmente Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – Dijo este.

- No te preocupes, te las conseguiremos si no nos quedamos dormidos – Dijo Sirius, con todo desanimado – El profesor sólo se a extendido con la materia sobre los hombres lobo – En ese Remus le lanzo una mirada tajante.

- Nunca se sabe cuando uno puede ser mordido – dijo él con un tono de pesadumbre.

- No te preocupes, si estos dos flojos se quedan dormidos yo copiare para ti – Dijo James.

- Gracias – Dijo Remus.

Para todos Remus era extremadamente cayado, a veces parecía que no existía, pero por lo menos con ellos era con quien más hablaba.

Pasaron unos días y Remus partió, todos le dieron buenos deseos para su madre y esperaban que mejorara, quisieron irlo a dejar al anden, pero el no les permito.

-----------

Ya había pasado un día, siempre que iban a las Clases de Pociones terminaban en alguna riña con los chicos de Slytherin, pero eso solo hacia que el profesor bajara permanentemente los puntos a las dos casas, por esta situación era vitoreados por las otras dos casas de el colegio.

- Esto me esta hartando, la próxima vez que vea a Snape, le voy a romper la nariz – Decía Sirius mientras agitaba su puño en el aire.

- Solo conseguirás otro castigo – decía James.

- ¡Tu quieres que me quede allí observando como se burla de nosotros! – dijo este.

- No, yo creo que tenemos que planear alguna venganza – dijo James, mientras Peter solo los miraba – Claro que esta vez nadie tiene que descubrirnos.

- Claro que no, no quiero otro castigo por ahora – y con una mirada burlona – Cuando este aburrido, me dejare atrapar – ellos rieron.

Cuando estaban llegando a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, desde afuera se oía un gran bullicio, cuando entraron había un gran tumulto en una pared que habitualmente era utilizada como fichero.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo James al acercarse.

- Están los horarios para las pruebas de ingreso al equipo de Quidditch – dijo uno de los chicos.

James moviéndose entre la gente leyó.

Las pruebas para el ingreso al equipo de Quidditch, son este

Sábado, esperamos su asistencia las escobas para la postulación 

Serán las mismas el colegio.

Los que deseen presentarse entran que ir al estadio de Quidditch

A las 11:00 hrs.

Atte. Prof. McGonnagall y el Capitán del equipo Arthur Weasley.

El corazón de James latía a mil por hora, lo que más quería en el mundo era pertenecer al equipo de Quidditch, había sido su sueño de toda la niñez cada vez que su padre le había contado de su estadía en Hogwarts, y de que él fue Capitán. "Tengo que entrar" se dijo este.

Cuando había llegado el sábado, Remus ya había regresado, tenia muy mal aspecto, todos supusieron que su madre estaba muy mal. También para colmo James había caído en una terrible gripe, tuvo que pasa todo el día anterior en la enfermería.

- ¿No seria mejor que esperas al próximo año para entrar? – dijo Peter que aún lo notaba enfermo.

- No – Dijo este gangoso.

- ¿Y si sufres una recaída? – Dijo Remus, quien lucia mucho más enfermo, además traía muchos parches, por heridas.

- Entonces ustedes me llevaran a la enfermería – dijo tajantemente.

- Pero si tu mismo dijiste que no ibas a quedar, porque eras de primero, porque nunca a quedado un chico de primer año –Dijo Sirius.

- Ya dije, iré y ustedes me irán a apoyar – dijo este.

Cuando llegaron al estadio, James se dirijo hacia donde había una gran multitud en el centro de la cancha, mientras los otros iban a las gradas donde estaba la profesora McGonnagall y otro alumnos observando.

- Espero que no le suceda nada – dijo Remus preocupado.

Todos observaban expectantes, en el centro de la cancha estaba un chico organizando a todo el grupo, era el Capitán del equipo un chico llamado Arthur Weasley un chico alto y pelirrojo, iba en ultimo año. Al perecer ya les había dado las instrucciones a los chicos, porque todos tomaron las escobas y se elevaron en el aire, James se veía ligeramente mejor en salud.

- Estoy preocupado, le podría pasar algo –Repetía una y otra vez Remus.

- Calma, confiemos en que todo va a salir bien – decía Sirius no muy convencido.

En ese instante comenzó un partido de selección al parecer el capitán iba a ser el arbitro el partido para seleccionar a los chicos. Había mucha gente esperando participar en la selección, pero James había sido elegido para el primer partido, era el buscador.

- Vamos James, animo – gritaban en coro los chicos, mientras el movía una mano dando a entender que los escuchaba.

Todos se miraron notaban que James, no debería haber salido de la enfermería ese día. Comenzó el partido y todo iba muy bien, muy pocos chicos de primer año se habían presentado así que en ese partido él era el único. Los chicos solo miraban a James cuando él pareció notar a snith cerca de la portería del equipo contrario, descendió en picada, iba muy rápido, pero se detuvo repentinamente. Subió y volvió a observar el partido, de nuevo se echo en picada ahora el otro buscador lo seguía, había visto a snith muy cerca del suelo, cuando empezó a tomar ventaja al otro chico, cuando empezó a tambalearse algo le sucedía, los chicos se levantaron y fueron a la parte inferior de las gradas, vieron que caía de la escoba estaba desmayado, bajaron corriendo hacia la cacha, Arthur había pedido que el partido se detuviera, cuando de repente llego la enfermera del colegio era muy joven la señora Pomfrey.

- Salgan de mi camino, vengo a buscar al chico Potter que se escapo de la enfermería – decía ella, mientras la profesora McGonnagall se acercaba.

- No sabíamos que se había escapado, él nos dijo que usted lo dejo salir – Dijo Peter.

- Yo no dejaría salir a nadie en su estado – dijo ella tajante.

- Bueno Poppy, hay que llevar a este chico a la enfermería de nuevo, para que se mejore, después recibirá un castigo – dijo la profesora McGonnagall.

Peter, Remus y Sirius no supieron que hacer sólo, se fueron detrás de la enfermera para saber como estaba su amigo, pero cuando llegaron ella no los dejo pasar porque dijo que él estaba inconsciente debido a que había tenido una muy alta fiebre.

Cuando James estuvo bien la profesora McGonnagall solo se limito a llamarle la atención por haber ido con semejante fiebre a postulaciones para el Quidditch.


	7. El Duelo de Media Noche

**7.- El Duelo de Media Noche.**

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde la prueba de Quidditch, y en uno de sus ratos libres los chicos salieron al patio donde se encontraba un nuevo árbol que se llamaba "Sauce Boxeador", era muy peligroso ya que al que se acercaba demasiado le propinaba un golpe con sus ramas, a pesar que todavía no era muy alto igual daba unos golpes bastante fuerte, los chicos frecuentemente se retaban para ver quien conseguía acercarse más sin ser golpeado. Los chicos se acercaron a ver como los otros jugaban con el árbol.

- Eso se ve muy peligroso – decía Remus notoriamente nervioso.

- Es una buena forma de gastar el tiempo – dijo Sirius.

- Seria mejor que hicieran sus deberes, no – dijo Peter.

- No creo que tengan interés en hacerlos – dijo James mientras de veía que la idea de acercarse al árbol le entusiasmaba muchísimo. 

- Así que perdiendo el tiempo Potter – dijo Severus Snape mientras se acercaba hacia ellos – Veo que te gusta ese árbol.

- Claro, me encantaría verlo romperte esa cabezota – dijo James, cuando sus amigos lanzaban unas carcajadas.

- Ya veo, eres una especie de payazo para tus amigotes – dijo con malicia.

- Y veo que tu todavía no haces amigos, Severus – decía James mientras observaba alrededor de Snape.

- Si los tengo, pero a ellos todavía les quedan deberes por hacer.

Hubo un pequeño instante de silencio incomodo, cuando una chica de Slytherin se acercaba a donde ellos se encontraban.

- Hola Severus – dijo ella – que haces aquí con estos chicos de Gryffindor.

- Estaba observando el árbol, Angelina.

Y se alejaron.

- Ese chico me tiene arto – dijo James.

- Yo creo que nadie los soporta, sólo los de Slytherin – dijo Sirius.

- El otro día oí comentar a un chico Huffenpuff, que es el mejor en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y siempre se adelanta a lo que va a decir el profesor, todos lo odian.

- No seria novedad – dijo Remus, y todos rieron.

Conversaron un par de horas hasta que llego la hora de la cena y tuvieron que entrar.

- Deberíamos hacerle algo – dijo de repente James.

- ¿Cuál es tu idea? – dijo Peter.

- Mm, yo creo que seria mejor hacerle algo de la que no sea en clases para no meternos en problemas.

- No me parece que puedas hacer algo así, tendríamos que conseguirnos su horario, y saber que es lo que hace en sus ratos libres – Dijo Remus.

- Por eso tenemos que hacer un plan.

Ya llevaban una semana pensando que hacer, y todavía no sabían que, asistían normalmente las clases.

- Chicos saquen sus ingredientes para la poción – Dijo el profesor Marcus Mordier de pociones. Todos mientras preparaban sus ingredientes, los chicos seguían pensando en que hacer mientras cortaban las raíces de un arbusto extraño con un nombre impronunciable.

- Todavía no se me ocurre que hacerle – Dijo James.

- Quizás te estas esforzando mucho en pensarlo - Dijo Sirius – Viste que mi broma fue cosa del momento, un impulso repentino – Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Tal vez deberías retarlo algún duelo o alguna cosa por el estilo – dijo Peter.

- Podría hacer, pero para eso necesitamos provocarlo.

- Eso no parece muy difícil, parece más irritable de lo que es una persona normal – Dijo Remus, mientras miraba a la mesa donde se encontraba Snape, que al parecer estaba discutiendo con su compañero de banco mientras hacia su poción.

- Bueno entonces eso será fácil, sólo necesitamos que no hayan testigos.

- Entonces seria mejor seguirlo cuando salgamos – Dijo Sirius – tenemos que seguirlo hasta que se quede solo.

- Pero después tenemos clases – Dijo Remus.

- ¿Vas a ir a clases de Herbologia? – Le pregunto Sirius.

- Mm... nos pueden conseguir la materia chicos, nosotros tenemos que ir a molestar a Sevy – Dijo James.

- ¿Sevy? – Repitió, Peter sin entender.

- Creo que ese diminutivo le queda perfecto, se llama Severus cierto, y además rima con el cebo de su cabello – Dijo James, intentando de mantenerse serio, mientras los demás intentaban contenerse la risa.

- Ustedes, por qué conversan tanto deberían estar concentrados haciendo la poción – Dijo de repente el profesor, y inmediatamente se quedaron callados.

- Pero que le decimos a la profesora – Susurro Remus.

- Díganle que nos enfermamos del estomago, y que después que podamos de salir del baño – Sirius de sonrió – vamos y ir a la enfermería.

- Les dije que se       quedaran callados.

Después de eso se no volvieron a conversar y esperaron a que llega la hora de salida. A penas sonó el timbre de salida, salieron en grupos separados, Remus y Peter se dirigieron a los invernaderos, mientras Sirius y James hacían como si se demoraban más en recoger sus cosas esperando a que Severus saliera.

- ¿Pensara quedarse todo el día allí conversando con el profesor? – Dijo Sirius.

- Espera, que ya saldrá – Dijo James, mientras notaba que unos amigos de Severus lo esperaban también – No va a estar sólo.

- Maldición, qué hacemos.

- Hay que seguirlos y esperar a que en algún  lugar se quede solo o por lo menos saber que clase le toca.

En cuanto salió de las mazmorras ellos lo siguieron, iban a una distancia más o menos de unos cuatro metros, para que no lo notaran.

- Parece que se dirigen a Transformaciones – Dijo Sirius.

- Podríamos, hacerle algún hechizo.

- Tal vez romperle el bolso, cómo se llamaba el hechizo, lo leí en alguna parte.

- Creo que es el _Diffindo_, pero para hacerlo tenemos que acercarnos un poco - Se acercaron, cautela y James apunto su varita al bolso de Snape y dijo " _Diffindo_", se le rajo todo el fondo del bolso quebrándosele unos frasquitos de tinta y con todos sus libros dispersos por el piso.

- Vayan, yo los alcanzo – Dijo, yo todos los chicos de Slytherin siguieron hasta llegar al aula de Transformaciones.

- Hola, Sevy que te paso – Dijo James con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – En su cara se hizo inmediatamente una mueca horrible, dirigiéndose a Sirius

- Yo no hice nada – Dijo Sirius mientras se apoyaba en uno de los ventanales que daban hacia el patio del castillo.

- Eso si no lo creo... 

- Fui yo, creo que te queda perfecto es diminutivo de Severus y a demás suena como cebo (por todo el que tienes en el cabello) – Mientras James dijo estas palabras, Snape miraba hacia la puerta del aula de Transformaciones.

- Qué dijiste – dijo furioso

- Lo que escuchaste – Dijo James amenazando a Snape, al pronunciar estar palabra el rostro de Snape, se crispo.

- ¡Cómo te atreves! – dijo entre dientes - iré...

- ¿A buscar a un profesor?, ¿por qué? sólo te he puesto un increíble sobrenombre, para decirles lo espectacularmente observador que soy – Mientras James decía esto Sirius se reía.

Severus se quedo mirando a James con el odio en su mirada.

- Qué piensas hacer ahora, pegarme o algo así, seria más divertido hacer un duelo, y para ponerlo más interesante como a media noche – Severus se quedo un momento pensando, pero sin quitarle la mirada de odio a James – A menos que le tengas miedo a el conserje Filch.

- No le tengo ningún miedo – dijo Severus - Nos vemos el viernes a media noche, en el jardín que queda  dentro del castillo.

- Si no asistes, te vas a ser conocido como el mayor cobarde del Hogwarts – Mientras James decía esto, se escucho un grito que provenía de unos pasillos cercanos, era Peeves el poltergeist del colegio, sólo el fantasma de la casa de Slytherin era capaz de controlarlo.

- Entonces asistiré – dijo Severus, después se alejo lo más rápido posible hacia el aula de Transformaciones.

- Tenemos que escapar de aquí, sino Peeves nos va a delatar – Dijo James.

Salieron lo más rápido posible del pasillo.

Quedaban dos días para el duelo con Snape, los chicos tenían que concentrarse para las clases y además pensar en la broma, cada noche se dirigían a su habitación que a planear alguna broma, pero que nunca los convencía.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer James?, se supone que además tu vas sólo o ¿somos tus invitados de honor? – Dijo Sirius.

- Yo creo que igual los puedo llevar, incluso para que no sean vistos se podrían esconder en unos arbustos que hay allí.

- Pero todavía no sabemos que puedes hacer, ni siquiera sabemos hechizo de defensa y ataque, en Defensa de las Artes Oscuras el profesor dijo que nos iba que no los iba a ver hasta el próximo año – Dijo Peter.

- ¿Qué pretender hacer chicos? – Dijo una voz que salió de repente de un extremo de la habitación, donde se encontraba una cama.

- ¿Escuchaste todo lo que dijimos? – Dijo Remus.

- No, estaba dormido, sólo escuche el final – Dijo este chico que salía de la oscuridad, que parecía mucho más delgado de lo normal además de tener un aspecto de poco fiar - ¿Qué es lo que pretenden hacer?

- Una broma, a alguien que no conoces – Dijo James.

- Me llamo Mundungus Fletcher, y yo les podría conseguir algo – Todos lo miraron si dar crédito a lo que él les decía – Puedo pasarles algo de contrabando, de esos artefactos prohibidos en Hogwarts.

- ¿Cómo podrías conseguir algo así? – Dijo Sirius.

- Digamos que tengo mis contactos, ¿para cuando lo necesitan? – Dijo Mundungus.

- Para el viernes – Dijo James - ¿Pero que nos vas a pedir a cambio?

- Otro día tendrán que hacerme algún favor a mi – Dijo este.

Los chicos se miraron por unos segundos, intentando buscar en sus miradas algún signo de aceptación o reprobación, cuando.

- De acuerdo, pero el trato lo vas a ser conmigo, tiene que ser antes de media noche – Dijo James.

- Entonces, quedamos en que el viernes de voy a traer lo que necesitas.

En ese instante el chico salió de la habitación.

- ¿Habían visto antes a ese chico? – Dijo Sirius.

- No, pero parece que comparte la habitación con nosotros – Dijo Peter.

Ya la mañana siguiente seguían planeando que hacer con Snape, incluso registraron todos los productos de Zonko que tenia Sirius, ni siquiera unas bombas fétidas que tenían los convencía, eso que en la etiqueta aseguraban que a la persona que sea lanzada se le caería todo el cabello (lo cual seria un beneficio para Severus).

Cuando llego el viernes ya no sabían que hacer, no tenían ninguna idea y sólo quedaban horas para el encuentro, sólo tenían la esperanza que Severus estuviera igual.

- Ahora nos toca Clases de Vuelo, no hay que parecer preocupados cuando veamos Sevy – Dijo James.

- No te preocupes, además tu eres que no tienes que mostrarte nervioso – Dijo Sirius, dándole una palpada en la espalda.

Cuando llegaron al campo de Quidditch, la profesora les había puesto un campo de pruebas, y frente a ellos estaban los chicos Slytherin todos los miraban con detención, al parecer todos se había enterado de lo que iba a pasar en la noche, en la clase no paso nada interesante, a pesar que todo el mundo los miraba si se acercaban un poco a Severus.

Cuando quedaba menos de media hora para el duelo. no estaba el Mundungus en la habitación, y no tenían la menor idea de lo que iban  hacer.

- Vamos y afrontemos las consecuencias, por lo menos en cualquier caso nosotros te podemos llevar a la enfermería – Dijo Sirius, y luego se pusieron en camino al patio que les había dicho Severus, cuando de repente escucharon que algo se acercaba.

- Me dijeron que unos chicos iban a estar aquí – Dijo una voz, que indudablemente era del conserje Filch.

- Este desgraciado nos tendió una trampa, él muy cobarde le avisó a Filch – susurro Sirius, en ese instante se escucho de nuevo a Filch.

- Hay estas chico, tu de nuevo creí que habías aprendido la primera vez – Eso los detuvo, se quedaron un rato allí, pero el había dicho "chico" que podría estar pasando.

- Pero Señor Filch, me tendieron una trampa, fue James Potter, él me reto a un duelo – Dijo Severus, notablemente preocupado.

- ¿Qué esta sucediendo? – susurro James.

- Ese chico tiene que estar cerca me dijeron que iban a ver 5 chicos aquí – Dijo Filch que se escuchaba cada vez más cerca.

Los chicos empezaron a corre, se podía escuchar fácilmente en flu flu de sus capaz al correr como eco en las paredes, pero no pararon hasta llegar a la sala común.

- Maldito Mundugus..., nos delato con Filch... – Dijo James entre jadeos.

-Ahora si tenemos problemas con Severus..., pensara que lo delatamos... – Dijo Remus, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala común – Será mejor que nos acostemos, quizás Filch viene a revisar si hay alguien despierto en la torre.


	8. Lluvia de Lechuza

**8.- Lluvia de Lechuza**

Ya había pasado cerca de un mes del supuesto duelo, cuando James le dijo  Severus que todo había sido un mal entendido que cuando ellos había llegado escucharon a Filch cuando lo habían atrapado, lo que consiguió fue un puñetazo de parte de Severus, él no sé quejo porque habría hecho exactamente lo mismo. 

Ese mismo día en la cena y el almorzó había llegado miles de lechuzas al castillo, empezaban a parecer en todos lados , incluso en clases a algunos profesores les había llegado algunas, que habían detenidos las clases para contarlas, algo extraño estaba sucediendo.

- ¿Por qué creen que llegan tantas lechuzas? – Dijo Remus, mientras comían.

- No, tengo idea – Dijo Peter, los alumnos de cursos mayores parecían estar preocupados la mayoría leía el diario Mágico el Profeta mientras cenaban.

- Algo serio tiene que haber sucedido – Dijo Sirius, que a lo lejos veía a su prima muy contenta con los chicos de Slytherin, ellos también tenían el Diario – Me esperan un poco.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Dijo James quien tenia un parche en su nariz por el puñetazo.

- A buscar el diario, quiero saber que esta pasando – Sirius se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin hasta llegar donde estaba su prima.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo ella en tono despectivo.

- Vine a ver si me prestas el Diario.

- ¿Qué acaso no sabes lo que paso? – Dijo ella sorprendida, mientras todos sus amigos miraban a Sirius como si es estuviera pudriendo sólo porque era de Gryffindor – Sucedió algo increíble, se encontró una familia muggle muerta por una maldición imperdonable – Su cara hizo un gesto de satisfacción cuando vio la expresión de espanto en el rostro de Sirius.

- ¿Me vas a prestar el diario? – Dijo este intentando conservar la calma.

- Antes de voy a presentar a mi novio, él Capitán de Quidditch del equipo de Slytherin, este año van a ganar la copa por séptima vez – Dijo Narcissa, mientras el chico le tendía la mano a Sirius, era el chico que estaba sentado al lado de ella – se llama Lucius Malfoy, y como sabrás proviene de una familia conocida por ser sangre limpia, tu también tienes que elegir una novia sangre limpia, sino arruinaras toda nuestra estirpe – Mientras dijo esto, a Sirius le corría más odio en las venas, el desde muy niño nunca entendió porque tenia que haber tantas diferencias con eso su mejor amigo había sido un muggle, hasta que su madre les hizo un hechizo para que se mudaran a otro lugar.

- ¿Me vas a dar el Diario Narcissa? – Dijo mientras se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

- Llévatelo, tenemos más – Dijo ella mientras se lo tiraba.

Mientras Sirius se dirigía de vuelta a la mesa de Gryffindor, leía el encabezado de la  noticia " Se encuentran tres Muggles muertos y un mago por la maldición Avada Kedavra", cuando llego se sentó entremedio de James de Remus, Peter estaba enfrente.

- ¿Qué dice? – Dijo Peter.

Sirius comenzó a leer.

_Se encuentran tres Muggles muertos y un mago por la maldición "Avada Kedavra"_

El día de ayer, se encontraron 3 muggles muertos un una ciudad pequeña, al parecer fueron muertos por la maldición Avada Kedavra, no tenían ningún signo de haber sufrido alguno otro tipo razón, también se encontró allí a un famoso mago, el gran auror Robert Mckinkc al parecer ellos eran su familia, juntos arriba de la casa donde se encontraron los cuerpos había una marca y escrito en la habitación en las paredes estaba escrito "El Señor Tenebroso se alzara y terminara con toda la estirpe Muggle y Sangre Sucia de este mundo, pronto temeran mi nombre" Este mensaje estaba firmado con el nombre de Lord Voldemort.

_Reportero del Profeta._

Tardaron un tiempo en poder decir alguna palabra.

- No será mejor que nos vayamos a acostar – Dijo Remus, nadie comento nada sólo se pararon y siguieron en silencio su camino. 

Ya habían pasado un par de días, y Remus volvió a  ir a ver a su madre, al parecer seguía mal. 

Desde el día que salió en el diario el Profeta , una lluvia de Lechuzas invadía Hogwarts, los profesores siempre recibían lechuzas y los padres mandaban a sus hijos cartas recomendándoles que se cuidaran, y  que en lo más apropiado era no meterse en problemas.

- Todos están muy nerviosos al parecer no hay muchas familias sangre limpia en esta casa – Dijo Sirius, mientras estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor.

- Lo que pasa es que por lo menos en mi caso somos sangre mezcla, en alguna época alguien de mi familia se caso con un muggle – Dijo James.

- Mi familia es sangre limpia, yo no me doy mucha importancia a eso, incluso  creo que si me siguen presionando de que tengo que casarme con alguien que también provenga de una familia de sangre limpia – Mientras decía estoy se notaba en su rostro, el cansancio que le causaba esa idea - sólo me fuerzan a que me case con alguna hija de muggle.

- No es muy pronto para hablar de matrimonio – Dijo Remus.

- En una familia de sangre limpia, no lo es.

- Hola chicos – Dijo la chica llamada Janne que una vez les había hablado.

- Hola – Dijeron todos.

- ¿Han visto a Lily? 

- No, ¿por qué? – Dijo James.

- Es que ella esta muy nerviosa por eso que dijeron en el Profeta, y estaban mandando cartas a su familia – Dijo ella – pero al parecer no le han respondido.

- ¿Ella cree que les ha pasado algo? – Dijo Remus.

- Es que su familia es muggle – Dijo ella en voz baja – no sabe bien si no han recibido las cartas o si su hermana las encontró.

- Pero si su hermana las encontró le va a responder – Dijo Sirius.

- No, su hermana es una muggle que no soporta la idea de que existan los magos.

- Pero, ¿hace cuánto que no la encuentras? – pregunto Remus.

- Como desde la hora de el almuerzo – Dijo ella

- Entonces te ayudaremos a buscarla – Dijo James poniéndose de pie.

Salieron de la sala común en grupos fueron James y Peter ; Sirius, Remus y Janne , se acercaba la hora de la cena así que tenían más o menos una hora sin tener que regresar a la sala común, para no meterse en problemas.

- Donde crees que puede haber ido – Dijo James antes de que se separan.

- Yo creo que puede esta en la pajarera con las lechuza, quizás regreso allí, o sino en la oficina de Dumbledore para pedirle ayuda – Dijo Janne.

- Ya entonces, ¿quién sabe donde queda la oficina de Dumbledore? – Dijo Sirius, cuando Remus levanto la mano.

- Entonces nosotros iremos a la pajarera – Dijo Peter.

En cuanto se separaron Remus los guiaba.

- ¿Cómo sabes donde queda la oficina de Dumbledore? – Dijo Janne.

- Es que mi madre se encuentra muy enferma, así que una vez al mes le pido a el Director si me puede dejar ir a verla – Dijo este, después de un rato de seguir caminando llegaron a un vestíbulo donde, Remus susurro – "Malteada de Chocolate".

- Estas bromeando, esa no puede ser la contrase... – Mientras Sirius decía esto apareció una escalera circular, subieron las escaleras.

- Eh... Señor, ¿esta allí? – Dijo Remus.

- ¿Qué desean chicos? – Dijo una voz que provenía de detrás de ellos.

- Señor, estamos buscando a Lily Evans no la hemos visto desde el medio día y creíamos que podría haber venido hablar con usted – Dijo Janne.

- La señorita Evans si vino hoy a hablar conmigo, me pidió si podría conseguirle un teléfono (un  aparato muggle) para comunicarse con su familia – Dijo – Le di permiso para que saliera con un profesor a un pueblo cercano, ya tiene que estar por llegar. No se preocupen vayan a cena.

Se dirigieron esta vez más relajados conversando y bromeando llegaron al Gran Salón.

- Hola, y ¿Cómo te fue? – Dijo Janne al notar que estaba Lily sentada entre James y Peter.

- La profesora McGonnagall, me acompaño a un pueblo llamado Hogsmeade, y cuando ya había llamado a mi madre me invito a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, fui exquisita – Dijo ella.

- No se supone que no dejan ir chicos de primero y segundo año a ese pueblo – Dijo Peter.

- El Director me dio un pase especial, con la condición que un profesor me acompañara.

Siguieron con la conversación hasta que ya era hora de dormir, los chicos deseaban que pronto llegaran a tercero para poder ir a Hogsmeade y pasear por todas las tiendas mágicas que habían allí, un pueblo de brujos sonaba muy interesante.


	9. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Gracias por leer mi ff, a pesar de que son poquitas la que lo han hecho les agradezco mucho además hacer un ff es por amor al arte no mas :P

**

* * *

**

**9.- Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.**

Ya estaban a noviembre y la fiesta de Hallowen había sido algo muy impresionante en el cielo la Gran Salón había sido decorado con calabazas con velas a dentro y también revoloteaban por la habitación murciélagos vivos, además de todas las golosinas que un ser humano pudiera comer. Desde ese día se acostumbraron a contar historias de terror muggles o de magos enfrentándose a seres extremadamente peligrosos.

- Ya se acercan las vacaciones de invierno – dijo Peter - ¿Qué piensan hacer?

- Yo creo que me iré a mi casa– Dijo Sirius - ,pero realmente no me agrada la idea.

- Yo también creo que paso las vacaciones con mis padres – Dijo James.

- Yo no se, en realidad tengo que esperar la carta de mis padres – Dijo Remus.

- Pues mis padres ya me enviaron una carta – Dijo Peter - y me dice que me tienen una sorpresa y tengo que ir.

Los chicos se dirigían a el Gran Comedor, ese día era sábado así que lo tenían libre, aunque ya se acercaban los exámenes de fin de semestre y tenían que estudiar, se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Estos elfos domésticos son muy eficientes, siempre tienen muy buenas cosas para comer – Dijo Sirius al sentarse.

- Me encantaría saber donde queda la cocina, para poder entrar a robar comida – Dijo James.

- Tu siempre tienes hambre – Dijo Remus mientras untaba mantequilla a una tostada.

- Deberíamos organizar un grupo de búsqueda, seria fácil encontrarla solo hay que buscar por aquí cerca, quizás esta detrás de algún cuadro como la sala de Gryffindor – Dijo James mientras buscaba a su alrededor en busca de algún cuadro que le pareciera sospechoso, mientras buscaba llego el correo y miles de lechuzas entraban por las ventanas entregando la correspondencia a los destinatarios y una se dirigía a James.

- Ábrela – Dijo Sirius.

- Es de mis padres – Dijo él – Dicen que me quede en las vacaciones aquí.

- Te dicen por qué – Dijo Remus, quien también había recibido una carta.

- Dicen que me quede porque tienen que viajar, ellos son aurores, después del ataque han tenido que viajar mucho, y que no tendrán tiempo de pasar las vacaciones conmigo – Dijo mientras se mostraba triste.

- No te preocupes, yo también tengo quedarme para navidad ,mis padres me pueden venir a buscar la semana después – Dijo Remus, Sirius se mostraba incomodo parecía que no estaba contento con ir a pasar las vacaciones con sus padres, él hubiera deseado que le llegara una carta.

Ese día la pasaron muy bien conversando, haciendo bromas a todos en la Sala Común de Gryffindor y habían cerrado esa tarde magistral lanzando 20 bombas fétidas por todo el lugar, pero a pesar de esto la expresión de Sirius había cambiado enormemente, cuando había entrado a Hogwarts decidió que todo iba a ser distinto, ya que no soportaba a su familia tenia que ser feliz por primera vez, desde entonces decidido tener amigos y aparentar que siempre era feliz, pero en su rostro se mostraba todo el sufrimiento de regresar a su casa.

- ¿Qué te pasa Sirius? – Dijo Remus mientras estaban en su habitación porque la Sala Común estaba saturada de bombas fétidas.

- Nada – Dijo este mientras miraba como Peter jugaba solitario.

- No es verdad, estas muy distinto se podría decir que pareces deprimido – Dijo James, siempre vigilaba la puerta de entrada esperando que algún día volviera a aparecer Mundungus.

- En serio no es nada – Dijo mientras bajaba la vista, porque sus ojos reflejaban demasiado su verdaderos sentimientos, los chicos se quedaron en silencio prefirieron no seguirle preguntando.

La otra semana tocaba el primer partido de Quidditch y los primeros equipos eran Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, según corrían los rumores este partido era un clásico gracias a la gran rivalidad entre las dos casa y además el odio que se tenían los capitanes, Sirius lo que más deseaba era que ganara Gryffindor ya que le novio de su prima era el capitán de Slytherin.

Las clases esa semana fueron pesadas en Astronomía los hacían subir todos los miércoles a la media noche a la torre a observar diferentes constelaciones Peter no había conseguido encontrar la constelación que el profesor le dado de trabajo, James , Sirius y Remus luchaban por alcanzar a terminar un dibujo analizando la posición de la estrellas, pero el profesor ya se había ido, a la mitad de la clase le paso lo mismo que a ellos . Para la clase de Pociones del viernes no falto que hicieran una broma para enfurecer al profesor, hicieron 3 con las que lograron que el profesor empezará a entrar en un colapso nervioso de proporciones excepcionales, lo mismo hicieron con la profesora McGonnagall que no daba credulidad a ver tanta atrocidad junta, ella esperaba que se les acabaran las ideas, pero parecía que cada ver pensaban cosas más terribles. 

Por las noches se habían puesto en campaña de encontrar la cocina del castillo, se escabullían de los prefectos hasta llegar al Gran Salón, que sólo estaba iluminado por las estrellas del falso cielo, interrogaban a cada uno de los cuadros preguntándoles como entrar a las cocinas, pero solo lograban que les dieran respuestas inservibles o llamaran a algún perfecto que estaba cerca.

Llego el sábado y en la Sala Común de Gryffindor era un verdadero revoltijo, la gente corría de un lado a otro, algunos traían estandartes con el escudo de Gryffindor que nadie sabia de donde los traían, todos se preparaban para ir a ver el partido, incluso James que parecía desilusionado de no jugar. El desayuno fue tranquilo y todos se dirigieron a las gradas a observar.

- ¿Dónde nos sentamos?– Dijo Remus.

- Haya arriba – Dijo James, mientras Peter ponía una expresión en su cara de increíble sufrimiento, no le gustaban las alturas.

De pronto sonó en todo el estadio la voz de una chica, era Narcissa la comentadora oficial de los partidos de Quidditch.

- Bienvenidos todos, hoy vamos a disfrutar de un increíble partido Gryffindor vs. Slytherin – Dijo ella – Ahora Madam Hooch iniciara el partido – En cuanto Madam Hooch puso la Quaffle en el aire se siento una gran sensación de adrenalina en el estadio – Vean aquella jugada, aquí se nota porque a ganado todos estos años Slytherin – Dijo Narcissa mientras uno de los chicos de Slytherin se apoderaba de la Quaffle.

- Deberían sacar a esa de comentadora, cualquiera lo haría mejor – Dijo una chica bajita , pelirroja y con el cabello ensortijado indudablemente la novia del capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, su nombre era Molly.

- Tiene que ganar Gryffindor – Dijo Sirius en voz alta, venia pensando esto desde que entro al estadio.

- Va a ganar – aseguro James.

En solo 5 minutos ya iba el marcador 20/0 a favor de Slytherin, el capitán de Slytherin jugaba se cazador y el de Gryffindor de guardián, cada vez que alguien metía un anotación el odio en sus miradas era impresionante, los ojos color plata de Lucius Malfoy irradiaban una increíble sensación de superioridad incluso desde una gran distancia se podía distinguir perfectamente. Cuando uno chicos de Gryffindor a notaba y además los buscadores había visto las snitch, se lanzaron en picada, todos los chicos de ultimo año gritaban el nombre del buscador al parecer era su compañero, cuando repente freno y se dirigió de nuevo hacia lo alto del campo, casi había hecho que el chico de Slytherin chocara contra el suelo.

- Parece que los chicos de Gryffindor quieren ganar algunos puntos, pero no lograran vencer la historia - Dijo la voz arrogante de Narcissa, a pesar que era hermosa ninguna de los chicos de Gryffindor podía dejar se insultarla, por sus comentarios.

- ¡¡¡Cállate, y sigue comentando el partido!!! – Grito Molly.

- Bred Simons de Gryffindor toma la Quaffle, pero es abatido por una Bluger lanzada por Alice Rickman – Dijo ella – Ahora se apodera de la Quaffle Lucius Malfoy , se dirige a toda velocidad a notar, No!!!!! Simons le a mandado una Bluger directamente a la cabeza , ESO ES FATAL!!!! – Toda la gente se Slytherin parecía indignada, pero los chicos de Gryffindor defendían a Bred a pesar que era claro que había sido falta, él jugaba como cazador no como golpeador - Penalti para Slytherin!!!!

- ¡¡¡Arthur no dejes que ese maldito Malfoy anote!!!! – Grito la novia del capitán, era tan chillona que su voz resaltaba a pesar de que no tenia micrófono, cuando se ejecuto el penalti Weasley detuvo el tiro magistralmente provocando que toda la barra de su equipo gritara eufórica.

- Regina Waston de Gryffindor toma la Quaffle, se dirige a el centro del estadio y le lanza un pase a Simons, Tanto para Gryffindor – Con notoria desilusión seguía el relato Narcissa – Están empatados!!! – En ese instante la barra de Gryffindor no hacia más que gritar, era la mejor hora de atrapar la Snitch.

- Miren a Robinsón – Dijo uno de los chicos de Séptimo, Robinsón era el buscador de Gryffindor, al parecer había encontrado la Snitch.

- ¡¡¡¡Robinsón se lanza en picada!!!!!, es inmediatamente seguido por Morgan Cosh – Todos tenían la mirada fija en ellos a pesar que el partido entre los otros jugadores seguía, dieron un par de vueltas el campo para atrapar la Snitch, cuando ambos cayeron al suelo, todos tenían la mirada fija en ellos, no sabían quien la había atrapado era un revoltijo, estaban los dos peleándose cuando Robinsón entre forcejeos con Morgan alzaba su brazo mostrando la Snitch en su puño – No lo puedo creer el equipo de Gryffindor es el ganador – Dijo incrédula Narcissa, esto hizo sentir una agradable sensación a Sirius.

- ¡¡¡Para que te cierres la boca Black!!! – Grito Molly, todos los de la gradas rieron.

La celebración duro horas, la Sala Común estaba decorada con estandartes, la profesora McGonnagall había ido a celebrar la con ellos por unos minutos trayendo comida, la fiesta no se detuvo hasta la madrugada.


	10. La Cocina

**10. – La Cocina.**

Ya había empezado la semana de exámenes, y eso significaba que solo les quedaba una semana más y estaban de vacaciones, Sirius no estaba muy entusiasmado  porque todos planeaban que iban a hacer, cuando él iba a tener que regresar con sus padres y seguramente tendría una cena familiar con todos los Black donde no seria bien venido y en especial desde que quedo en Gryffindor.

En este periodo los chicos hicieron muchas bromas, pero solo por algunas habían sido sorprendidos, los padres de James siempre le mandaban cartas para decirle que dejara de portarse como un niño y mejor se pusiera a estudiar, pero por lo general terminaba lanzándolas a la chimenea de la Sala Común y por suerte solo los castigaron por hacer labores de aseo en el castillo.

Sirius se había levantado muy temprano el viernes, tendría el ultimo examen que era de Astronomía, la mayoría de las notas que tenían eran muy confusas no sabia si iba a pasar ese examen.

- Hola Sirius, que sucede por qué te levantaste tan temprano – Dijo James que se acercaba.

- Nada solo estoy preocupado por el examen de Astronomía, todavía no entiendo porque lo van a hacer tan temprano, no podremos ver las estrellas.

- Es qué todavía no te has dado cuenta Sirius – Dijo Remus que se unía a ellos – Hoy hay un eclipse es a las 9 AM, supongo que nos dirá que escribamos sobre él – Dijo. El desayuno fue tranquilo solo se dedicaron a estudiar en esos instantes.

El examen de Astronomía efectivamente había tratado del eclipse además de un cuestionario, a Sirius solo la había ido bien en el cuestionario, todo sobre los eclipses y sus efectos no lo pudo recordar.

- Menos mal que todo esto ya termino, estoy ansioso de irme a casa – Dijo Peter, mientras se dirigían a almorzar.

- Si, al fin podré dormir tranquilo – Dijo Sirius mientras se reclinaba hacia atrás.

- Bueno solo esperemos que nos haya ido bien – Dijo James mientras entraban al Salón, todos allí se notaban agotados, los chicos de los cursos mayores parecían más acostumbrados.

- Ahora lo único que quiero es una buena comida- Dijo Remus mientras se sentaba, en ese instante llego el correo, y al fin Sirius recibió la carta que tanto deseaba, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro – ¿Cual es la buena noticia?

- Que me quedo para las vacaciones de navidad – Peter parecía un poco incomodo, ahora era el único que se iba, comentaron durante horas lo que iban a hacer.

Ese día Sirius antes de dormir leyó una y otra vez su carta a pesar que no era muy cariñosa decía lo que él deseaba.

_Estamos artos de que siempre nos manden lechuzas porque haces travesuras en el castillo, que consideramos que el mejor castigo para ti es que te quedes en Hogwarts estas vacaciones._

Atte. tu Padre.

En la semana siguiente, ya el miércoles habían recibido todas las calificaciones, Sirius y James habían sido unas de las mejores, pero a Peter no le había ido muy bien apenas había aprobado Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y esa misma noche se iba a su casa a dar las malas noticias.

- Espero que no me castiguen por esto – Dijo Peter.

- Seguro que no – Dijo Sirius – Solo diles que tienes amigos que te prometieron que te iban ayudar, bueno por lo menos yo te ayudo en todo menos Astronomita (Había sido la única materia que en Sirius no tenia una buena calificación).

- Chicos ahora que tenemos tiempo, podemos seguir buscando la entrada a la cocina – Dijo James.

- Pero si hemos venido cientos de veces y nunca conseguimos encontrar la entrada – Dijo Remus.

- Bueno si no quieres más comida solo no vengas – Remus se quedo mirando a James con el entre cejo fruncido.

- Será la ultima vez que te acompañe y espero que esta vez encontremos algo además de los Prefectos.

Esa misma tarde Peter se fue, aunque antes les dijo una y otra vez que tenia miedo de la reacción de su madre al saber sus calificaciones, pero ellos lo trataban de convencer que no pasaría nada malo. Ya en la cena quedaban muy poco chicos de Hogwarts también quedaban poco Prefectos era la noche perfecta para encontrar la entrada la cocina.

- Y ahora que hacemos – Dijo Sirius cuando terminaron de cenar.

- Vamos a la Sala Común, esperemos que sea más tarde para poder salir con más seguridad – Dijo Remus, lo cual sorprendió a Sirius y James.

- Veo que al fin nos estamos entendiendo – Dijo James.

- No, lo que pasa es que quiero que esto se acabe hoy, no quiero salir ni una noche más – Dijo serio.

Se dirigieron a la Sala Común, estaba prácticamente vacía, pero igual los mejores puestos frente a la chimenea estaban ocupados, toda esa semana había sido muy fría, pero solo en ese instante comenzó a nevar.

- ¿Qué haces Sirius? – Dijo James

- Me peino – Dijo Sirius mientras se miraba a un espejo.

- A veces pienso que eres un poco narcisista siempre estas tan arreglado – Dijo Remus que estaba sentado en un sillón.

- Ya es hora – Dijo James.

- Bueno como lo vamos a hacer – Dijo Sirius acercándose a ellos – ¿Cómo siempre recorriendo el camino largo al comedor?.

- Si.

Cuando salieron de la Sala Común, la señora gorda les llamo la atención por haberla despertado, pero siguieron su camino hasta el Gran Salón, solo les faltaba cruzar el ultimo pasillo para llegar, pero allí estaba haciendo guardia Peeves.

- Maldito Poltergeist , justo hoy tenia que estar aquí – Dijo James.

- Vamos no te desesperes solo tenemos que hacer algo  - Dijo Remus – Pero solo que no se que.

- Mmm… esperen un poco – Dijo Sirius que se cruzo el pasillo para ponerse justo detrás de Peeves, escondiéndose en detrás de una armadura – Peeves!!! –Grito con voz ronca.

- Si Señor – Dijo con voz temerosa Peeves volteándose.

- Que te he dicho no voltees a menos que yo te lo diga!!! - Continuo Sirius – ¿Por qué estas por estos lugares? – Dejo de forma severa.

- Quería atrapar algún alumno Señor – En ese instante Remus y James comprendieron, Sirius podía imitar perfectamente el tono de voz del Barón Sanguinario, no podían salir del asombro.

- Yo estaré por aquí esta noche, así que vete a hacer travesura a otro lugar!!

- Si Señor – Dijo Peeves y en ese instante se alejo velozmente.

- Sirius eres increíble, no tenia idea que podías hacer eso – Dijo James.

- Mejor entremos antes que se encuentre con el verdadero Barón Sanguinario - Dijo rápidamente Sirius.

Cuando entraron al Gran Salón se veía igual que siempre por la noches, solo que ahora en el cielo caía una gran tormenta de nieve.

- Vamos pregúntenles a los cuadros por donde es la entrada – Dijo James mientras se separaban.

- Eh… Señor – Dijo Remus despertado a un caballero bajito que iba montado en una pequeña mula.

- ¿Quien osa despertarme? – Dijo – Si queréis retarme a un duelo, vil bellaco tenéis que ser justo, y ambos estar despiertos.

- No, no quiero ningún duelo, solo quiero saber como entrar a la cocina – Dijo Remus.

- Bueno en ese caso señor, solo tenéis que acercaros a ese cuadro, y hacerle cosquillas – Mientras el pequeño caballero decía eso, muchos otros cuadros lo hacían callar.

- ¿Me esta hablado en serio?.

- Chico no le creas -  Dijo un monje de un cuadro cercano – Sir Cadogan esta loco.

- Qué yo no estoy loco mi señor!!!, ¿Cómo osáis insultarme de ese modo?. Si no me creéis pues pruebe lo que os digo – Remus seguía un poco confundido por la extraña respuesta, pero no tenia nada que perder se acerco al cuadro, no sabia donde tenia que tocar, pues en el cuadro solo había un frutero – Bueno pues señor, la pera ,a la pera tenéis que hacerle cosquillas – Remus se sentía extraño, cuando la pera comenzó a retorcerse de risa, Sirius y James se acercaron.

- ¿Que sucede? – Dijo Sirius.

- Solo hago lo que me... – En ese instante la pera se convierto en un gran pomo verde, Remus  lo accionó, abrió una puerta y empujo, no sabia si en realidad iban a la cocina, pero de inmediato vieron una sala llena de montones de relucientes ollas de metal y sartenes colgados a lo largo de los muros de piedra, era evidente que era la cocina, en otro extremo había una gran chimenea de ladrillo. En ese instante se acerco un elfo domestico, uno de los pocos que se veían, todos los otros están dormidos.

- ¿Qué desean Señores?- Dijo, en ese instante se dieron cuenta que nunca había pensado en que iban a pedir cuando llegaran encontrar la cocina.

- Eh… Mm… - Dijo James – Creo que un pastel.

- ¿De qué señor?.

- De lo que tengan – En ese instante los poco elfos que habían empezaron a dar mil vueltas por la cocina.

- Estos elfos si que son eficientes, no como Kreacher – Dijo Sirius.

- ¿Quien es Kreacher? – Dijo Remus.

- El elfo de mi familia, pero más bien parece de mi madre sólo sigue las ordenes de ella, muy pocas veces la del resto de la familia y menos las mismas – Cuando estaba terminando de decir eso, dos elfos se acercaron cargando un paquete que contenía el pastel que les habían pedido.

- Gracias – Dijeron al salir de la cocina.

- La mejor idea que puede haber tenido James – Dijo Remus mientras miraba ansioso el paquete.

Cuando llegaron a la Sala Común, no aguantaron más y se comieron el pastel esa misma noche, y también escribieron una carta donde le decían a Peter que habían encontrado la entrada, se la mandarían mañana a primera hora.


	11. Noche de Navidad

Bueno gracias chicas, por leer mi fic, espero que les guste este cap, ya leí el 5 libro ,casi se me da un vuelco en el corazón cuando me di cuenta la semejanza que tenían mis personajes con los JK en el pensadero, así que espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**11.- Noche de Navidad**

La mañana siguiente le mandaron la carta a Peter, después decidieron ir al patio a jugar, con la gran tormenta de anoche todo estaba cubierto de nieve.

- Miren – Dijo James cuando les mostraba un muñeco de nieve hecho con magia, era igual a Severus.

- Solo le falta la grasa en el pelo – Dijo Sirius, mientras recolectaba ramas y tablas del suelo, Remus miraba un muñeco que Sirius acababa de hacer, era una mujer con expresión muy severa.

- ¿Quién es? – Dijo Remus, mientras James buscaba nieve con barro para ponerle en el cabello al muñeco Snape.

- Mi madre – Dijo Sirius acercándose al muñeco, cuando empezó a enterrarle las ramas y pegarle con las tablas de manera brusca, haciendo que Remus se alejara. Cuando de repente con una gran tabla le voló la cabeza al muñeco – Vaya esto si se sintió bien – Remus no borrar su expresión de espanto, y James tardo en reaccionar después de unos minutos.

Esa tarde se quedaron jugando a los soldados de nieve, haciendo ejecitos de muñecos de nieve similares a los muggles, Remus gano ya que tenia mejor conocimiento con respecto a los aparatos muggles, porque su madre trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia en el Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de los Objetos Muggles. Después de eso pasearon con trineo por todo patio porque un prefecto los venia siguiendo, por los gritos que les lanzaba eran muy pequeños para pertenecer allí afuera con ese frió.

Unos dos días después de hacer varias travesuras Peter les mando una carta de respuesta, sus padres efectivamente lo habían castigado por el hecho de no haber tenido buenas calificaciones tuvo que prometerles que le iba a ir bien, así que en la carta venia llena de ruegos y suplicas, así que la respuesta tuvo que ser lo suficientemente larga para dejarlo tranquilo.

Para la noche buena los chicos tenían planeado una especie de fiesta en su habitación, iban a juntar las camas para hacer una especie de pijama party, demás tenían que robar comida en la cocina lo cual era muy fácil los elfos domésticos eran muy amables con ellos.

- Esta noche va a ser increíble por primera vez no voy a estar con mi horrible familia – Dijo Sirius.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo tu familia? – Dijo Remus, que traía un libro.

- Ya te dije son sangre pura.

- Pero por qué dices eso, mi familia es sangre pura y no son horribles ni desagradables – Dijo James.

- Bueno supongo que tu familia, no se cree como de la realeza por ser sangre pura ¿verdad? – Dijo Sirius.

- Bueno, no – Dijo algo apenado James.

- Hablemos de otra cosa – Dijo Sirius – Bueno tenemos que ir temprano a cocina.

- Si – Dijo Remus, mientras comenzaba a leer el libro.

- Porque sigues estudiando si esta semanas las tenemos de vacaciones, demás estamos recién saliendo de los exámenes – Dijo James.

- Bueno, es que quiero aprobar Pociones, y no soy muy bueno sabes – Dijo Remus.

- Pero como dijo James, venimos recién saliendo de los exámenes, deberías descansar – Dijo Sirius.

- Claro, es que para ustedes descansar es dejar la mente en blanco parece, a mi nadie me apura en estudiar – Dijo Remus muy tranquilo.

- Bueno, si eso te entretiene – Dijo James.

Iban caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo hacia el Gran Salón, estaba desierto por suerte Snape también se había ido del castillo a pasar la navidad con su familia así que todo era tranquilo.

- El otro día, en el castigo con Filch, me dijo que si seguíamos así probablemente la profesora McGonnagall nos citaría a una reunión por problemas de conducta – Dijo Sirius – Eso a mi madre le fascinaría, lastima que no puedo ver su cara cuando ve las cartas – Dijo en tono soñador.

- Crees que será verdad – Dijo Remus algo nervioso, pero el sabia salvado en varias ocasiones de los castigos, ya que casi siempre encontraban a Sirius riendo frenéticamente, mientras James intentaba calmarlo.

- No te preocupes, de seguro a ti no te sucede nada – Dijo James.

Más tarde en cuanto llegaron la cocina, venían preparados con las mochilas vacías, para llenarlas de comida, después de hacerle cosquillas a la pera del cuadro que protegía la entrada de la cocina se decidieron entrar, la vez pasada cuando habían llegado unos pocos elfos los habían atendido, pero ahora la cocina estaba repleta de ellos preparando millones de tipos de dulces para la cena.

- Hola señores amos, ¿qué desean? – Dijo uno de ellos acercándoseles.

- Venimos a pedirles comida para la noche – Dijo James.

- Esperen aquí señores – Dijo el elfo, los chicos empezaron a abrir sus mochilas cuando miles de elfos comenzaron a acercándoseles dándoles miles de paquetes con dulces que tenían perfectamente envueltos.

- Gracias – Decía Remus cada vez que un elfo le metía un paquete a su mochila, cuando estaban lo bastante cargados se fueron de allí, a dejar las mochilas en su habitación., de regreso al Gran Salón para asistir a la cena que habían preparado.

En el banquete, habían puesto una mesa central para que todos se sentaran juntos los chicos se acercaron con sigilo hacia el director Dumbledore, unos pocos alumnos y algunos profesores.

- Hola chicos – Dijo el director – Siéntense. ¿Ustedes son los nuevos alborotadores, cierto?

Los chicos sentían mucha vergüenza, pero sólo lo miraron y se sentaron.

- Si ellos son - Dijo la profesora McGonnagall mirándolos con odio.

- Creo que ustedes son como unos merodeadores en Hogwarts – prosiguió – Casi todas las noches Filch viene a informarme que los a encontrado vagando por el castillo.

Remus de encogía en su asiento mirando para otra dirección menos a Dumbledore o a la Profesora McGonnagall, mientas Sirius miraba al director con aire de superioridad, pero conservando un aire elegante que siempre tenia, un pequeño residuo de su sangre Black.

- Coman chicos, hoy es un día especial no se preocupen que yo empiece a comer – Dijo Dumbledore cuando noto que había probado bocado alguno, y entonces todo comenzaron a comer.


	12. Desorden en el Gran Salón

Gracias por sus comentarios :) , me gusta mucho que lean mi ff lo hago con mucho cariño por Sirius, espero que les guste lo que escriba ahora  
  


**

* * *

**

**12.-Desorden en el Gran Salón**.

Una fría tarde de a mediados de Enero, un chico dormía placidamente en la sala común de Gryffindor, estaba en un sofá cercano a la chimenea, tenia un gran libro en sus brazo.

- Eh, Sirius, despierta tienes que terminar con la redacción para McGonnagall – Dijo Remus, Sirius dio un gran bostezó y miro con cara soñolienta a sus amigos.

- Tuve un sueño tan espectacular, mi madre moría, mi padre y hermano enloquecían y tenia que venirme a vivir aquí – Dijo Sirius todavía con sueño.

- Vamos, esa mujer no puede ser tan malvada – Dijo James que estaba sentado en frente.

- Si quieres te invito a pasar las vacaciones en casa, allí la conocerás.

- Mm… - James tenia una expresión pensativa – Bueno, seria algo entretenido.

- Mejor hagan su redacción ustedes dos – Dijo Remus.

- Lo voy a hacer cuando tu termines – Dijo Sirius.

- Yo ya lo termine, estoy corrigiendo la de Peter – Dijo Remus mientras sostenía un pergamino, lleno de tachaduras y correcciones que Peter miraba apenado.

Desde que había comenzado las clases, los profesores les habían dado muchos deberes, Remus más que nunca pasaba en la biblioteca consultando libros, incluso tenia un grupo de estudios aparte de los chicos, ya que ellos no participaban mucho en estudiar. Un día Remus se acercaba a la Sala Común, con un grupo de chicas.

- No sabia que eras tan popular – Dijo James haciendo que Remus se ruborizara.

- Solo son mis amigas, con ellas me junto a estudiar en la biblioteca – Dijo este.

- Me parece que nuestro amigo Remus, tiene un pequeño fan club aquí – Dijo Sirius que se encontraba en el otro extremo del pasillo, cerca del retrato de la señora gorda.

- No somos el fan club de Remus – Dijo una chica muy colorada, era Janne – No esculpa de nosotros que nos guste estudiar envés de vagar por el castillo como ustedes – Dijo la chica encolerizada, haciendo que Remus se pusiera cada vez más avergonzado.

- Mejor entremos y dejemos a este grupo de engreídos aquí – Dijo Lily que estaba al otro lado de Remus.

- Hey, Lily no nos vas a saludar – Dijo James.

- Desde hoy Potter, solo me puedes decir Evans – y de marcho enfurecida con su amiga.

- Uuuu, hoy no era buen día para hablarle a las chicas – Dijo Peter desde un rincón.

- Bueno, si no les hubieran dicho eso, quizás ahora estarían charlando – Dijo Remus.

- Tal vez, quien sabe – Dijo Sirius - ¿Por qué no vamos a Comer?, me muero de habré.

Cuando iban llegando al Gran Salón, una chica se acerco a ellos, parecía muy feliz de ver a Sirius.

- Hola Sirius, te extrañe tanto en la reunión de la familia, estaba harta de Narcissa y su nuevo Novio Lucius Malfoy … - Decía la chica animada, haciendo gestos de desprecio al mencionar algunos nombres, ella llevaba el uniforme de Slytherin, y seguía platicando animadamente con Sirius, mientras decía algunas cosas él reía – Y de repente Regulus, dijo de que "estaba muy feliz que en unos dos años iba a ir a Hogwarts" cuando Bellatrix le dijo " tienes que quedar en Slytherin como todos los miembros respetables de la familia", luego me miro y dijo "casi todos", no soporte más y le eché el plato de puré de papas en la cara – hizo un gesto brusco con las manos mientras Sirius reía – Bueno por eso me castigaron todas las vacaciones.

- Lo siento por no haber ido, pero mis padres me castigaron por haber hecho muchas travesuras este año – Dijo Sirius observando a la chica – Lo que no saben es que pase las mejores navidades de mi vida, podrías hacer lo mismo.

- No se si podré – Dijo ella algo apenada – Bueno ya sabes voy en Quinto, tengo que estudiar mucho para los MHB. Sirius nos vemos – Dijo ella mirando a un chico de Hufflenpuff que se acercaba - tengo que charlar con alguien – Dijo ella.

- Adiós.

- Adiós – Dijo mientras corría.

Cuando entraban al Gran Salón, se sentaron en su sitio habitual.

- ¿Quién era esa chica algún pariente tuyo? – Dijo Peter.

- Si es mi prima, se llama Andrómeda – Dijo Sirius – Me estaba contando las cosas que pasaron en la reunión familiar anual de Navidad, de lo que le hizo a una de mis primas.

- Tu familia es extraña – Dijo James.

- Si, por eso no la soporto.

- Miren ahí esta de nuevo Sevy – Los chicos miraron hacia la mesa de Slytherin, Severus como de costumbre estaba solo, sentándose justo en el lugar que quedaba de frente a ellos, de no se por la mesa de Hufflenpuff (creo que es esa mesa la que esta entremedio sino ustedes me corrigen).

- Debe ser por culpa de nosotros que siempre esta solo – Dijo Remus que miraba fijamente su comida.

- Bien sabes que es porque es un bicho raro – Dijo James.

- No creo que sea justo molestar así a la gente – Dijo Remus, se produjo una pausa, cuando de repente una fugas bola de puré de papas le llego de frente en la cara – COMO SE ATREVEN A …!!! - Unas tres bolas más le llegaron, una dio directo a la boca – Yha vehan – Dijo Remus enojado sacándose el puré de la boca, saco dos grandes puñados de un guiso que estaba cerca, lazándoselas a Sirius y James, después otra a Peter la cual no le dio y choco directamente en la cabeza de un chico de Hufflenpuff.

- Guerra de comida!!! – Grito otro chico, el caos de apodero del Gran Salón, todos los alumnos se habían puesto a lanzar comida, los chicos formaban una guerra propia contra Remus, quien ya estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza con comida.

- Eso te pasa por defender a Sevy – Dijo James quien seguía lanzándole comida, pero no estaba saliendo muy bien de la lucha también estaba cubierto de comida y en ese instante Remus le había lanzado una hoya llega de sopa.

- Por Dios que esta pasando aquí – Grito la profesora McGonnagall, causando que todos los chicos pararan de lanzarse comida – Nunca había visto tal desastre, quiero saber en este instante quién comenzó con este jueguito!!!! – La profesora estaba muy furiosa nunca la habían visto así, cuando el chico al cual Remus sin querer le había lanzado la primera bola de comida levanto la mano – Fuiste tú, ven de inmediato a mi oficina.

- No profesora, yo no fui a mi me lanzaron primero comida – Decía el desesperado.

- No me mientas, ya confesaste ahora ven a mi despacho – Los chicos habían quedado paralizados cuando profesora grito – Ahora todos se van a las duchas, por castigo todo aquel que no alcanzo a comer se van así a la cama – Y salió rápidamente del Gran Salón llevándose al chico.


	13. Los Merodeadores

**13.- Los Merodeadores**

Después del desastre en el Gran Salón, Remus volvió a la normalidad después de ir a ver a su madre por unos días, cuando regreso estaba muy cansado e incluso mal herido, el decía que todas esas cosas le habían pasado porque su casa quedaba muy cerca de un bosque donde los animales eran muy fieros y era muy difícil no salir lastimado.

- Bueno ahora que ya comenzaron las clases, podríamos aprovechar mi nueva capa – Dijo James.

- Pero ¿cuándo? – Dijo Sirius.

- Mmm…, podría ser esta misma noche – Mientras James hablaba, Remus miraba fijamente un libro de Historia de la Magia, porque el profesor Binns flotaba de mesa en mesa revisando que todos estuvieran leyendo.

- ¿A dónde piensan ir con esa capa? – Dijo Remus sin levantar la vista.

- Hay muchas partes de este castillo que aun no conocemos , por ejemplo el tercer piso, quizás haya cosas escondidas por allí – Dijo James.

- Pero si llegaran existir algunos estarían escondidos o sellados por algún hechizo – Dijo Remus.

- Cuántas veces les he dicho que no quiero que conversen en clases – Dijo el Profesor cuando paso por sus puestos.

En Encantamientos el profesor estaba pasando hechizos básicos como Lumos, se elegían temas por grupos, los chicos habían elegido hechizos y contra hechizos para las cerraduras, selladuras y candados. Ahora más que nunca los chicos querían practicar, los cuatro tenían candados y todo tipo de cerrojos en sus mesas.

- _Alohomora_  - Decía Peter, que por primera vez le salía un hechizo a la perfección.

- Vaya, grandioso 5 puntos para Gryffindor - Dijo el pequeño profesor Flitwick – veo que están muy interesados por estos hechizos, les recomiendo el libro llamado " _Sellos, Cerraduras y Escondites_".

- No se, todavía no me convence eso de solo ir a investigar el castillo – Dijo Sirius  cuando ya habían salido de la clase de Encantamientos y se dirigían a los invernaderos – Hay que aprovechar de otra forma esa maravilla.

- Yo considero que la idea de James, es muy buena - Dijo Peter.

- Bueno tu dices eso porque por primera vez eres bueno en algo – Dijo James.

- Por lo menos descubrí que tengo algo de talento como para estar en Hogwarts – Dijo Peter.

- ¿Cuál es tu idea Sirius? – Dijo James.

- Bueno no se si sé acuerdan cuando estuvimos con el director en la cena de Navidad – Respondo Sirius, mientras entraban al invernadero.

- Buenos días alumnos – Dijo la profesora Sprout, porque toda la clase ya estaba allí – espero que tengan ganas de estar recorriendo los alrededores del castillo, porque hoy quiero ver cuanto saben de todas las plantas que les he enseñado, van a tener que catalogar todos los arbustos que hay a los alrededores del lago, todos tienen propiedades mágicas. Bueno los espero aquí antes del termino de la clase.

- Que bien así tendremos más tiempo de para planear que vamos a hacer – Dijo Sirius, cuando fueron camino al lago – como les iba diciendo Dumbledore nos llamo "_Los Merodeadores de Hogwarts_".

- Y que tiene de interesante eso –Dijo Peter.

- Mm…- Sirius miro con reproche a Peter – Creo que podríamos usarlo para hacer travesuras y hacerlas en nombre de los merodeadores – Los tres chicos lo miraron pensativos unos instantes, James tenia una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

- A mi me gusta – Dijo James – pero no creo que podamos salir de día, podríamos chocar con alguien.

- Además no podríamos movernos con facilidad – Dijo Remus, quien cogía unas hojas de un arbusto y empezaba a escribir nombres.

- Si he pensado en todo eso y lo mejor seria salir de noche o hacerlas en pasillos vacíos – En ese instante un ruido desgarrador inundo los alrededores, el Sauce Boxeador acababa de moverse. De inmediato los chicos miraron hacia el árbol, que no estaban muy cerca, pero escuchaban que alguien gritaba, había un chico que estaba tirado a unos metros del árbol al parecer había estado jugando, tenia la cara totalmente ensangrentada.

- Les he dicho mil veces – Grito el guardabosque llamado Hagrid - que no jueguen con este árbol. Vamos Gudgeon levántate tengo que llevarte a la enfermería – Todos miraban la terrible escena, al pobre chico le corría sangre por su rostro y llegaba a caer al pasto de los jardines.

- Ya chicos se acabo el espectáculo – Grito la profesora Sprout – Sigan todos con sus informes – Remus estaba muy pálido y le dirigió una mirada a sus amigos.

- Pobre chico – Dijo Remus.

- Remus no te preocupes, sabes bien que la enfermera sabe curar cualquier cosa, recuerda mi resfriado – Dijo James – Además sabes que el se lo merecía por estar jugando con ese árbol.

- Si…si… - Dijo Remus – Em… bueno Sirius hay que pensar en alguna broma… o algo para hacer.

- Eso tenemos que verlo esta noche.

En la cena no se comentaba otra cosa más que el terrible accidente del chico con el Sauce Boxeador.

- El chico se llama Davey Gudgeon – le comentaba Janne a Remus – Dicen que casi pierde el ojo.

- Em… bueno… fue horrible lo que sucedió – Dijo Remus algo nervioso.

- Nunca voy a poder olvidar esa terrible imagen – Decía otra chica llamada Angelina.

- Todavía no lo puedo creer, yo había jugado mil veces con ese árbol y nunca tuve ni un leve rasguño – Comento un Amos Diggory un chico de tercero de Hufflepuff.

No se hablo de otra cosa en días incluso el Dumbledore había dado un comunicado de que estaba estrictamente prohibido acercase a ese árbol, los chicos habían empezado en concentrarse en los hechizos de cerradoras durante el día y de noche seleccionaban cosas del cofre de Sirius, habían seleccionado una bolsa de bombas fétidas, unos sobres de aceite mágico para los pisos resbalosos (hacían que las personas no sintiera su efecto asta el segundo paso), también habían pensado en tener como blanco a Severus, ya que no era muy difícil encontrarlo solo.

- Bueno y cuándo va a ser nuestra primera hazaña – Dijo Peter.

- Podría ser esta noche – Dijo Sirius – Aunque pensándolo mejor seria bueno hacerla un poco antes, como justo a la salida de la cena.

- No es mala idea, de todas maneras seria nuestra primera broma – Dijo James.

- No creen que seria un poco extraño que salgamos los cuatro juntos antes que todos y justo después suceda eso – Dijo Remus.

- Por eso hoy vamos a ir solo Peter y yo – Dijo Sirius.

- Bueno, pero en ese caso vamos a ser los últimos en salir – Dijo Remus.

Esa cena fue un poco tensa, los chicos esperaban que alguien saliera antes que ellos para no ser los únicos sospechosos.

- Ahora – Susurro James cuando, un grupo chicos de Ravenclaw, salían del Gran Salón, Peter y Sirius salieron de forma normal del Gran Comedor.

- Sirius, no tenemos la capa – Dijo Peter.

- James acaba de pasármela, cuando nos dijo que saliéramos – Susurro.

Siguieron caminando asta el pasillo principal, empezaron a inspeccionar los alrededores, para ver si no había alguien en caso que se les cayera la capa. Por suerte no había gente, fueron directo hacia la entrada del Gran Salón  antes de llegar a ser visto Sirius se saco de dentro del chaleco la capa plateada de James, se las puso encima.

- Ya Peter, empecemos – Dijo Sirius. Caminaban muy juntos para que no se les corriera la capa. Sacaron de sus bolsillos unos cuatro sobres cada uno y empezaron a derramar el contenido por el pasillo – Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado.

- Si lo se – Dijo Peter que era un poco torpe y debes en cuando le daba pisotones a Sirius.

- Si lo sabes por favor deja de pisarme – Dijo Sirius.

- No te enojes, solo estaba tratando que no se nos cayera la capa.

- Sabes que no es necesario pisarme – Cuando terminaron se pusieron en un rincón cerca de una armadora, en una pared habían escrito "_Aquí estuvieron los Merodeadores_" 

Habían creado un pasillo para no caerse ellos también, de repente empezaron  levantarse los que quedaban en el comedor, cuando un chico regordete de Slytherin fue uno de los primeros en salir, como decía exactamente el paquete a la primera pisada no sucedía nada, más de treinta alumnos habían alcanzado a salir, cuando empezaron a deslizarse por los pasillos, el chico choco justo enfrente de ellos y empezó a rebotar por todo el pasillo, parecía una especie de pelota saltarina, al parecer el aceite lo había cubierto totalmente, a los otros alumnos también les había sucedido eso, las chicas quedaban con el pelo todo revuelto intentando no moverse. Peter se reía a carcajadas, Remus que estaba en el umbral de la puerta del Gran Salón no parecía muy contento, en cambio James reía como todos aquellos que habían quedado dentro.

- Pero que esta sucediendo aquí – Dijo la profesora Sinistra de Astronomía, cuando vio a todos los chicos que estaban en el suelo, cuando la profesora McGonnagall llego al escuchar aquel alboroto.

- Esto si va a ser bueno – Dijo Sirius, ese instante la profesora McGonnagall también refalo, incluso se le subió la falda, Peter ya no soporto más se tambaleo un momento y callo directamente en el aceite, Sirius sostuvo firmemente la capa, rogaba por que no rasgara. Por suerte nada sucedió, pero Peter se deslizo quedando justo sobre la profesora McGonnagall en su mano sostenía uno de los sobres del aceite, estaba muerto, la carcajada general fue increíble, luego el silencio enorme cuando la profesora empezó a gritarle a Peter.

- Como es posible que seas tan estúpido Pettigrew – Grito la profesora mientras intentaba bajarse el vestido sin volver a resbalar – Seguir aquí después de hacer este tipo de broma – Era de temer el tono de la profesora, Peter tampoco podía moverse así que seguía encima de ella, Sirius se movió sigilosamente por el pasillo que habían creado (dejando los sobres justo al lago de la armadura) llego hasta la escalera hacia el segundo piso justo atrás de la profesora Sinistra.

- _Fregotego_– Grito ella y de inmediato aparecieron miles de burbujas en el pasillo.

- Pero… - Decía Peter – Solo encontré esto por haya indico una esquina de la escalera, Sirius se movió rápidamente al ver que la profesora Sinistra iba hacia él.

Después de ese día muchas de sus bromas no salieron muy exitosas a todos los habían agarrado aunque sea una vez, aunque ellos se excusaran que estaban allí por error o como había dicho Remus, que el también había caído en la trampa cuando él y el profesor Kettleburn de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. 

Un día los chico comentaban en su dormitorio sobre los castigos.

- Estoy muerto – Dijo James.

- No me puede decir eso a mi, tuve que limpiar el aula de Pociones después de una clase, de la manera muggles – Dijo Sirius – Parece que a alguien se le había derramado la poción, hasta por las paredes.

-  Como puedes quejarte de eso, yo limpie la oficina del Director – Dijo Remus - No sabes que es limpiar cada uno de los retratos de esa habitación.

- Eso es poco, por lo menos no tuviste que limpiar la oficina del Profesor de Pociones no sabes las cosas que hay allí – Dijo Peter estremeciéndose.

- Nada va a ser peor a limpiar el baño de las chicas del segundo piso, y tener como compañía a Myrtle La Llorona – Dijo James tendido en su cama.


	14. Una Gran Broma

**14.- Una Gran Broma**

Cuando ya habían pasado unas semanas de desde que habían empezado eso de los Merodeadores habían adquirido algo de practica, ya no los atrapaban tan seguido, el problema era que ya se acercaban los días de los últimos exámenes del año, empezaron a calmarse y a hacerle algo de caso a lo que decía Remus, claro que el ya se habían rendido en pedirle a sus amigos que estudiaran.

-Remus, sabes que va entrar en Historia de la Magia – Decía Peter tratando de buscar donde tenia sus apunte de las clases, los cuales realmente no existían.

-Entra toda la materia del año, estudia todo lo que te acuerdes – Le dijo mientras tenia un libro que transformaciones.

-Remus, sabes cómo hacer la poción de antídoto para… - Peter no termino de decirlo cuando, Janne se acerco.

-Jajajajajaja… Estos tres estudiando, acaso están desesperando – Dijo ella.

-Me acabas de despertar Spaulding – Dijo James, mientras Janne le lanzo una mirada acecina.

-¿Quién hace ruido? – Dijo Sirius que salió de debajo de una rumba de libros con el cabello desordenado, la parecer también había estado durmiendo.

-Bueno espero Remus, que por lo menos no los dejes copiarte los exámenes – Dijo Janne.

-No te preocupes por eso – Dijo Sirius, quien seguía algo dormido – Sacaremos excelencia en todo – Cuando termino decir eso, Janne se dio media vuelta y se fue donde sus amigas.

-Y qué le paso es esa – Dijo James.

-No lo se – Dijo Remus.

Cada tarde después de las clases, se que de dedicaban a hacer travesuras. Hoy habían logrado despegar a Remus de los libros y lo llevaron con ellos, para hacer algo especial.

-No creen que es muy arriesgado que vayamos los cuatro – Decía Remus al lado de Sirius.

-No te preocupes además no hay nadie en los pasillos – Dijo James que iba delante de ellos con Peter – Además no nos tenemos que separar por ningún motivo.

-Pero vamos como un poco incómodos – Dijo Sirius, ya que con Remus eran los más altos del grupo iban atrás cuidando que la capa los cubriera totalmente.

-Sabes bien a que venimos, así que solo sigamos – Dijo James.

-No me van a decir que es lo que pretenden hacer – Dijo Remus.

-Allí esta – Susurro Peter, indicando a Snape, desde que había comenzado el año los chicos de Slytherin se había alejado de el, siempre vagaba por los pasillos del colegio solo.

-Me trajeron para que le hiciera un hechizo – Dijo Remus algo enojado.

-En realidad el hechizo no es para el sino para nosotros – Dijo Sirius.

-Queremos que nos pongas un hechizo para que nos cambies las voces – Dijo James.

-Lo voy a hacer rápido pero no me pidan más – Dijo Remus mientras con la varita les cambio la voz.

Se acercaron sigilosamente a Snape, caminaba rápidamente a pasos agigantados, a los chicos les costaba seguirle el ritmo sin hacer ruido y sin ser notados, de pronto Snape se detuvo en una ventana miraba hacia los jardines algo melancólico, Sirius sintió que ese sentimiento lo conocía, pero no podía distinguir cual. De pronto.

-Hola Severus – Dijo James con una voz completamente distinta a la de él mucho más grave.

-¿Quién esta allí? – Dijo este.

-Somos los Merodeadores – Dijo Sirius su voz sonaba, algo seca pero igual mucho más grave.

-Venimos por ti Severus, eres el elegido de hoy – Dijo Peter su voz se parecía mucho a la de una mujer, los chicos intentaban contener la risa, Remus susurraba "no fue mi intención, lo siento", Peter no estaba muy feliz.

-¿Qué piensan hacer? – Dijo Severus quien empuño su varita de forma de ataque.

-No te preocupes, no podrás defenderte – Dijo James, quien todavía intentaba contener la risa.

-No podrán tocarme – Los desafió con la varita ligeramente inclina a la derecha de los chicos, Peter lanzo uno de los hechizos que había aprendido del libro que les recomendó el Profesor Flitwick, sellándole completamente la boca.

-Expeliarmus – Dijo Sirius, tomando inmediatamente la varita de Severus.

-Wingardum Leviosa – Dijo James, haciendo que Snape volara por el pasillo mientras se movía descontroladamente sin poder emitir ruido alguno, los chicos empezaron a moverse hacia una pequeña habitación para las escobas.

-Alohomora – Dijo Peter mientras James intentaba guiar bien a Snape, aunque tampoco le parecía mal golpearlo un par de veces contra las paredes, cuando logro ponerlo dentro, lo puso de cabeza, Sirius hizo otro hechizo de sello en el techo.

-Esperamos no verte pronto – Dijo James en tono burlón – Y aquí tienes tu varita – Se la dejo enganchada a uno de sus zapatos, Snape lanzaba puñetazos desesperado, lo chicos cerraron la puerta salieron corriendo hacia el pasillo contiguo, pasaron un par de chicas de Slytherin y después el pasillo quedo solo, Remus les quito rápidamente los hechizos, y se sacaron la capa y como siempre James la guardaba debajo de su chaleco.

-No es bueno que comentemos aquí – Dijo Remus.

-Si ya lo sabemos síguenos – Dijo James.

-Saben los hechizo que entran en encantamientos – Decía Peter.

-Em… bueno ya sabes el que hace flotar las cosas – Dijo James, los chicos después de dar unas vueltas se dirigieron al pasillo donde estaba Snape había mucho ruido se escuchaba claramente como Snape arañaba la puerta de la habitación, ya había un tumulto comenzaba a formarse en frente, a lo lejos se veía que venían los profesores.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – Grito la profesora Sprout.

-Ahí algo allí profesora – Dijo un chico de Hufflepuff, la profesora abrió la puerta sigilosamente con la varita lista para atacar, y vio a Snape sacudiéndose, cuando la miro al fin dejo de hacer ruido. 

-Por las barbas de merlín, quien te ha hecho esto chico – Dijo la profesora, Snape no podía hablar ni tampoco despegarse del techo volvió a moverse desesperado – Vaya esto parece grave, que alguien llame al profesor Saberhagen el jefe de la casa de Slytherin – En ese instante los chicos intentaban meterse en la multitud, para ver claramente además de escuchar lo que decían, de pronto los profesores Saberhagen (el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras) y Flitwick llegaron.

-¿Qué es lo urgente Pomona? – Dijo el profesor Saberhagen.

-Este chico de tu casa a sido atacado – Dijo ella.

-¿Qué? – Grito este, tardaron unos minutos en poder sacar el Severus de la habitación, el profesor Flitwick después de unos cuantos intentos logro quitarle todos los hechizos a Severus.

-Bien chico nos puedes decir que sucedió – Dijo la profesora Sprout, Snape todavía intentaba volver a su estado normal seguía mareado.

-Fueron…- Dijo.

-¿Quiénes chico, Quienes? – Dijo el profesor Saberhagen.

-Los Merodeadores.

Después de unos días de confusión y mucho escándalo por la broma, por profesores temían que volvieran atacar a algún alumno otra vez, el rumor las frecuente era de que los Merodeadores eran dos chicos y una chica, lo cual les causaba mucha gracia a James y Sirius, pero Peter siempre miraba con recelo a Remus.

Los chicos habían comenzado a estudiar, pero para alejarse de las burlas de sus compañeros de encerraban en su habitación, para ellos estudiar era comentar lo que había sucedido en clases y como era de esperar nada relacionado con la materia.

-Y se acuerdan el otro día… - Decía Peter entre risas – cuando la profesora Sinistra nos estaba mostrando las constelaciones y se tropezó.

-Claro, cayo justo encima de la mesa, dando vuelta un florero el cual le cayo justo en la cabeza – Dijo Sirius – Esa zancadilla fue magistral James.

-Gracias a todos mis fans que inspiran esos momentos de iluminación –Respondió como si recibiera algún premio. Remus estaba estudiando en un rincón, al parecer intentaba un método de concentración que le hiciera no prestar atención a lo que los chicos decían – Chicos que tal si esta noche vamos a recorrer el castillo nos queda unos dos exámenes y terminamos.

-Yo no voy – Dijo Remus.

-Yo tampoco – Dijo Peter inclinando la cabeza – Remus me prometió que me enseñaría a Historia de la Magia hoy.

-Bueno, veo que solo quedamos dos – Dijo James – Me acompañas Sirius, verdad.

-Claro amigo, no hay problema.

En la noche James y Sirius se dedicaron a recorrer el colegio, ya eran como las dos de la madrugada y comenzaban a tener sueño.

-Ves no hay nada en este piso – Dijo Sirius.

-No creo eso, es posible que no tenga pasajes secretos tu viste como ese cuadro era la puerta a la cocina, me rehusó a creer que no hay algo aquí.

-Pero yo ya tengo mucho sueño – Dijo Sirius dando un gran bostezo.

-¿Quien anda allí?- Dijo una voz muy conocida, era Filch.

-¿Por qué tienes que hacer tanto ruido? – Susurro James a Sirius.

-Te dije que tenia sueño.

-¿Quiero saber en este instante quien es?, acaso eres tu Peeve, maldito poltergeist, Dumbledore debería haberte echado – Dijo Filch – Me colmas la paciencia con tus bromas estúpidas, ven aquí ven a búrlate de mi maldito!! – "Era el mejor que podía haber sucedido" pensó Sirius, en su bolsillo andaba cargando 3 bombas fétidas especiales de Sirius, las que aseguraban que a la persona se le caería el cabello, Filch llevaba el cabello largo asta los hombros de solo imaginárselo calvo sabia que era una muy buena broma.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? – Susurro James al ver que Sirius empuñaba los paquetes.

-Ya recordaras – Dijo Sirius sonriente, se acercaron sigilosamente Filch estaba de espaldas a ellos, era la mejor posición que abrían deseado, Sirius levanto un poco la capa y lanzo los paquetes, se alejaron unos metros, quedaron justo detrás de una armadura, el humo ocultaba los resultados, que en unos pocos segundos verían.

-¿Qué es esto? – Grito Filch una nueve de humo cubría los resultados, en el piso se podía distinguir que empezaban a caer mechones de cabello, cuando la nueve se disipo dejo al descubierto una calva muy brillante, los chicos se contenían la risa, era la situación más cómica que se podría imaginar de Filch – Se que estas por allí, ven si fuiste tan valiente de lanzarme esta porquería, acércate!! – Filch sonaba cada vez más furioso, prefirieron alejarse de allí, unos pasillos más haya había una estatua muy extraña y horrible era de una bruja tuerta, a James le llamo la atención de inmediato.

-Aquí debe haber algo – Dijo – Siento una corriente.

-Sabes lo que diría Remus después de esta broma – Dijo Sirius.

-Claro, "porque no regresamos a la sala común quizás va a buscar" – Dijo imitando su voz – No me digas que te esta dando miedo, tu fuiste él de la genial idea de la bomba fétida.

-Lo se de eso no me retracto – Dijo – Pero sigo teniendo mucho sueño.

-Lo se, lo se. Solo déjame buscar aquí y nos vamos – James conjuro varios hechizos para descubrir si había algo, de repente uno hizo que algo se moviera, James volvió a repetirlo esta vez con más seguridad, empezó a abrirse un agujero de repente un fuerte ruido los alerto, se cerro de golpe, ese no era el hechizo correcto.

-Ya vamos, hoy no encontraremos nada a esta hora, además tenemos todo el próximo año – Dijo Sirius cargándose en la pared.

-Ahh… se atoro la capa, no puedo sacarla… - Dijo James dando de tirones a la capa – No la quiero romper – Dejo de tirar y miro a Sirius.

-Si mejor vamos por ayuda, quizás Remus y Peter siguen despiertos –Dijo Sirius - Recuerda que es a Peter quien intenta que aprenda.

-Si será lo mejor – Dijo James – tenemos que esconderla, prefiero que me atrapen a mi antes que me quiten esta capa – Los chicos corrieron directamente a la sala común tuvieron mucha suerte no encontraron a nadie en el camino. 


	15. Furia de McGonnagall

**15.- Furia de McGonnagall**

- Contraseña por favor – Dijo la Señora Gorda.

- Maldita sea, tengo que decir la contraseña – Dijo James agitado.

- Caos – Dijo Sirius en ese instante se abrió la entrada a la Sala Común, subieron corriendo las escaleras, abriendo de golpe la puerta, efectivamente Remus y Peter seguían estudiado.

- Remus!!, Remus!! Eres mi salvación, necesito que vengas con nosotros…la capa por favor ven!! – Dijo James desesperado Remus lo miro con asombro algo soñoliento.

- ¿Qué paso con la capa? – Dijo.

- En el camino te explico, solo quiero que vengas – Dijo James ya entrando a ponerse algo histérico – Peter tu también tienes que venir tu eres bueno para estos hechizos, necesito que vengan!!

- Ya vamos – Dijo Remus poniéndose la bata, Sirius solo los seguía después de todo un año con los chicos sabia muy bien que no era buena idea decirle que no a James, especialmente cuando estaba en ese grado de desesperación.

Salieron corriendo por los pasillos del castillo, James además explicándole a Remus y Peter que había sucedido, efectivamente como había dicho Sirius a él no le pareció buena idea seguir merodeando por allí después de semejante broma, cuanto antes quería volver.

- Aquí es – Dijo James adelantándose al grupo – No la puedo sacar tienen que ayudarme.

- ¿Con qué hechizo probaste? – Dijo Remus.

- Dissendiun – Dijo James.

- Eso es – Dijo Peter acercándose – se dice Dissendium – Peter dio unos golpecitos en la estatua, se abrió un pequeño pasillo, James estaba feliz al fin volvió a tener la capa en sus manos, ahora podrían regresar a la Sala Común tranquilos.

- ¿Quién esta allí?, fuiste tu él que me hizo esto!!!! – Grito Filch indicando a Peter, estaban en verdaderos problemas, James desesperado por la idea de perder de nuevo su capa, la guardo – Vendrán conmigo en este instante, la profesora McGonnagall de seguro estará de acuerdo con expulsarlos del colegio – Esas palabra hicieron que los chicos sintieran escalofríos, lo peor estaba por venir, llegaron a la oficina de la profesora, esperaron unos segundos a que Filch le avisara, venia con una bata no estaba para nada feliz.

- Buenas noche niños – Dijo mirando de reojo por encima de sus gafas – el señor Filch me a comunicado, que ustedes son culpables de esta espantosa broma – Todos estaban muertos de miedo, Sirius intentaba mantenerse despierto – Señor Sirius Black, le importaría prestarme atención!!!! – Sirius dio un salto en su sitio.

- Si señora.

- Ya me tienen harta con este tipo de bromas así, todo el año han pasado limpiando este castillo y nunca han podido entender que eso es un castigo!! – Dijo ella los chicos empezaban a ponerse cada vez más nerviosos parados allí sin poder hacer, ni decir nada – este castillo no había estando tan limpio en años. Además esos malditos chicos que se hacen llamar Merodeadores nos tienen a todos los profesores con los nervios de punta – Paro un momento, se podía notar en sus ojos que sentía mucho odio – Si solo supiera quienes son en este instante los echaría del colegio!!!.

- Profesora disculpe, pero mañana tenemos examen y … - Dijo Remus y pero la profesora McGonnagall lo interrumpió.

- Eso deberían haber pensado antes de salir de noche a vagar por el castillo!! – Dijo ella cada vez más alterada – Siéntense.

Los chicos no lo pensaron dos veces, se sentaron inmediatamente, el sueño intentaba vencerlos, pero cada cierto tiempo los gritos de la profesora les daban más de un susto.

- Y tu Lupin, el profesor Dumbledore confiaba en ti – Dijo mirando lo con algo de compasión  - Según él son tus compañeros que te incentivan a portar mal, mucho profesores no querían que tu entraras a estudiar, como les respondes!! – Remus cada vez estaba más nervioso atento a cada palabra que decía la profesora – Bueno chicos, mañana después del examen vienen directo a mi oficina, discutiremos con el director si los expulsaremos de Hogwarts.

Los chicos salieron cabizbajos hacia la Sala Común, no podía haber peor esperanza para ellos, Sirius se sentía muy culpable sino hubiera hecho esa broma solo habrían sido pillados por vagar de noche por el castillo.

El día siguiente estaban dando el examen de DCAO, la concentración se les hacia muy difícil Peter se movía constantemente en su banco, desconcentraba a los demás chicos, Remus había pedido cambio de puesto así que estaba algo lejos de ellos. Sirius no se acordaba muy bien de algunas cosas que preguntaban como "¿Cuáles son las formas de matar a un vampiro?" no podía acordarse de todas las palabras de McGonnagall resonaban en su cabeza "Discutiremos si los expulsamos de Hogwarts", además  de todos los gritos y retos hacia ellos.

- Tengo miedo – Dijo Peter cuando ya terminado todos el examen se dirigían a la oficina de McGonnagall.

- Yo no quiero regresar a casa - Dijo Sirius – Si llegan a expulsarnos me escapo de la casa.

- Y a donde irías – Dijo Remus, quien parecía mucho más pálido de lo común.

- Iría a vivir con mi tío Alphard, mis padres lo odian porque tampoco le importa eso de ser sangre limpia – Dijo Sirius.

- Yo solo quiero que todo salga bien – Dijo Remus, James no hablada estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando llegaron a la oficina había un pergamino que decía.

A los señores Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew y James Potter tiene que dirigirse a la oficina del Director para resolver su castigo o su expulsión del colegio Howgarts.

Los nervios de los chicos crecían más y más, se dirigieron rápidamente a la Oficina del Director, todos estaban tan nervioso que el camino fue muy silencioso, subieron a rápidamente por la escalera de caracol, se sentían voces, toco James la puerta.

- Buenas días -Dijo un chico que les abrió la puerta.

- Buenos días chicos – Dijo Dumbledore, allí estaban al menos unas ocho personas – Ya hemos resulto que uno de ustedes no va a ser expulsado del colegio, me hace el favor señor Lupin puede explicarle todo a su hijo – un señor alto con el cabello castaño muy claro, se llevaba a Remus fuera de la sala, allí al parecer estaban los padres de James y Peter y como más temía Sirius estaba el suyo – Bueno ahora estabas discutiendo el caso de Peter Pettigrew, sienten chicos, tu Peter ven aquí – Dumbledore le señalo un asiento cercano a la profesora McGonnagall y Filch – Te informo que en el caso que seas expulsado del colegio, esta aquí el señor Conelius Fudge – Dijo indiciando el chico que les habia abierto la puerta – viene del ministerio en caso que tengan que ser juzgados – Los nervios de Sirius crecían más, además la mirada de su padre le pesaba demasiado como para verlo a la cara.

- Ustedes creen que mi hijo pueda hacer algo así, siempre a sido muy torpe con la magia – Empezó a defender lo el señor Pettigrew.

- Puede haber una posibilidad de que haya lograda aprender algo – Dijo Fudge.

- Le aseguro que Peter no aprendió nada en este año, si quiere esperamos los resultados de los exámenes – Dijo la Profesora McGonnagall.

- Cualquiera puede ser responsable de esta broma – Dijo Filch que cubría su calva con una espantosa gorra.

- Yo le puedo asegurar que fue mi hijo, ya tengo lista su inscripción en el colegio Durmstrang – Dijo el señor Black.

- Ya llegaremos a eso Cetus – Dijo Dumbledore – Entonces parece que estamos de acuerdo con respecto al señor Pettigrew, no hay nada que nos haga pensar que el fue el actor de la broma. Entonces señor puede retirar a su hijo – Solo quedaban James y Sirius.

- Bueno quien va a ser el primero – Dijo el señor Potter que habia permanecido muy callado.

- Emm… - Dijo Fudge cogiendo un pergamino – El señor Sirius Black.

- Yo ya les di mi posición a mi hijo le harían un bien sacándolo de aquí, sin todos los sangre sucia que llegan a esta escuela – Dijo el señor Black.

- No creo que eso sea de mucha importancia Cetus – Dijo el señor Potter.

- Eso es porque tu familia nunca a sabido tomar en cuenta lo que significa ser un sangre pura – Dijo el señor Black, levantando sus gafas de destacaban sus ojos de un profundo color gris, como los de Sirius.

- En este momento no estamos discutiendo el honor se nuestras familias Black – Dijo la profesora McGonnagall – estamos discutiendo la permanencia de tu hijo en el colegio.

- Yo considero que tenemos sufrientes pruebas para saber que fue él fue el dueño de esa bomba fétida señora – Dijo Filch – si no recuerda él fue quien puso esos polvos en el chiquillo Snape, yo mismo los castigue.

- Pero yo les puedo a asegurar no tuve que ver con nada esta broma – Dijo Sirius levantándose de la silla.

- Pero hijo y todas esas bromas que le has hecho a tu hermano – Dijo su padre.

- Sabes bien que nunca lo he dejado clavo.

De pronto la conversación se volvió monótona Sirius intentaba defender su inocencia, pero su padre no hacia más que decirle que no estuviera diciendo mentiras, que el próximo año todo iba a ser mejor, que en el colegio Durmstrang iba a estar bien.

- Bueno me queda muy claro que su hijo puede ser el posible atacante del señor Filch – Dijo Fudge – Pero no tenemos ninguna prueba.

- Ves Cetus que la mejor solución es que reciba un castigo en su llegada del próximo año – Dijo Dumbledore, el rostro del padre de Sirius tenia una expresión de frustración contenida, solo se digno a echarle una mirada reprobatoria al director – No se si estas conforme con el mismo castigo para tu hijo John.

- Por supuesto - Dijo el señor Potter.

- Entonces todos estamos de acuerdo, cuando reciban sus cartas en el verano, sabrán cual es su castigo – Dijo Dumbledore – Pueden irse.

Salieron Sirius y James junto a sus padres, hacia el pasillo allí esperaban Peter, Remus y el señor Lupin. De pronto el padre de Sirius se llevo a otro lugar, para conversar en privado.

- No se como te puedes juntar con esos chicos – Dijo él.

- Sabes que nunca me han importado esas cosas de los sangre pura – Dijo Sirius.

- Cuando lleguemos a casa, recibirás tu castigo por todas estas travesuras que te has atrevido a hacer en este año – Dijo muy serio el Señor Black -  no creas que lo dejaremos así, especialmente porque rechazaste mi ofrecimiento de ir a Durmstrang.

- No te preocupes eso ya lo se – Dijo Sirius bajando la cabeza, pero manteniendo el tono de voz firme.

- Vas vale que mejores tus modales – Dijo - Nos vemos en tu regreso de las vacaciones, esta vez vendremos nosotros a buscarte, no Kreacher – En el rostro de Sirius había una expresión de horror - Regulus quiere conocer el tren – La mención de Regulus produjo un leve gruñido de Sirius, dicho eso se retiro, Sirius decidió acercarse a sus amigos James estaba informándolos sobre que habían dicho. También sus padre conversaban animadamente.

- Vaya, el pequeño Black se a deshizo de su padre – Dijo el señor Potter – Mi hijo me comento que no te llevas muy bien con tu familia.

- No, él es una de las personas que más aborrezco junto con mi madre – Le dijo Sirius.

- Menos mal, pensé que mi hijo esta yendo por mal rumbo juntándose con esos obsesivos de la sangre pura de los Black.

- Eh John deja tranquilo al pobre chico que quiere conversar con sus amigos – Dijo el señor Lupin, al parecer se conocían.

Después de eso todo paso muy rápido ya habían recibido sus calificaciones a todos les había ido muy bien incluso a Peter, quien había mejorado considerablemente comparado con las primeras notas recibidas en el año. Ya en la noche iba a ser la ultima cena en Hogwarts, se sabría cual iba a ser la casa ganadora de la copa de las casas, todos creían que iba a ser Slytherin a nadie le entusiasmaba esa idea.

- Buenos noches chicos y chicas – Dijo el Dumbledore – Hoy daremos las puntuaciones finales de la copa de las casas – un cuchicheo en general sonó en todo el Gran Salón.

- De seguro gano Slytherin – Dijo un chico.

- Yo creo que gano Ravenclaw, iban empatados anoche – Dijo otro.

- En el cuarto puesto con 459 puntos – Dijo el director – Hufflenpuff!! – en la sala se escucharon aplauso no muy entusiastas – En tercer lugar con 563 puntos, Gryffindor!!! –  también aplaudieron esta vez, pero muchas miradas reprobatorias se dirigían hacia los chicos, este año habían perdido muchos puntos , de pronto todo quedo en un silencio total –En segundo lugar 635, Slytherin!!! – Los de Slytherin estaban muy desanimados este año habían perdido la copa de Quidditch contra los Gryffindor y ahora perdían la copa de las casas contra Ravenclaw – En primer lugar con 640 puntos, Ravenclaw!!! – Las mesas de Hufflenpuff, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw aplaudían, todos estaban muy felices de que esta vez la casa ganadora no fuera Slytherin.


	16. El Regreso al 12 de Grimmauld Place

Bueno Gracias a todos los que leen mi ff, desde hace tiempo que tenia planeado este capitulo, pero me costos algo escribirlo, ya que JK solo nos dio luces de lo que Sirius realmente vivió, espero que les guste.

* * *

**16.-El Regreso al 12 de Grimmauld Place******

Ya el horrible día había llegado tendrían que regresar a sus casa, se subieron todos tranquilamente al tren, al mismo vagón donde habían conocido a James.

-Este verano recordare con mucho cariño la imagen de Snape colgando boca abajo – Dijo James comiendo un chocolate.

-Eso fue algo genial – Dijo Peter.

En cuanto seguían comentando Sirius permanecía muy cayado en un rincón cerca de la ventana, estaba muy melancólico pensado en todas las travesuras que habían hecho y que otra vez tendrían olvidar esas alegrías para regresar a la antigua casa de los Black, allí acompañado solo de retratos de sus ancestros y observando a sus vecinos por las pocas ventanas, además sabiendo que ningún castigo de Hogwarts podría ser comparado con los su padre le había amenazado hace solo unos días.

-Eh Sirius ¿Qué te pasa, estas demasiado callado? – Dijo James, Sirius no respondió solo volteo a ver a sus amigos y volvió a mirar el paisaje.

-No crees que exageras un poco con esto de que no toleras a tu familia – Dijo muy tranquilo Remus.

-No saben lo que me espera en casa– Dijo Sirius dando un suspiro.

-Acaso quieres venir con nosotros de vacaciones – Dijo sin pensar Peter.

-Pero si piensas eso Sirius, deberías aprovechar las horas que te quedan con nosotros, no estar allí con esa cara de hipogrifo degollado – Dijo James sin tomar en cuenta lo que había dicho Peter, eso hizo lanzar una pequeña sonrisa a Sirius.

-Vamos cambia el animo – Dijo Peter.

-No es tan simple – Dijo Sirius.

-A ver que te puede cambiar el animo – Dijo Remus acercándose a Sirius - ¿Te gustaría que te visitáramos un día en las vacaciones? – El rostro de Sirius cambio radicalmente, ahora esbozaba una gran sonrisa – Que les parece chicos si le prometemos a Sirius que por lo menos lo iremos a visitar una vez.

-Por supuesto – Dijo James.

-Yo también iré – Dijo Peter.

El viaje siguió muy tranquilo, Sirius permanecía callado, pero por lo menos ahora le prestaba atención a sus amigos. Ya al llegar a la estación todo era un caos miles de niños saliendo con carritos con sus baúles, además había mucha gente esperándolos. 

-Jimmy, querido – Dijo una señora de cabello castaño, que se acercaba a James.

-Jimmy, jejeje – Susurro Sirius solo para que sus amigos lo escucharan.

-Mamá…te he dicho…que no me llames…así – Dijo James mientras su madre lo abrazaba y besaba.

-Te he extrañado tanto – Dijo su madre, sin tomar en cuenta lo que decía su hijo.

-Peter – Grito una señora de voz muy aguda, era tan bajita y regordeta como Peter, la señora venia corriendo hacia él.

-Remus al fin te encontramos – Dijo el señor Lupin.

-Hijo querido – Dijo una señora muy hermosa de cabellos muy claros, que abrazaba a Remus, no parecía para nada enferma, al contrario.

-Hola mamá, te presento a mis amigos – Dijo Remus cuando logro zafarse de ella, la señora los miro con mucha alegría y los saludos a todos con un beso.

De repente un chico pequeño choco con Sirius, el lo conocía muy bien lo miro con gesto de pesadumbre.

-Disculpa – Dijo de una forma demasiado rígida – a eres tu hermano, buenos días – Dijo tendiéndole la mano era Regulus.

-Hola – Dijo Sirius de malagana, además dejando a su hermano con la mano extendida.

-Nuestros padres quieren que vengas cuanto antes – Dijo Regulus.

-No querías ver tanto el tren, lárgate ya iré – Dijo Sirius.

-No trates así a tu hermano – Dijo una mujer con una expresión muy severa - Será mejor que te despidas de tus amigos.

-Adiós – Dijo Sirius haciendo un gesto con la mano a sus amigos.

-No me gusta esta forma de viajar – Dijo la señora Black – Viajar como muggles es algo muy degradante.

-Bueno Morgana acaso quieres que sepan que somos magos – Dijo el Señor Black que conduciendo el auto en que iban – Sabes que son tan estúpidos que quizás nos quieran quemar.

Sirius contemplaba el paisaje, el prefería estar callado en presencia de sus padres, ya que cada vez que decía algo era horriblemente castigado. Al llegar a la calle Grimmauld Place todos bajaron.

-Ya llegamos, recuerden el 12 – Dijo el señor Black.

-Llevamos viviendo aquí desde que Sirius nació, y sigues diciendo eso – Dijo la señora Black, en ese instante entre el 11 y 13 apareció una casa de la nada intentaba acomodarse entre las dos, al abrir la puerta salió rápidamente el elfo domestico Kreacher, para llevar el baúl de Sirius.

-Sirius vas a venir a comer con nosotros – Dijo su padre.

-No, no gracias – Dijo Sirius.

-Como tu quieras – Respondió el padre.

Sirius paso gran parte de la tarde en su habitación, tenia solo una pequeña ventanas, además de algunos carteles de equipos de Quidditch, y fotos de su familia, por supuesto de los que le agradaban, tenia fotos con su prima Andrómeda de muy pequeños, también foto con un caballero mayor que por supuesto era su tío Alphard, así paso toda la tarde Sirius viendo su alrededor, cuando ya estaba oscureciendo y de repente alguien toco la puerta.

-Sirius, nuestro padre quiere que bajes – Dijo Regulus de la forma rígida y fingida que Sirius no soportaba.

-No puedes compórtate algunas vez como una persona normal – Le dijo Sirius.

-A que te refieres – Dijo Regulus mirando a su hermano.

-A eso me refiero a esa cara estúpida que pones cuando me miras – Dijo Sirius ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-No entiendo que cara quieres que ponga – Dijo con ingenuidad el pequeño Regulus.

-Ya lárgate, pronto bajare – Dijo Sirius tratando de echar a su hermano, pero solo se quedo mirándolo – Lárgate!!! – Grito Sirius, cuando le lanzo un libro que tenia cerca.

Cuando Sirius bajo estaba su padre esperándolo.

-Sirius, ya es hora que recibas tu castigo – Dijo el señor Black, Sirius conocía muy bien esos castigos.

-Bueno padre – Dijo Sirius extendiendo sus brazos.

-No esta vez, lo que has hecho es más grave – Dijo su padre, Sirius pensó como puede ser algo más grave que lanzar a su hermano a una fosa séptica – Esta vez quítate la camisa – Sirius de malagana se quito la camisa, sus padres siempre lo habían castigado con un hechizo que hacia salir una especie de varilla de luz desde el extremo de la varita, con la que lo golpeaban.

Su padre lo azoto casi una hora, lo peor era que ese hechizo no producía el mismo dolor que cualquier azote muggle, tenia la propiedad de dejar llagas internas en la piel, el dolor era tan intenso que prefirió no cenar con su familia y quedarse en su habitación tendido en la cama.


	17. Aniversario

Jijijiji no se preocupen sigo, por lo menos voy a terminar asta el 7 año :P

* * *

**17.-Aniversario**

En la semana siguientes las cosas no cambiaron mucho, Sirius volvió a su vida normal, viendo como su madre instruía a su hermano tal como lo había hecho con él, con la diferencia que Regulus la miraba con admiración y nunca le colmaba los nervios al contrario lo elogiaba por no ser como su hermano mayor. 

Sirius para entretenerse, salía de la casa a distraerse al parque que quedaba al frente de su casa, era muy bello, él por lo general solía columpiarse por horas, solo viendo a los pequeños muggles como paseaban con sus padres, a veces lo miraban con desprecio y enojo porque era demasiado grande para seguir ocupando esos juegos, pero uno de esos días fue Regulus el que se le acerco.

-Nuestros padres quieren hablar con nosotros.

-¿Te dijeron para qué? – Dijo Sirius.

-No, pero dijeron que era importante - Sirius siguió a su hermano hasta la casa.

-Gracias a dios que esta vez no te quedaste allí con todos esos pequeños y asquerosos muggles, en vez de hacerle caso a tu hermano – Dijo su madre, Sirius solo le correspondió la mirada.

-Saben bien que mañana es el aniversario de sus abuelos – Dijo el señor Black – ya les hemos enviado un regalo, pero mañana tenemos que ir a la celebración – La pesadumbre de Sirius, fue notada inmediatamente por sus padres con miradas de reproche para él.

-No estés tan triste, aunque nadie quiso, tu loco tío Alphard va ir – Dijo su madre, Sirius no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su alegría, sabia que ese día iba a ser algo muy difícil.

Todo ese día su madre se dedico a buscar ropa según ella adecuada para ir donde sus abuelos, Regulus estaba muy entretenido con su madre probándose todas las cosas las ropas que le pasaban, Sirius miraba como su madre le ponía encima prendas frente aun espejo, para ver como le quedaba, después de una hora continua de tortura según Sirius madre finalmente los soltó. 

Cuando subió a su habitación, como siempre esperaba en su pequeña ventana a que alguna lechuza entrara, se quedo hasta muy tarde incluso su se decidió a empezar sus deberes de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, mientras leía que era lo que le pedían, una pequeña lechuza entraba por su ventana ululando felizmente , Sirius la reconoció de inmediato era la lechuza de Remus.

-Hola Silver – Dijo acariciando a la lechuza, y sacándole la carta de su pata.

_Querido Sirius_

_Espero que esta semana no haya sido muy difícil de soportar por lo menos te consolas con los recuerdos de este ultimo año, como diría James solo recuerda como Severus se retorcía y olvidaras todos. _

_Ya le he preguntado a mis padres si puedo ir a verte uno de estos días, me dijeron que solo dentro de las dos próximas semanas podría ser, ya que después tenemos que viajar._

_El otro día recibí una carta de Peter fue muy difícil descifrar su letra tiene una espantosa ortografia creo que en eso nos falto ayudarlo, es mi meta para este año hacerlo escribir como una persona normal, bueno me temo que ya te estoy aburriendo con la carta, te enviare una carta el día antes de ir a visitarte._

_Animó!!_

_Remus _

Sirius sonrió al terminar de leer la carta, estaba feliz de saber que alguien se preocupaba por él, demás de estar mucho más feliz de saber que iba a ver a Remus en unas pocas semanas, escribió una respuesta rápida a Remus diciéndole que estaba ansioso de verlo y que mientras más pronto mejor, puso la carta en la pata de Silver quien voló de vuelta a su casa.

--------

-Sirius despierta, se nos esta haciendo tarde – Dijo la voz de su madre tocando por detrás de la puerta.

-Ya voy – Dijo Sirius entre sueños.

Nos quince minutos después Sirius se despertó veía como su padre y su padre caminaba de un algo para otro, Regulus estaba peinándose frente a un espejo con el cabello demasiado aplastado para el gusto de Sirius, luego de arreglarse se peino como de costumbre con el flequillo sobre los ojos el cual su madre odiaba.

-¿Están todos listos? – Pregunto su padre – acérquense todos porque nos han preparado un trasladador para ir a la casa de sus abuelos – Regulus, Sirius y su madre se acercaron al señor Cetus – Bueno ya es hora, todos toquen esta copa – Dijo mientras mostraba una copa de cristal que sostenía en sus manos, cuando todos estaban tocando la copa, el señor Black miraba continuamente su reloj, demás de ver un cuadro que estaba en la pared más cercana, que cuadro estaba vació que tenia una inscripción que decía Phineas Nigellus, de repente alguien apareció en el cuadro, era un hombre que miraba con aprecio a la familia.

-Ya esta todo listo – Dijo el hombre – Mi hija Magnolia y su esposo Izar los esta esperando.

En cuanto termino de hablar, fue como si les quitaran el piso, iban en una especie de pasaje, todo pasaba muy rápido alrededor de ellos solo se alcanzaba ver como una especie de arco iris de colores, iban pegados a la copa de cristal, cuando de repente volvieron a sentir el suelo. 

Aparecieron en un gran patio bellamente decorado, había mucha gente allí, Sirius buscaba entre la multitud a Andrómeda o a su tío Alphard, el patio era enorme estaba lleno de flores en una de las esquinas había un pequeño lago, en otra de las esquinas había una gran mesa con un toldo que cubría la mesa, con cintas de ceda, corrían elfos de un lugar a otro preparando las cosas, Sirius recorrían entre la multitud, se encontró con su prima Narcissa con su novio Lucius, ella lo estaba estrenando con los familiares.

-¿Sabes donde esta Andrómeda? – Le pregunto Sirius a Narcissa.

-Por favor todo diríjanse a la mesa – Dijo un caballero algo y regordete, uno de los tantos tíos de Sirius.

Todos se sentaron rápidamente en el mesa, a la cabeza estaba su abuelo Izar junto a su abuela Magnolia.

-Buenos días a todos – Dijo Izar Black, poniéndose de pie – gracias a todos por venir a nuestro aniversario – Dijo mirando a su enorme familia – como saben este día cumplimos un año más de aniversario, estamos muy felices de que nos acompañen todos ustedes este día tan especial para nosotros, bueno ahora que empiece la celebración.

-Felicidades – Dijeron todos en la mesa levantando sus copas, mientras el señor Izar se sentaba, y tomaba una copa para dirigirse a los demás, en ese instante un hombre se puso de pie.

-Felicidades querido hermano – Dijo el hombre, algunos lo miraron con desprecio otro miraron para otro lugar, pero Sirius lo miraba con alegría era su tío Alphard.


	18. Alphard Black

**18.-Alphard Black**

-Vamos hombre, siempre tienes que ser tan bueno para armar líos – Dijo Izar.

-No seas así hermano – Dijo Alphard – Sabes que hoy tenemos que celebrar, es su aniversario. Has estado tantos años casado con esta mujer, y solo porque es sangre limpia – Semejante declaración espanto a todos.

-No me puedes insultar de semejante forma Alphard, tu sabes bien que me case con Magnolia porque la amaba – Dijo Izar poniéndose de pie – Sabes que no es culpa mía que no te hayan dejado casarte con esa sangre sucia.

Siguieron discutiendo, todos ignoraron el resto de la discusión, ya que siempre Alphard y Izar estaban juntos terminaban discutiendo sobre el mismo tema, mientras ellos continuaban la gente que estaba sentada a los lados de el tío Alphard se cambiaban de lugar Sirius aprovecho para cambiarse rápidamente de lugar, en ese instante Andrómeda hizo exactamente lo mismo.

-Además se te ocurrió estudiar esa horrible profesión - Dijo Izar.

-Cálmate, Izar – Dijo Magnolia.

-Como te atreves a decirle horrible profesión salvarle la vida a todos los magos!!! – Replico Alphard.

-Pero claro, cuando te ofrecimos hacer un Hospital solo para los sangre limpia, te rehusaste – Decía Izar – Y es más te atreviste a decir que todos los magos son iguales.

-Que dije, que se dejen de discutir – Dijo Magnolia.

-Cálmese tío – Dijo Andrómeda tirando de la capa de Alphard – le va a hacer mal.

-Ni tus nietos te defienden Izar – Dijo mientras se sentaba.

-Porque esos dos chicos piensan igual que tu – Dijo Izar también tomando asiento, ambos estaban muy cansados para seguir peleando así que prefirieron terminar con eso.

-Bueno chicos ¿Cómo están? – Dijo Alphard.

-Muy bien tío y ¿usted? – Dijo Andrómeda.

-Mejor de salud – Dijo él – Y bueno como pasaste este primer año en Hogwarts pequeño Sirius, es primera vez pudiste escapar de tu familia.

-Si, fue increíble la pase muy bien– Dijo Sirius muy alegre – Ahora tengo muy buenos amigos.

-Supe que este año en Hogwarts hubo mucho desorden, al parecer hay unos nuevos alborotadores – Dijo Alphard.

-Si, hay unos chicos que se han hecho llamar los Merodeadores – Dijo Andrómeda – Han hecho muchas bromas de mal gusto.

-Yo no pienso eso – Dijo Sirius – Me gusto mucho eso que le hicieron a Snape – Sirius siento la mirada inquisidora de su tío, se puso algo nervioso.

-Hablas como si fueras uno de ellos – Dijo este – No me digas que ya pretendes meterte en problemas, cuando estas recién empezando – Sirius no dijo nada, no quiero delatarse – Bueno Andrómeda y ¿como te fue a ti con los MHB?

-Muy bien tío, pero todavía no se que voy a seguir – Dijo ella.

-¿Y hay algún chico ya que te pretenda? – Dijo Alphard, provocando el enrojecimiento inmediato de Andrómeda, Sirius respiro tranquilo, a pesar que su tío ahora sabia que él era uno de los Merodeadores, pero había logrado la distracción perfecta para que Andrómeda no se acordara.

-Emm... – Dijo ella muy nerviosa – Eh... se llama Ted – Dijo ella – Ted Tonks.

-¿Y ya son novios? – Dijo el tío, mientras Andrómeda se ponía más nerviosa.

En el resto de la tarde trascurrió muy tranquila, Andrómeda se soltó con respecto a Ted, así que después de eso Sirius escuchaba ese nombre cada dos segundos, cuando ya comenzaba a marearse, su familia decidió que ya era muy tarde para quedarse, se despido de su tío, prima y abuelos.

Cuando llegaron a casa, fue directo a su habitación, estaba muy cansado como para mantenerse despierto por más tiempo, en ella habían dos lechuzas esperándolo, Sirius saco rápidamente las cartas de sus patas y les dio agua. La primera carta era de James.

Querido Sirius.

Espero que te encuentres muy bien, yo la he pasado estupendo he viajado mucho con mis padres, pero ellos ya están pensando en dejarme donde mis abuelos, ya que las cosas se están poniendo muy peligrosas, la ultima vez fuimos a una casa donde estaba la marca tenebrosa, allí tuvieron que enfrentarse contra unos brujos encapuchados.

Bueno te escribía para decirte dentro de una semana estaré por allí, yo creo que el próximo jueves.

Nos vemos.

James.

PD: Recuerda que siempre te puedes subir el animo recordando alguna de las travesuras que le hicimos a Snape.

Sirius ahora estaba más contento, estas vacaciones serias las mejores, al abrir la siguiente carta era de Peter, y como le había dicho Remus su ortografía era horrible, realmente tenían que ayudarlo con eso.

Qerido Siriuz

Ezpero qe estéz vien, te escrivía para abisarte qe manana ire a bisitarte y quieria saver donde nos bamos a guntar.

Ese era un gran problema en que Sirius no había pensado, él no sabia si sus padres lo dejarían llevar a amigos a su casa.

Me justaría muxo qe me digeras, ya qe mis padres me estan precionando con ezo.

Ezpero tu pronta rezpuesta.

Peter.

Estaba metido en un gran aprieto, se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de sus padres, toco la puerta.

-Pasa – Dijo la voz de su padre.

-Mamá, Papá – Dijo Sirius cuando entro.

-¿Qué quieres Sirius? – Dijo su madre.

-Es que...emm... es que un amigo – Dijo Sirius nervioso – un amigo viene mañana...y quería saber si podría darle la dirección – La expresión en las caras de sus padres era evidente, no estaban muy contentos.

-Sabes todo lo que nos a costado que esta casa llegue a ser una fortaleza, y quieres enviarle la dirección a uno de tus amigos sangre sucia – Dijo su padre – Correríamos demasiado peligro, ese papel podría caer en malas manos.

-Pero...

-Pero nada Sirius, si quieres que vengan tus amigos invítalos a que vengan cerca de aquí, y después los traes a casa - Sirius no puso objeción era mucho lograr que los dejaran entrar a su casa, y no podía pensar en mejor lugar que la plaza, le escribió rápidamente la respuesta a Peter.


	19. Promesas

**19.- Promesas**

Esa noche a Sirius le costo mucho conciliar el sueño, la emoción era muy grande sus amigos estaban cumpliendo la promesa, iban a venir a visitarlo. Ver a Peter era algo muy entretenido, muchas ideas viajaban por su mente y en medio de esa euforia se quedo dormido. La mañana siguiente en su casa todo era muy normal su padre ese día había salido al Ministerio, a Sirius no le importaban mucho los asuntos de su familia solo se concentraba en que Peter lo iba a sacar de esa monotonía en la casa Black, apenas termino de desayudar salió hacia el parque esperando a que Peter llegara, era muy temprano el sol poco a poco empezaba a calentar, ya que solo hace unas horas que había amanecido, los mismos pequeños muggles que siempre lo veían se sorprendieron al encontrarlo allí a esas horas nunca estaba tan temprano, recién en ese instante Sirius se pregunto como irían a llegar a ese lugar, sabrían que ese barrio no seria un barrio de brujos, comenzó a angustiarse hasta que de repente un bus apareció de la nada en la esquina más cercana al parque, era un gran bus de cuidad de dos pisos, de el se bajaban los padres de Peter, Sirius se acerco hacia ellos.

- Hola – Dijo Sirius algo histérico.

- Hola pequeño Black – Dijo el señor Pettigrew – Peter se mareo un poco en viaje – Dijo, mientras Peter se asomaba a saludar a su amigo, tenia un tono muy pálido en su rostro, algo parecido al de Remus.

- Hola Sirius – Dijo – nos venimos en el bus para magos, fue un viaje terrible.

- Así veo – Dijo Sirius sin sacar la vista del rostro que Peter, el cual de notaba muy mal.

- ¿Están listos? – Pregunto un caballero desde el bus.

- Si – Dijo la madre de Peter – Bueno hijo te vamos a venir a buscar a eso de las 7:30 PM.

- Cuídense – Dijo el padre de Peter en cuanto se subieron al bus, en ese instante volvió a desaparecer.

En ese instante Sirius guió a Peter hacia su casa, pasado por el parque los chicos se sorprendieron al verlo con alguien, ya que siempre andaba solo.

- Es por aquí – Dijo Sirius.

- ¿Cuál de estas es tu casa? – Dijo Peter.

- No la puedes ver aun, espera un poco más cerca te digo – Siguieron caminado, Sirius vigilaba que Regulus no estuviera por allí.

- ¿Esta con algún hechizo?

- Si es uno muy complicado, es para que no pueda ser vista más que por la gente que sabe esto – Le paso un papel a Peter – memorízatelo.

- ¿Qué es?

- Léelo y te darás cuenta.

- Pero esto es una dirección – Sirius miro a Peter con reproche, Peter inmediatamente se puso a buscar la dirección en las casas – Wow – Sirius comprendió inmediatamente que Peter había visto como aparecía la casa.

- Entremos – Dijo mientras sacaba unas llaves, abrió rápidamente la puerta.

Dentro Peter estaba muy impresionado, miraba a todas partes Sirius se divertía por su asombro así que lo llevo a recorrer por toda la casa, topándose con los elfos de la casa conoció a la familia de Kreacher.

- Sus padres están muy viejos – Dijo Peter.

- Si incluso mi tía ya puso fecha para su ritual.

- ¿Qué ritual?

- Ese – Dijo indicando unas cabezas de elfos colgadas en las paredes del pasillo, Sirius si en ese instante Sirius saco de su bolsillo una cámara mágica, sacándole una foto a la expresión de Peter, claro que tuvo que contenerse la risa, la cara de Peter se torció al ver a los elfos colgados.

- Emm… como pueden hacer eso – Dijo Peter asustado con la voz temblorosa.

- Son cosas que se le ocurre a mi tía – Dijo mientras sacaba la foto, al verla empezó a reír de nuevo – Mira – Dijo con una gran sonrisa pasándosela a Peter.

- Como puedes ser tan cruel conmigo Peter – Dijo Peter serio devolviéndole la foto.

- La recordare por toda mi vida – Dijo con una gran sonrisa al recibir la foto.

Durante la mañana lo pasaron muy bien, recorriendo la casa haciendo pasar rabias a la madre de Sirius, también cambiaron el gel para el cabello de Regulus por uno de los productos especiales de que tenia Sirius, dejándole todo el cabello verde y duro como una piedra. La hora del almuerzo las cosas se pusieron más tranquilas aunque incomoda, ya que nadie cruzo palabra alguna, Sirius con el aburrimiento, saco unos polvos especiales, y los esparció en la comida de Regulus mientras su madre no veía, en ese instante la comida se comenzó a mover y empezó a transformarse en una especie de persona pequeñita entre el espanto de Regulus, Peter y Sirius se reían y disfrutaban del espectáculo, la madre de Sirius no hizo nada por detenerlos solo fue cuando trato de deshacer el hechizo provocando que la personita empezara a hacerle un striptis, con el resto de comida como ropa, volaban pesados de papas y carnes por toda la cocina, cuando dieron las 7:25PM, se dirigieron otra vez al parque.

- Supongo que todos los días lo pasas así de bien – Dijo Peter ingenuamente.

- Hoy fue un día distinto, mi casa suele ser muy aburrida – Le respondió.

- ¿Y cuando vienen los chicos? – Dijo Peter tratando de cambiar el tema.

- James vienen la próxima semana, y Remus todavía no me avisa.

- La vas a pasar bien entonces, ya no estarás tan aburrido – trato de consolarlo, en ese instante volvió a parecer el bus, Peter se despidió rápidamente de Sirius.

------------------

Sirius a forma de castigo durante la semana tuvo que hacer el aseo de la casa junto con los elfos domésticos, para él eso estaba bien solo esperaba la llegada de James, en cuanto llego el miércoles esperaba ansioso la carta de James, cuando llego su padre golpeo la puerta de Sirius.

- Pasa – Dijo Sirius.

- Tienes visitas hijo – Sirius miro extrañado a su padre.

- ¿Quién es?

- Me a dicho que bajes y no te dijera el nombre – En ese instante Sirius parecía algo extrañado de su padre nunca había sido tan cariñoso con él, Sirius bajo rápidamente, en la puerta no había gente cuando fue hacia el living para su sorpresa estaban los Potter.

- Hola pequeño Black – Dijo el padre de James, en cuanto James noto que su amigo había bajado, fue directamente abrazarlo.

- Sirius – Dijo James.

- Pero por qué no me avisaste – Dijo Sirius algo confundido.

- Era una sorpresa, nuestros padres quedaron de acuerdo que me podía quedar unos días aquí, así que vamos a poder ir a comprar los útiles juntos, allí nos vemos a poder juntar con Remus.

- En serio, genial!! – Pero no todo podía ser tan bueno, en ese instante pensó de seguro iban a ir con su madre y Regulus.

Mientras los dos amigos conversaban animadamente, sus padres también conversaban, no tan amistosamente como Sirius y James.

Esa noche Sirius compartió pieza con James, todo parecía muy agradable, esta vez sus padres parecían más amigables con James, al parecer se habían puesto de acuerdo con fingir frente a él, Sirius saco muchas fotos quería tener muchos recuerdos de sus amigos.

Al día siguiente todo fue muy entretenido, jugaron a asustar a los pequeños muggles del parque, y como ellos no sabían donde vivía Sirius era algo muy gracioso cuando la confusión los llevaban a golpear las casas vecinas, para poder regañarlos. También salieron en una bicicleta mágica que tenia Regulus, que emitía el ruido de un gran camión mientras andaba por la calle, detrás de ellos los venia persiguiendo Regulus llorando para que se la devolvieran.

En la tarde mientras James se conversaba con sus padres a través de la chimenea, Sirius fue a preguntarle a su madre como iba a ser que iban a ir al otro día al Callejón Diagon.

- Madre, ¿tu nos vas a llevar mañana al comprar las cosas del colegio?

- Por supuesto que no – Dijo ella con tono firme – Seria Kreacher quien los llevara, el año pasado fue contigo ya conoce el camino.

- Pero entonces iremos en trasladador.

- No – Dijo ella mientras Sirius empezaba a confundirse – Irán con tu padre, él mañana tiene que ir de nuevo al Ministerio.

Sirius fue nuevamente donde James, quien ya se estaba despidiendo de sus padres.

- Jimmy querido, cuídate no gastes el dinero en otras cosas que no necesites – Decía su madre.

- Lo se, no se preocupen.

- Sabemos que este año quieres entrar al equipo de Gryffindor, así que puedes sacar el dinero necesario para comprarte la mejor escoba – Dijo su padre.

- Jonh son muy caras – Dijo su madre.

- Jimmy necesita la mejor escoba para quedar en el equipo, deja que una vez se compre algo, no puede seguir ocupando mi escoba, ya es muy antigua.

- Si madre, además te prometo que nunca más que pido una – Dijo James poniéndose la mano en el corazón y la otra en la espalda con los dedos cruzados, lo cual causo una sonrisa de Sirius.

- O ahí estas pequeño Black.

- Te dije que lo llamaras Sirius, papá.

- Mañana se van a quedar en la posada del callejón con el pequeño Lupin, sus padres también que tiene que venir a la junta en el Ministerio – Dijo el señor Potter algo nervioso – Así que cuídense, no se porten muy mal.

- No se preocupe señor.

- Adiós chicos – Dijeron los padres de James, mientras desaparecían de la chimenea.

Subieron rápidamente a la habitación, Sirius tenia muchas preguntas que seguro James sabría responderle, en cuanto cerraron la puerta Sirius se puso serio.

- ¿James sabes algo de lo que esta pasando?

- Se muy poco, solo que he podido ver además de unas pocas cosas que mis padres me han dejado escuchar.

- Y que es lo que sabes.

- Eso de Lord Voldemort cada es que esta poniendo más fuerte – Dijo James hablando muy bajo, para que los padres de Sirius no sospecharan - dicen que es un mago que esta buscando gente para que se una a el para la limpieza de la sangre. Te acuerdas que el otro día te escribí que mis padres tuvieron que enfrentar a unos hombres encapuchados, bueno a ellos se los llaman Mortifagos, son aliados de Lord Voldemort, no he sabido mucho solo que se la gente esta empezando a tener de él, incluso la gente que sabe de los ataques la no puede pronunciar su nombre, le dicen El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, o cosas así.

- ¿Pero a matado más gente?, bueno además de la que dicen en el profeta.

- Mucha más, incluso dicen que esta buscando aliados entre las criaturas, por eso mandaron a llamar a los padres de Remus porque cuando escuche eso, les dije que sus padres trabajaban con las Criaturas Mágicas y con los Muggles.

- Pero nosotros no estamos en peligro.

- Tu no estas en peligro, mi familia sí, solo por aceptar a los hijos de muggles somos mal juzgados, incluso han tenido que poner guardia en las casas de todas las personas que corren peligro.

- Has sabido algo más de nuestros compañeros.

- Tuve que decirle a mis padres todos los nombre de los que conocía que eran hijos de muggles para que tuvieran protección.

- Supongo que les dijiste de Lily.

- Si, incluso yo no sabia que Janne también era hija de muggles.

Esa noche durmieron muy poco siguieron hablando acerca de las cosas que estaban pasado lo poco que sabia James, era mucha información para Sirius discutieron muchas cosas, hasta que se quedaron dormidos.


	20. Cometa 600

Bueno aquí alguien me comento que Ted era muggles a mi parecer Ted era sangre sucia, por lo menos así lo entendí yo, además no creo que una Black haya podido casarse con un muggle por eso lo más lógico era que fuera sangre sucia.

**20.- Cometa 600**

En la mañana el padre de Sirius hizo que se levantaran muy temprano para ir al Callejón. Cuando llegaron Sirius dijo a Kreacher se quedara esperándolo en el Caldero igual que lo había hecho el año pasado, los chicos se quedaron esperando a Remus en la tienda Florean Fortescue donde vendían helados en el callejón, veían como pasaba la gente bromeaban también veían como niños de primer año se maravillaban con las tiendas. Cada vez que veían a un conocido siempre no podían dejar de hacerle una broma, hasta que desde lejos vieron como Remus se acercaba, era muy fácil de distinguir nadie podría tener peor aspecto que él, parece que hoy no era uno de sus mejores días, a su lado estaba su madre y como siempre muy bella.

- Hola – Dijo él en cuanto vio a sus amigos.

- ¿Como has estado? – Dijo Sirius, poco suponiendo la respuesta.

- Estuve muy enfermo, pero ahora estoy mejor

- Niños los tengo que dejar, me tengo que ir al ministerio, cuídense y tengan cuidado – Dijo la madre de Remus, despidiéndose de los chicos, James y Sirius tenían cara de atontados después de haber recibido el beso de la señora Lupin.

- Hey chicos cambien esa cara – Dijo Remus enojado – Es mi madre a la que están mirando – Los chicos comenzaron a reír Remus los miraba con reprobación.

- Sabes Remus, aunque sea tu madre es muy bella – Dijo Sirius.

- Dejen de hablar de ese tema y ahora vamos a comprar los útiles mejor.

Los chicos un poco atontados provocando la furia de Remus, pero él sabia que no había otra cosa mejor para cambiarlos de opinión que el Quidditch, así que los llevo directo hacia la tienda, James empezó a emocionarse como loco.

- Tenemos que ir a Gringotts es urgente, tengo que comprarme esa escoba – En el negocio decía nueva escoba mejor dirección, mayor suavidad para deslizarse, James llevo a los chicos a rastras hasta el banco, ya que sus padres le habían dicho que saca el dinero de la bóveda. Encuentro entraron todo estaba lleno de pequeños duendes, algo siniestro para Sirius, allí estaban tres pequeños chicos tratando de ver donde podían pedir ayuda cuando uno de los duendes les hizo un gesto con la mano, para que se acercaran.

- ¿Qué es lo que desean? – Dijo el pequeño duende.

- Emm...- Titubeo unos instantes James – Quiera abrir la bóveda de los Potter.

- Tiene la llave.

- Si por supuesto – Dijo James sacando una cadena de su cuello que llevaba una antigua llave.

En ese instante tuvieron que seguir a otro duende hasta el un carrito que llevaba a los túneles de las bóvedas, en cuanto se subieron el viaje era muy rápido iban cada vez mas profundo, daban muchas vueltas, en cuanto llegaron el duende le pidió la llave a James. Al abrir la bóveda había una gran cantidad de monedas de oro James empezó a recoge, cuando saco las suficientes se subieron de nuevo al carrito, James llevo a rastras a sus dos amigos hasta la tienda de Quidditch.

- No crees que seria mejor que compres después la escoba – Dijo Remus en cuanto llegaron a la tienda.

- Estaríamos más cómodos – Dijo Sirius apoyando a Remus.

- Vamos, pero si ustedes no son los que van a cargarla – Dijo al ver la escoba en el aparador.

- Pero James tenemos que comprar los libros, las túnicas, además de los ingredientes de pociones – Dijo Remus leyendo la lista de útiles de este año.

- No sean así, yo la quiero tener ahora.

- Pero si no se van a acabar, no creo que todos los chicos del callejón anden trayendo el dinero suficiente para pagar esa escoba – Dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa. James los miro con tristeza y fueron hacia la tienda mas cercana la tienda de Túnicas para todas las Ocasiones de Madame Malkin.

- Tengo que cómpreme una nueva, ya me queda chica la del año pasado – Dijo Sirius entrando con sus amigos.

- Eres el que más a crecido en el verano – Dijo Remus mirando a su amigo hacia arriba.

- Hola chicos – Dijo la señora que atendía – Supongo que son de Hogwarts.

- Si señora – Dijo James orgulloso.

Estuvieron un buen rato tomándose meditas para las túnicas, Remus se mando hacer como unas diez, James y Sirius se sorprendieron muchísimo al escucharlo decir ese numero, así que la señora les dijo que en una hora más les tenían todas las túnicas.

- ¿Por qué pediste tantas? – Dijo Sirius mirando con asombro a su amigo al salir de la tienda.

- Es que el año pasado estuve mucho tiempo con la misma túnica llena de parches – Dijo Remus algo sonrojado.

- Mmm... Yo creo que eso se cambia cuidando mejor las cosas – Dijo James.

- ¿Bueno a donde vamos? – Dijo Sirius.

- Vamos a comprar los libros – Dijo Remus mirando la tienda del lado, no estaba tan llena con la primera vez que Sirius había ido.

- Hola chicos que desean – Dijo un mismo señor del año anterior.

- Los libros de esta lista – le paso Remus – Por favor que sean tres de cada uno.

- No se preocupen ya vuelvo.

- A propósito, mi padre me dijo que hoy nos vamos a quedar en el Caldero Chorreante – Dijo James.

- ¿Cómo?, yo pensé que íbamos a ir de vuelta a casa – Dijo Sirius.

- No, además mi padre me dijo que nos íbamos a quedar los tres en la misma habitación – Dijo James mientras intentaba recordar cual era el numero – Creo que es la...18.

- No tendríamos que ir a confirmar – Dijo Remus.

- Esperen – Dijo Sirius notando que Kearcher al parecer lo había seguido y permanecía escondido – Keacher, ven acá – Dijo señalando hacia donde estaba el elfo.

- Si señor – Dijo él, algo temeroso.

- Mi padre te aviso que hoy nos íbamos a quedar en la posada – Kearcher afirmo con su cabeza - Pues anda a confirmar y aprovecha de llevarte los libros que estoy esperando – Dijo Sirius.

- Pero Sirius tu crees que se los pueda, son muchos – Dijo Remus.

- Carga los muebles de mi casa y no va a cargar unos pequeños libros – Dijo Sirius en modo de protesta.

- Bueno si tu crees que puede – En cuanto llego al caballero con los libros, le pagaron y Sirius le paso todo los libros a Keacher, quien a duras penas los llevaba hacia el caldero.

- ¿Por qué te sigue a todos lados? – Dijo James.

- Son ordenes de mi madre, él hace todo lo posible para cumplir sus ordenes.

- Estos elfos son extraños. Nos aman mucho cuando somos sus amos, y no pueden aceptar no obedecernos – Dijo Remus.

- Tu tienes elfos en tu casa – Dijo James interesado.

- No, mi padre trabaja con criaturas mágicas, ha intentado que los elfos se independicen de los humanos, pero no a tenido éxito.

- Mis padre no están de acuerdo con tener elfos – Dijo James.

- Miren dejemos de hablar de elfos y vamos a la tienda Gambol & Japes, es de artículos de bromas – Dijo Sirius.

- Uff... su paraíso - Dijo Remus mientras su amigos reían con complicidad – Chicos no seria mejor que fuéramos a comprar los ingredientes para pociones primero.

- Nos quitas la inspiración Remus – Dijo James – Yo que ya estaba pensando en que seria mejor de comprar para Sevy. ¿Qué tan caro saldrá esto?, porque tengo que guardar dinero para la escoba.

- Tu y tu escoba. Cómo será cuando tengas que ir a la prueba del equipo de Quidditch – Dijo Sirius burlándose de James.

En cuanto tuvieron todas las cosas fueron a buscar las túnicas la señora ya les tenia todas listas, sonrió mucho cuando Remus le pago los chicos lo molestaron todo el camino hasta llegar a la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch, allí seguía la escoba era una Cometa600, James la miraba con admiración.

- Vamos chicos entremos – Dijo James, seguía muy emocionado Sirius y Remus se mantuvieron algo lejos, sino podían salir golpeados por James en el ataque de histeria que tenia.

- Si que deseas chico – Dijo un caballero que tenia un pequeño paquete en sus manos al parecer una snitch.

- Quiero comprarme esa escoba.

- Bueno te aviso que si eres como los doce últimos chicos que entraron a la tienda hoy no te va alcanzar con 15 galeones.

- No señor, se que cuenta mucho más, y lo puedo pagar – Dijo James sacando de su bolsillo un paquete con monedas.

- Bueno chico, veo que puedes comprarla – Dijo el señor, cuando fue a la parte de atrás traía una escoba – Bueno aquí esta, dijo mostrándosela a James – Te la envuelvo – James tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja no podía estar más feliz.

En cuanto llegaron a la posada fueron a comer, dejaron las cosas en la habitación donde Kearcher había arreglado todo para que estuviera listo. Los chicos decidieron ir a la tienda de bromas, como había dicho Remus era el paraíso de los chicos, empezaron a buscar entre todas las miles de cosas que habían en el muchos pequeños sobres, Sirius empezó a buscar entre los sobres, haber si había algo interesante. James también buscaba entre los sobres, encontró unos chicles .

- Miren – Dijo James – Este chicle seria ideal para Peter, es tan goloso que no leería de que es – En la etiqueta decía chicle con sabor a pimienta mezclada con frutilla, la cosa más asquerosa que podría ocurrídsele.

- No crees que seria muy cruel eso – Dijo Remus.

- Por lo menos lo haríamos bajar de peso – Dijo Sirius – No comería todo lo que se le atraviesa en el camino.

Sirius saco un libro que tenia cerca, lo miraba con más interés que cualquier otro libro _Hechizos y contra hechizos (Encante a sus amigos y confunda a sus enemigos con las más novedosas venganzas: Pérdida de cabello, piernas de gelatina, lenguas trabadas y más, mucho más)._ Cuando Remus logro sacarlos de la tienda salieron con paquetes llenos de bromas.


	21. El Fin de las Vacaciones

**21.- El Fin de las Vacaciones**

Esa noche todo estaba muy tranquilo, pero había algo que a Sirius no lo dejaba dormir lo peor es que ni siquiera él sabia que era, le costo mucho lograrlo. De repente un ruido extraño que lo despertó, miro a James pero él dormía profundamente, inclusive daba unos pequeños ronquidos, pensó que ese era el ruido así que volvió a intentar dormirse. Cuando ya estaba logrando volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido, volvió a mirar James que seguía igual, miro a Remus estaba acurrucado en su cama tiritaba.

- ¿Remus estas bien? – Dijo Sirius, pero lo único que provoco fue que dejara de temblar, y volvió a sentir ese ruido, pero ahora sabia lo que era. Remus estaba llorando - Vamos Remus responde se que estas despierto, cuéntame que te pasa – Eso solo provoco que Remus tomara su cobija y se cubriera completamente. Sirius se levanto de su cama se sentó en la de Remus y levanto la cobija, Remus no dijo palabra alguna, lo miro por unos instantes y se dio media vuelta – Vamos sabes que yo soy tu amigo, me puedes contar lo que sea – Remus siguió callado, Sirius no tuvo más remedio que acostarse, el brillo de la luna entraba por la ventana, hace unos pocos días había sido luna llena.

En la mañana siguiente no hablaron del tema, sus padres los fueron a buscar, para Sirius el resto de las vacaciones serian muy aburridas.

------------

Una de las mañana la madre de Sirius lo levanto muy temprano ese día tendrían visitas, él se preguntaba quien seria, pero su madre lo arreglaba tanto que por lo menos suponía que no iba a ser alguien muy agradable.

- Sirius quiero que estés en el living – Dijo su madre tratando que se apurara.

- Ya voy madre – Respondió, en ese instante entro a la habitación Regulus.

- Buenos días hermano – Dijo haciendo una referencia.

- Si sigues diciendo esas cosas, vas a terminar igual que un elfo domestico – Regulus lo miro algo enojado, a pesar que su rostro era algo inexpresivo - ¿Sabes quienes van a venir? – Dijo Sirius mientras se peinaba, con su pelo sobre los ojos que su madre tanto odiaba.

- Son nuestros tíos Hydrus y Elladora.

- No me digas que hoy es la ceremonia de decapitación de los elfos – Dijo Sirius con espanto.

- No, hoy no es el día, hoy van a fijar la fecha.

- ¿Y dime vienen solos?.

- Nuestra madre me prohibió responderte eso – Sirius no podía ver con más odio a su hermano, que entendió de inmediato y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Podría pasar hoy no seria un tan mal día vería a su prima Andrómeda, no estaría solo en un rincón observando.

En cuanto bajo, su hermano esta sentado en uno de los sillones, Sirius se sentó a su lado, ya que la espera le daría ideas de que hacerle. El estruendo de la puerta anunciaba que habían llegado.

- Hola quería Morgana ¿Cómo estas? – Decía su tía al entrar y abrazar a la madre de Sirius – ¿Y Tu cómo estas Cetus?.

Su tía era una mujer de cabello muy claro, parecido al de Narcissa, además era muy delgada.

- Hola hermano, hace tiempo que no venia a tu casa, estuve a punto de no traer la llave, deberías dejarla sin llave, ya que tiene tantos hechizo que nadie la puede descubrir – El tío de Sirius era un persona muy alegre, tenia facciones muy parecidas a las de Sirius, era muy alto delgado con su pelo entrado en canas, pero a su vez era uno de los más conservadores y que más odiaban a Alphard.

Sirius esperaba ver entrar a su prima Andrómeda, por el umbral de el living, pero solo apareció Bellatrix, con su pelo particularmente tomando llevaba un vestido abultado, parecía una niña muy pequeña eso que era mayor que él. Se sentó al lado de Regulus dándole un caluroso saludo. También apareció Narcissa, que venia de la mano con su novio Lucius, el miraba toda la casa con gran asombro, le susurraba cosas a Narcissa que Sirius suponía que serian de que tendrían una casa igual, incluso parecía muy entretenido viendo todas las cosas tenebrosas que albergaban en esa casa. Por ultimo venia una muy triste Andrómeda, parecía que hace poco había estado llorando, en cuanto vio a Sirius se lanzo en sus brazos, Elladora los miro con un gesto muy desagradable muy parecido al que hacia Narcissa, Andrómeda no le quedo más que sentarse al lado de Sirius y esperar el momento apropiado.

- Siéntese, ustedes saben que esta es su casa – Dijo el padre de Sirius.

- Oye Cetus y no me has dicho si has decidido si vas a dejar de ocupar estas tremendas llaves – Dijo su tío lanzando la llave hacia arriba una y otra vez, una vez sentado.

- Eso lo estoy viendo, además todavía pienso que la casa no esta lo suficientemente segura – Dijo Cetus, mientras ellos conversaban los elfos pasaban poniendo bocadillos en la mesita de centro.

- Estos elfos están muy viejos, eras segura Morgana que no quieres que sea hoy el día del ritual – Dijo Elladora.

- Muy segura además los necesito por un año más.

- Pero tía si puede usar a Sirius como elfo domestico – Dijo Bellatrix, a la mayoría le hizo mucha gracia, pero como es obvio a Andrómeda y Sirius había sido una broma de muy mal gusto.

Después de una hora de comentarios desagradables, que tuvieron que aguantar, justo cuando estaban a punto de quedarse dormidos, todos tuvieron que ir al patio allí iban a almorzar, era un muy lindo día como para quedarse todo el día encerrados allí, para Andrómeda y Sirius eso era lo ideal así podrían hablar tranquilamente sin ser ni siquiera tomados en cuenta.

- Bueno ¿por qué estas así Andrómeda?

- Es que... – No alcanzo a decir más y se lanzo a llorar y entre el llanto balbuceaba – Mis papas supieron de Ted – unos sollozos más y logro tranquilizarse.

- ¿Y qué hay de terrible en eso? – Dijo Sirius sin todavía entender.

- Ted es hijo de muggles Sirius, tu comprendes que significa eso.

- Pero ellos no pueden hacer nada mientras tu estés en Hogwarts.

- Me han puesto de chaperona a Bellatrix, donde yo vaya ella ira tras mi.

- Pero si quieres yo te ayudo con eso – Sirius sabia que esto era algo muy peligroso, pero tarde o temprano todos sabrían que él era uno de los merodeadores.

- Pero tu estas castigado este año no te quiero poner en problemas.

- Pero a mi me gustan los problemas – En cuanto dijo eso Sirius dio una amplia sonrisa, que hizo que Andrómeda se alegrara, pero de pronto se puso seria – ¿Qué pasa prima?

- El tío Alphard cada vez esta más enfermo, fui el otro día a verlo, y tuve que llevarlo de urgencia a San Mungo.

- Pero como no me avisaste – Dijo Sirius asustado – ¿Hace cuanto fue esto?.

- Fue cuando estabas fuera con tus amigos, no quise molestarte, además cuando fuimos me dijeron que el se iba poner bien – Sirius miro con reprobación a Andrómeda, algo así no se podía pasar por alto.

- Mm... has sabido algo más de él.

- Me a respondido todas las cartas que le he mandado.

Después del almuerzo todo estaba muy tranquilos, Bellatrix y Regulus se llevaban muy bien así que jugaban por todos lados Narcissa y Lucius estaban muy concentrados el uno con él otro, sus padres discutían sobre la fecha de la celebración de la decapitación de los elfos un tema no muy agradable para Sirius. Se fueron a sentar en un lugar en el pasto muy cerca de la mesa.

- No se cuanto tiempo tolere vivir con ellos – Dijo Sirius.

- Mm... para mi también es difícil, pero yo creo que con Ted a penas salgamos de Hogwarts, nos vamos a ir a vivir juntos.

- Me vas a invitar a tu boda supongo – Dijo Sirius sonriendo.

- Si por supuesto.

- Si me ofreces una habitación con ustedes, yo me mudo feliz – Esto cambio un poco la tristeza que sentían los dos de vivir, con sus familias.

- Andrómeda, ven acá no quiero que te juntes más con Sirius, después no se como controlarte – Dijo Hydrus, los chicos se acercaron a la mesa, Sirius se tuvo que sentar al lado de sus padres y soportar a su madre mientras lo peinaba, y Andrómeda temblaba de miedo al lado de su madre.

- Sabes Morgana – Dijo Elladora en voz baja – A mi hija se le a ocurrido la idea de salir con un sangre sucia.

- Por las babas de merlín, ¿Chica no sabes que es muy importante conservar la sangre limpia? – Cuando dijo esto la madre de Sirius, Andrómeda bajo la vista.

- Supongo que tu ya le estas buscando pareja a tus hijos – Dijo Elladora.

- Todavía no, están muy pequeños, pero espero que salgan con chicas de buena familia – Sirius maldecía mientras escuchaba lo que decía su madre - Además mis hijos se han puesto muy apuestos últimamente, sino mira la carita de Sirius, pero el insiste en peinarse con el cabello sobre los ojos.

- Se debe sentir avergonzado, esa en la edad – En cuanto escucho decir esto a su tía, Sirius seguía maldiciendo.

El resto de la tarde paso así, sus padres se entretenían mucho criticándolos, diciendo que eran extraños, que eran de mala raza al igual de Alphard, Andrómeda y Sirius se contenían comentario susurrando maldiciones.


	22. Expreso Hogwarts

**22.- Expreso Hogwarts**

Pronto llego el día para partir a Hogwarts, Sirius arreglo las cosas para irse a Hogwarts, estaba muy impaciente de ir a ver a sus amigos otra vez, esta vacaciones habían sido muy sofocantes, sus padres siempre lo andaban castigando, pero esos castigos fueron por cosas que le había hecho a Regulus. Cuando tenia todo listo Kreacher bajo su equipaje, y sus padres solo lo dejaron a la entrada de King's Cross, decían que el Anden iba a estar muy lleno de sangre sucia y era mejor no bajar para ir a mezclase con ellos. Sirius recorrió toda la estación todavía faltaba mucho tiempo para la partida del tren, así que intento comprar algo para comer en un negocio muggle, pero el muggle solo le armo un lió por poner con los policías por la monedas de oro, creían que había robado a alguien, pero de pronto alguien pareció por detrás.

- ¿Qué pasa señores? – Dijo un hombre de gran tamaño, era Hagrid el guarda bosques, los policías y el dueño del negocio se asustaron mucho.

- Ehh... Señor este chico se robo unas monedas de oro.... y quiso comprar dulces – Dijo el dueño del negocio muy nervioso.

- Bueno señor, yo se las di de recuerdo – Dijo Hagrid sacando una pequeña bolsa de una de sus pieles – Estará bien con esto, paséele todos los dulces que alcancen – El dueño reviso la bolsa y le paso una gran cantidad de dulces a Sirius.

- Gracias Hagrid – Dijo Sirius una vez partiendo hacia el Anden.

- No te preocupes chico, esa bolsa solo llevaba unos 2 galeones en dinero muggle – Dijo Hagrid – Esa moneda es muy barata para nosotros.

-  Bueno entonces te pago – Dijo Sirius.

- No te preocupes chico, de hecho no se para que ando cargando este dinero, a propósito porque estas temprano en la estación.

- Mis padres, quisieron venir a dejarme antes, es que para ellos ya soy una molestia en la casa.

- Ya veo de donde tienes esa costumbre de meterte en problemas – Sirius sonrió, entraron a el Anden 9 ¾ , estaba vació – No se si te acuerdas que este año tienes un castigo.

- Emm.... creo que si – Dijo Sirius.

- Te mandaron alguna carta avisándote.

- No

- Bueno esperare, de seguro la señora McGonnagall te lo dirá antes de la ceremonia – Hagrid parecía guárdese algo que le daba mucha alegría.

Unas horas después de que Sirius intento sacarle a Hagrid lo que escondía, era un trabajo fácil, pero cuando justo se lo iba a decir llego un pequeño tren, también iba a Hogwarts venia específicamente a buscar a Hagrid, cuando se despidió de Sirius, ya habían llegado unos cuantos chicos, pero ninguno de sus amigos, esperaba ver alguno de sus compañeros, pero solo venia los prefectos, que empezaban a reunirse, pero de repente apareció una chica pelirroja que él bien conocía, era Lily venia con su familia, su padre era un hombre robusto muy risueño, su madre era una mujer alta, delgada, de cabello castaño, pero también venían con una chica que parecía muy asustada, por lo que Lily había contado ella tendría que ser su hermana. Sirius se acerco a ellos.

- Hola Lily – Dijo Sirius saludo a toda la familia de Lily, pero en cuanto intento saludar a la hermana de Lily, ella se alejo horrorizada, ella tenia un rostro muy similar al de un caballo, y era muy delgada.

- Disculpa a Petunia, pero ella todavía no entiende que ustedes son normales – Dijo el señor Evans.

- Ellos no son normales padre, son unos monstruos – Dijo ella abrazando a su padre – Sirius miro a Lily parecía muy avergonzada de aquella situación, Sirius se acerco a ella.

- No te preocupes, es mejor tener una hermana así que una familia como la mía – Le susurro Sirius al oído, lo que hizo que Lily sonriera, pero a la vez se sonrojara.

- Padres él es Sirius Black, de los chicos que les había contado – Dijo Lily.

- Aaaah... Es el que chico que a tu amiga Janne... – Dijo su madre a penas Lily la interrumpió.

- Si es el uno de los chicos que se meten en problemas – Dijo Lily intentando cambiar el tema – En ese instante una chica se acerco gritando hacia Lily era Angelina, una de las chicas que Sirius casi nunca veía, además era muy extraña llevaba unas gafas con un marco muy grueso  de color negro, su cabello era largo muy oscuro al igual que sus ojos, pero lo que más llamaba la atención es que ella era muy pálida, y ahora traía del brazo a Remus, pero claro más bien lo arrastraba.

- Hola Lily – Dijo afectuosamente – Traje a Remus, lo encontré dormido en una de los asientos de la estación – Eso era muy evidente Remus parecía recién haberse despertado – Hola Sirius – Dijo ella acercándose, pero lo más rato es que no soltaba a Remus.

- Esta bien yo me quedo con Sirius, Angelina – Dijo Remus con evidente cansancio.

En cuanto llego el tren se subieron a él, Remus a penas se sentó se volvió a quedar dormido, pero antes alcanzo a decirle a Sirius que si se aparecía Angelina, que lo escondiera y que le dijera que fue a comprar algo, mientras Remus dormía Sirius sacaba medio cuerpo por la ventana, parecía un perro disfrutando la brisa, el buscaba a Peter y James entra la multitud que empezaba acumularse. Entre ellos vio a sus primas que se despedían se sus padres, también divisaba a una señora con un sombrero muy extraño que tenia en la punta un buitre disecado, de pronto sonó la puerta era Peter quien acababa de llegar.

- Vaya, no te vi.

- Bueno es que soy muy bajito – Dijo Peter tratando de guardar su equipaje.

- ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien, ¿qué le pasa a Remus?.

- La parecer Angelina le interrumpió su siesta, así que si ella aparece hay que esconderlo.

- No hay problema, ¿Qué miras?

- Estoy esperando que llegue James. Mira allí esta – Dijo Sirius señalando entre la multitud, era muy fácil reconocerlo llevaba su cabello revuelto, y además su madre se despedía muy afectuosamente de él, que incluso hasta podían escuchar claramente "Cuídate mi querido Jimmy", los chicos se reían desde el vagón, algunos de Slytherin que pasaban repetían "Jimmy querido".

También pasaba por allí Janne con sus padres, que saludaba animadamente a sus amigas que estaban en el vagón contiguo al de los chicos.

- ¿Dónde esta Remus? – Dijo Angelina que también sacaba medio cuerpo, por la ventana vecina.

- Eeh.. fue al baño – Le dijo Sirius, tratando de acercase.

- Qué no se duerma – Dijo en forma de orden.

- ¿Por qué quieres que este despierto?

- Encuentro que siempre pasa cansado, eso no es normal – Sirius al escuchar eso, pensó "Y tu eres normal".

- Jimmy querido te estamos esperando!!!! – Grito de repente Sirius imitando la voz de la madre de James. Varios rieron, James parecía enfadado.

- Ya voy!!! – Grito.

- Siempre tienes que ser tan molesto Black – Dijo Janne que pasaba por la puerta de los chicos.

- Janne, ven!!! – Dijo Sirius.

- ¿Qué paso? – Dijo ella sonrojándose.

- Bueno, es que tienes que guardarnos el secreto de que Remus esta durmiendo – Ella lo miro con enfado.

- ¿Y por qué será?

- Es que Angelina dice que no es normal que duerma tanto, pero su sabes que ella no es normal.

- Mmm...- Sirius esperaba escuchar un grito de desaprobación, estaba listo para cubrirse – Lo haré, pero solo porque me cae bien Remus – Miro a Sirius y se fue a su compartimiento. Sirius volvió a asomarse por la ventana, pero ya no estaba James.

- Hola chicos – Dijo James entrando, Remus hizo un ruido extraño y se movió hacia la ventana, los chicos rieron.

- Cierra la puerta – Dijo Peter.

- ¿Qué paso? – Dijo James, mientras cerraba la puerta.

- Solo que Angelina no tiene que ver a Remus, hubieran visto como lo traía, lo arrastraba por toda a estación – Dijo Sirius riéndose.

- Debe haber sido muy cómico – Dijo James.

Los chicos comenzaron a conversar muy animadamente. Sirius les comento sobre lo de Hagrid, James estaba deseoso de saber si él tendría que ver con el castigo, ya que eso significaría que no seria tan duro. Remus se despertaba a ratos, miraba hacia la puerta y continuaba durmiendo, cuando ya quedaba como media hora para llegar, despertaron a Remus.

- ¿Y qué te paso que tienes tanto sueño?- Dijo Peter.

- Es que no dormí muy bien ayer – Dijo Remus intentando recobrarse.

- Al parecer tampoco comiste mucho – Dijo James pasándole unos dulces que habían comprado cuando había pasado la señora con el carrito.

- Si, es que desde que nos juntamos en la Callejón Diagon hemos viajado mucho – Dijo Remus.

- Yo también he viajado mucho – Dijo James - mis padres están muy preocupados por eso de Lord Voldemort, dicen que la gente ya esta empezando a temer – De pronto se abrió la puerta, era Angelina.

- Menos mal que te encuentro despierto – Dijo, Remus al escuchar eso dio una leve sonrisa – Pugnase sus uniformes.

Los chicos se pusieron rápidamente sus uniformes, esta seria la primera vez que verían la ceremonia de espectadores.

- Mi madre me contó que cada año el sombrero seleccionador canta una canción distinta, y quizás esta seria especial – Dijo Peter una vez listos.

En cuanto salieron del tren la plataforma estaba llena, al niños de primero que estaban perdidos les pedían ayuda a los prefectos.

- Algún día al verme me tendrán respecto – Decía Sirius al intentar salir de donde estaba atrapado con todo los chicos apretándolo.

- Tranquilo Sirius – Decía Remus que esta a su lado. Sirius miro al alrededor, y vio como Bellatrix perseguía a Andrómeda.

- Tápate la nariz – Le ordeno Sirius.

- ¿Qué?

- Hazlo – En ese instante Sirius también se tapo la nariz, y lanzo un frasco del cual a caer al suelo exploto un humo muy fétido que producía escozor – Corre.

- Hasta cuando pretendes hacer estas cosas – Dijo Remus corriendo a su lado.

- Le estaba haciendo un favor a mi prima – Dijo Sirius viendo como Bellatrix se había alejado de Andrómeda.

- Y ese tipo de favores señor Black, los va a pagar con el castigo de este año – Dijo la profesora McGonnagall, a sus espadas.

- Es que...profesora...yo...

- Lo se, no era su intención – Dijo la profesora McGonnagall al cojerlo de la capa, del otro lado traía a James, al parecer que también había hecho algo similar – Dio la coincidencia que los estaba buscando para hablar del castigo de este año – Los chicos se estremecieron al escuchar esas palabras.

La profesora hizo que se subieran a un carruaje, que no traía caballos, junto con ella.

- Primero que todo – Dijo la profesora mientras el carruaje se acercaba a Hogwarts – Les vamos a confiscar su equipaje.

- Pero nosotros no traemos nada ilegal – Dijo James en un tono muy convincente, pero él bien sabia que todo lo que habían comprado en el Callejón Diagon estaba dentro de sus equipajes.

- Bueno señor Potter, eso se vera cuando les revisemos el equipaje – Dijo ella con algo de altanería – Bueno y este año tendrán que servirles que ayudantes a Hagrid hasta la navidad, claro si ustedes gustan puede ser más tiempo.

Los chicos estaban cabizbajos, pero se hacían gestos uno al otro sin que la profesora los mirara.

- Además, les tengo que avisar que todo los castigos se les impartirán por separado.

- Pero profesora, ¿usted nos considera capaces de hacer algo durante nuestro castigo? – Dijo Sirius con un tono algo dramático.

- Estoy segura de eso señor Black.

A los chicos no les quedo más que aceptar las nuevas reglas de este año. Seria algo pesado seguirlas. Una vez que habían llegado a el castillo la profesora los dejo, y se volvieron a reunir con Remus y Peter.

- Necesito que me hagas un gran favor Remus – Dijo James.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es? – Decía Remus, como si estuviera algo agripado por el efecto de la broma de Sirius.

- Tienes que guardar mi capa de invisibilidad, sino me la confiscaran – Dijo James algo triste. Remus pensó por unos instantes.

- Vamos rápido sino quizás sea tarde – Dijo Remus, y salieron corriendo con James.

Mientras Peter y Sirius fueron hacia el Gran Salón. Se sentaron cerca de las chicas, esperando impacientes la ceremonia.


	23. Advertencias

Disculpen si esta vez este cap tiene alguna falta de ortografía, pero es que estoy con demasiado sueño como para corregirlas, los otros caps los revise como 5 veces, pero para este no doy.

****

**•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

****

**23.-Advertencias**

Cuando estaba apunto de empezar la ceremonia llegaron Remus y James, estaban muy cansados al parecer tuvieron que hacer todo muy rápido.

- Estuvieron a punto de atraparnos – Dijo James entretenido.

- Justo venia Flich a buscar sus baúles – Dijo Remus jadeante.

- ¿Qué hicieron? – Dijo Peter, quien los miraba ansioso.

- Corrimos hasta aquí – Dijo Remus muy cansado – No se si te vuelva a hacer ese tipo de favores de nuevo James.

- No te preocupes – Dijo James con altanería – No creo que los vuelvan a atrapar – Sirius miro son desdeño.

- ¿Cómo es que no nos van a volver a atrapar?, a mi me gustaría que todos supieran que somos los... – Dijo Sirius.

- Shhh... ¿como se te ocurre decir eso? – Dijo James.

- Bueno es que seria más entretenido que los otros también supieran.

- Shh..- Dijo Remus quien intentaba hacer que sus amigos bajaran las voz, quizás alguien los oiría. Sonó de repente una copa Dumbledore intentaba que todos estuvieran en silencio.

- Vamos a comenzar la ceremonia de selección – Dijo con voz amable.

De repente se abrieron las puertas del Gran Salón muchos chicos pequeños entraban por la puerta, encabezados por la profesora McGonnagall.

- Su atención por favor – Dijo la profesora al llegar al centro del escenario donde se encontraba el sombrero seleccionador, y comenzó su canción.

_Este año será muy difícil,_

_cosas terribles van a suceder._

_Muchos tendrán que decidir su camino._

_Los Slytherin se lucieran con su astucia._

_Los Ravenclaw tendrán que demostrar su gran intelecto._

_Los Gryffindor comprobaran su Valentía_

_Y los Hufflenpuff sufrirán mucho este año._

_Este año tendrán que cuidarse,_

_Muchas cosas sucederán._

Todo quedaron en silencio al oír la canción, pero no era la primera vez que el sombrero seleccionador se veían muchas caras de nerviosismo, Sirius y James a señalarlos diciendo quien se ponía más pálido que Remus, pero nadie estaba así de nervioso. Todos estaban muy atentos, el sombrero ese año se demoro mucho en seleccionar a las chicos, al parecer estaba muy preocupado por lo que este año iba a suceder. Cada vez que un chico era seleccionado su casa le daba una cariñosa bienvenida.

Hasta cuando termino la selección Dumbledore hizo la misma advertencia del año pasado de que el bosque estaba prohibido y que no se le permitía a los chicos salir en las noches de sus salas comunes.

- Que el banquete comience – Dijo, como siempre todo estaba espectacular, los chicos comenzaron a comer.

- Les.....dije..que...el sombrero iba a.... decir...algo – Dijo Peter mientras comía un trozo de pollo.

- Lo...se...pero....no advierto...sobre los...Merodeadores – Dijo James con una sonrisa llana de granos de maíz, también había escupido unos cuentos.

- A la próxima los chicos, me avisan para traer un paraguas que ponerme para cuando ustedes hablen – Dijo Remus que era el único que comía de forma decente, mientras Sirius se limpiaba.

- Si James, trata... de no... escupirme.. – Dijo Sirius escupiéndole unos arroces a James.

- Y ya van a empezar – Remus se corrió hacia el lado de las chicas, para no salir sucio por sus amigos.

- Crees Remus que somos capaces de hacer algo así, cuando la profesora McGonnagall nos vigila atentamente desde la mesa de los profesores – Dijo Sirius muy calmado, mientras la profesora efectivamente los miraba con mucha atención esperando un paso en falso para alargar su castigo.

- Mmmm... – Dijo Remus sin volver a acercase a ellos, Janne que estaba a su lado parecía algo contrariada con la situación.

- Remus...puedes correrte un poco – Dijo, ya que estaba muy incómoda.

- Ahh... disculpa – Dijo Remus corriéndose hacia los chicos, sin casar los ojos de encima de James y Sirius.

- Bueno por lo menos Sirius, sabemos que Remus nos teme por este año, bueno además de Quejicus – Dijo James, al seguir comiendo.

- ¿Quién es Quejicus? – Dijo Peter.

- Bueno este verano no fue muy productivo para mi, así que me dedique a pensar en sobrenombres para Severillus – Respondió James.

- Mmm.. y te diste el tiempo de traducir Severillus a Quejicus – Dijo Remus en forma de reprobación – Realmente se nota que tuviste mucho tiempo.

Ese noche fue muy agradable, rieron mucho James les dijo todos los motivos, por lo cual llamar ahora a Severus, Sevy, Severillus y Quejicus. Al día siguiente tendrían inmediatamente clases, e iban a empezar con Historia de la Magia, Sirius opinaba que así tendría más tiempo para seguir dormido, aunque tendría que buscar un hechizo para poder dormir con los ojos abiertos.

-------------------------------------------------

- Crees que alguien se haya dado cuenta de que estuve durmiendo en clases – Dijo Sirius mientras salían de aula de Historia de la Magia.

- Dudo que alguien no se haya dado cuenta, ya que roncabas tan fuerte que el profesor intento despertarte muchas veces – Dijo Remus.

- No lo puede evitar, es muy aburrido saber que es lo que le paso a todas esas brujas viejas, James lanzo unas carcajadas ya que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Sirius.

- Ahora nos toca..... Tenemos este periodo libre!!! – Dijo Peter mirando feliz su calendario.

- Mmm.... el mío dice.... - Dijo James mirando su calendario, que era igual al de Sirius – Trabajo en la cabaña de Hagrid.

- Es muy malvada McGonnagall – Dijo Sirius – nos pone a ayudar a Hagrid justo antes de su clase.

James y Sirius se despidieron de sus amigos y fueron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, ellos sabían que él no era tan estricto como McGonnagall, así que quizás no cumpliría con la condición de los castigos por separado.

- Buenos días – Dijo Hagrid inmediatamente al verlos, parecía muy contento de tenerlos allí – Hoy cumplen su primer día de castigo, es unas dos horas diarias conmigo, creo que hasta los fin de semana tienen que estar conmigo, por si se escapan a Hogsmeade – Dijo revisando unos papeles.

- McGonnagall tiene muy buenas ideas – Susurro Sirius a James.

- Bueno tengo que darles castigos por separado, tu Sirius vas a tener que limpiar todos los desperdicios de los animales que guarda el profesor Kettleburn – Sirius hizo una mueca de asco, ni siquiera había visto a Kreacher hacer algo parecido - Tu James tienes que ayudarme a alimentar unos animales en el bosque, pero es un asunto muy secreto – Hagrid le guiño el ojo a James, pero él solo parecía haber tenido escalofríos.

Sirius paso horas con una pala, limpiando todas las asquerosidades de los animales, incluso retaba algunos animales porque tener todo lleno de excremento el piso, luego de una hora y media limpiando estaba muy sucio, quedaba media hora para regresar a la clase de McGonnagall, James y Hagrid no aparecían, habían llevado unos cuantos animales muertos hacia el bosque, Sirius no sabia si ir a las duchas o esperar a Hagrid, aunque por su propia salud prefería ir a las duchas. Luego de unos minutos de indecisión apareció Hagrid, venia con un muy asustado James.

- Chicos pueden ir a las duchas, no creo que McGonnagall estaría muy feliz de ver que llegaran así a su clase – Dijo Hagrid mirando a los chicos, al parecer James se había caído a un charco de barro.

Después la clase de McGonnagall fue muy aburrida, los chicos estaban tan cansados que casi se quedaban dormidos, McGonnagall disfrutaba con su sufrimiento así que pasaba muchas veces por su lado, para ver como intentaban parecer más despiertos, a penas terminaron las clases los chicos fueron a dormir.


	24. Un extraño comienzo

24.- Un extraño comienzo

Al día siguiente Sirius y James seguían muy cansados la primera que tendrían seria Herbólogia era una mañana muy fría, pero igual tendrían que ir salir hacia los invernaderos.

- Abríguese esta haciendo mucho frió – Dijo Remus entrando a la habitación venia recién de la ducha. Traía  encima dos chalecos y la bufanda de Gyffindor, pero igual si nariz se veía muy roja, Sirius y James estaban muy soñolientos a pesar de que ya se habían levantado seguían con mucho sueño.

- Saben que tendrán que hacer eso todos los días – Dijo Peter inocentemente al ver a los chicos.

- No se te ocurra recordármelo de nuevo, me basta con McGonnagall – Dijo Sirius.

- Parece que le sueño no te da muy buen humor – Dijo James.

- Mmmm.... - Gruño Sirius.

Los chicos salieron muy abrigados, llevaban muchas chaquetas debajo de la capa.

- Buenos días chicos – Dijo la profesora al verlos llegar. No habían muchos chicos en los invernaderos, pero si la mayoría parecían tener el triple se su tamaño por toda la ropa que llevaban encima, los vidrios de los invernaderos estaban muy empañados, había una temperatura ambiente muy baja, en unas macetas habían unas plantas muy bellas de color plata.

- Deberían poner calefacción – Dijo Peter que estaba tiritando. De pronto llego otro grupo de chicos todos tenían mucho fríos y tiritaban igual que los chicos.

- Ya chicos, el frió que hace en este invernadero tiene su motivo – Dijo la señora Sprout – Estas plantas están en extinción, son muy bellas y tienen propiedades para el stress, por lo general sirven mucho, el único inconveniente es el produce un poco de alucinaciones – No habían mucho animo de hacer bromas para los chicos, entre el frió y el sueño, era muy difícil tener animo.

- Profesora – Dijo Peter – No podría subir un poco la temperatura.

- No, estas plantas mueren si no están a menos de 5° C – Todos tiritaron, la clase fue muy aburrida solo tenían que darle unos líquidos especiales a las plantas y limpiar hoja por hoja, con un liquido morado que tenia un olor muy repugnante.

- Espero nunca más ver una de esas plantas en mi vida – Dijo James, caminando por el patio.

- Creo que tendremos que cuidarles por todo este semestre, según el programa se harán unas pociones para los chicos que dan MHB y el EXTASIS – Dijo Remus leyendo un papel que traía en las manos.

- ¿De donde sacas esos papeles? – Dijo Peter. Remus, James y Sirius lo miraron con reprobación.

- Pequeño Peter ¿Quién abre tus cartas de Hogwarts? – Dijo Sirius.

- Mi madre – Dijo Peter sonrojándose.

- Se nota mucho – Dijo James – El próximo año tienes que leer tu también la carta – La clase siguiente era pociones otra vez les tocaba con los Slytherin.

- Buenos días – Dijo el profesor con tono amable. Los chicos se sentaron al final de aula Sirius estaba al lado de James, ya estaban con animo como para hacer algunas travesuras.

- Como extraño tener mis polvos especiales – Dijo Sirius – Hasta te tenia un regalito Peter – Dijo a Peter que estaba en frente de él junto a Remus.

- Teníamos tantas cosas para usar con Severillus – Dijo James melancólicamente, mientras miraba a Snape que estaba en el primer puesto del aula.

-  Si es tan tierno, ya nos teme – Dijo Sirius, provocando una gran carcajada de los chicos.

-  No quiero desordenes este año chicos – Dijo el profesor – Se me separan ahora mismo, señorita Spaulding usted cambie de puesto con el chico Potter – Janne tuvo que obedecer, ella  estaba sentada junto en frente de Remus – Hoy haremos una poción que sirve como antídoto para muchos venenos ¿Quién me puede decir el nombre de esta poción? – Inmediatamente Remus y Lily luchaban por ser tomados en cuenta por el profesor, pero él eligió al chico callado que leía sus apuntes, ese era Snape.

- Si profesor.

- Respóndame ¿cuál es el nombre de esta poción?.

- La poción bezoar, sirve de antídoto para varias pociones – Snape sabia mucho de pociones, pero parecía dale mucho interés, lo más extraño es que siempre se sentaba con Angelina, a amiga de Lily y Janne.

- Janne – Le susurro Sirius.

- ¿Qué quieres Black?

- Es idea mía o Angelina esta tras Sevy.

- ¿Quién es Sevy? – Dijo ella extrañada.

- No te parece obvio, Severus por supuesto – Dijo él – Vamos responde – Janne se puso algo inquieta, era algo bastante obvio, siempre estaba con Severus cuando nadie se le acercaba, además también en estos instantes lo miraba muy melosa.

- Solo mírala, le advertimos que alguien se daría cuenta – Dijo Janne.

- Ahora chicos pueden comenzar a hacer la poción, es en parejas, al final de la clase evaluare su resultado, eso si la poción tiene que tomar un tono verdoso – Dijo el profesor, los chicos pusieron manos a la obra, Janne y Sirius no tenían mucho problema, pero Peter y Remus al parecer se habían equivocado en muchas cosas, su poción se estaba viendo de color rojo, Remus parecía estar al colapso nervioso. James y Lily parecía que no avanzaban mucho él jugueteaba mucho con Lily, lo cual a ella no le hacia ninguna gracia.

- Listo – Dijo Janne, en cuanto hecho el ultimo ingrediente – Solo no falta esperar unos cinco minutos en que se prepare.

- Bueno, por mientras me puedes contar, ¿Cómo es posible que Angelina se a podido enamorar de eso?, es que acaso tiene una pasión oscura por la grasa del cabello o algo.

- Siempre tienes que ser tan poco sutil Black.

- ¿Por qué no me llamas por mi nombre?, no me agrada mucho mi apellido.

- Bueno Sirius, Angelina esta enamorada de Severus desde que lo conoció, pero él no la trata muy bien – En ese instante se escucho como se rompía un vidrio de la mesa del frente, a Peter se le haya caído el frasco en que tenían que guardar el resultado de la poción.

- ¿Por qué dices que no la trata muy bien?. Pero si él es un amor – Dijo en tono sarcástico.

- Pues ella es sangre mezcla al igual que yo – Dijo Janne, como si no hubiera escuchado el comentario de Sirius. En cuanto acabo la clase, Sirius había conversado un buen rato con Janne, pero Peter y Remus habían sufrido mucho en hacer la poción que había tomado un color entre rojo y verde muy oscuro, era lo mejor que habían logrado hacer.

- Nunca más - Decía Lily alterada – Nunca más hago un trabajo contigo Potter.

- Pero si la pasamos tan bien – Dijo James de forma muy inocente.

- No te quiero ver en es resto del día, ojala tu castigo sea peor hoy – Dijo Lily.

- No te preocupes Evans, Hagrid es muy bueno en eso – Dijo James, todavía no le había contado a los chicos que era lo que había hecho en el castigo del día anterior.

- Vamos chicas, salgamos de aquí, mientras más lejos de Potter mejor – Lily salió en paso firme agarrando del brazo a Angelina y Janne.

Luego los chicos tuvieron Historia de la Magia, allí pasaron una típica clase con el profesor Binns en la cual era una lucha a muerte contra el sueño. Después de almorzar James y Sirius se dirigieron de nuevo a la cabaña de Hagrid, allí estaba él esperándolos.

- Hola chicos – Dijo el muy amable como siempre – Hoy invertiremos los papeles, así que Sirius lo que vamos ir a ver es absolutamente secreto.

- De acuerdo Hagrid.

- Y tu James, puedes ir a limpiar. Pásala bien esta vez – James solo le dirigió una sonrisa, la vez pasada vio como había quedado Sirius.

- Bueno Sirius solo sígueme – Hagrid llevaba cargando unos animales muertos al hombro, lo cual a Sirius le producía mucho asco. Empezaron a internarse en el bosque, todo cada vez se ponía más oscuro. Se escuchaban muchos ruidos provenientes de todas direcciones, parecía que algo los seguía – Alguien en esta por allí – Grito Hagrid, pero nadie respondió – Siempre me pasa lo mismo, la vez pasada con James, sentimos un ruido muy fuerte salimos corriendo, pero el se cayo a una posa con barro – Sirius lanzo una pequeña carcajada, no le parecía nada agradable estar en medio de un bosque y que algo los siguiera.

- ¿Cuánto queda Hagrid? – Dijo Sirius.

- No mucho, solo tenemos que caminar por acá – Hagrid se dirigía hacia unos árboles extrañamente curvados, simulaban una cueva – Aragon, estas allí – Grito Hagrid.

- ¿Hagrid eres tu? – Dijo una voz que provenía de la cueva, Sirius se imagino que una de sus mas horribles pesadillas aparecería ante él.

- Si, vengo con un amigo – De pronto, salió una gran araña de un metro y medio de alto, miro fijamente a Hagrid y luego a Sirius.

- Este si me puede servir de merienda, es otro era muy delgado – Dijo la enorme araña.

- No, no Aragon, él viene conmigo a entregarte más comida para tus primeras crías.

- Oohh.. – Dijo Aragon – Entren – Esa idea no era para nada agradable para Sirius.

- Sirius tienes que ir tu, yo no quepo por la madriguera de Aragon. Y no tengas miedo no te hará daño – Era lo peor que podría haberse imaginado Sirius, solo con ver esa araña había sufrido un gran susto, ahora tendría que ir a ver a sus crías. Se adentro por el agujero, escuchaba como se movían miles de patas, eso le producía un gran escalofrió por la espalda.

- Chico, es por aquí -  Dijo la araña. Sirius solo seguía el sonido de su voz ya que todo estaba muy oscuro, no quería tocar las paredes de la cueva ya que pensaba que era posible perder una de sus manos en el intento.

- ¿Donde estas? – Dijo Sirius cuando ya no veía por donde iba.

- Te queda poco, y ya veras la luz – Dijo Sintió como que la voz de la araña provenía por dos lados, así que supuso que tenia algo en frente, dio una vuelta, y vio como una gran telaraña llena de pequeños huevos se retorcían – Deja la carne dentro de la tela – Sirius obedeció, estaba muy temeroso, a penas dejo los dos animales dentro, en ruido de patas se volvió más intenso – Ahora puedes salir.

- Gracias – Dijo Sirius, volvió a cruzar todo el camino deseoso de ver a Hagrid otra vez. En cuanto cruzo todo el túnel, Hagrid le dio una gran sonrisa.

- No entiendo por qué tu y James quedan tal pálidos después de esto, incluso se parecen a su amigo de cabello castaño – Sirius sabia muy bien que se refería a Remus.

En cuanto tuvieron que partir de vuelta de a la cabaña, de nuevo comenzaron a escuchar como si alguien los seguía.

- Quiero que quien quiera que este siguiéndonos se muestre – Grito Hagrid, unos arbustos cercaron se movieron.

- Lo siento Hagrid – Dijo un centauro que venia hacia Hagrid – Necesito pedirte un favor, desde ayer que mi esposa tiene problemas con el parto de nuestro hijo.

- Pero ustedes saben que yo los puedo ayudar Octans – Dijo Hagrid.

- Bueno ven por acá, eso si deja a esa cría de humano aquí – Dijo el centauro.

- Eso si que no puedo Octans, él viene conmigo – El centauro miro unos minutos a Sirius, para Sirius era muy raro ser visto como una cría de humano más que como un chico.

- Esta bien, pero solo porque es muy urgente – De pronto comenzó internarse por el bosque era un lugar muy distinto al donde vivía Aragon, empezaban a acercarse hacia un claro.

- ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?

- Es que andabas con esa otra cría a humano. Además estas más preocupado de la crías de Aragon que el resto de las criaturas del bosque – De pronto llegaron hasta un lugar muy extraño, estaban lleno de pasto y el piso tenia un aspecto de ser muy espeso – Ahora si que no puedes entrar – Dijo Octans. Sirius se quedo esperando fuera, de una especie de choza a la que entro Hagrid, allí habían muchos centauros que caminaban cerca de Sirius mirándolo como un bicho raro.

- Y tu que eres, o acaso así son las crías de los humanos – Dijo un centauro que agarro a Sirius de la capa.

- Mmm.... si soy un humano – Dijo Sirius tembloroso.

- Ya veo ¿Por qué estas aquí? – Dijo otro centauro que se acercaba.

- Vengo acompañado a Hagrid, él vino ayudar a la esposa de Octans – De pronto de escucho un ruido que esperando a todos pájaros que estaban cerca de la choza.

- Ya nació – Hagrid salía de la choca con una pequeña cría de centauro, y la fue a limpiar en el claro cercano.

- Se llama Firenze – Dijo el orgulloso Octans saliendo de la choza.

Ese día Sirius de nuevo quedo muy cansado había sido un día lleno de sorpresas, nunca pensó que iba a ver una araña gigante en el bosque, ni a una cría de un centauro, con James camino al castillo comentaron acerca de Aragon y Sirius le contó que estuvo en el nacimiento del pequeño Firenze.


	25. Astronomía

Cualquier cosa chicos si quieren contratar más noticias de cuando subo los caps, solo vayan a franciblack.blogdrive (es sin www, no les pongo la direccion bien porque no me deja la pag, termina en com)

**25.- Astronomía**

Según el programa los chicos en las primeras semana de clases no tendrían Astronomía, que se les impartiera los días miércoles a las doce de la noche, para todos esta muy agotador pensar que tenían que quedarse despiertos solo por una clase de Astronomía, pero en las otras clases las cosas no eran muy distintas el profesor Mordier de pociones les había asignado parejas para el resto del semestre y como vio que James y Lily tenían tantos problemas juntos, decidió que fuera mejor que Lily estuviera con Remus y Peter con James, para que los ayudaran.

El resto de las clases iban bien, pero en los castigos con Hagrid los chicos cada vez se venían más cansados, Sirius incluso cuando le mando una carta a su tío Alphard, le comento sobre los castigos y que se los impartían por separado porque temían que se metieran en problemas otra vez.

- Espero que hoy la profesora Siniestra no los deje toda la clase viendo estrellas – Dijo James mientras caminaban hacia el aula de McGonnagall.

- Por el programa, tendría que dejarnos viendo lunas – Dijo Remus con un tono algo temeroso.

- Eso es más aburrido aun, espero mantenerme despierto – Dijo Sirius.

- Yo creo que tendré que eximirme – Dijo en susurro Remus. Los chicos lo miraron extrañados, pensado que era primera vez que lo escuchaban decir una broma – No es broma – Dijo Remus rápidamente – Es que mis padres me hicieron hacer ese curso durante el verano, para que me mantuviera ocupado.

- Yo creo que me suicido si me hacen hacer un curso de verano – Dijo Sirius entrando al aula.

- Así que esa es la solución con usted señor Black, tendré que proponérselo a su padre – Dijo McGonnagall cuando entraron, Sirius solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa – Hoy comenzaremos con la transformación de animales en copas de plata, no quiero que sean de ningún otro material.

Los chicos comenzaron a practicar, James y Sirius eran muy cautelosos con sus comentarios en medio de la mesa tenían un pergamino y una pluma, y en el se escribían mensajes como "Esto es muy aburrido", "Me gustaría convertir a McGonnagall en una cucaracha" ,"Seria bueno la perseguirá todo el rato para pisarla" Remus a veces se metía en la conversación con comentarios como "Se sentiría invencible contra la radiación", "Es lo único que le falta" los chicos trataban de contenerse la risa y mantener la compostura, McGonnagall paso un par de veces por el lado de ellos, pero no alcanzaba a leer el pergamino.

- Este pergamino hay que guardarlo – Dijo James mientras se dirigían al aula de Encantamientos.

- Que creen que haremos hoy - Dijo Peter.

- Bueno seguramente algún Encantamiento de nivel dos no crees – Dijo Sirius.

- Últimamente Sirius has sido muy cruel conmigo – Dijo Peter algo enfadado.

- Pues si dejas de preguntar cosas tan estúpidas yo dejare de ser tan cruel – En cuanto llegaron a la clase, el profesor les dijo que tenían que comenzar este año repesando los hechizo de Luz, Lumos y Nox. Comenzaron con las practicas, todo era muy aburrido, la clase se les hizo muy larga.

Cuando salieron a comer, ya no tenían clases hasta la noche, Remus después tuvo que ir a hablar con Dumbledore, ya que le había llegado un carta de sus padres. Los chicos lo esperando fueron fuera, se demoro un buen rato.

- Creen que le de permiso de salir – Dijo Peter.

- Se lo ha dado antes, ¿por que no se lo daría ahora? – Dijo James.

- Mmm, me parece que se esta demorando mucho – Dijo Sirius, pero de pronto se habría la escalera que daba hacia la oficina de Dumbledore.

- Buenos días chicos – Dijo Dumbledore bajando con Remus – Vamos a hablar con la profesora, sino se nos va a hacer tarde – le dijo a Remus – Chicos si quieren nos acompañan – Inmediatamente los chicos los siguieron, mientras Dumbledore conversaba en voz baja con Remus, James y Sirius, empezaban a hacer chistes mientras Peter se reía hasta que empezaba a quedarse sin aire.

- Paren... Paren... – Decía Peter mientras se apoyaba en una pared.

- Vamos acaso quieres que vayamos muy serios y te miremos así – Dijo Sirius, mientras comenzó a arreglarse el cabello como Severus, y empezó a imitarlo.

- Veo Sirius que eres muy bueno para ser anfitrión.

- Yo diría para payaso – Susurro James.

- Podrías ser hasta la nueva persona que reemplace a tu prima Narcissa – Dijo Dumbledore, había mirado como Sirius imito a Severus, pero ahora rápidamente se ponía el cabello en la forma normal, y el resto de los chicos reía.

Siguieron en camino hacia la torre de Astronomía. Cuando llegaron Dumbledore y Remus entraron a la oficina de la profesora Sinistra. Después de que Remus saliera otra vez, se despidió rápidamente de sus amigos, porque tenia que salir a ver a su madre.

Cuando ya era de nombre todos los chicos de segundo año en la torre de Gryffindor estaban junto a la chimenea, Lily había preguntado por Remus, porque tenían que juntarse a estudiar los chicos le dijeron que había ido a ver a su madre. En cuanto todos subieron más de alguno iba en estado "zombie" hacia el aula de Astronomía.

- Ya no aguanto más me voy a quedar dormido – Dijo James mientras subían las escaleras.

- No digas eso recién estamos llegando – Dijo Sirius – Además me haces recordar el dolor de espalda que tengo gracias a que Hagrid me hizo cargar esos sacos con comida para los animales, parece que tenia piedras dentro.

- ¿Acaso hay animales que comen piedras? – Dijo Peter.

- Ni siquiera me voy a dignar en responderte eso – Dijo Sirius. En cuanto llegaron a la torre, la profesora los estaba esperando.

- Se que este año va a ser duro, pero tendrán que despertarse todas las noches para poder ver la luna en todas sus facetas, y cada día escribirán sus observaciones – Dijo la profesora – Para eso tienen un telescopio individual, comiencen.

- No creo que soporte esto por mucho tiempo – Dijo James.

- ¿Chicos? – Dijo Angelina - ¿Dónde esta Remus?

- Él se eximio del este ramo, lo tomo en el verano – Dijo Sirius, dando un gran bostezo después – Bueno y además fue a ver a su madre enferma.

- Sirius me harías el favor de taparte la boca cuando bostezas – Dijo Janne.

- Claro compañera de pociones – Dijo Sirius, luego comenzó a mirar con el telescopio hacia la luna, y comenzó a escribir algunos y grados de elevación cuando tenia todos los datos listos, comenzó a mirar hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, pero de pronto empezó a volar hacia la luna en una escoba, paso por encima de el bosque prohibido, paso rozando el lago, donde el calamar gigante se veía claramente gracias al brillo de la luna.

- Sirius – Dijo una voz familiar y lejana, Sirius miro hacia los lados, pero no encontró a nadie, siguió volando esta vez recorría el castillo por todo el rededor, se veía el gran comedor muy iluminado – Sirius – Volvió a escuchar, esta vez la voz era más clara, él la conocía pero todavía no podía distinguir de quien era – Sirius despierta.

- ¿Qué paso? – Dijo este mientras se frotaba el ojo con su mano derecha.

- Se acabo la clase – Dijo alguien que comenzaba a tomar forma frente a él, era tanto el sueño que le costaba ver bien.

- ¿Quién eres? – Dijo Sirius.

- Ja – Dijo la voz femenina que escuchaba – Janne por supuesto, ya que Lily esta intentando despertar a James, pero creo que más bien lo espanto.

Al otro día Sirius no recordaba como había llegado a su cama, y menos como había logrado ponerse el pijama, ese día tendrían clases más tarde, así que podían seguir durmiendo, miro al alrededor, todo estaba iluminado por un rayo de luz que entraba por un hueco entre las cortinas. Se levanto y bajo hacia la sala común, estaba muy vacía, solo habían unos trozos de pergamino en la mesa, la clase que tenían después era pociones Sirius llevo todas sus cosas hacia la mesa y comenzó a estudiar, como nunca, pero no tenia nada que hacer en ese tiempo. De pronto se abrió la puerta el retrato y apareció Remus, venia con una gran venda en su mano derecha, al parecer se había quebrado la mano.

- ¿Qué te paso? – Dijo Sirius inmediatamente al ver, Remus se sorprendió mucho al ver a Sirius despierto, venia con muchos rasguños en el rostro, más de los que ya tenia, además de las cicatrices.

- Me ataco un animal del bosque, cuando regrese hoy en la mañana – Dijo Remus avergonzado.

- Pero ¿Qué te hizo en la mano?, acaso te la arranco que tienes tantos vendajes.

- Falto poco – Dijo Remus decaído, estaba muy pálido. Saco un chocolate de su túnica, con su mano derecha – ¿Cómo estuvo la clase de ayer?.

- En lo que estuve despierto, estuvo muy aburrida – Dijo Sirius dando un gran bostezo.

- ¿Cómo es eso de en lo que estuviste despierto?

- Bueno es que llegue a soñar, todavía no recuerdo como es que llegue aquí, solo me acuerdo cuando Janne me despertó.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que te despertó Janne?

- Bueno si, me despertó cuando me quede dormido en clases – Dijo Sirius a Remus, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – O acaso estabas pensando en otra cosa.

- No – Dijo Remus con una sonrisa cómplice – Sabes que Lily el otro día me contó, que Angelina esta enamorada de Severus.

- Ya lo se, vi como ella le coqueteaba en la clase de pociones. Todavía no entiendo como me puede gustar, no se creo que debe tener una atracción por la grasa o por las narices grandes y puntiagudas – Dijo Sirius en tono burlón.

- Probablemente le gusta la forma de ser de Severus – Los chicos rieron un rato.

- Como si eso pudiera ser posible – Dijo Sirius todavía riendo. En ese instante salió James de la habitación de los chicos.

- Vaya ¿qué te paso en al mano? – Dijo James. Remus le dio la misma respuesta que a Sirius, lo chicos se quedaron conversando, hasta que todos ya estaban levantados. Cuando llego la hora todos fueron al aula de Pociones.

- Bueno hoy seguiremos con esta poción, solo sigan las instrucciones de la pizarra – Dijo el profesor Mordier. Los chicos comenzaron a hacer la poción, Lily comenzó a acorralar a Remus, Janne y Sirius de desconcentraban ya que Remus se movía mucho, además al parecer le estaba haciendo muchas preguntas comprometedoras, que lo hacían sonrosarse.

- ¿Qué le estará diciendo? – Dijo Sirius.

- No tengo idea, espero que me diga después – Dijo Janne, que seguía picando unas raíces.

- Si Remus no me cuenta, tu me dices que es lo que esta pasando – Dijo Sirius, ambos eran muy entrometidos en esos asuntos, no podían quedarse tranquilos sin saber que era lo que estaba pasando.

- Claro, pero esto se ve muy raro – De pronto el profesor Mordier se acerco a los Lily y Remus, les hablo en voz baja y salieron del aula.

Sirius y Janne, se concentraron el resto de la clase, pero comenzaron a pensar porque habían tenido que salir los chicos de la sala, mientras James y Peter parecían estar en la misma situación. El resto del día no volvieron a ver a Remus y a Lily entre todos empezaron a comenzar a pensar en teorías muy locas, incluso de que habían tenido algún problema las heridas de Remus y que Lily tenia que haberlo acompañado a Remus a San Mungo. De pronto cuando ya habían estaban en la salido de clases, además Sirius y James ya habían llegado del castigo con Hagrid, se abrió el retrato de la entrada el la sala común de Gryffindor, allí aparecieron Remus y Lily tomados de la mano y en cuanto entraron ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejo a hablar con sus amigas, mientras Remus se acerco a los chicos, no les contó nada de lo que había pasado en la tarde, solo les dijo que Lily era una buena amiga, y que se habían quedado fuera de clases conversando.


	26. Postulaciones para el Quidditch

**26.- Postulaciones para el Quidditch**

Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde la conmoción de ver a Lily y Remus entrar tomados de la mano a la sala común de Gryffindor, los chicos habían intentado de todas formas preguntarle a Remus si había algo entre ellos, pero no dijo nada, no había forma de poder sacarle algo de información, ahora solo les faltaba el paso de la tortura, la segunda vez que Remus tuvo que ir a ver a su madre se demoro un par de días en regresar, no había sanado su mano por completo y cuando regreso venia con más rasguños su mano esta vez se le había infectado, les contó a los chicos que no había tenido tiempo de cuidarse la herida ya que había tenido que cuidar a su madre, y por eso le había salido esa infección.

Con las clases iban bien no tenían problemas, habían hecho una clase de estudios a la hora que tenían libre, los jueves que entraban más tarde así nadie los molestaba, a Peter le tenían un trabajo especial de mejorar su ortografía ya que con las cartas recibidas en el verano habían tenido que descifrar los mensajes, así que James le había encargado a su padre si le podía comprar algo que le ayudara a Peter, y le compro una especie de libro con hojas cuadriculadas llamado cuaderno de caligrafía, venia con unas pequeñas instrucciones en la tapa eran los mismos chicos que le revisaban a Peter el cuaderno, el muy avergonzado siempre escondía ese cuaderno de los demás, además significaba tener cosas de muggles.

Sabes estaba pesando – Dijo de repente James en sus horas de estudio – Este año no le hemos hecho nada a Severillus, se nos ha ido la chispa.

No digas eso, lo que pasa es que tenemos que esperar a que tengamos más tiempo, a menos que lo retemos a otro duelo – Dijo Sirius mientras escribía su reporte de transformaciones.

No seria mejor que esperaran a que su castigo terminara – Dijo Remus quien leía un libro, el siempre terminaba las tareas mucho antes que los chicos.

Mmm – Dijo James que continuo con su resumen para pociones – Eres muy estricto con las reglas Remus, recuerda que eres parte de los merodeadores – De repente un pesado libro dio contra la cabeza de James, Remus acaba de pegarle con el libro que estaba leyendo.

Cuantas veces te he dicho que no digas eso, no sabes si hay alguien más despierto – Dijo Remus que volvió a ponerse a leer el libro.

¿Qué lees, Sentí como que me partían la cabeza.

Es un libro de criaturas – Dijo Remus algo nervioso.

Dice algo de arañas gigantes – Dijo Sirius, James lo miro con recelo, ninguno había roto la promesa con Hagrid, mientras Remus lo miro extrañado.

No me gustan las arañas – Dijo Peter, quien esperaba a que le dictaran una nueva palabra.

Es sobre hombres lobo – Dijo algo titubeante Remus – Sabes que hay en el bosque prohibido. Escribe... – Dijo Remus buscando en el libro – mmm... licántropo.

Oye volviendo al tema de Snape¿qué se te ocurre? – Dijo Sirius.

Mmmm... no estaría mal retarlo en duelo otra vez, pero tiene que ser en otro lugar – De pronto llego la profesora McGonnagall a la sala común, cuando vio a los chicos estudiando, puso una expresión de estupefacción increíble.

Nunca pensé verlos así, antes de que tuvieran los MHB – Dijo ella.

Es el tiempo libre profesora – Dijo Remus, quien le sonreía con amabilidad, su expresión era muy distinta a la de James y Sirius que la miraban con un profundo odio.

Creo que después de que ponga este papel señor Potter esa expresión en su rostro va a cambiar rápidamente – Dijo ella poniendo un papel mediante a un hechizo en el panel de avisos de la sala, James se le levanto y se acerco a la McGonnagall, los chicos lo siguieron.

_Este sábado se realizara la selección de los puestos en nuestro equipo de Quidditch de buscador y guardián, si desean presentarse solo tienen que presentarse a las 11:00 hrs en el campo de Quidditch el nuevo capitán_ _Bred Simons los estará esperando junto a la jefa de casa Minerva McGonnagall._

Un papel que estaba colocando al lado a Sirius le llamo a atención.

_Mañana se realizara la selección del comentador de Quidditch, por el intercambio de nuestra ultima chica Narcissa Black, se le ruega a todo aquel que quiera presentarse como comentador, presentarse el próximo lunes a un examen técnico sobre Quidditch a las 16:30hrs y si llegara a aprobar el examen, el próximo miércoles a las 19:00 hrs se hará una selección, la única condición para este cargo es no pertenecer al equipo de tu respectiva casa._

_Atte Madam Hooch._

Sirius pensó que quizás Dumbledore tenia razón y no perdía nada con intentarlo, ya que este año no estaba interesado en entrar a el equipo de Quidditch, pero un puesto te comentador para llamar la atención de todos no le vendría mal, pero Sirius reflexionaba James comenzó a saltar como loco por la sala común incluso en su locura había abrazado un par de veces a la Profesora McGonnagall, pero ella se despidió rápidamente excusándose con que tenia clases en la próxima hora, lo que puso a los chicos a empezaron a guardar sus cosas, pero James saltaba por todos lados diciendo que genial seria si quedara en el equipo y todas las cosas que haría, las tácticas que ocuparía y repitiendo de vez en cuando "Amo el Quidditch".

Sabes James. Ya me esta hartando esa actitud tuya de andar saldando todo el rato y hablando sobre Quidditch – Dijo Sirius mientras se dirigían a la clase de Historia de la Magia, Peter miraba con temor a James, que estaba al borde de la locura.

Auch... – Dijo Remus que se había tomado su mano herida - Creo que tendré que pedirle más pociones a la señora Pomfrey, esto no se me cura.

Llevas un mes con esa venda, ya deberías estar más que curado – Dijo Sirius.

Y saben, volare tan alto y rápido que será difícil que me distingan, iré tan rápido que ni las bluger podrán alcanzarme – Seguía diciendo James.

Y allí va otra vez - Dijo Sirius.

Podré celebran todas mis victorias, verán que nunca tomaran las snitch antes que yo, seré invencible – Continuaba James.

¿Conoces algún hechizo para quedar sordo o para dejar afónico a James, Remus?– Dijo Sirius

Ojala conociera alguno – Dijo él que estaba arto de seguir escuchado a James.

Y ocupare mi nueva escoba, mi padre estará tan feliz de saber que seré jugador profesional – Dijo James.

Calma Potter, solo es una selección de equipos de casa – Dijo un chico que se acerco por detrás, ellos ya lo conocían pequeño y pelirrojo, llevaba el uniforme de Hufflepuff.

Mundungus, esperaba verte, nos hiciste casi caer en manos de Filch – Dijo James que iba directo a pegarle a Mundungus.

Calma Potter, somos del mismo bando, solo que yo veo las mejores oportunidades, Filch me pago un buen dinero por esa información.

¿En que curso vas? – Dijo Remus.

Yo, ja...- Dijo Mungundus no era muy alto, solo media lo mismo que Remus y podría pasar perfectamente como un chico de primero – Yo voy en el séptimo año.

Eso pensé – Dijo Remus.

¿Cómo pudiste entrar a la sala común esa noche? – Dijo Sirius.

Bueno los escuche discutiendo con ese chico Snape, así que apenas tuve tiempo libre deje mi corbata y bufanda en mi bolso, y me hice pasar por un chico perdido de primero de Gryffindor, claro pero eso fue con uno de los nuevos prefectos – Dijo Mundungus.

Sabes si no te vas en este instante seguramente James, va empezar a comentarte sobre el Quidditch, y eso es mucho peor de que te golpee – Dijo Sirius, Mundungus le dio una sonrisa a Sirius, y se fue rápidamente.

¿Por que hiciste eso, no ves que he quiero darle su merecido desde que casi caemos esa noche – Dijo James, que tenia una expresión de odio en los ojos.

Porque queda un minuto para que empiece la clase y estamos a cinco del aula – Dijo tranquilamente Sirius, Remus palideció rápidamente y salió corriendo.

Espera – Gritaron los chicos al unísono y salieron persiguiéndolo. Una vez que llegaron al aula, quedaba un minuto para que empezara la clases, a los chicos le faltaba la respiración, Sirius tomo a Remus de la túnica para decirle algo, pero le hice un gesto con la mano de que esperara, volvió a intentarlo, pero no pudo, tomo un pergamino y anoto "después te digo", en cuanto entro el profesor Binns, toda la clase se puso en silencio y como era de costumbre James y Sirius luchaban una batalla a muerte con el sueño, las clases siguientes fueron normales, al final solo que Sirius quería decirle a Remus era que nunca más los hiciera corre así.

Otro día de castigo con Hagrid, recién estamos a punto de cumplir un mes de clases y ya quiero que esto termine – Dijo James cuando se dirigían con Sirius hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

Yo ya no quiero cargar más sacos de comida, o los animales muertos para Aragog, solo me consuela la prueba de comentador de Quidditch – Dijo Sirius.

¿En serio no quieres pertenecer al Equipo de Quidditch? – Dijo James tristemente – Recuerda que eso no te dejaría ser parte del equipo.

Bueno, si llegase a tener ganas de jugar en el equipo solo tengo que renunciar ¿no? – Dijo Sirius tratando de animar a su amigo.

Hola chicos - Dijo Hagrid que salía de su cabaña con una gran bolsa en la espalda – Hoy me temo que va a llover así que no podremos hacer nuestro horario. Así que yo iré con Aragog, ustedes se quedaran limpiando – James y Sirius sonrieron inmediatamente – Pero les quiero que limpien no solo conversar.

Te lo prometo Hagrid – Dijo Sirius muy convincente, pero en su espalda traía los dedos cruzados.

Lo juramos solemnemente – Dijo James tomando la misma posición que Sirius, y también llevaba los dedos cruzados tras la espalda. En cuanto Hagrid se fue, empezó a caer una llovizna muy fina sobre ellos, de inmediato fueron a la especie de granero donde guardaban a todas las criaturas raras para las clases de la semana.

Estos animales ensucian más que cualquiera que haya visto antes – Dijo Sirius al abrir las puertas de donde dormían unos unicornios.

Terminemos rápido esto para poder seguir pensando en el Quidditch – Dijo James. Los chicos tenían que ser silenciosos en el trabajo de limpiar si llegaban a despertar a algunos animales, podrían sufrir algún ataque inesperado, ya que esa semana había un Dragón del tamaña de un perro adulto durmiendo en el ultimo bloque en el fondo de ese granero, cuando estaban sacando las bolsas con los desperdicios de los animales, comenzó a llover más fuerte, habían algunas goteras en el granero que los chicos tenían que esquivar.

Listo – Dijo Sirius, dejándose caer en una rumba de bolsas de comida de animales – Esto estuvo muy agotador.

Siempre es igual – Dijo James dando un fuerte respiro y dejándose caer al lado de Sirius – ¿Y que hacemos ahora?

Supongo que planear algo contra Sevy – Dijo Sirius sentándose mirando como la lluvia caía fuertemente en los prados del castillo, James miraba también hacia fuera.

Sígueme – Dijo quitándose la bufanda y la capa, y luego salió corriendo hacia fuera – Vamos Sirius va a ser entretenido – Dijo estaba bajo la lluvia. Sirius pensó unos instantes, no le gustaba estar ni sucio ni mojado, pero de seguro James tenia algo entretenido en mente, lanzo su bufanda y capa sobre las de James.

Espera! – Cuando Sirius salió el granero y no pudo encontrar a James, la lluvia caía fuertemente sobre su cabeza, cuando le llegaron unas tres bolas de barro en su cabeza.

Y ese fue el maravilloso movimiento de James Potter, además de ser un increíble buscador es un expendido bateador – Grito James desde una posa de barro.

Además de es un gran engreído – le grito Sirius tomando unos cuantos puñados de barro, de nuevo le llegaron otras tres bolas de barro.

Y el publico aclama Potter, Potter, Potter – Decía James imitando ser una gran cantidad de gente.

Ya vas a ver – Dijo Sirius – Wingardium Leviosa – Grito y con un movimiento de su muñeca las bolas salieron disparadas directamente sobre la cabeza de James – Ese fue un fantástico tiro lanzado por el nuevo comentador estrella Sirius Black, por supuesto su club de fans lo alienta, Sirius, Sirius, Sirius Aaaaahhh! – Decía Sirius imitando la voz de las chicas.

Y el publico en las gradas no se explica como semejante chico puede tener un fan club, pero la presidenta del fan club de James, Lily Evans trajo hasta pancartas para alentar a su ídolo – Gritaba James.

Ni en tus sueños Lily va a ser presidenta de tu fan club – Grito Sirius, después de lanzarse unas cuantas bolas más los chicos se echaron a reír, habían dicho muchas cosas locas.

¡ Por las barbas de Merlín¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? – Dijo Hagrid cuando llego – McGonnagall tenia toda la razón, nunca pensé que iban a hacer semejante desastre, ahora vayan a las duchas antes de que McGonnagall los vea así – No hubo protesta por lo que Hagrid había dicho, solo tomaron sus cosas y fueron hacia las duchas y después a la sala común de Gryffindor se acostaron muy temprano habían quedado muy cansados.

El día siguiente fue muy tranquilos a los chicos les costo levantarse ya que hacia mucho frió y la lluvia seguía cayendo, la clase de McGonnagall fue algo estricta, pero era en el rango de lo normal al parecer Hagrid no le había contado de la batalla que habían tenido en medio de la lluvia. En la clase Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras el profesor exponía unos animales extraños para que los buscaran el libro y así podían hacer su informe para el final de la clase, James y Sirius se sentaron en la ultima mesa del aula, Remus y Peter estaban un poco más adelante.

Todavía no nos a dicho que es lo que se trae con Evans – Dijo James que miraba a Remus.

Probablemente son novios – Dijo Sirius que escribía una carta amenazadora para Severus que estaba unas mesas más cerca del profesor por el otro costado de la sala.

Lo dices tan relajado – Dijo James, acaso Janne te a dicho algo en clase de pociones.

Ella sabe exactamente lo mismo que nosotros – Dijo Sirius que seria escribiendo y dibujando calaveras en cada esquina del pergamino.

¿Qué dice tu carta? – Dijo James.

Que pronto sufrirá un ataque de los merodeadores – Dijo Sirius relajado doblando el papel para formar un ave, algo parecido a una grulla.

Sospechara de nosotros de se la mandas ahora – Dijo James.

Por eso inmediatamente después tenemos que empezar a molestar a Remus – Dijo Sirius que seguía haciendo el doblado dedicadamente.

Recuerden que tienen que entregar un reporte de estas criaturas, solo revisen su libro – Dijo el profesor que leía un libro, sentado en su mesa. Sirius y James ya habían terminado su informe.

Escríbele una carta a Remus con lo que quieres preguntarle – Sirius, y transformo su pluma para escribir en una cerbatana, James le sonrió y empezó a escribir en un trozo de pergamino una pregunta, y luego convirtió también su pluma en una cerbatana.

¿Listo? – Pregunto James a Sirius para lanzar su papelito a Remus. Sirius le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y ambos lazaron los mensajes llegando a sus respectivos dueños, Sirius tomo un trozo de pequeño de pergamino y se lo hecho a la boca, James hizo lo mismo. Remus se sorprendió mucho al recibir el mensaje. Lo mando de vuelta con la respuesta "Con Lily solo somos amigos" , pero Sirius y James esperaban una respuesta más completa y comenzaron a lanzarle papelitos a Remus, mientras Severus miraba atentamente sus movimientos Sirius solo dio un leve vistazo hacia Severus, Remus ya tenia una gran cantidad de papeles en el pelo se sacudía frecuentemente, cuando ya había pasado un rato recibiendo los proyectiles de los chicos se puso la capucha de la capa, para estar más tranquilo.

No va responder – Dijo Sirius cuando ya se le había acabado el pergamino. Leyó por ultima vez su informe y se lo fue entregar a el profesor, el profesor los dejo retirarse, al pasar al lado de Remus le sacudió el cabello dejándolo, todo desordenado.

Cuando terminan nos informes no pueden quedarse sin hacer desorden – Dijo Remus, saliendo unos minutos después.

Sabes que ya no soportamos esas clases, son muy aburridas – Dijo Sirius.

No puedo justificarlos con que están nerviosos por las pruebas de Quidditch, porque siempre son igual – Dijo resignado Remus.

Vas a aprender a tolerarnos Remus – Dijo James, con una gran sonrisa, en cuanto salió Peter venia muy triste.

No se si lo que escribí esta bien – Dijo Peter.

Si leíste ese aburrido libro es seguro que estaba bien – Dijo Sirius.

Es día sábado James había hecho que los chicos se levantaran muy temprano, para que lo acompañaran a desayunar antes de empezar a practicar para la prueba que seria más tarde, Sirius había sacado un libro sobre Quidditch para estudiar para el examen del lunes, se llamaba _Quidditch a través de los Tiempos_, traía muchas cosas técnicas, Sirius se salvaba detalles sobre las escobas como los hechizos que le hacían para que fuera cómodo volarlas, recordaba cosas como "Finta de Porskov" o "Starfish and Stick", Remus había hechizado un par de pelotas de Tenis que le había pedido a unos chicos de primero, para que practicara como si tuviera una snitch, pero claro era Remus quien las movía.

¡No tan rápido Remus! – Grito James, que estaba montado en su flamante escoba nueva la "Cometa 600".

¡Eso no se lo puede decir a una snitch! – Grito Remus.

La atrape! – Dijo de repente James – Ja! Estoy listo esta es la profesión para toda mi vida – De pronto comenzaron a llegar las alumnos de Gryffindor, entre esos las chicas al parecer una de ella también iba a postular, James prefiero bajar y reunirse con los chicos mientras Sirius seguía memorizando jugadas. Cuando llego McGonnagall y el capitán Bred Simons a la cancha se vieron muchas caras de nerviosismo entre el publico.

Chico, quiero su atención aquí a todos los que van a postular este año – Dijo Simons, era un chico alto, rubio que llevaba una camiseta de las Avispas de Wimbourne – Todos los ustedes tienen que venir solo por los puestos de guardián y buscador, primero haremos la prueba para guardan así que todos los que vienen por el puesto de buscador por favor tomen asiento.

James fue a sentarse con los chicos, y McGonnagall fue directo con las chicas, mientras Angelina se estaba postulando para Guardián, los pusieron en orden de estatura. Uno el primer chico era de séptimo año, estaba muy nervioso.

Son tres tiros por postulante – Dijo Simons, el resto del equipo de formo detrás de él iban lanzándoles la Quaffle, el chico no pudo atrapar dos tiros, algunos de sus amigos lo miraban desde las gradas habían hecho muchas muecas de sufrimiento en su fallos – Siguiente – Era el turno de un chico, de cabello castaño no muy alto, él no fallo ninguno de sus tiros.

Bien hecho Longbottom – Grito una chica desde las gradas, unos cuantos chicos más venia Angelina, todos los otros chicos habían fallado un tiro, y ella se veía bastante nerviosa además era la ultima en la fila.

Vamos amiga – Grito Lily, McGonnagall se veía muy a gusto con las chicas. El primer tiro se lo lanzo el Capitán, fue tan rápido que no pudo atraparlo, los siguientes dos los atrapo. Cuando bajaron a tierra el chico Longbottom se veía muy feliz, el Capitán se acerco y le estrecho la mano.

¡Pertenezco al equipo! – Dijo Mientras salió corriendo hacia las gradas con sus amigos.

Ahora los buscadores vengan a la cancha – Dijo Simons, James bajo con una gran sonrisa.

¿Creen qué lo logre este año? – Dijo Peter mirando como el Capitán les daba las instrucciones a los postulantes.

Por supuesto, este año no esta resfriado – Dijo Sirius, los chicos se concentraron en mirar a los postulantes para buscador salir disparador por el campo, Simons acaba de soltar la snitch, al parecer era una competencia de quien la lograba agarrar primero. Todos empezaron a dar vueltas por el campo, eran cerca de cinco personas que postulaban por el puesto.

Vamos James – Susurraba Sirius mientras lo veía volar en círculos por el campo, de pronto salió disparado hacia arriba, los chicos no sabían muy bien si había visto la snitch, se metió entre las nubes, los otros cinco lo siguieron, salió empapado de la nube, y volvió a rondar por el campo con una gran sonrisa, solo lo había hecho para distraerlos, pero de repente cuando todos ya habían salido de la nube, una chica salió disparada hacia los arcos del lado derecho, la snitch esta tranquilamente flotando en medio del arco más ancho, todos la siguieron en busca de la snitch, todo el publico estaba en silencio mirando atentamente la competencia. James salió en picada unos metros antes de donde estaba la snitch, hizo un rápido movimiento con su mano y salió hacia arriba, en su mano derecha traía muy bien agarrada la snitch. Los chicos aplaudían, el Capitán Simons, también le dio la mano a James, este estaba muy emocionado – Imaginen si James estaba histérico con las postulaciones ahora como va a quedar con esto.

Por lo menos tendrá a otros con cual hablar acerca de eso – Dijo Remus.


	27. El comentador

Bueno chicos, lo siento por no haberlo puesto antes, pero como les dije me cambie de casa, pero ya tengo internet y volvere a mi ritmo normal, espero que les guste.

**

* * *

**

**27.- El comentador**

****

Sirius paso lo que quedaba del fin de semana estudiando el libro de Quidditch, mientras James se hacia gran amigo del chico Longbottom, él era de tercer año y era muy bueno en encantamientos había ayudando a Remus con un informe, Peter seguía estudiando ortografia, había mejorado mucho a comparación de las cartas que les habia enviado en el verano.

- Sabes Sirius veo que le pones mucho empeño en estudiar Quidditch, pero ¿qué hay del resto de las clases? – Dijo Remus testarudo.

- Déjalo, después él será quien comente mis espectaculares jugadas –Dijo James, mientras estaban en la habitación.

- Voy a descansar – Dijo Sirius y dejo el libro a un lado.

- ¿Por qué esta mal escrito tu nombre Sirius? – Dijo Peter pasándole el cuaderno donde estudiaba ortografía. Sirius tomo el cuaderno y leyó que decía _"Zirius Vlack"_, casi le da un ataque cuando vio semejante error.

- Mira Peter – Dijo Sirius pacientemente – Sirius es con "S" y Black es con "B" , por regla.

- Bueno – Dijo Peter que tomo de nuevo su cuaderno.

- ¿ Y cuando es tu primer entrenamiento James? – Dijo Sirius.

Cuando llego el lunes Sirius se encontraba algo nervioso, cuando dio ya era la hora en que tenia que dar el examen se dirigió rápidamente hacia la oficina de la profesora Hoock se encontró con que había un cartel que anunciaba que el examen seria en el aula de encantamientos. Cuando llego se encontró con un gran numero de postulantes lo cual se intimido un poco, vio que muchos de los chicos eran mayores que él, algunos ya iban en el cuarto o quinto año lo miraban como si fuera solo un niño que quería jugar, en unos pocos minutos más la profesora entro al aula. Les entrego los exámenes en silencio y les dio la orden para comenzar, en la hoja habían unos dibujos y él tenia que identificar el tipo de jugada que describía, eran cerca de diez. En cuanto termino pensó que había contestado todas bien, tenia la esperanza de que no muchos las hubieran sabido.

- ¿Cómo estuvo? – Preguntaba impaciente James, cuando Sirius llego a la torre de Gryffindor.

- Creo que bien – Respondió sentándose al lado de Remus frente a la chimenea.

- ¿Quieres? – Dijo Remus mostrándole un trozo de chocolate, Sirius asintió y saco un poco.

- ¿De que trataba el examen? – Dijo James impaciente, sentándose a su lado.

- Bueno eran unos dibujos, algunos con movimiento de jugadas – Respondió Sirius.

- ¿Y eran muy difíciles? – Pregunto Peter uniéndose a ellos.

- No muchos – Dijo Sirius – espero que las otras no hayan sabido las respuestas.

Los días pasaron rápido, James preparaba un par de bromas.

- Creo que será mejor que pidamos una carga de bombas fétidas a Zocko para poder tener la suficientes – Dijo James cuando iban a desayunar.

- ¿ Tu crees que es necesario hacer una broma de ese estilo? – Dijo Peter temeroso.

- Bueno Peter, seguro que si James no hace alguna travesura, uno de estos días enloquecerá – Respondió Sirius.

- A propósito tu no estas nervioso por lo de esta noche – Dijo Remus.

- No, porque debería estarlo si se que voy a ser el nuevo comentador – Dijo Sirius muy seguro, incluso algo soberbio.

- ¿Cuantas crees que vamos a necesitar? – Dijo James cuando de repente entraron las lechuzas, una de ellas era de color pardo y se dirigía directamente hacia los chicos. Cuando Sirius vio la lechuza el sabia muy bien a quien pertenecía, aquella lechuza traía un paquete, se poso frente a Sirius y en cuanto le saco la carga se poso cariñosamente en el hombro de Sirius, era la lechuza de tío Alphard.

_Pequeño Sirius:_

_Se que me escribiste hace mucho tiempo, pero no había tenido tiempo para responderte. Respecto a mi salud he estado mucho mejor, me ayudado mucho que ahora puede ejercer mi profesión, ahora atiendo brujas y brujos en mi casa, se muy bien que tu abuelo no le agrada que ejerza, pero he puesto un aviso en el profeta y me ha ido estupendo._

_En el paquete te envió un regalo, ya que ahora estoy muy ocupado y cuando llegue noviembre no podré enviarte un regalo para tu cumpleaños, te aseguro que te gustara. Claro que espero que no sea ilegal en Hogwarts._

_Cariños tu tío Alphard. _

_PD: Tu prima Andrómeda me a bombardeado con cartas casi todos los días, así que avísale por favor, porque no le he podido responder._

Sirius estaba muy contento de haber recibido la carta, cuando fue a abrir el paquete vio que James y Peter intentaban saber que había dentro.

- Pásenmelo – Dijo Sirius estirando la mano, en cuanto la abrió vio que decía _"Nuevo Frisbie Salvaje, para que sus hijos se diviertan de una forma diferente"_ y en letras que cambiaban de verdes a doradas decía _"Precaución use con guantes de dragón" _Sirius abrió el paquete allí habían dos pares de guantes y el frisbie, al verlo comprendió porque tenia que ser ocupados con guantes, en sus bordes estaban llenos de afilados colmillos.

- James, ponte estos y ve hacia allá – Dijo Sirius, indicando la esquina más cercana a la mesa de Hufflepuff, James miro con detención la caja y esbozo una gran sonrisa, y se fue hacia la esquina.

- Listo – Grito James ansioso, Sirius corrió hacia la otra esquina cerca de la mesa de Slytherin.

- Ten cuidado – Grito Sirius, en ese instante eran el centro de atención de todo el Gran Salón, y en cuanto Sirius lanzo el frisbie un sonido como de una cierra cruzo la habitación hasta donde James lo atrapo, muchos gritaron le lanzo de vuelta el frisbie a Sirius, pero también paso cortándole un mechón de cabello a una chica de Ravenclaw.

- Perdón – Grito, pero ahora todos se cubrían la cabeza. En cuanto Sirius lo lanzo otra vez, el Gran Salón ahogo un grito sordo de miedo, pero para James y Sirius eso empezaba a ponerse muy entretenido, Sirius cambiaba de posición constantemente haciendo que la mesa de Slytherin chillara sin cesar.

- ¡¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?! – Dijo Dumbledore mientras Sirius se guardaba el frisbie detrás de la espalda - ¿Qué nadie piensa decirme?

- Profesor – Dijo Longbottom – es que....mire!!! – Dijo indicando una nueva bandada de lechuzas que entraron dirigiéndose directamente hacia Dumbledore. Todos quedaron en silencio Sirius y James aprovecharon el momento para ir a sus asientos, mientras Dumbledore abría algunas de las cartas.

- Lo siento chicos, quien quiera que este haciendo desorden, por favor si no quieren tener ser castigados, no sigan – Dijo Dumbledore que salió rápidamente del Gran Salón.

- Gracias Longottom, por intentarlo – Dijo Sirius.

- No te preocupes – Dijo Frank sonriente – me gusto mucho ver sufrir a los Slytherin.

Las clases de ese día no fueron una gran distracción para Sirius, él más se concentraba en esperar los resultados del examen.

- Sabes Black – Dijo la profesora McGonnagall en la clase de Transformaciones – Nunca he esperado algo bueno de ti – Dijo simulando ver como los chicos ejecutaban los hechizos – Pero hoy supe que aprobaste el examen, eres uno de los diez que aprobaron. Por lo que tengo esperanza de que tal vez consigas trabajo de comentador, ya que tu historia de conducta con el ritmo que lleva, no te iban a contratar aunque tuvieses excelente calificación.

- No se preocupe seré el nuevo comentador aquí en Hogwarts – Dijo Sirius sonriente.

Llegada la noche Sirius tenia que presentarse en la oficina de Madame Hoock, allí estaban los diez chicos que McGonnagall le había comentado, muchos eran mayores, algunos estaban muy concentrados, una chica vocalizaba como si se preparara para cantar una opera, otro chico más haya bebía una poción de color dorado que humeaba, otros solo se mantenían muy callados, mientras unos chicos que parecían ser amigos conversaban animadamente.

- Damion Dent – Dijo la profesora al salir, él chico que bebía la poción entro rápidamente a la oficina.

- ¿Qué crees que le preguntaran? – Dijo uno de los chicos que conversaba, Sirius también se hacia esa pregunta, de hecho había estado pensando en eso durante todo el día. De pronto salió el chico y se sentó en un banco cercano.

- Rodolphus Lestrange – Dijo la profesora, pero a penas entro él chico, todos se acercaron a el chico que había estado bebiendo la poción.

- ¿De qué trata la prueba? – Dijo uno, pero el chico no respondió.

- Dinos de que trata – Dijo Sirius, de pronto el chico tomo su varita y escribió con fuego.

_No puedo hablar, así que no supe. Tengo que esperar a que venga la enfermera._

Todos se alejaron y volvieron a su lugar, después de unos minutos se volvio a abrir la puerta.

- Sirius Black – Dijo la profesora, y Sirius entro rápidamente - Bueno ahora te tengo que hacer unas pruebas. Primero que todo tengo que ver tu tono de voz – Toco con la varita el cuello de Sirius a la altura de su garganta. Del extremo de la varita de la profesora Hoock salió un trozo de papel de color azul eléctrico y ella lo coloco encima de una ficha que decía Sirius Black, esté se pego inmediatamente – Ahora quiero que leas esto – Sirius tomo un trozo de pergamino, afino su voz y comenzó a leer como si estuviera actuando frente a un publico.

" Estamos hoy presenciando el asombroso partido de Gryffindor vs Slytherin, quieres van 130 contra 115 respectivamente, pero miren la asombrosa picada del buscador de Slytherin, desciende rápidamente para buscar la snitch ¡ Esa fue la más asombrosa atrapada que visto, a menos de un metro del suelo atrapo la snitch, dejo a el buscador de Gryffindor muy lejos de su alcance! ¡¡Slytherin Gana!! "

- Asombroso, asombroso - Dijo Hoock algo entusiasmada, el pergamino ovaciono a Sirius.

- Wow – Dijo Sirius incrédulo ante si mismo.

- Bueno Black, puedes esperar afuera con los otros chicos – Dijo la profesora mientras pegaba el pergamino en la ficha, las letras del pergamino habían cambiado a un color azul oscuro.

Cuando Sirius salió vio como todos los chicos preparaban sus dotes histriónicos para poder salir bien en la prueba de lectura, Sirius agradeció ser un gran mentiroso y bueno para las travesuras sino, no sabia como lo hubiera podido lograr, se sentó al lado del chico que había pasado antes que él, en ese instante noto que el era el único chico de Gryffindor que habia logrado pasar el examen, vio que el chico de su lado traía uniforme de Slytherin tenia un aire de familiaridad.

- Hola, sabes me pareces conocido – Dijo Sirius, sin ninguna gota de timidez o miedo al ridículo.

- Pues soy amigo de tu prima Bellatrix – Dijo con tono aburrido el chico Lestrange.

- Sirius Black – Dijo amablemente Sirius tendiéndole la mano al chico.

- Rodolphus Lestrange – Dijo no con mucho animo respondiéndole el saludo a Sirius – No me a contado mucho de ti tu prima.

- Pues no soy muy querido en mi familia – Dijo Sirius como si eso fuera muy común.

- Supongo que eres amigo de los muggles o sangre sucia para ser tratado asi, como tu prima Andrómeda – Dijo en tono despectivo Rodolphus, dejando en claro que era sangre limpia.

Sirius prefirió no seguir hablando con Lestrange, y dedicarse a ver su alrededor, estaba cerca de la salida más cercana del castillo hacia el estadio de Quidditch, se veía a través de los ventanales el oscuro paisaje, donde los arbustos cercanos se movían por una fría brisa de otoño, pronto se vería salir la luna entre las montañas, de pronto noto como dos personas irreconocibles desde ese lugar, salian hacia el árbol boxeador una de ellas se introducía de alguna manera dentro del árbol, Sirius pestaño una vez para ver si no era efecto del sueño aquella visión, y las dos personas habían desaparecido. Unos minutos más tarde apareció la enfermera en busca del chico Dent, a Sirius le pareció familiar la capa que traía, pero en unos instantes ya todos los chicos habían pasado por la prueba de la profesora Hoock.

- Bueno chicos, según mis pruebas el único que soportaría ver una derrota de su equipo contra el rival más fuerte, seria... – Dijo la profesora buscando entre las fichas – El señor Sirius Black, creo que es lo bastante mentiroso como para soportarlo, además tiene un excelente tono de voz. Bueno chicos en el caso que el chico Black no pueda animar, será llamado el señor Lestrange.

- Que te han seleccionado, eso es fantástico, yo le dije a Remus que serias el próximo comentador – Dijo James muy feliz – lastima que su madre haya recaído. Hasta la enfermera lo vino a buscar hace unos minutos.

- Bueno de todas maneras le podemos mandar una lechuza – Dijo Peter.

- No creo, ya es muy tarde y Remus debe ir en el tren, será mejor que le escribamos mañana – Dijo Sirius- Lo malo fue...

- ¿Cómo puedes decir que hay algo malo en esto? – Dijo James algo histerico.

- Mmm... como decía, lo malo es que cuando tenga que faltar por algún motivo uno de los amigos de mi prima Bellatrix me reemplazara.

- Tu prima de cabello claro – Dijo Peter.

- No la otra, la que no le gustan los muggles – Dijo Sirius.

- ¿Cual la rubia? Acaso tienes más parientes aquí.

- No les ando diciendo que todos son mis parientes, pero bueno tengo otra prima que se llama Bellatrix, va en cuarto y uno de sus amigos es quien me reemplazara un chico llamado Rodolphus Lestrange – Dijo Sirius – Bueno saben será mejor que me vaya a dormir antes de la clase de Astronomía.


	28. Luna llena y Rayos de Sol

****

Disculpen la tardanza, pero siempre cumplo.

Ademas les queria contar que tengo un problema con la historia lamentablemente alguien la a estado publicando sin mi permiso en Pottermaniacos, y no he tenido existo en contactarme con los administradores, si es alguno de ustedes solo les pido que me den los creditos.Y den mi blog, en caso de que me quieran contactar.

* * *

****

**28.- Luna llena y Rayos de Sol**

Ese día en la noche estudiaron la luna en su fase cuando estaba llena, muchos chicos se sorprendieron al poder ver claramente los cráteres, además de las cosas que habían dejado los muggles cuando la habían visitado.

- Creo que mañana es el día para hacer la broma – Decía James mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

- Bueno y ¿cómo es que lo harán sin ser descubiertos? – Dijo el pequeño Peter.

- Aaaah... pues eso lo veras mañana – Dijo Sirius apoyándose en su espalda – estoy muy cansado, odio estas clases nocturnas.

- Yo también – Dijo una voz femenina que veía bajando tras ellos.

- Janne emmm...... ¿escuchaste lo que estamos hablando? – Dijo Sirius nervioso.

- No, yo no venia conversando contigo Sirius – Dijo ella algo enojada.

- ¿Qué te paso Spaulding? – Dijo James.

- Eso pregúntaselo a Lily, buenas noches – Dicho eso ella camino más rápido y se alejo.

- Eii ... Evans, sabia que eras malvada, pero no tanto – Dijo James.

- ¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos Potter? – Dijo ella que también paso rápidamente por el lado de ellos.

- Uy.... parece que a todos los hace mal quedarnos hasta tan tarde – Dijo Peter.

- La pelea entre ellas no es por el mal humor, es por los chicos – Dijo desde la oscuridad Angelina, llevando como siempre sus gruesas gafas con marco negro, y su cabello negro mal recogido en una coleta.

- Pelea de gatas.... miau – Dijo Sirius riendo estrepitosamente.

- ¿Y tu sabes quien es el afortunado? - Dijo James riendo.

- Por supuesto que lo se , pero a eso ustedes no les incumbe – Dijo Angelina.

- Oye Angelina, hace un tiempo que tenia ganas de preguntarte – Dijo Sirius con una voz maliciosa – Tienes algún fetiche por la grasa o algo así.

- Mmmm – Gruño Angelina – No deberías ser tan antipático con Severus.

- Aaah, osea ya es tu novio si lo llamas por su nombre – Dijo James, con eso hicieron que la ultima de las chicas con las cuales se llevaban bien se enfadara y se alejo rápidamente de ellos.

- Mañana será un hermoso día – Dijo Sirius mirando por la ventana hacia los patios, fijando la vista en el sauce boxeador preguntándose "¿Quién habrá sido él que entro por aquel árbol?".

La mañana siguiente Remus les mando una carta avisándole que no podría asistir a la primera clase porque el tren se había retrazado, para ellos eso significaba que la broma se retrasaría un bloque, y ahora la harían cuando salieran a almorzar.

- ¿Y a que hora será? - Decía Peter a la hora de Historia de la Magia, despertando a los chicos que estaban en el ultimo asiento en una postura que simulaba que tomaban atención.

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me hables cuando estamos en clases? – Dijo Sirius – No vez que estaba durmiendo – Dijo Susurrando.

- Pero es que quiera saber – Dijo Peter apenado.

- Bueno Peter, ya que nos despertaste tu vas a ser el que le avise a la profesora Sprout, cuando empiece el plan – Dijo James quien bostezaba exageradamente.

- ¿Pero como sabré que el plan va a empezar? – Dijo Peter ansioso.

- ¿Es qué no puedes esperar aunque sea una hora? – Dijo Sirius que intentaba acomodarse para seguir durmiendo.

- Y así fue como los gigantes emigraron lejos de los magos – Dijo Binns – Mañana me traerán un ensayo del tema, que pasen un lindo día.

Cuando salieron del aula, frente a ellos había un muy lastimado Remus que estaba con un vendaje muy grueso en su pie derecho, además de algunos nuevos rasguños en su rostro.

- Hola – Dijo débilmente - ¿Qué paso el profesor?

- Por las barbas de merlín ¿qué te paso? – Dijo James mirando a su lastimero amigo, que además traía la ropa muy remendada.

- Me caí al bajarme del tren – Dijo Remus avergonzándose – Esta noche de nuevo tendré que ir a ver a mis padres otra vez.

- Pobre amigo Remus – Dijo Sirius abrazando a su amigo para seguir caminando – creo que si comieras más no te caerías del tren, claro no creo que te ayude mucho el chocolate.

- Pero hoy nuestro amigo Remus nos ayudara – Dijo James agregándose al grupo, sonriendo ampliamente.

- Supuse que hoy intentarían hacer la broma, pero siento desilusionarlos, no pienso hechizarlos para que haga esas cosas – Dijo Remus.

- No te preocupes eso lo vamos a hacer nosotros – Dijo Sirius, cuando salieron al jardín el viento frió de otoño hacia que los árboles se movieran levemente.

- Buenos días – Dijo Sprout – Hoy podrán sacar las hojas de color azul de los arbustos, para que el profesor de pociones comience a hacerle tranquilizantes de los chicos de séptimo.

- A la una – comenzaron a decir James y Sirius al unísono – a las dos, y a las tres ¡ Tragababosas!

- No puede ser – Dijo Remus quien se apoyo en la mesa de forma de no poder cree que esto estaba sucediendo.

- Profesora – Dijo Peter nervioso.

- ¿Qué sucede Pettigrew? – Dijo Sprout que revisaba como los chicos de Hufflepuff sacaban las hojas.

- Son James y Sirius, se estaban batiendo en un duelo y..... se lanzaron ese hechizo de las babosas – Dijo Peter indicando a Sirius y James que comenzaban a vomitar babosas, se escucho un grito generalizado de todos los que estaban alrededor quienes se corrieron rápidamente.

- Llévenselos la señorita ****Pomfrey , ella los ayudara – Dijo la profesora Sprout mientras empujaba a Remus y Peter para que acompañaran a los chicos.

- No podían tener una mejor idea – Dijo Remus quien iba lentamente siguiéndolos.

- Es que....espera – Dijo Sirius quien corrió hacia una orilla a vomitar un par de babosas – Ya – Dijo con una gran sonrisa, pero se veía muy pálido – Bueno hemos estudiado el hechizo, y si James siguió las instrucciones – Dijo Sirius y volvió a acercarse a una esquina.

- Y si las seguí – Dijo James que se acercaba desde otra esquina – no va a durar más de una hora....espera – Dijo alejándose.

- Si es que lo realizábamos bien – Dijo Sirius. En ese instante entraron al castillo, Sirius y James se quedaron en el borde de la puerta del castillo, mientras Remus y Peter fueron a buscar a la enfermera. Sirius y James se miraran fijamente a los ojos, jugaban a ver quien aguantaban más con las babosas en la boca, algo realmente asqueroso, pero muy entretenido al verse las caras de sufrimiento.

- ¿Que sucedió aquí? – Dijo Madame Poppy que llegaba con los chicos con dos grandes baldes.

- Es el hechizo Tragababosas – Dijo Remus apoyándose en una de las entradas mientras Sirius y James cogían los baldes y se sentaban en unos bancos cercanos.

- ¿Por qué todos los chicos de Hogwarts tienen que hacer este hechizo una vez por semana? – Dijo cansadamente la joven enfermera – Tendrán que esperar hasta que el hechizo termine les voy a dar un permiso a los cuatro para que ustedes dos los vigilen, cualquier cambio me avisan – Y se alejo hacia la enfermería.

- Ustedes y esas ideas, yo que ni siquiera entre a la primera clase – Dijo Remus apoyándose en la pared.

- Bueno ninguno de nosotros te obligamos a que te cayeras – Dijo James, que cada vez se ponía más pálido.

- Si, por lo que recuerdo de lo que dijo el profesor, cuando Peter nos despertó – Dijo Sirius cuando volvió a vomitar una gran babosa – Ajjj esa fue enorme..... bueno que tenias que hacer un ensayo sobre la emigración de los gigantes.

- Podríamos ir hacerlo ahora – Dijo Remus.

- ¿Y tu crees que nos dejarían entrar a la biblioteca? – Dijo James, haciendo que Remus diera un suspiro.

- Creo que el hechizo para que demorar menos tenían que ser con las babosas más grandes – Dijo Sirius observando su balde con un gesto de asco.

- No me vas a hacer mirar allí – Dijo Remus que miraba el cielo con atención.

Después de casi una hora los chicos se dirigieron hacia las aulas del segundo piso, ya había comenzado la clase Sirius y James convencieron a Remus que no entraran. Después de vigilar que no había nadie cerca Sirius y James comenzaron a poner en fila una hilera de bombas fétidas cubriendo todo el piso.

- Ya quedan 15 minutos para que salgan es la hora James – Dijo Sirius que estaba sentando junto a Remus, mientras en frente estaba Peter y James sentados, en ambos bancos tenían los baldes a un costado.

- Wingardium Leviosa – Dijeron al unísono, todas las bombas fétidas se elevaron más arriba de las puertas Sirius y James mantenían las varitas en alto.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron practicando para decir las cosas al unísono? – Dijo Remus sonriente.

- Fueron unas horas de peleas y bromas cuando no concordábamos – Dijo Sirius que intentaba ponerse el balde en las piernas, y lo mismo intentaba hacer James.

- Fue entretenido ya que Peter roncaba y no se daba cuenta de que hablábamos, mientras tu te tapabas con las mantas – Dijo James una vez que logro ponerse el balde.

- Siempre le tirábamos cosas a Peter para que dejara de roncar – Dijo Sirius riendo – claro que nunca resultaba.

- Con eso sirve un hechizo – Dijo Remus en ese instante comenzaron a salir los alumnos de las aulas, el pasillo en unos segundos, de pronto James hizo un ruido exagerado de que iba a vomitar, cuando Sirius dejo caer las bombas fétidas sobre los alumnos, el caos comenzó en ese instante entre los alumnos salió un asqueado Snape que miro con sigilo a Sirius quien comenzó a vomitar una babosa especialmente grande. Todos salieron corriendo, incluido los chicos quienes pararon en una esquina, donde habían unas ventanas para poder respirar.

- No creí que tuviera este efecto – Dijo Sirius quien empezó a vomitar otra vez.

- Aquí los encontré – Dijo Filch acercándose a paso firme, cuando Remus le puso en la cara los permisos de Madame Pomfrey – Mmm.... – Gruño – Dejen ver si esto no es un pase falso – Pero en cuanto noto que Sirius y James vomitaban como locos – Esta vez se salvaron, iré a buscar a los alborotadores - Una débil risa se escucho desde donde estaba Sirius.

- Le hace bien el ejercicio – Dijo Sirius apoyándose en la ventana – mientras estemos nosotros no tendrá ratos libres – Dijo Sirius que volvió a vomitar otra babosa.

-------------------------------

- Este esta es una hermosa mañana de noviembre, con un fantástico sol de otoño – Dijo Sirius animando su primer partido el primer sábado de noviembre que había caído en Halloween – Hoy presenciaremos el partido Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor, donde debutan los nuevos buscadores Amos Diggory y James Potter – Unas chicas reían tras Sirius lo que lo ponía algo nervioso, además de oírse así mismo con voz de un hombre mayor, que el sentía que todavía era un pequeño niño, de pronto la profesora McGonnagall se hizo un hechizo.

- Hoy debuta nuestro nuevo comentador Sirius Black, disculpen pero el chico esta algo nervioso – Dijo ella en tono maternal, el cual a Sirius le parecía escalofriante.

- Gracias profesora – Dijo Sirius algo sonrojado – Hoy también Gryffindor presenta a su nuevo guardián Frank Longbottom. Y entran al campo los jugadores – En ese instante un nervioso James se veía entrar entre los otros chicos de equipo.

- Vamos James – Se escucho desde las gradas, claramente era la voz de Remus, estaba sentado junto a Lily, ella lo sujetaba el brazo, Sirius no entendía como podían seguir diciendo que no eran novios.

- Y Madam Hooch da la partida, comienza Bred Simons toma la Quaffle y se lanza como un bólido hacia el arco de Hufflepuff, los bateadores no pueden hacer nada contra el hábil capitán de Gryffindor, ¡y es punto para Gryffindor 10/0! – Grito Sirius emocionado levantando se de su asiento - Ahora es el turno de Hufflepuff el capitán Dereck Tomhson lanza la Quaffle, pero Regina Waston le roba la Quaffle y anota otro tanto para Gryffindor 20/0– Muchas veces se repitió esta jugada, la defensa del equipo de Hufflepuff era nula, fue tanto notorio en el marcador que en solo 15 minutos habían marcado 120/10, estaban a solo tres tiros de terminar el partido y todavía no aparecía la snitch, Sirius pasaba nervioso a vista para ver si James o Amos habían visto algún destello de la dorada snitch – Y Dereck marca un tanto para Hufflepuff son 120/20 – Decía Sirius intentando tener un tono de voz que no debelara lo aburrido el partido. Cuando de pronto James y Amos se lanzaban en picada muy cerca de Sirius – Y allí van Potter y Diggory han visto la snitch – En ese instante James se lanzaba un poco más cerca de la snitch que Amos, ambos iban muy rápido tanto que habían paralizado a sus compañeros en el campo, Frank tuvo que esquivarlos cuando subieron bruscamente hacia el arco más bajo de Gryffindor – Y....... – Dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie – Ambos están a tan solo unos centímetros de la snitch, pero momento Potter toma la delantera medio cuerpo – Cuando hubo un grito general - ¡Potter es abatido por una Bluger lanzada por el bateador Michell! ¡Su primera Bluger bien direccionada!, ¡Diggory esta tan solo a unos centímetros de la snitch! – Gritaba Sirius histérico - ¡Potter otra vez se suma a la carrera! – Sirius solo en un instante subió los ojos al resto del campo, vio como Frank lanzo la Quaffle de vuelta anotando un magistral punto - ¡Wow, ese fue un hermoso punto de Longbottom 130/20! ¡¡Y Diggory coje la snitch!! ¡¡¡Partido para Hufflepuff!!!.

Más tarde los chicos tenían que ir a la ceremonia de celebración de Halloween, James estaba muy frustrado por el partido no dejaba de decir que tan solo el primer tiro que el bateador de Hufflepuff lanzaba bien, tenia que llegarle a él.

- No lo soporto, no se si podré comer hoy – Decía el malhumorado James, cuando estaban en la sala Común de Gryffindor.

- Vamos James, es tan solo el primer partido, además fue por muy poco que gano Hufflepuff – Dijo Sirius.

- Fueron 170/130 no lo puedo creer, todo fue mi culpa – Dijo James.

- No toda – Dijo Frank que venia tras ellos – La culpa fue de Nicolson ella no golpeo a Diggory con la Bluger en vez de que lo hiciera Michell.

- Hola – Dijo una chica pequeña no más alta que James, que venia con Frank.

- Chicos ella es Alice – Dijo un sonrojado Frank – es tutor, es muy buena para todas las asignaturas.

- ¿Sabes algo de ortografía? – Dijo Sirius, haciendo que Peter diera un pequeño salto.

- Si, pero eso no tiene que ver con magia – Dijo ella extrañada.

- Bueno es que nuestro amigo Peter tiene una desastrosa ortografía, y con los esfuerzos que hemos hecho, todavía no mejora, ¿tu podrías ayudarlo? – Dijo James.

- Probablemente si – Dijo Alice con una dulce sonrisa. De pronto llego Remus con Lily habían salido a dar una vuelta por los jardines.

- Hola chicos – Dijo Remus, que tenia los ojos muy brillantes.

- ¿Qué te paso? – Dijo Sirius mirando de una forma picara a su amigo.

- Sabes bien que con Lily somos solo amigos, ¿cuántas veces tendré que repetírtelo? – Dijo un exasperado Remus.

- Hasta que me digas, que es lo conversas con ella cada vez que salen de paseo – Dijo Sirius.

- Esas cosas no se les preguntan a las parejas chico Black – Dijo un risueño Frank – Vamos Alice – Dijo Frank cuando partió con Alice fuera de la sala común.

- Viste ya tienes profesora – Le dijo James a Peter.

- ¿ Por qué no vamos al banquete? – Pregunto Remus.

- Bueno eso es mejor que seguir escuchando a James hablar de cómo perdió el partido – Dijo Sirius.

- Todavía me retumba tu voz, ¡ Partido para Hufflepuff! – Dijo James imitando irónicamente la voz de Sirius.

- Bueno pensándolo bien, igual lo escucharemos hablar del partido – Dijo Sirius – Pero por lo menos allí lo podremos ignorar mejor – Cuando Sirius dijo eso le llego un manotón de James.

- Vamos no quiero ser arbitro – Dijo Remus.

- ¿Qué es un arbitro? – Dijo Peter, mientras salían de la sala común y la dama gorda les deseaba un feliz Halloween.

- ¿A qué van a Estudios Muggles? – Dijo Remus.

- Bueno tu sabes – Dijo James retomando su humor natural – a ir a tomar una siesta.

- El próximo año extrañare esos duros pupitres – Dijo Sirius con aire soñador, mientras entraban al Gran Salón, allí estaban sentados Alice y Frank junto a un grupo de amigos conversando animadamente, al parecer solo a James le había afectado la derrota contra Hufflepuff.

- En realidad no se como pueden estar tan felices – Dijo James.

- Bienvenidos chicos – Dijo Dumbledore, que estaba entre los alumnos revisando que cada uno estuviera en su puesto.

- Gracias profesor – Dijeron los chicos al unísono, estaban muy extrañados de ver a Dumbledore caminando entre los chicos cuando iba a comenzar un banquete.

- ¿Sucedió algo profesor? – Pregunto Ted Tonks que estaba muy cerca de ellos, Dumbledore cambio inmediatamente su sonrisa amigable a un rostro sombrío y rígido.

- Me temo joven Tonks, que este sea el ultimo Halloween que podremos celebrar sin preocupaciones – Dijo Dumbledore, los chicos se quedaron escuchando la conversaron sin siquiera llegar a sus asientos.

- ¿A sucedido otra vez? – Pregunto Ted, Dumbledore solo se limito a asentir, y fue a seguir revisando puesto por puesto como estaban los chicos.

- ¿A qué se a habrá referido? – Preguntaba Peter una vez que se habían sentado.

- Por supuesto – Dijo James mirando a sus amigos – Deben haber vuelto a matar a una familia de Brujos – Susurro.

- Es lo mismo que pensaba yo – Dijo Remus.

- ¿Creen que haya sido familia de alguno de los chicos que pertenezcan a Hogwarts? – Dijo Peter.

- Por supuesto, sino Dumbledore no estaría tan preocupado de cada uno de los alumnos – Dijo Sirius mirando como Dumbledore se paseaba entre los chicos de la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Cuando se inicio el banquete todo fue normal Dumbledore ya había regresado a su puesto en la mesa con los profesores, los chicos seguían discutiendo en voz baja sobre el tema, hasta que el banquete termino.

Chicos tengo una lamentable noticia que darles – Dijo Dumbledore cuando todos iban a comenzar a salir del Gran Salón – Hoy el mundo mágico a vivido otro terrible ataque – Dijo ando una pausa - Y tristemente hoy toco a una familia de uno de ustedes – hubo un asombro general, Sirius sabia muy bien que de su familia no se trataba, a menos que alguien hubiera mandando a matar a su tío Alphard., lo cual era una idea muy descabellada – No les contare específicamente el nombre por respeto a su compañero, pero yo he hablado personalmente con él, espero que sus amigos sepan apoyarlo. En este momento en que tenemos que estar unidos y ser una gran familia – Dijo Dumbledore mirando a cada uno de los chicos en el Salón - Bueno chicos pueden ir domir, buenas noches.


	29. Y el misterio toma un rumbo inesperado

Lo siento mucho por no haberles actualizado antes, pero es que estaba ocupada con mi nueva dolleria, además tenia todo el cap escrito en hojas de mi cuaderno esparcidas mi casa.

Espero que les guste el cap.

PD: Por favor si quieren poner mi ff en otra pag, mejor mándenme un mensaje y me dicen la pag y yo lo subo.

* * *

29.- Y el misterio toma un rumbo inesperado

Un frío sábado donde el lago empezada a tornarse de un color grisáceo, ahora reflejaba un amenazador cielo repleto de nubes, Sirius se levanto temprano y se dirigió hacia la orilla del lago, una sensación extraña lo embargaba, de algún modo ese día 13 de noviembre lo afectaba más de lo común, en ese instante vio como la lechuza de los Black planeaba hasta la pajarera, era una peculiar lechuza de color negro azulado.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – Dijo una voz amigable y tranquila, Remus se acercaba lentamente hacia el lecho del lago.

- Estoy pensado – Respondió el melancólico Sirius.

- No creerás que puedes pasar todo el día escondido de nosotros – Dijo Remus sentándose a su lado.

- Tu a veces lo haces – Dijo, pero Remus dio un suspiro al escuchar a su amigo.

- Yo nunca estoy solo, siempre estoy conversando con Lily – Dijo Remus mirando el lago.

- Sabes bien que esto es diferente – Dijo Sirius cada vez iba bajando más el todo de voz, hasta llegar a un susurro.

- Vamos, cumplir años no es algo que nos afecte de ese modo, además solo son 12 años, te creo que te afecte a los 80 – Dijo Remus.

- Bueno no es que me preocupe la edad, pero.... – Dijo Sirius pensativo – ¿sabes lo que significa estar creciendo? – Remus negó la cabeza mientras veía como el sauce boxeador se mecía con la brisa – para mi significa – A Sirius comenzaba a quebrársele la voz – es crecer en una familiar que no te amaba y además que es inevitable que con el tiempo termine pareciéndome a ellos.

- Mmmm... eso no es seguro – Dijo Remus.

- ¿cómo puedes decir eso?, sabes bien que cada uno tiene las costumbres que nos han inculcado nuestros padres – Dijo Sirius desahogan la frustración que lo embargaba.

- Pero estos años vas estar en Hogwarts, más que en tu casa – Le dijo su amigo.

- Pienso en mis primas, y solo veo que se volvieron en unas personas más horribles que mis propios tíos, para ellas Hogwarts no fue más que desarrollas sus habilidades de sangre limpia.

- Y que pasa de tu otra prima, la que sale con el chico de Hufflepuff, ella no es tu prima favorita – Dijo Remus – No creo que sea porque tenga esos detalles.

- No estoy seguro.

- Ves ella es el reflejo de que uno es solo que desea, si quieres ser como tus padres, es seguro que no lo serás.

- Pero es que le otro día cuando fue el partido, escuche mi voz ya no suena como la de un niño, sino muy parecida a la de mi padre – Dijo Sirius apesadumbrado.

- Pero no exageres solo estas empezando a creer – Dijo Remus – Además para mi sigues siendo el más inmaduro del grupo.

- No se si eso es un cumplido – Dijo Sirius sonriente recuperando su humor normal. De pronto la lechuza de los Black fue directo hacia Sirius, cargaba unos 3 paquetes, él desamarro los paquetes de las pequeñas patas de la lechuza y la hecho a volar otra vez – Siempre es lo mismo, como siempre recuerdos de mis abuelos de sus viajes, y traen el emblema de mi familia – Dijo Sirius desenvolviendo una figurita de los pasajes de Venecia donde las pequeños ocupantes de las góndolas saludaban mientras daban un paseo – Dijo de dejándola a un lado.

- Me paceré muy bonita – Dijo Remus mirando con atención como los plateados canales movían los pequeños botecitos. De otro paquete Sirius saco una esfera, se la paso a Remus.

- Es de mis padres, ellos creen que las colecciono – Le dijo, dentro había un pequeño dragón que revoloteaba – Y este si debe ser bueno – Dijo Sirius desenvolviendo el ultimo paquete con más emoción, era de Andrómeda era una cajita que decía _"Broma Zocko, ábrelo bajo tu propio riesgo_"- Me prometió que algún día se conseguirá uno de estos aunque fuera por contrabando.

- ¿De que se trata? – Pregunto Remus.

- No, no, no te dejare que abras la caja, aunque eres la victima perfecta, pero será mejor que la probemos con Peter – Dijo con cautela – Aunque podríamos usarla mejor con Quejicus – Dijo poniendo una sonrisa picara - ya me lo imagino.

Después de pasar un tiempo como el calamar gigante flotaba en la superficie el lago intentando tomar los pocos rayos de luz que habían.

- Sabes me dio hambre, vamos a buscar algo a la cocina – Dijo Sirius tomando sus regalos y guardándoselos en el bolsillo.

- Primero tengo que ir a buscar unas cosas a la habitación ¿me acompañas? – Pregunto Remus.

- Mmm... podré esperar – Dijo Sirius y siguió a Remus, ya estaba más sereno, conversar con Remus lo había tranquilizado, ya que a pesar que fuera un chico de su misma edad era mucho más maduro.

La sala común estaba llena de chicos descansando como todo día sábado, algunos jugando ajedrez o solamente relajándose, Remus había subido rápidamente hacia la habitación y esperaba a Sirius.

- Pasa tu primero – Dijo Remus amablemente. En cuanto abrió no había nadie, James y Peter no estaban allí, en cuanto Remus cerro la puerta de la nada aparecieron James y Peter sentados en el suelo con miles de pastelillos y dulces esparcidos por el piso habían estado escondidos con la capa invisible.

- ¡¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!!! – Gritaron los tres al unísono.

- Wow, gracias chicos me moría de hambre – Dijo Sirius sentándose en el suelo.

Comieron mucho esta mañana, Sirius recibió otros tres regalos, el de Remus era un gran trozo de chocolate, que venia relleno de una pulpa de caramelo. El regalo de James era un set de trucos para el chico travieso y el regalo de Peter era un libro que al abrirlo echaba maldiciones, ese día lo pasaron muy bien, comieron tanto que para la cena ya no tenían hambre.

En la primeras semana de diciembre era cuando le tocaba jugar a Slytherin contra Ravenclaw, Sirius volvió a estar tan nervioso como la primera vez, todavía no se había aprendido todo los nombres de los chicos de Ravenclaw.

- No te preocupes este partido no va a durar mucho – Dijo Frank seguido de el equipo de Gryffindor.

- Recuerden chicos que hoy – Dijo muy concentrado el capitán Simons – El equipo que gane hoy quedara tal vez como el puntero de este semestre, tenemos que estar muy pendientes de su juego – Sirius seguía muy concentrado en el libro de fotos y fichas de cada equipo miraba cada foto y repetía una y otra vez los nombres. De pronto todos comenzaron a dirigirse al estadio, así que Sirius ya tenia que irse.

- Estudiaste Black – Decía una hermética McGonnagall que traía una banderita de los colores de Ravenclaw, Sirius no hizo más que bajar la cabeza – Espero que no nos desilusiones, la Profesora Hoock quedo encantada cuando te eligió como Comentador – Sirius no hizo más que darle una sonrisa débil. Cuando la profesora se alejo el se sentó en la primera fila en su banco de Comentador, tenia su libro de fichas sobre las piernas en el caso de que se le olvidara algún nombre.

- Buenos días – Dijo Sirius al escuchar su voz sus nervios bajaron, pero seguía inquieto por su problema con los nombres – Hoy estamos reunidos para ver el partido de Slytherin vs Ravenclaw – Se escucho un fuerte ruido desde las tribunas como era de costumbre siempre que jugaba Slytherin las otras casas se aliaban contra ellos. De pronto salieron los equipos a la cancha, se veían muy tranquilos, pero una lluvia helada caía, parecía como una pequeña nube que los cubría. Sonó fuertemente el pito de la profesora Hoock que parecía estar en medio de la cancha, pero todo era muy difuso, estoy hacia que para Sirius fuera mucho más difícil reconocer a los jugadores, pero por lo menos tenia una excusa – Y a comenzado el partido – Dijo fuertemente Sirius – Slytherin toma la Quaffle – Grito fuertemente Sirius, noto que en las fichas de Slytherin salía un apellido que le parecía familiar Lestrange buscador, no era Rodolphus, era otro chico llamado Rabastan y era segundo al igual que él – Y ahora un chico de Ravenclaw le roba la Quaffle y se dirige rápidamente hacia el arco de Slytherin – Dijo Sirius intentando ponerse de pie, pero tenia en sus piernas el libro y en una de las manos un paraguas en la otra el micrófono hechizado – Un fuerte empujón de el capitán de Slytherin y otra vez tienen la Quaffle, pero esperen – Grito Sirius noto como una mancha de color verdoso subía a toda velocidad, al perecer el chico Lestrange había visto la snitch. – Lestrange ha visto la snitch – Grito Sirius entornando los ojos intentando ver donde estaba ahora – al perecer se metió entre las nubes – De pronto un rayo brillo, justo donde los dos buscadores habían subido, uno de los dos jugadores caía en picada, era irreconocible saber cual de los dos era ya que estaba totalmente tiznado de color negro por el efecto del rayo – A caído uno de los buscadores – Dijo Sirius cuando de pronto el capitán de Slytherin marcaba un tanto – 0/10 para Slytherin – Grito, seguía pendiente del cielo de pronto salió Lestrange totalmente empapado y traía la snitch fuertemente agarrada en la mano – Wow Rabastan atrapado la snitch, Slytherin gana 160/0.

- Me encanta tu personalidad misteriosa, estoy enamorada de tu intrigante mirada.....jajajaja – Reían los chicos a carcajadas – No puedo seguir James esto es muy escalofriante – Dijo Sirius quien volvió a reírse.

- Pero ¿Por qué quieren mandarle una carta de amor a Quejicus? – Dijo Remus, mientras Sirius, James y Peter se limpiaban las lagrimas.

- Te dije que tengo algo especial para él – Dijo Sirius desde su cumpleaños mantenía guardada la caja que le había regalado Andrómeda.

- Bueno – Dijo Remus apesadumbrado, empezó a guardar sus cosas.

- ¿Qué haces si mañana es la salida para las vacaciones de navidad? – Dijo James que estaba escribiendo con malicia algo más en la carta para Severus.

- Pues mis padres le pidieron a Dumbledore si podían venir a buscarme hoy – Dijo Remus sin mirar a los ojos a sus amigos.

- Pues te perderás una muy buena broma – Dijo Sirius.

- Si quieres de sacamos algunas fotos para ti – Dijo James que seguía escribiendo.

- No gracias chicos, solo me basta con que me cuenten en sus cartas – Dijo Remus ya cerrando su cofre – Que pasen una feliz navidad – Dijo Remus despidiéndose.

- Ojala me pudiera ir hoy – Dijo Peter.

- Por mi que haya una tormenta y quedemos todos encerrados en Hogwarts – Dijo Sirius quien esta vez escribía algo más a la carta – Como me gustaría saber cuanto tiempo le dura el efecto – Dijo soñador.

- No será mucho – Dijo James – además podrás recordar esta noche con mucho cariño – Dijo sonriente James.

A la noche los chicos paseaban por los corredores del castillo, a la hora del almuerzo le habían escondido a Snape entre su bolso la carta de la supuesta admiradora secreta, le habían escrito que se iban a juntar con el a las ocho de la noche, para poder tener más privacidad además para que pudiera identificarla más fácilmente.

Ahora estaban paseando por el castillo para ver si Filch estaría cerca del pasillo donde le habían dicho a Snape que lo esperaban. Iban cubiertos por la capa de invisibilidad, así era mucho mas fácil que no los vieran pero mucho más complicado moverse.

- ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan enanos? – Susurro Sirius.

- No es culpa de nosotros que tu seas un gigante – Dijo James, que iba pegado a él – Además esta capa es mía.

- Lo se, lo se, pero ustedes me siguen pareciendo enanos – Le espeto Sirius.

Ya cuando todo estaba seguro se dirigieron a un pasillo de en sus ventanas daba hacia el sauce boxeador, el cielo estaba lleno de nubes y el lago estaba comenzando a escarcharse. Los chicos esperaron pacientemente en un rincón Sirius miraba por las ventanas, ya que recién eran las ocho y no esperaban que Severus llegara tan temprano de pronto se un rayo de luz se vio desde abajo, al parecer habían abierto la puerta, allí iban dos personas una claramente por la ropa era la enfermera de la escuela y la otra algún chico, Sirius ya había visto esto antes estaba demasiado intrigado en saber quien era el chico como para acordarse de Severus, las nubes comenzaron a descubrir el lugar de donde iba a salir la luna, el cielo estaba muy claro, en ese lugar iba a haber luna llena, de pronto el chico seguía de espalda a ellos Sirius se repetía una y otra vez "date vuelta, mira hacia atrás", pero lo que vio lo dejo inmóvil casi como petrificado los cabellos castaños dejaban ver unos grandes ojos dorados, era Remus, era el chico que siempre salía las noche de luna llena con la enfermera hacia el sauce boxeador, Sirius no supo como de un momento a otro el sauce no se movía, estaba demasiado impresionado, solo en unos instantes Remus desapareció se había metido entre las raíces del árbol, el corazón de Sirius latía rápidamente un sudor frío recorría su frente, tenia un muy mal presentimiento gracias a este descubrimiento, pero no, no podía ser eso, Remus no podía ser ...

- Chico llego Quejicus – Dijo Peter distrayendo a Sirius de su ensimismamiento, habían dejado la caja muy cerca de ellos envuelta en un paquetito rojo brillaste justo bajo un muerdago.

- Allí viene – Dijo James, que parecía más pálido de lo normal. Severus se acerco muy sigilosamente hacia el paquete, parecía presentir algo.

Miro hacia los lados miro hacia donde los chicos estaban con una expresión extraña, como si los hubiera notado, sigilo un momento, pero tomo el paquete antes leyó un nota que los chicos le habían dejado que decía "Abre este regalo y después me veras" abrió lentamente el paquete mirando a todos lados, y de pronto abrió la cajita, de ella salieron dos hadas que con el movimiento de sus varitas hicieron que una luz muy brillante saliera directamente disparada a los ojos de Severus, dejándolo completamente ciego ellas se desvanecieron cerrándose inmediatamente la caja, intentaba tantear a los lados, el pobre intentaba saber que habían pasado, se tocada los ojos. Los chicos reían a carcajadas.

- Salgan malditos, se que están allí – Dijo Severus enojado intentado poder ver algo, pero los chicos seguían riendo – ¿ Que me han hecho?, quítenme este hechizo inmediatamente.

- No, ese no lo podemos hacer – Dijo Sirius volviendo al plan – Pero de prometo que para la navidad podrás ver tus regalos.

- Claro si es que te regalan algo, por supuesto – Dijo James.

- Black, Potter. ;Malditos siempre supe que ustedes eran los merodeadores – Grito Snape totalmente descontrolado, intentaba golpear a los chicos solo tropezándose con la alfombra.

- Bueno amigo mío, me temo que nos a descubierto ,pero lastima que no puede comprobarlo ya que ni con sus ojos puede vernos – Dijo Sirius.

- Lastima, extrañaba las tardes con Hagrid – Dijo James entre carcajadas – Bueno te parece que le dejos envuelto su regalo a Filch.

- Por supuesto, los regalos son las interesantes cuando vienen envueltos en un buen paquete – Dijo Sirius, al mismo tiempo hicieron un movimiento con las varitas haciendo que la gran alfombra que cubría los fríos pisos de piedra del pasillo envolviera a Severus, solo dejando a la vista su rostro, que en medio de la confusión parecía desorientado.

Sirius pego en su frente un papel que decía:

_" Feliz navidad le desean los Merodeadores a nuestro querido celador Filch_

_PD: Lastima que le volvió a crecer el cabello."_

Los chicos se fueron rápidamente a la sala común todos estaban dormidos, Sirius escondió la caja debajo de una tabla suelta que quedaba justo bajo la pata de su cama. Se acostaron rápidamente, tomaron una poción dormir quedando profundamente dormidos en unos segundos.

- Aquí están – Dijo abriendo de par en par la puerta Filch en menos de media hora – Tengo la declaración de un chico que afirma que ustedes son los Merodeadores – Filch parecía encantado de poder finalmente haber encontrado a sus fieles rivales.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo James, muy adormilado.

- Te dije que los chicos estaban durmiendo – Dijo la voz de McGonnagall, Sirius seguía demasiado adormilado como para poder decir algo, solo se dio media vuelta para que la luz no le llegara a los ojos.

- Tiene que estar aquí, esa caja tiene que estar aquí – Dijo Filch entrando a desesperarse, empezó a revolver los equipajes de los chicos.

- Cuidado acabo de ordenar eso – Dijo Peter también casi desde sus sueños. Pero Filch no se quedo conforme desarmo los equipajes de todos los chicos, luego busco entre las sabanas, en todo lugar que se ocurría que podrían esconderlo.

- Tengo sueño – Dijo Sirius luchando porque no le siguiera sacando más las cubiertas de la cama.

- Son solo niños – Dijo McGonnagall en un tono maternal, dejamos dormir, solo debió ser que ocuparon un hechizo para esconder sus voces otra vez. Y dicho eso Filch salió de la habitación maldiciendo – _Reberto_ – Dijo y todo volvió a estar en su lugar.

Al día siguiente en el tren iban comentando sobre la broma, y como Filch no había podido descubrir el escondite de la caja.

- Menos mal que no se le ocurrió dar vuelta mi cama también – Dijo Sirius.

- Ahí si hubiéramos estado en problemas – Dijo James – Oye y dónde dejaste la caja.

- Ahora la traigo conmigo, por supuesto que la ocupare con mi hermano – Respondió con malicia Sirius.

- Lastima que no le sacamos fotos – Dijo Peter – Así me seguiría riendo.

Cuando llegaron a la estación se despidieron, Sirius tendría que pasar la navidad con sus padres, y ahora que estaba callado camino a su casa, volvió a pensar podría ser que Remus...


	30. Navidad y Libros

Disculpen la demora lo que pasa es que me incomoda escribir en blog de notas, y todavia no tengo el word, asi que disculpen por las faltas de ortografia. 

**Navidad y Libros**

Despúes de haber pasado un día descansando Sirius, se levanto temprano a ir a buscar libros en la biblioteca familiar, quedaba en el primer piso, estaba lleno de trofeos, premios familiares, allí se guardaban recuerdos de los más grandes personajes de la familia como Nigellus Phineas que habia sido un gran director de Hogwarts que por muchos fue despreciado, brillaban unas insigneas en la oscuridad, pero Sirius tenia fija la mirada en los libros buscaba desesperadamente un libro de criaturas nocturnas que su madre le habia leido cuando era niño, ya que era la unica forma de intimidarlo para que no quiciera irse a vivir al bosque, desde que habia visto a Remus entrar dentro del sauce boxeador no podia dejar de pensar en que Remus era un licantropo, la sola idea de pensar en eso hacia que se estremeciera, tenia mucho miedo, y a la vez un sentimiento encontrado de pena, no sabia como expresarlo tampoco no sabia como iba a poder volver a ver a Remus a los ojos sin pensar en ese terrible secreto. Pero preferia pensar que estaba equivocado que Remus tendria otra enfermedad o enrealidad el sauce fuera un camino más corto para llegar a la casa de Remus.   
Ya comenzaba a amenecer y todavia no encontraba el libro, cuando decidio subir a su habitacion Kreacher salio desde la oscuridad cerca de la escalera.   
- Pequeño amo ¿qué hace aquí a estas horas de la madrugada? - Dijo con el tono de malicia que usaba cada vez que la señora Black lo mandaba a vigilarlo.   
- Eso no te importa - Dijo Sirius, tajante intentando subir rapidamente a su habitación.   
- Desea tomar algo señor - Dijo Kreacher, volviendo a ser el mismo meloso elfo que servia a la familia.   
- No solo volveré a dormir- Dijo Sirius subiendo , pero se detuvo - ¿Sabes cuando va a ser la ceremonia de tu madre.   
- Si, va a ser esta navidad señor.   
-¿Y la tuya para cuando se a fijado? - Dijo Sirius con malicia.   
- Kreacher todavia sirve a la familia Black, aún esta joven para poder hacer los deberes de la casa - Dijo el elfo enojado.   
- Pero yo podria adelantarla, sólo por gusto - Dijo Sirius con una gran sonriza, que mostraba malicia.   
- No hagas caso Kreacher - Dijo la madre de Sirius - sabes que Sirius disfruta haciendo ese tipo de bromas - dicho esto hecho una mirada de desprecio a su hijo - Ve a hacer el desayuno - Sirius ahora solo queria ir a su habitación sacar cofre y escapar donde tío Alphard, pero era común ese sentimiento estando en su casa - ¿Y qué haces a esta hora despierto.   
- Solo queria ver si habia nevado - Dijo Sirius en tono de ingenuidad.   
- Sabes bien que hace más de 3 años que en esta casa no nieba, gracias una de tus encantadoras bromas - Dijo la señora Black casí gritando.   
- Estaba en el salón de trofeos Morgana - Dijo el retrato de Nigellus que estaba justo en el pasillo de las escaleras- Al parecer buscaba un libro.   
- Ja! , mi hijo intentando apreder algo de la familia, si eso fuera verdad no hubiera recido las cartas de tu tía informandome que aún te juntas con los mestizos - Sirius miro con desprecio a su madre, aún no tenia valor para replicarle, habia sufrido unos horribles castigos cuando era niño - veo que has aprendido a respetarme, ahora ve a tomar desayuno - Dijo empujandolo.   
Sirius mientra caminaba vigilado por su madre hacia la cocina, no podia dejar de pensar en el libro no se repetia otra cosa sino que "cómo podre conseguirlo".;   
- Abuelos y cómo era Venecia, todavia no nos cuenta - Dijo Regulus algo ancioso, pero intentando controlarse y adorpar la postura fria del resto de la familia.   
- Era muy bella, pero lástima que los turs solo son de noche, ya que de día salen los muggles y sangre sucia - Dijo la abuela Black haciendo exactamente la misma expresión que acostumbraba poner Narcissa.   
- Lastima, los muggles nos han quitado todo lo que nos pertenece - Dijo la madre de Sirius.   
- ¿Puedo ir donde tío Alphard? - Pregunto Sirius muy sorpresibamente, el rostro de su madre se retorcio, la mano de su abuelo temblaba balanseando peligrosamente un sorbo de té.   
- Lo vas a ver cuando venga para navidad - Dijo su padre.   
- Pero yo quiero ir ahora - Dijo Sirius empesando a desesperarse, sus padres sabian que eso no era bueno, probablemente si dejaban que siguiera pensando en ello, daria vuelta la mesa.   
- Vete entonces, pero promete que no regresaras hasta la noche - Dijo su abuela, con miedo de que su esposo comenzara a repicar contra el traidor de su hermano y que todavia tenia que conservar la promesa de su madre de seguir invitandolo a las reuniones familiares.   
- ¿Puedo llevarme la bicicleta de Regulus? - Dijo Sirius.   
- Mamá!! - Protesto el concentido Regulus.   
- No, como te gustan tanto los sangre sucia puedes viajes en el autobus noctambulo. Y lo pagaras con tu mesada - Dijo ella con una mirada asecina.   
Sirius subio rapidamente a su cuarto y guardo sus cosas bajo llave, ya que Regulus acostumbraba destruir todo lo que encontraba a la vista. Solo se llevo su diario, tenia al presentimiento que le iba a servir, salio rapidamente a la calle saco su varita y la apunto como hacia la calle, espero unos cinco minutos y el bus aparecio frente a su casa.   
- Buenos días - Dijo el hombre que manejaba el bus - Sube rápido chico - Dijo el gruñon conductor - Me llamo Ernie ¿A donde te puedo llevar? - Dijo con una horrible sonriza, llevaba unos anteojos con un muy grueso marco.   
- a Farway a las afueras de Londres - Dijo Sirius sentandose en una de las incomodas sillas, no habia mucha gente ya que el horario de entrada de la gente del ministerio, era más tarde.   
Una señora cerca de Sirius, lo miraba con atención.   
- No iras a visitar a los Huygens - Dijo esta con una extraña expresión.   
- No, voy a ver a Black, a mi tío Alphard - Dijo Sirius extrañado. El apellido Huygens le parecia familiar, muchas veces habia ido a la casa de su tío y jugaba con el pequeño vecino, el tenia la edad de Andromeda y ocupaban a Sirius como una pequeña y juguetona mascota.   
El viaje fue muy movido, las sillas no iban fijas al bus, y este iba a una gran velocidad, la gente que habia se sujetaba fuertemente a los tubos del bus para no salir disparados hacia las ventanas, cuando era pequeño Sirius habia viajado con su tío en unos coches parecidos a autobus, claro que en ese tipo de coches no soportaba más de 20 personas, y ahora era un bus de 3 pisos. En cuanto llego, todo esta cubierto por una espesa neblina, tenia un olor peculiar a polvo, no era posible ver más haya de un metro.   
- ¿Esta seguro que es aqui? - Pregunto Sirius mirando hacia afuera.   
- Si chico, sólo baja - Dijo Ernie. Sirius no tu otra opción más que bajar, la blanca y espesa neblina cubria cada espacio de la calle. Sabia hacia donde tenia que caminar asi que siguio derecho hasta encontrarse con la majestuosa entrada de la casa de los Huygens. Pero en su lugar habia un sitio baldio con una gran cantidad de escombros. Sirius comenzo a revolver cada trozo de madera que encontaba parecido, trozos del papel decomural de la casa estaban esparcidos como papel de confite. Sirius miraba hacia todos lados, se dirigio hacia donde tenia que estar la casa de su tío, temio lo peor. Pero alguien lo detuvo.   
- ¿Qué haces aquí chico? - Dijo una voz extrañamente conocidad era Conelius Fudge.   
- Yo... - Dijo Sirius confundido.   
- Mi pequeño Sirius, ¿qué haces aquí? - Dijo tío Alphard desde un lugar cercano a donde se encontraban.   
- ¿Lo conoce? - Dijo el joven chico del ministerio.   
- Por supuesto que lo conosco - Dijo tío Alphard - es mi sobrino.   
- Pero no deberia estar aquí - Dijo el Fudge, quien seguia exageradamente las reglas.   
- Cómo quieres hubiera podido encontrar mi casa con este humo - Dijo energicamente tío Alphard - mejor vamos a casa.   
Sirius y su tío fueron hacia atras, cada ciertos tramos la neblina se desaparecia.   
- ¿Por qué la niebla aparece y desaparece? - Pregunto Sirius.   
- Bueno es porque desde el cielo esto se ve como la marca tenebrosa - Dijo Alphard muy serio.   
- La qué - Dijo Sirius sin entender.   
- La marca tenebrosa, ya es segunda vez que la veo - Dijo tío Alphard tristemente.   
- Pero que significa - Dijo Sirius sin entender aún.   
- Es el sello que dejan los Mortifajos despúes de atacar - Dijo su tío tristemente.   
- ¿Y qué paso con los Huygens? - Dijo Sirius mirando a su alrededor debes en cuando, viendo grupos de brujos inventigando los escombros.   
- Es qué no lees los diarios Sirius, no te parecio sospechoso que dijeran que una familia de brujos de Farway habia muerto - Dijo tajante.   
- Pero cómo - Dijo Sirius muy asombrado.   
- Creo que tendre que mandarte una suscripcion al Profeta - Dijo este.   
- Eso fue como en octubre - Pregunto Sirius intentando recordar un día que anuncio Dumbledore que algo habia sucedido.   
- Si, pense que no te acordarias - Dijo tío Alphard, parecia que le era muy difil contar aquel terrible suceso.   
- Alphard, viejo amigo - Dijo la voz de Dumbledore de un lugar cercano.   
- ¿Cómo estas? - Dijo tío Alphard a hacia su derecha, de allí aparecio Dumbledore.   
- Pues no muy bien, no entiendo como es posible que hayan hecho esto para dejar a un chico tan solo - Dijo Dumbledore.   
- Y otro por cosas de sangre - Dijo Alphard. Sirius penso en el chico Huygens, se llamaba William era el mejor amigo de Andromeda, en Hogwarts habia quedado en la casa de Hufflepuff junto a Ted, y el habia sido quien se lo habia presentando a Andromeda. De pronto la nube de polvo se elevo llegan a sobre pasar dos metros sobre sus cabezas, se venia claramente una forma de una cabeza de un esqueleto, con una serpiente por la boca, era una figura escalofriante. Un gran grupo de brujos se acerco hacia una muralla, parecia estar escrito con sangre.   
" Para que los sangre sucia no se apoderen de nuestras riquezas. Morfifagos los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso"   
Unos reporteros de diarios, parecian desesperados escribiendo, los Aurors intetaban desapecer la marca tenebrosa, tío Alphard seguia conversando secretamente con Dumbledore.   
- Pequeño Black, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí? - Dijo el señor Potter que se acercaba.   
- Él esta con nosotros - Dijo Dumbledore.   
- Ohh... señor Dumbledore - Dijo el acercandose.   
- Pero es muy peligroso que este rondando por aquí, no sabemos si dejaron algún hechizo controlado por el tiempo - Dijo la madre de James, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Sirius - Sabes quiero conversar contigo - Dijo ella preocupada, una vez que lo llevo lejos de ruido pregunto - ¿Han tenido alguna pelea con Jimmy ultimamente?   
- No...no... por qué - Pregunto Sirius extrañado.   
- Es que ultimamente esta muy cayado, no a querido hacer bromas y pasa enserrado en su habitacion leyendo libros, ¿Les dieron mucha tarea? - Pregunto ella extrañada.   
- Sirius vamos - Dijo tío Alphard.   
- Me tengo que ir señora, no se preocupe por James, esta bien - Dijo Sirius sin saber porque le decia eso.   
- ¿ A qué has venido a verme? - Pregunto un tranquilo tío Alphard.   
- Es que queria que me ayudara con algo - Dijo Sirius.   
- Sera sobre los libros que estabas buscando hoy en tu casa - Dijo Alphard.   
- ¿Cómo lo sabe? - Le paso a Sirius un pequeño papel que decia " No te atrevas a pasarle el libro que anda buscando" , estaba escrito con la letra de su madre.   
- Lo recibi mientras conversaba con Dumbledore . Y bueno ¿cuál libro quieres? - Dijo tío Alphard indicando con su varita hacia los libros de su biblioteca.   
- Bueno quiera uno sobre criaturas nocturnas - Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, su tío no obedecia ninguna orden dada por la familia Black lo cual hacia que Sirius se sintiera muy orgulloso de él.   
- Ahh... licantropos y demás, cierto - Dijo el moviendo su varita indicando ciertos libros - "Accio libros" - Unos cinco libros se dirigieron raudos hacia la mano de tío Alphard - ¿ Por qué te has interesado en esos libros?, es acaso que quieres adelantar estudios - Dijo con malicia su tío quien conocia demaciado bien, como para creerle que enrealidad eso era lo que sucedia.   
- Es que.... - Dijo Sirius sin mirar a los ojos a su tío.   
- Sospechas de uno de tus amigos verdad - Dijo este - una vez conoci a un hombre con el terrible mal de la licantropia, era muy amable, pero no tenia trabajo estable las noches de luna llena - Dijo el sonriente.   
- ¿Era normal? - Pregunto Sirius con curiosidad.   
- Solo era más tímido de lo normal - Dijo pensativo - Ahhh y claro tenia unas terribles heridas que debes en cuando tenia que irle a tratar. ¿ Y qué es ese librito que andas trayendo.   
- Es mi diario - Dijo Sirius algo incomodo.   
- Es que los chicos no escriben diarios - Dijo tío Alphard con voz firme.   
- No, no este se escribe sólo, lo único que tengo que hacer es hacer un par de rayas y escribe lo que me ha pasado - Dijo pasandoselo a su tío.   
- Mmmm... esta muy claro - Dijo despúes de leer un par de página.   
- ¿Qué es lo que esta claro? - Dijo Sirius con curiosidad.   
- La respuesta a lo que buscas esta aquí chico - Dijo pasandole el diario.   
El día fue muy movido, la casa de tío Alphard parecia paseo, todos los Aurors venian a tomar agua pedir ayuda a su casa incluso un grupo habia ido a almorzar, tanto así que Sirius no pudo preguntarle si el chico Huygens seguia vivo. Cuando volvio a su casa no hizo más que leer los libros, antes queria informarse de las caracteristicas de las criaturas para estar seguro, y despúes leer su diario.

--------------

El día de Noche Buena Sirius bajo a esperar la llegada, de sus tíos especialmente tío Alphard y Andromeda,   
Sirius apesar de la confusion de sentimientos hacia sus amigos, les habia preparado unos regalos para la navidad una serie de dulces de bromas, que los harian sangrar por unos dos minutos. La primera persona en llegar fue su tía soltarona Aramita.   
- ¿Y todavia acojes a este chico amante de los sangre sucia? - Dijo a su hermana Morgana.   
- Sabes que es mi hijo, siempre tengo la ilusión que la edad lo hará madurar - Dijo ella mientras miraba a Sirius sentando en la escalera pensando "Ni mi edad, ni nada en el mundo me hará ser como ustedes".;   
- Te dije que casarte con Cetus podria ser un problema - Susurro su tía Aramita. Otra vez solo el timbre, y la madre de Sirius atendio.   
- Elladora ¿Cómo has estado? - Dijo ella saludando afectuasamente a la madre de Andromeda.   
- Muy bien, supongo que todos estan muy emocionados por la ceremonia de mañana - Dijo ella pomposamente.   
- Por supuesto hemos estado preparando a los elfos para la ceremonia - Dijo la madre de Sirius, enseguida de su tía Elladora estaba su tío Hidrus, quien llevaba a sus hijas hacia la puerta como si fueran realeza.   
- Veo que mi hermano Cetus le quito ese ridiculo hechizo a la casa - Dijo el entrando con un grande y extraño sombrero de copa, en cada uno de sus brasos traia a Narcissa y Bellatriz, y un poco más atras venia una solitaria Andromeda.   
- Hay esta tu mascota de Sirius - Dijo la tía Elladora a Andromeda que se vea notablemente triste y Sirius sabia bien que todo se debia gracias a William. Andromeda le dio una triste sonriza a Sirius y se sento a su lado apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.   
- ¿ Qué es lo que le paso? - Susurro tía Aramita.   
- Vamos a mi pieza - Le dijo Sirius antes de escuchar la conversación que seguia, una vez que llegaron Andromeda se hecho a llorar sobre la cama de Sirius - ¿ Qué paso? - Dijo Sirius asustado.   
- Es que no supiste lo que le paso a William - Dijo ella, limpiandose las lágrimas.   
- No todo, solo se lo de sus padre ¿él esta bien? - Dijo Sirius preocupado sentandose al lado de su prima.   
- El esta pasando su primera navidad viviendo con la familia de Ted, esta muy triste quiera acompañarlo, pero mis padre no me dejaron ir a su casa - Dijo ella triste.   
- Lo se seguro te dijeron "No vas a ir a la casa de unos sangre sucia" - Dijo Sirius imitando la voz de su tía.   
- No tengo ganas de estar aqui - Dijo ella.   
- Y tu crees que alguna vez las he tenido - Dijo Sirius intentando subirle el animo.   
- No es lo mismo.   
- ¿No sabes que es vivir con mi madre? - Dijo el apesadumbrado.   
- ¿Y qué haces con todos estos libros? - Queria estudiar - Dijo inocentemente.   
- Hola chicos - Dijo entrando el tío Alphard - Me dijeron que por primera vez nos dejaran juntos en esta habitacion, según Izar es la habitación de los traidores de sangre - Dijo alegremente.   
- Menos mal, no tendre que dormir con mis odiosas hermanas - Dijo Andromeda feliz.   
- ¿Cómo te ha ido con los libros? - Dijo tío Alphard.   
- Bien, ya termine de leerlos todos - Dijo Sirius.   
- Ahora leeras tu diario verdad.   
- Si - Dijo Sirius desde que habia aprendido todo sobre las criaturas nocturnas, no sabia si temer o sentir lástima por Remus.   
- ¿De qué hablan? - Dijo Andromeda mirandolos con atención.   
- Es que los libros son de tío Alphard - Dijo Sirius esperando que de su tío no lo delatara.   
- Es hora de la cena - Dijo el retrato de Nigellus que estaba en la habitación de Sirius.   
- Será mejor que bajemos - Dijo tío Alphard.   
La casa de estaba repleta de adornos, color verde y plateado.   
- Slytherin - Dijo apesandumbrado tío Alphard, una vez les habia contado a los chicos que el habia sido seleccionado en Ravenclaw, lo cual habia sido una gran catastrofe en la familia.   
Como era de costumbre la mesa se separaba en dos cuando llegaban ellos los dejaban en la punta más lejana del abuelo Izar, ya que era posible que se hicieran hechizos con tío Alphard.   
- Bueno, bueno otra noche buena juntos - Dijo Izar, y a coro susurraron Alphard, Andromeda y Sirius "Y ójala la ultima" - Sabemos que esta era la festividad favorita de nuestra madre.   
- Que gracias a dios murio - les susurro tío Alphard, causando pequeñas risitas de Sirius y Andromeda. El discurso de el abuelo Izar como siempre demaciado largo para prestarle atención.   
- Alphard, si quieres continuar - Dijo Izar como acostumbraba.   
- Pues... - Dijo tío Alphard con una sonriza igual a la de Sirius - la verdad hermano es que no te escuchado nada más que el principio, y lo que le puedo decir a esta familia - Dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos a su hermano - Espero que en la proxima navidad me encuentre muy lejos de esta casa.   
- Brindemos por eso - Dijo ironicamente Izar, todos brindaron alegremente con la irónica que caracterisaba a la familia.   
- ¿Qué es esto? - Dijo Magnolia, la abuela de Sirius.   
- Es la ultima comida que nos ha hecho nuestra elfa - Dijo la madre de Sirius quien no habia hechado un vistaso a la comida, pero su expresión cambio rápidamente - ¿Qué es esto Richa.   
- Es un estofado especial - Dijo la elfa, en realidad la comida parecia estar viva, tenia un color verdoso putrefacto, nadie tenia animos de probar un pisca de la comida, se cruzaban miradas nerviosas.   
- Yo provaré - Dijo la tía Elladora ante la nerviosa mirada de su marido, Narcissa y Bellatrix, pero la exprectate de mirada de Andromeda que esperaba su muerte subita. Tomaba la cuchara como si estuviera tomando la cosa más asquesosa del mundo, pero no se alejaba mucho de su aspecto, probó solo un poco.   
- ¿Cómo sabe? - Dijo tío Hidrus.   
- Aunque no me crean esto sabe muy bien - Dijo ella sacando otra cucharada, todos probaron y como habia dicho ella apesar de su horrible aspecto eso sabia muy bien.   
Cuando la cena habia terminado todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, a diferencia de otras ocaciones su abuelo no se habia lanzado sobre la mesa a batir en duelo a su hermano, pero Sirius suponia que eso no habia sucedido ya que el abuelo ya no tenia las fuerzas como para subir de un salto a la mesa, lo cual ya le parecia muy gracioso imaginarse.   
En la noche comenzo a leer su diario, por lo que iba leyendo Remus no estaba muy contento con su condicion, pero muy facil saber que era lo que tenia, cuando era de noche Sirius abrio su cofre buscando el trabajo que habia hecho con el calendario lunar.

La mañana siguiente, llegaron las lechuzas con regalos Remus le habia mandado una gran bolsa de chocolates, Peter le habia regalado una bolsita de dulces y James le habia mandado exactamente los mismos chocolates de broma que él le habia mandado.


	31. El Ritual

**Bueno disculpen lo corto del cap, pero me parece más interesante escribir el que sigue, además yo creo que no me demorare mucho en seguir, esta vez fue por las pruebas y exámenes.**

****

****

**31.- El Ritual**

****

Un día después de navidad se había fijado la ceremonia de la madre de Kreacher, ella aparecía hoy muy sumisa iba tras la madre de Sirius como su fuera su sombra, Andrómeda, tío Alphard y Sirius miraban con asco a la elfa solo por ser imaginarse el horrible ritual.

- Y chico ¿te a ayudado leer tu diario? – Le susurro tío Alphard a Sirius.

- Si, pero estoy comenzado recién – Respondió Sirius.

- Ojala te sirva chico – Dijo este mientras estaban desayunando.

- Bueno gracias a dios que este es el ultimo día que te veo a la cara hermano – Dijo el abuelo de Sirius.

- Lo mismo digo – Dijo tío Alphard levantando su taza de café.

- ¿Qué hora es el ritual Elladora? – Dijo tía Aramita.

- Esta tarde – Dijo esta mientras limpiaba una cosa parecida a un hacha, pero cubierta de oro y diamantes.

- Ósea que gracias a dios hoy me puedo ir – Dijo tío Alphard, para que solo Sirius y Andrómeda lo pudieran escuchar.

Ese día paso por desgracia muy rápido, Sirius esperaba que todo fuera eterno vivir con tío Alphard era su sueño desde niño, y los pocos días que pasaba junto a él los aprovechaba al máximo.

- Estamos aquí toda la familia Black reunida para presenciar el ritual de la elfa Richa – Dijo tía Elladora, todos estaban reunidos en el patio de la casa, llevaban una túnicas especiales, negras con gorro que les cubrían los ojos, en la familia Black todos tenían un peculiar color grisáceo, que era algo parecido un color celeste cristalino.

La elfa estaba al lado de la tía Elladora, llevaba sus mejores prendas que eran unos trapos de cocinas viejos remendados con distintos hilos, como siempre tío Alphard, Andrómeda y Sirius estaban un poco apartados de la familia. El tibio sol de el invierno alumbraba las túnicas, la nieve que cubría el patio se derretía lentamente. En la mano de tía Elladora brillaba el hacha con sus distintas piedras que cambiando de color tornasol.

De pronto ella comenzó a recitar un hechizo tomando su varita y haciendo levitar el hacha, Richa comenzó a mover sus pies como su estuviera siendo manejada por el hechizo, su mirada parecía perdida, era un espectáculo el cual Sirius prefería no mirar, pero el aún recordaba la primera vez que su tía lo había intentado el elfo hacia gritado y gemido por lo menos dos horas antes de morir, había sido algo realmente traumático.

Desde la ventana del tercer piso desde donde se podía ver el patio miraba Kreacher, desde abajo se notaba que sus grandes ojos parecían estar vidriosos.

Todos los Black miraban como Richa se dirigía al centro donde estaba un trozo de tronco de árbol, allí se sentó con delicadeza esperando que el filo de la brillante hacha dorada le cortara su cabeza, mientras una helada brisa cruzo el patio moviendo los rubios rizos de la elfa, solo corte en el viento con la varita de tía Elladora vasto para que la cabeza de la elfa rodara por la nieve, de pronto donde estaba el cuerpo del elfo se convirtió en un montón de polvo brillante formando una placa con el nombre de la elfa y el año de su partida.

- Gracias a dios que no grito – Dijo tío Hidrus, pero esa frase para Sirius no bastaba de la cabeza de la elfa seguía saliendo mucha sangre y aun tenia abiertos sus grandes ojos color avellana, lo cual daba una espeluznante sensación que recorría la espalda.

- Deberíamos ocuparla como pelota para practicar Quidditch – Dijo Regulus. La nieve comenzaba a cubrirse de sangre y teñirse de un fuerte color rojo.

- No, no – Dijo Su madre mientras tomaba la cabeza como si se tratara de basura – Ten esto Elladora, y por favor ponla pronto en su placa.

Sirius miro hacia arriba, Kreacher lloraba y a la vez hacia reverencias a su difunta madre, lo que a Sirius le causaba una horrible sensación de asco, no podía entender como podía dar tanto por su vida de servicio, hasta el punto de entender la forma cruel de matar a su madre.

- ¿Cómo es que este elfo puede ser así? – Susurro sin pensarlo.

- Bueno yo tampoco los entiendo, además encuentro que es más digno que como magos nos sirvamos por nosotros mismos, sino seriamos menos que los muggles ¿no? – Le dijo tío Alphard, que a pesar renegar de ser sangre limpia, igual no entendía como podían existir brujos que no se sintieran superiores a los muggles. Mientras tía Elladora al fin lograba poner la cabeza de la elfa con un hechizo de permanencia, sobre la placa.

Como era tradición luego de hacer la ceremonia de el cortado de cabeza al elfo, cada uno de los integrantes tenia que tener una copa con sangre del elfo, algunos bebían la sangre otros simplemente la desaparecían, Sirius siempre pedía a su tío que la desapareciera.

- Bueno – Dijo tía Elladora después de colocar la placa en su lugar – Ahora salud – Y después ella bebió la copa con sangre, muchos miraron con asco, algunos probaban un poco y luego la escupían, Sirius miraba con suplica a su tío, quien con un amable sonrisa le dio un toquecito en la copa con su varita, lo mismo hizo con Andrómeda.

- Espero que todos lo hayan pasado muy bien – Dijo la abuela de Sirius - y que la próxima navidad nos volvamos a reunir, los que gusten pueden quedarse a cenar – Todos se comenzaron a retirar a sus habitaciones.

- ¿Se van a quedar? – Pregunto Sirius, intentando dar toda la lastima posible, para que lo acompañaran en su soledad habitual.

- No puedo Sirius, le prometí a Ted que lo iría a ver hoy, así que tengo que arrancarme de mi madre lo antes posible – Le susurro Andrómeda.

- Yo me quedaría, pero ya sabes que con mi hermano no nos llevamos muy bien – Dijo tío Alphard.

- Pero.... – Dijo Sirius en modo de suplica – No quiero estar solo – Tío Alphard de agacho y se acerco a Sirius.

- Mira Sirius, hay cosas que en la vida uno tiene que enfrentar solo, yo lo viví una vez y no tuve tu suerte de tener un tío y una prima que compartieran mi pensamiento, yo se que es duro pero piensa que tarde o temprano saldrás de esta casa y si podemos incluso puedes ir a vivir conmigo, como siempre lo has deseado – Dijo el mirándolo a los ojos, a pesar de que Sirius tuviera doce años, aun necesitaba ser tratado como un pequeño chico en ese aspecto, pero no en realidad no se sentía bien allí.

- Pero...yo.... – Dijo Sirius que estaba apunto de salirte una lagrima.

- Tranquilo chico, además este tiempo solo te ayudara mejor a reflexionar lo de tu amigo y llegar a comprenderlo – Lo miro a lo ojos que brillaban por la gran tristeza de enfrentar la soledad en esa casa – Piensa que pronto volverás a Hogwarts, y además te puedo dar un consejo es algo que hacia yo para volver a mis padres locos, solo tienes que arrojar papeles al basurero, sabes el resultado, pero luego de tres horas seguidas veras que por lo menos volverás loco a tu abuelo – Dijo Tío Alphard guiñándole un ojo a Sirius, lo cual lo hizo sonreír, luego de dos "Crack" simultáneos tío Alphard apareció frente a Sirius con sus maletas, Andrómeda venia bajando las escaleras con su baúl de Hogwarts arrastrando.

- Estoy lista – Dijo ella acercándose a su tío.

- ¿No piensas regresar a tu casa? – le pregunto tío Alphard.

- No, a menos que me vayan a buscar – Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

- Bueno Sirius es hora, espero verte pronto – Dijo tío Alphard.

- Nos vemos en Hogwarts – Dijo Andrómeda.

Sirius dio un triste saludo y subió a su habitación, también venia saliendo la tía Aramita.

- Nos vemos querida – Dijo ella despidiéndose de Bellatrix, hizo como si Sirius no existiera y siguió de largo hasta la puerta, Sirius entro a su habitación, todo estaba muy tranquilo y comenzó a leer el diario otra vez, de pronto unos golpes distrajeron a Sirius de su primera riña con Snape a él le había parecido mucho más larga y heroica pero de ello no tenia mucho lo cual se desilusiono de si mismo, prometiéndose hacer algo mejor este año.

- Andrómeda, Sirius bajen a esta lista la cena – Dijo su madre mientras abría la puerta, miro alrededor y no encontró a nadie más que Sirius – ¿Y donde esta tu prima? – Pregunto amenazadoramente.

- No la veo desde que termino el ritual – Respondió convincentemente.

- Elladora!!! – Grito su madre mientras iba saliendo de la habitación de Sirius."La descubrieron tan pronto" pensó mientras dejaba su diario bajo de la almohada, cuando bajaba las escaleras veía como Bellatrix y Narcissa inspeccionaban la casa como si Andrómeda fuera capas de esconderse bajo las mesas, aunque en su casa no me parecería extraño verla así.

- Se habrá ido con Alphard – Decía tío Hidrus conversando con su esposa.

- Puede ser, a menos que haya ido a ver a ese chico sangre sucia – Le respondía tía Elladora.

- Él debe saber algo – susurro tío Hidrus, Sirius volteo la vista hacia otro lugar.

- Tu sabes donde esta, cierto – Dijo Cetus.

- No padre, juro que yo subí a mi habitación después de despedirme de tío Alphard – Lo cual era cierto, pero Sirius se sabia como gran mentiroso así que sus mentiras ahora eran más convincentes.

- Se que ocultas algo – Dijo su madre con mirada fría y controladora – Por eso hoy cenas es tu habitación hasta que nos digas donde esta Andrómeda – Sirius intentaba contenerse la emoción de no compartir mesa con su familia, y hacer un pequeño berrinche por no poder cenar con ellos.

- Pero es que yo no se donde esta ella – Decía él.

- Iras a tu habitación hasta que nos digas – Dijo su madre, Sirius hizo como si subiera de mala gana, pero si hubiera sido por el habría corrido por las escaleras por la alegría.

Un rato después Kreacher subió con su cena, Sirius seguía leyendo su diario a ratos reía con ganas de las cosas había hecho, pero también comenzó a comprender que si Remus era un licántropo, para el no era nada agradable su situación, y que además al parecer le acusaba mucha tristeza, de los libros que Sirius había leído mostraban a la gente que sufría de este mal como personas solitarias y muy difíciles de controlar, en otro daban una parte mas humana, pero además solitaria y triste que no tenia una real aceptación de si misma, Sirius comprendía bien que si amigo completaba más el segundo perfil, según lo que tenia en su mapa de la luna, los días en que Remus visitaba a su madre efectivamente era días de luna llena, y también eran en los días que el se mostraba las arisco y susceptible a las bromas y burlas de sus amigos. "Solo espero que estés bien amigo" pensó Sirius cuando se quedo dormido.

La semana que le quedaba en casa, su madre lo castigo por no decir a donde había ido Andrómeda, incluso entre la comunidad mágica de que frecuentaban se les había avisado que se había escapado de casa, así que estaba recluido en su habitación, y el siguió el consejo de su tío y empezó el ultimo día de vacaciones en casa a lanzar bolas de papel al basurero, mientras pensaba en los problemas de Remus, había alcanzado a leer todo el primer año, y comenzaba a reflexionar sobre como enfrenaría a Remus el día siguiente, como haría para que no se sintiera intimidado por saber que él ya lo había descubierto, mientras pensaba en esas cosas el basureo mientras recibía cada una de las bolas de papel daba un gran eructo, así pasaron unas horas.

- Ya basta - Dijo su abuelo entrando a la habitación – estoy seguro de que fue Alphard el que te dio esta gran idea, por eso es que tu querido tío perdió tres dientes, claro nuestros padres no consideraron muy bueno que uno de sus hijos estuviera sin dientes así que por eso lo llevaron al hospital... – Y comenzó a recitar un sin fin de historias contra tío Alphard, Sirius comprendió que el balbuceo de su abuelo lo haría reflexionar, ya que para el eran palabras sin sentido.

- Abuelo – Dijo Sirius sin tomar en cuenta lo que le estaba diciendo.

- Si, ¿te he hecho entrar en razón? –Pregunto con alegría.

- Te puedes correr – Dijo Sirius, inmediatamente siguió lanzado bolas de papel la basurero.

- Es chico tenia que salir con el gen defectuoso de los Black, no podía ser de otra forma – recitaba Izar mientras salía de la habitación dando un portazo.

Sirius seguía con su reflexión, pensaba que tal si Remus no querría que se enteraran de eso, y haría estallar su furia innata de los licántropos como describía uno de los libros, o si no se lo había contando a nadie incluso a su novia Lily, como reaccionaria ella, no podría decirle en cualquier momento, tendría que encontrarlo solo. Ahora como hablaría con James sin estar todo el tiempo evitando decirle el secreto. Pero tal vez el ya lo sabia después del extraño encuentro con la madre de James, parecía que también estaba preocupado por algo "lo habrá visto" se repetía, pero eso lo sabría pronto.


	32. Secretos Ocultos

**Bueno espero que este no sea el ultimo cap, antes de salir de vacaciones. Ojala les guste alli les respondi una de las pregunta, de que es lo que pasa con Remus y Lily, además les queria decir que no considero de que las chicas tienen que ser más cercanas a los merodeadores, ya que en el quinto libro solo vemos que Lily se acerca a ellos para regañarlos.**

**Espero que les guste . **

**

* * *

32.- Secretos Ocultos**

Sirius ya tenia guardada todas sus cosas para regresar a Hogwarts, solo esperaba que pasara el autobús noctámbulo frente a su casa, por lo general era muy rápido, pero estaba pasando algo extraño, Sirius llevaba unos cinco minutos sentado sobre baúl, mirando alrededor esperando, todo estaba muy tranquilo, de pronto apareció el bus traía consigo una nueve de humo, salió el asustado conductor.

- ¿Te encuentras bien chico? - Le pregunto Ernie asustado.

- Si – Dijo Sirius confuso por la pregunta.

- Sube, sube rápido entonces – Dijo este llevando la maleta de Sirius.

Sirius busco rápidamente un asiento, entre toda la gente asustada, estaba una chica de cabello rojo que Sirius conocía.

- Lily ¿cómo estas? – Dijo sentándose con mucha confianza, a un lado de ella.

- Hola Sirius – Dijo ella asustada – no te diste cuenta que es lo pasa cerca de tu casa – Susurro ella.

- No... – Dijo este muy confundido – por qué acaso tendría que haberlo notado.

- Una gente encapuchada estaba quemando las casa de los muggles, estaban luchando contra la gente del ministerio – Le dijo – la gente del bus dijeron que era mortifagos.

- ¿A plena luz del día? – Pregunto Sirius.

- Eso es lo extraño – Dijo Lily – Esto me asusta, puedo ser yo la siguiente.

- Yo creo que solo van a empezar con los hijos de muggles que son mayores, todavía no eres algo importante para ellos – Dijo Sirius cuidando sus palabras – Claro en el buen sentido – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Bueno por lo menos eso me dice que no será pronto – Dijo Lily.

- ¿Y como están las cosas con Remus? – Pregunto Sirius con picardía.

- Ustedes siguen creyendo que somos novios – Dijo ella en forma de suficiencia – con él somos buenos amigos.

- No te parece que están mintiendo durante mucho tiempo – Dijo él.

- ¿Es que acaso no me vas a creer hasta que te diga que chico me gusta en Hogwarts? – Dijo ella.

- Si puede ser – Dijo Sirius poniendo su mano en el mentón.

- Como puedes ser así Black, realmente no entiendo como pueden ser amigos con Remus, son tan distintos – Dijo ella mientras se afirmaba porque el bus dio una gran vuelta.

- Es algo que yo tampoco me explico – Dijo Sirius.

- Que gran conclusión, eres brillante Black.

- Porque siempre tienes que ser tan.. – Dijo Sirius mirando los grandes ojos verdes de Lily que comenzaban a mirarlo con odio – tan... olvídalo.

- Eso me parece mejor – Dijo ella – ¿Te toca ser comentador este semestre?

- Yo soy comentador durante toda mi estancia en Hogwarts, a menos que tenga alguna enfermedad y quisiera retirarme.

- King's Cross – Grito Ernie una vez que paro el bus.

- Bajemos nos – Dijo Lily.

- Oye tu no venias con tu familia antes– Dijo Sirius, como siempre con sus preguntas imprudentes.

- Mi hermana hizo un berrinche para que mi familia no me viniera a dejar – Dijo ella triste.

- No te preocupes por eso, por lo menos tienen la intención de venir a dejarte – Le dijo mientras subían sus cofres a un carrito.

- ¿Cómo puede vivir con una familia que no te estima? – le pregunto ella.

- Bueno no es fácil, pero puedo soportarlo mientras hago travesuras – Dijo sonriendo.

- Ósea ya es costumbre – Dijo altiva. De pronto ya estaban entrando al anden, estaba como siempre lleno de chicos, Sirius buscaba con la mirada a sus amigos, pero era mejor subir al tren.

- Nos vemos después Lily – Dijo Sirius tomando su maleta, ella asintió con una sonrisa.

Sirius se movía entre el mar de chicos y chicas que intentaban subir, como siempre se dirigía al ultimo vagón donde siempre se sentaba con sus amigos, tenia una sensación en su pecho de confusión y miedo, todo debido a el encuentro con Remus.

- James – Dijo Alegremente al ver a su amigo sentado en el vagón.

- Sirius, ¿Cómo la pasaste esta navidad? – Dijo este comiendo ranas de chocolate.

- Pues lo que mejor que se puede en la casa de los Black – Dijo sentándose a su lado – ¿Y tu?

- Pues bien, comiendo muchos dulces, aun me quedan – Dijo mostrándole una bolsa repleta de dulces.

- Hola – Dijo otra voz conocida.

- Peter ¿Qué te paso? – Dijo James al ver, que Peter estaba con la ropa revuelta, como si re hubiera vestido justo antes de subirse al tren.

- Solo que las chica me preguntaban cosas acerca de ustedes – Dijo Peter.

- Chicas, ¿qué chicas? – Dijo Sirius.

- Las de Hufflepuff – Dijo Peter.

- ¿Qué querrán con nosotros? – Dijo James.

- Yo no se – Dijo Peter.

- Hola – Dijo un muy cansado Remus, tenia un aspecto parecido al de Peter.

- Deja adivinar, las chicas de Hufflepuff – Dijo Peter.

- Si – Dijo metiéndose la camisa al pantalón.

Sirius al ver a Remus sintió como si el corazón de le recogiera, se sentía angustiado, nervioso y temeroso, no sabia como reaccionar. En su mente pasaban mil ideas, pensaba que era extraño que de un día para otro le dejara de hablar, el sospecharía algo, pero tampoco se había cuestionado como iba a enfrentar a Remus, solo pensaba en como aceptar la su condición, un fuerte nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar, mira a su lado a James, tenia una mirada perdida.

- Quieren chocolates – Dijo muy repentinamente James, tanto que provoco que Sirius diera un salto en su lugar.

- Si gracias – Dijo Sirius tomando uno de los chocolates, cuando miro hacia fuera vio pasar a Lily y sus amigas.

- Porque no les preguntan a ellas sobre ustedes – Dijo Peter enojado.

- Estas celoso – Dijo Sirius de forma traviesa, Peter solo se digno a mirar a otro lugar – acaso me vez interesado en ellas. No verdad, así que te las puedes quedar – De pronto se abrió la puerta del compartimiento.

- Hola chicos – Dijo Angelina con el resto de las chicas.

- Se puede saber a que vienen – Dijo James.

- Bueno Potter, no quedan más compartimientos vacíos - Dijo Lily.

- Tomen asiento – Dijo Remus ofreciendo su lugar y sentándose entre James y Sirius.

- Tu si eres caballero – Dijo Janne sentándose.

- Vez Peter ahora estas con chicas como querías – Dijo Sirius provocando que Peter se ruborizara.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser así Black? – Dijo Janne.

- Pero si Peter estaba celoso porque las chicas de Hufflepuff preguntaban por nosotros – Dijo James.

- Eso es triste – susurro Lily.

Todo el viaje en el tren fue de constantes discusiones entre Lily y James, eran personalidades muy opuestas.

- ¡Por qué tenias que quedar en Gryffindor¡ - Dijo ella cuando bajo del tren, iba seguida de sus amigas.

- ¿Cuál es el motivo de que siempre hagas enojar a Lily? – Pregunto Remus.

- No lo sé, es mi diversión supongo – Dijo James.

Pasaron los días y Sirius seguía sin decirle una palabra a Remus sobre la licantropía, lo veía muy tranquilo pero triste de vez en cuando salía a dar largos paseos con Lily, Peter seguía siendo acosado por las chicas de Hufflepuff, pero ahora inventaba cosas para que se quedaran conversando con él especialmente si Mitsy Paterson era la que le preguntaba, según Frank que estaba en el grado en el mismo grado que ella le había advertido que ella era novia de el chico Diggory y que podía ser peligroso que intentara acercarse a ella, Diggory era el famoso buscador de Hufflepuff, y también famoso por tumbarle un diente a uno de los chicos de Slytherin por atreverse a tocar a su novia.

- Pero Frank, ella es mi amiga – Decía el pequeño Peter.

- Bueno si crees que tus dientes no te son necesarios, puedes ser amigo de ella – Dijo con ironía Frank, Alice estaba sentada a su lado leía muy concentrada un libro.

- Pero Alice, tu puedes preguntarle a ella sobre mi ¿cómo me encuentra? – Dijo Peter suplicante.

- No te parece que estas muy pequeño para esto, si tus amigos aun juegan con barro mágico de Zocko – Dijo Alice mientras miraba con asco como Sirius y James se lanzaban a la cara el barro mágico, que producía que la cara tomara un color verdoso y apestara a laguna podrida.

- Eyhh yo les regale ese barro – Dijo Frank orgulloso de haber ido a su primer viaje a Hogsmeade.

- Además Mitsy es una de las chicas más antipáticas de todo Hogwarts – Dijo Alice ignorando el comentario de Frank.

- ¡¡¡Ya basta!!! – Gritaba James mientras Sirius sin parar le tiraba más y más barro que tenia en su caldero.

- Eres muy aburrido James, te cansas antes que Regulus – Sirius mientras dejaba su caldero en el piso.

- Es que te pasas – Dijo James - ayúdame con los anteojo - Mientras Sirius se acercaba James se hacia el inocente pero lo hizo tropezar y Sirius callo justo sobre el caldero de James.

- ¡¡¡ James!!! – Grito Sirius, muchos de la sala común se alejaron el olor era mucho más fuerte.

- Vamos, los dos se van a la ducha – Dijo un chico de quinto año que hacia de Prefecto ese año.

Los arrastro por todo el castillo hasta llegar a un lugar escondido, dijo muy bajo "ranas fritas", pero no lo suficiente como para que Sirius y James no lo escucharan.

- Tomen estas toallas, y estos jabones – Dijo el Prefecto alejándose por el fuerte olor – Los espero en una hora afuera, traten de que se les salga toda esa cosa.

- Pero, ¿Qué es esto? – Dijo Sirius.

- Son baños para prefectos, son lo suficientemente grandes y solitarios como para que no molesten – Dijo el chico alejándose – Recuerden en una hora los espero – En cuanto el chico salió, James comenzó a desvestirse.

Sirius abrió la llave para que el agua comenzara a salir, pero habían muchas llaves así que la primera fue la más grande, por supuesto esa era el agua, el quería probarlas todas por supuesto.

- No piensas sacarte eso – Dijo James mientras le indicaba el chaleco que estaba lleno del barro.

- Tienes razón – Sirius sin pudor se desnudo, y esperaba que pronto se llenara la gran piscina.

- Realmente fue un buen regalo el de Frank – Dijo James melancólico, y con una gran sonrisa.

- Lastima que lo hubiéramos gastado todo – Dijo Sirius.

- Me gustaría ver a Snape cubierto de pies a cabeza con el barro – Dijo James - ¿Cómo crees que su cabello este más limpio con el barro o sin el?

- Difícil – Dijo Sirius – Yo creo que es más o menos igual – Entre risas de metieron al agua, estaba muy agradable – Quiero sabes que tienen estas llaves – Dijo Sirius.

- Pues abrámoslas – Dijo James curioso.

Comenzaron a abrir cada una de ellas, salían distintas fragancias y espumas de baño, dejaron que corrieran solas.

- ¿Sabes nadar James? – Pregunto Sirius.

- Claro.

- Compitamos – Dijo Sirius olvidándose de el baño, dieron un par de vueltas a la piscina, hasta que James termino ganando, como era de esperar tenia mejor estado físico que Sirius, a pesar que los entrenamientos de Quidditch no eran una gran demanda física, pero la resistencia que se le exigía era muy alta, así que no tenia problemas con eso.

- Se te salió el barro – Dijo James.

- A ti también, ¿cuanto falta para que venga el chico? – Pregunto Sirius.

- No lo sé, ¿hace cuanto que estamos aquí? – Pregunto James.

- Creo que ya vamos a cumplir una hora – Respondió algo distraído.

- Entonces creo que debemos ocupar esto – Dijo James, tomando los jabones. Se limpiaron bien, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que no traían ropa nueva – ¿Qué hacemos?

- Quedémonos con toallas por mientras, seguro el prefecto trae algo – Sirius se quedo muy tranquilo esperando, en unos pocos minutos más apareció el prefecto.

- Ya les traje sus pijamas y sus capas, para que se cubran – Se los paso, ellos se vistieron rápidamente.

- ¿Y entonces no fue un castigo? – Preguntaba ingenuamente Peter, después de que les habían contado sobre el baño de los prefectos.

- Lo mejor es que supimos la contraseña – Dijo James, si quieren vamos ahora.

- Pero si estuvieron recién allí – Dijo Remus.

- Vamos Remus, te va a gustar – Dijo Sirius – Además allí podemos nadar.

- No se – Dijo pensativo Remus, era tarde y estaban acostados.

- Vamos además, solo tenemos que escondernos bajo la capa invisible – Dijo James.

- Si vamos, que sea ahora, más tarde no podremos ir – Dijo Remus.

- No te preocupes – Dijo Sirius – Vamos – Empezaron a arreglarse, llevando cosas.

Salieron a la sala común de Gryffindor, luego se cubrieron con la capa de invisibilidad y salieron sigilosamente.

- Les dijimos que era fácil – Dijo James bajo la capa cuando llegaban al pasillo donde estaba el baño.

- Ojala no nos pillen – Dijo Remus.

- Da igual si lo hacen, les decimos que de nuevo nos ensuciamos con barro – Dijo Sirius.

- Ranas fritas – Dijo James e inmediatamente se abrió el pasillo para llegar los baños, no había gente y además estaba muy oscuro, había un cuadro con una bella sirena que dormía profundamente.

- Wow... – Dijo Peter con asombro al ver el tamaño del baño.

- Sabia que les iba a gustar – Dijo Sirius desvistiéndose para bañarse nuevamente.

Estuvieron como una hora jugando, ya todo estaba cubierto de espuma, las fragancias eran mucho fuertes, pero de pronto a lo lejos se compensaron a sentir unas risitas de chica.

- Chicos parece que hay alguien – Susurro Remus para que solo ellos escucharan.

- Si yo también escuche, pero esa risa es extrañamente conocida – Dijo James.

- No será Peeves – Dijo Sirius.

- No, no recuerdo que sea Peeves – Dijo James pensativo.

- No será una de las chicas de Gryffindor – Dijo Peter.

- No puede ser, solo los prefectos pueden entrar – Dijo James.

- Es que ya me olvidaste – Dijo una chica, su voz provenía de un lugar escondido, entre las ropas de los chicos.

- Myrtle que haces aquí – Dijo James acumulando burbujas a su alrededor.

- Myrtle el fantasma de el baño de chicas – Dijo Remus.

- Pues, si – Dijo ella entre risitas – Y no tienen porque cubrirse ya los vi – Dijo nuevamente riéndose.

- Puedes irte – Dijo Remus con amabilidad – es que quiero vestirme.

- Uyy.. – Dijo ella acercándose alarmantemente a Remus – Sabes eres muy lindo.

- Gracias – Dijo Remus alejándose un poco, pero la verdad es que Remus estaba lleno de rasguños y una gran cicatriz que tenia a un costado de la espalda donde seguramente el hombre lobo lo habría mordido cuando se volvió licántropo – Nos podrías dejar solos – Dijo nuevamente muy respetuoso él.

- Solo por ti me iré... – Dijo ella entre risitas – Nos vemos Remus – Diciendo eso desapareciendo.

- Así que tienes una amante – Dijo James saliendo del agua.

- Solo agradece que se fue – Dijo Remus.

Se vistieron rápidamente por el temor a que Myrtle se apareciera otra vez.

- Vamos– Dijo James poniéndose la capa de invisibilidad encima.

- ¿Cual es el baño donde esta Myrtle? – Pregunto Remus.

- ¿Quieres ir a verla? – Dijo Sirius entre risas.

- No – Dijo tajante Remus – Quiero saber por donde es que no tengo que pasar – Se rieron un buen rato del pobre Remus por esta afirmación.

- Es en baño del tercer piso, esta en uno de los cubículos – Dijo James.

De pronto pasaron un lugar iluminado por la luna, estaban a pocos días de la luna llena, así que la luz era muy fuerte, Sirius inmediatamente miro a Remus, parecía muy triste además iban muy apretados bajo la capa, Remus miro directamente a la luna, y a Sirius le pareció ver que los ojos le cambiaron de color por un instante, de pronto una sensación de pena la embargo.


	33. Ojos Dorados

**Recuerden escribirme Reviews, es que quiero saber si les ha gustado la historia.  
**

**Bueno como les había avisado en mi blog, tenía un error en la historia y me salte un año de Narcissa y Lucius así que tuve una genial idea para remediarlo, disculpen por haberme demorado tanto, pero la culpa mayoritariamente la tiene mi Sirius de carne y hueso.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**

* * *

**

**33.- Ojos Dorados**

Desde que habían entrado de vuelta de vacaciones ninguno de los chicos había tenido la oportunidad de cruzar palabra con Severus, no sabia como se había tomado la broma de navidad especialmente si el había descubierto que Sirius y James eran parte de los Merodeadores.

Piensas que ira donde Dumbledore – Dijo James.

Yo creo que aunque le cuente, él ya lo sabe y disfruta de nuestras bromas – Respondió Sirius confiado.

Yo no me fío de eso – Dijo James testarudo, mientras estaban los dos escondidos en una de las torres de Hogwarts.

Bueno no podemos remediar nada, no nos queda más que hacernos los desentendidos – Dijo Sirius, sin cambiar su tono de voz.

¿Oye como hiciste para que los chicos no vinieran con nosotros? – Pregunto de repente James.

Les dije que veníamos a conversar con el profesor de Pociones – Dijo este con una sonrisa.

No les va bien en esa clase, deberíamos enseñarles – Dijo James.

¿Por qué lo dices? si se supone que Peter debería aprender algo, es tu compañero de grupo – Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

Bueno es que en realidad yo hago las pociones solo, ya que él no es un gran compañero – Dijo este.

Vamos ya es hora de ir a dormir a la clase de Binns – Dijo Sirius.

Como era de costumbre los chicos tomaban atención a la clase la primera media hora y el resto, intentaban mantenerse despiertos, pero sinceramente dormían a ratos.

¿Y ahora que haremos? – Pregunta Peter cuando se habían terminado las clases.

Me dijo Frank que tenia practica de Quidditch hoy¿quieren acompañarme? – Dijo James.

No hay otra cosa que hacer, verdad – Dijo Sirius sonriente.

Podremos sacar un libro en la biblioteca sobre la clase de hoy, para leer mientras – Dijo Remus.

Buena idea, tú y Peter pueden ir a buscarlo mientras yo acompaño a James – Dijo Sirius inocentemente. Pero Remus ya había partido junto a los chicos dejándolo solo, no tuvo más remedio que ir a buscar el libro.

Por el castillo no habían chicos el frió era tal, que nadie caminaba por los pasillos. Un grupo de chicas ruidosas caminaban todas muy juntas, mientras se iba acercando a la biblioteca la cantidad de chicos aumentaba.

Disculpe, tiene algún libro de Historia de la Magia, para segundo nivel – Dijo Sirius a la señora de la biblioteca.

Como se nota que no has retirado un libro – Dijo la señora en tono despectivo.

Si lo he hecho, solo que no se donde están esos libros – Dijo Sirius de mal humor.

Ese aparador completo es de Historia de la Magia busca allí tu libro – Dijo la señora, Sirius se alejo refunfuñando, él no era el culpable de no saber donde se encontraban los libros, ya que era Remus quien siempre los pedía.

Sirius comenzó a buscar en el enorme aparador el libro que necesitaba, pero sentía que alguien lo miraba constantemente, comenzó a buscar entre los chicos a quien lo mira, estaba la biblioteca repleta de chicos, era difícil distinguir cual era, pero la sensación era demasiado persistente como para dejarla pasar. Entre los chicos podría distinguir a alguien en el rincón era un chico que llevaba una túnica, era Severus, en su mirada había un clara expresión de odio.

Que pretenderá – Pensó Sirius, mientras no le quitaba la mirada, pero también tenia que buscar donde estaba el libro, una vez que lo encontró se dirigió al campo de Quidditch donde estaban los chicos.

¿Me extrañaron? – Dijo Sirius sonriente.

No porque tendríamos que hacerlo – Dijo Remus.

Son malos amigos, no agradecen que me haya aburrido en la biblioteca buscando el libro – Dijo Sirius haciéndose el triste.

Nosotros hemos estado escuchando como James y el resto del equipo, solo hablan de la llegada de Lucius Malfoy – Dijo Peter.

Pero no se supone que iba a terminar el séptimo año en Durmstrang, junto a mi prima – Dijo Sirius.

Por lo que contaban ellos deberían haber regresado para este semestre y eso significa que están atrasados – Dijo Remus.

Eso significa… - Dijo Sirius con la mirada perdida – Que Narcisa me va a ver como comentador, usurpando su puesto.

Prácticamente ella renuncio – Dijo Remus.

Pero igual estoy ocupando un puesto que le pertenece – Dijo Sirius preocupado.

Ella ya debe saberlo por tu otra prima – Dijo Peter, como si por primera vez lograra juntar útilmente sus ideas. Sirius seguía pensando en la reacción de su prima al verlo como comentador, y justo cuando el partido iba a ser Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

Días después, las practicas seguían intensivamente y el crudo frió del invierno comenzaba a esfumarse, pero la sensación de agobio que sentía Sirius con respecto a Remus, cada día era más fuerte ya no aguantaba más la saber el secreto de Remus. Además sin estar seguro de que James o Peter se hubieran dando cuenta, aun conservaba la sensación absurda de temer dormir en la misma habitación con un licántropo, antes de dormir no podían dejar de pasar por su mente esas historias donde los mejores amigos habían muerto gracias a un descuido en los días de luna llena, pero junto a su diario guardaba el calendario lunar que había hecho en el semestre anterior, y llevaba contados los días de luna llena esperaba que Remus nunca se olvidara y en cualquier descuido el podría recordarle la fecha, pero todo era muy arriesgado si no le había contado que ya era su cómplice de aquel riesgoso secreto.

Mientras Sirius vivía ese dilema James parecía estar en un mundo completamente diferente, la llegada del capitán de Slytherin tenia consternado a todo el equipo, contaban increíbles historias de que él solo podía dirigir a su equipo, incluso señalándole el lugar donde estaba la snith al buscador de su equipo, pero para Sirius todo era un gran mentira, ya que el año pasado no había visto ninguna de aquellas espectaculares jugadas, pero Frank parecía ser el más consternado con la noticia, como este año él era el nuevo guardián tendría que defender los arcos del cazador más hábil de la historia de Slytherin, según él había visto una de esas jugadas espectaculares mientras dirigía a su equipo cuando estaba en primero, pero nadie estaba completamente seguro de aquella historia fuera verdadera porque Alice, siempre comenzaba a regañarlo que dejara de decir mentiras.

Tengo que practicar – Dijo James ya comenzando a caer en el estado de Frank.

Y quieres que te acompañe supongo – Dijo Sirius,

Es que no encuentro ni a Peter ni a Remus para que me acompañen – Dijo este.

Claro soy tu última opción – Dijo Sirius.

Sabes que te considero como mi hermano, y por eso mismo se que no disfrutas estar en el frió del lago en estas fechas – Dijo James – Además quiero que sea una practica secreta y para eso tenemos que estar cerca del lago y que no nos vean los Slytherin.

Pero el lago esta recién descongelándose – Dijo Sirius en forma de reproche.

Solo por esta práctica – Dijo este suplicante – sabes que no me gusta estar solo.

Bueno vamos – Dijo Sirius a regañadientes mientras comenzaba a abrigarse.

Espera voy a buscar mi capa de invisibilidad y la escoba – Dijo James – La snith me la consiguió el capitán – Dijo mientras sujetaba con firmeza en su bolsillo derecho.

A veces el Quidditch le afecta el cerebro – Dijo Sirius en voz alta mientras veía subir a James en busca de su escoba y capa.

Tu ya enloqueciste Black, hablas solo – Dijo de pronto Angelina, que estaba sentada junto a Janne jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico.

Puede ser que James me haya contagiado su locura – Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa acercándose a ellas.

Bueno, esto de que regrese ese tal Malfoy trae a todos preocupados, no creo que sea gran cosa – Dijo Angelina.

No es más que un chico bonito – Dijo Janne.

Es novio de Narcissa – Dijo Sirius.

Pero sigue siendo un chico bonito – Dijo Angelina – o acaso te pusiste celoso.

¿De que me podría poner celoso? – Dijo Sirius.

Bueno de que tus amigas admiren al capitán de Slytherin – Dijo Alice acercándose a ellos, la sala común se había dividido en dos bandos los que apoyaban el Quidditch a morir y los que le era indiferente y por este motivo Alice había llegado a conocer a las chicas.

Bueno vamos – Dijo James que apareció de pronto al lado de Sirius.

Nos vemos chicas – Dijo Sirius mientras era arrastrado por James hacia la salida.

¿No crees que eso del Quidditch ya te esta haciendo mal? – Dijo Sirius mientras James jugaba al escondite con los alumnos de Slytherin como si ellos estuvieran buscándolo para ver su práctica.

¿Por qué tendría que pensar eso? – Dijo mientras empujaba a Sirius por una de las salidas al patio de la escuela.

No te parece extraña la actitud que estas tomando – Dijo Sirius ya comenzando a pensar que su mente esta en mal estado.

Solo quiero que no nos vean, además por eso saque la capa de invisibilidad – Dijo este la escoba cubierta por la capa, lo cual hacia que pareciera que James no tuviera su mano derecha.

No seria mejor entonces que nosotros nos cubriéramos con ella – Dijo Sirius ya comenzando a intentar que James reaccionara.

No como puedes pensar eso, se vería la escoba – Dijo James.

Ya da igual estas loco, con eso no puedo hacer nada solo intente salvarte, hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos –Dijo Sirius en tono trágico como si hubiera visto el certificado de San Mungo donde digiera que la locura de James había sido comprobada.

Yo no estoy loco – Dijo James.

Pero te falta poco – Le respondió Sirius mientras caminaban al lago.

Por aquí – Dijo James mientras tiraba a Sirius de la capa, y lo llevaba hacia la orilla del lago.

Pero James, me llevas hacia el barro – Dijo Sirius mientras intentaba zafarse de la mano de su amigo.

Súbete – Dijo James apenas lo soltó la capa de su amigo, Sirius no dudo en subirse no quiera que siguiera tironeándolo.

Ahora me tienes que probar que tan bueno eres y si puedes controlar tan bien la escoba conmigo en ella – Dijo Sirius burlándose de su amigo.

Ya veras – Dijo James, que hizo subir a toda velocidad la escoba – Se me olvidaba – Grito James mientras subían – Afirma la capa.

Sirius sostenía fuertemente de la escoba, así que era toda una proeza intentan tomar la capa, especialmente si a James le encantaba hacer malabares mientras cruzaban el lago.

James por favor deja sujetar tu capa, sino la perderás – Dijo Sirius mientras veía hacia abajo, desde muy pequeño había andando en escoba, pero nunca a esa altura y a través de un lago.

Bueno, pero tendremos que ir más lento – Le respondió James poniendo cara de tristeza.

Pero así no pierdes tu capa – Dijo este, al fin logrando tomar una de las punta de la capa.

Oye ese no es Remus – Dijo de repente James indicando hacia el costado derecho.

Si, al parecer esta con Lily – Dijo Sirius, pero no logro terminar bien la frase, ya que James giro bruscamente hacia donde estaban los chicos.

Pero Remus como puedes pensar así de tus amigos – Dijo Lily, mientras James y Sirius aterrizaban detrás de ellos cerca de un tronco, James se escondió allí y dejo todo tirado.

Pero es que es difícil ser amigo de alguien con ese problema – Dijo Remus entre susurros, él estaba sentado a la orilla del lago y Lily estaba de pie a un lado de él. Sirius inmediatamente comenzó a escuchar atentamente la conversación como podría ser posible que Remus estuviera contándole su secreto a Lily.

Pero tu crees que no se han dado cuenta, ósea yo se que Black y Potter son unos verdaderos idiotas, pero no al nivel de Pettigrew – Dijo Lily con las manos en la cintura, sonriendo como si Peter fuera un gran tonto, aunque eso no del todo mentira.

Pero sabes que es difícil con esta enfermedad, tener la confianza de contar semejante secreto – Dijo Remus.

Pero si se informan bien, saben que no eres peligroso – Dijo Lily – Yo el año anterior me leí todos los libros existentes en la biblioteca – "Lily lo sabia" se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, no podía creerlo.

Es difícil – Dijo Remus quien ponía su cabeza entre las piernas, y comenzaba a sollozar débilmente.

Vamos, no querrás ser un viejo ermitaño como los licántropos de los bosques, no – Dijo Lily acariciando el cabello de Remus.

Es solo que no puedo imaginar que lo tome como tu – Dijo Remus casi en un susurro.

Si son tus amigos – Dijo ella casi en un grito – Por lo que me has contado jamás te han preguntado por tus cicatrices, no crees que es una esperanza – Dijo ella adoptando un tono maternal.

No lo se – Dijo este – quizás si lo sea.

Me costaría trabajo pensar en que Potter o Black le teman a algo, por lo que cuentas ellos han hecho muchas travesuras sin temor alguno – Dijo Lily.

Pero ellos no saben que es ser licántropo, tener que esconder esta enfermedad de todos – Dijo Remus.

Recuerda que el profesor Dumbledore te dio la oportunidad de estudiar aquí, solo para que fueras un niño normal y feliz – Dijo ella acariciándole la mejilla a Remus – ¿Cuántas veces he tenido que repetirte esto? – Solo se escucho una débil risa.

En ese instante el corazón de Sirius se estrechaba fuertemente, sentía una gran responsabilidad en el pesar de Remus, ya que no había le había dicho que se había enterado de todo y era capaz de apoyarlo sin sentirle temor.

Remus, tengo que irme – Dijo Lily – ¿Vienes?

No, no, me quedare un ratito más aquí – Dijo él, ella le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y se alejo hacia un puente que llevaba camino al castillo, Sirius se sentía inmovilizado, no podía creer lo que había escuchado Lily se había enterado antes de él, pero antes de que pudiera comprender bien todo lo que había escuchado, James se levanto de un salto y camino decidido hacia Remus, que seguía sentando frente al lago.

Remus – Dijo James en un tono sueva cuando le toco la espalda y se sentó junto a él.

¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo un muy confundido Remus, sin entender la situación.

Escucha lo que conversabas con Lily – Dijo James sin mirarlo a la cara, mientras Sirius no perdía el tiempo e iba rápidamente a sentarse al otro lado de Remus.

Sirius tu también – Dijo Remus aun más confundió, tenia sus ojos dorados repletos de lagrimas.

¿Por qué creías que no te íbamos a aceptar? – Dijo Sirius sin correr la vista, y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Es que no es fácil – Dijo Remus algo nervioso.

Pero no imposible – Dijo James que seguía sin mirarlo.

¿Ustedes ya lo sabían? – Pregunto Remus.

Bueno desde más menos de navidad que lo se – Dijo Sirius suavemente – Lo siento por no haberte dicho antes que te comprendía – Dijo Sirius entrecortadamente.

Si… - Dijo Remus, pero James lo interrumpió.

Yo lo supe en el regreso de vacaciones – Dijo James cabizbajo – Lo siento.

No digan eso, yo debí haberles contado desde el primer día – Dijo Remus tomándose el cabello, y le caían las lágrimas.

No creo que eso podría haber sido bueno, de este modo nos has hecho comprender por nosotros mismos tu situación – Dijo Sirius.

Pero es que…

Es que nada, todo ha sido mejor así Remus, ahora puedes estar más tranquilo – Dijo James dándole un abrazo, Sirius se le unió, pero en vez de causarle un efecto tranquilizante a Remus, lo que produjo fue que comenzó a llorar otra vez.

¿Creen que Peter lo sepa? – Pregunto entre sollozos Remus.

Yo creo que lo que dijo Evans sobre Peter es verdad – Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

Es evidente que no lo sabe – Dijo James – Además esta más interesado en las chicas de Hufflepuff, que por otra persona – Dijo James entre carcajadas.

Tienen razón – Dijo Remus limpiándose las lagrimas.

Sabes que siempre estaremos contigo – Dijo Sirius – Te apoyaremos en todo o por lo menos yo.

Y crees que yo no – Dijo James adaptando su actitud normal.

No lo se, quizás resulte que el Quidditch te puede haber hecho más idiota – Dijo Sirius bromeando.

Eso puede tener algo de verdad, pero me ofende – Dijo James pegándole débilmente en el brazo. Remus rió un poco, seguía algo contrariado por saber que sus amigos lo habían descubierto.

Apropósito ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí? – Pregunto Remus.

James enloqueció totalmente – Dijo Sirius, como si James no estuviera allí.

Es que tengo que practicar sino perderemos, y por eso me voy – Dijo James algo desquiciado – ¿Me acompañan?

¿Supongo que practicaras aquí? – Dijo Remus.

No, tenemos que ir a un lugar más lejos – Dijo James ya con un grado de persecución – Donde los Slytherin no nos vean.

¿Y en que iríamos? – Pregunto Remus algo confundido.

En mi escoba – Dijo James como si estuviera muy claro.

No cabemos los tres – Dijo Sirius impresionado por la seguridad de James.

Verán lo bueno que soy en la escoba. Suban – dijo James ya sentado en la escoba, Sirius y Remus lo miraron con temor – Vamos no va a pasar nada.

Estas hablando enserio – Dijo Remus solo mirándolo la escoba.

Por supuesto – Dijo este y los chicos se subieron.

James un poco más lento – Suplico Remus.

Lo haría, pero si hago eso no podría suceder esto – Dijo James al dar una brusca pirueta, lo que hizo que los chicos cayeran al lago.


	34. Narcissa Black, la bella chica de Slythe...

Chicos disculpen por no actualizar el f.f., lo que pasa es que me desanimo un poco saber que eran tan pocos los que seguían mi historia, este es un Cáp. el que me a costado mucho pensarlo, además he estado un poco triste por cosas del amor en estos últimos días, así que ojala lo disfruten.

**34.- Narcissa Black, la bella chica de Slytherin**

Después de haberle confesado a Remus, que había descubierto su secreto Sirius se sentía mas liberado, cada vez que veía a Remus triste, no podía evitar pensar que sabia muy bien que era lo que lo ponía así, pero James siempre empezaba hacer bromas, o hablar de Quidditch lo cual los hacia olvidar aquellas penas.

Sirius – Dijo Janne intentando despertar a Sirius en clase de pociones – Sirius, el profesor se acerca despierta – él abrió los ojos, luego dio un gran bostezo, y miro sonriendo a Janne.

¿Que es lo que tenemos que hacer? – Pregunto aun soñoliento.

Solo simula que escribes lo que esta en la pizarra – Susurro ella. Sirius no tenía necesidad de escribir cuando dictaban, ya que su tío le había enviado una pluma volante. Sobre el pergamino de Sirius no había nada escrito se alarmo.

No ha dictado nada – Dijo escribiendo lo más rápido que podía.

Antes que te quedaras dormido escribió en la pizarra que hoy no podía hablar – Susurro mientras el profesor pasaba por su lado. Pero Sirius había llegado demasiado cansado a clases como para no quedarse dormido.

De pronto todo lo que estaba escrito desapareció, en cambio se escribió "Fin de la Clase".

Me quede dormido – Dijo Sirius a los chicos cuando estaban comiendo.

Te has quedado dormido en todas las clases – Dijo Peter comiendo un gran trozo de pollo. Pero de pronto una chica en vuelta en un gran abrigo de piel, entraba al gran salón acompañada de un chico de igual vestimenta. Eran Narcissa y Lucius.

No puede ser – Dijo James, como si el mundo se fuera acabar.

Hermana – Grito Bellatrix mientras salto de su asiento, para recibir a Narcissa con un gran abrazo.

El gran salón ahora se hundió en un gran murmullo las risas de las chicas resonaban por todo el lugar era evidente que comentaban lo buen mozo que era el capitán de Slytherin, todo el equipo se había puesto de pie para darle la bienvenida.

No puede ser, yo tenia la ilusión de que no llegaría hasta el otro partido – Dijo Frank mientras miraba con terrible temor a Malfoy, como si su fuerza fuera tan grande que solo con verlo era posible notarla

Creo que me gusta que haya llegado antes – Decía una coqueta Alice intentando distraer a Frank.

Me podría reportar enfermo – Dijo James - Te propongo algo – le dijo a Sirius desesperado – Tú me dejas inconciente por lo menos hasta que termine el año, y yo te entrego todos los trucos de Zonko que me compren mis padres.

Tendría que pensarlo – Dijo Sirius con una amplia sonrisa.

No crees que exageras las cosas – Dijo Remus que no le había tomando importancia a la llegada.

Ella es preciosa – Dijo Peter embobado cuando Narcissa se saco el abrigo de piel, y a pesar que su comentario no tenia nada que ver con lo que sus amigos hablaban ,era una verdad absoluta los cabellos rubios y largos de Narcissa, se movían armónicamente cuando ella caminaba, lo extraño es que se dirigía hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Me voy chicos, nos vemos en la habitación – Dijo Sirius poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

Quédate ahí Sirius – Grito Narcissa.

Tu te llamas Sirius, te habla – Dijo este mirando a un chico de la mesa de Hufflepuff, mientras intentaba escapar.

Eihh, no huyas de mí - Dijo ella, pero no pudo seguir avanzando.

Eres muy bonita – Dijo Peter con cara de estupido tomándola del abrazo.

Déjame – Dijo Narcissa con asco, pero ya era tarde Sirius había huido.

¿Sirius qué te paso? – Dijo Remus, respirando entrecortadamente – Porque escapaste así de tu prima.

Es que solo me va a dar un sermón sobre lo importante que es la pureza de la sangre y lo bien que tengo que hacerlo como comentador - Respondió Sirius.

Ven ya se ha ido, y todo gracias Peter – Dijo Remus con una gran sonrisa.

Cómo que Peter – Pregunto Sirius algo confundido.

Si vas conmigo te cuento – Sirius pensó un momento.

Solo cuéntame – Dijo Sirius con curiosidad.

Esto tiene que tener recompensa, fue muy inesperado – Dijo Remus reía como si se acordara y un vergonzoso secreto, al ver Sirius a su amigo no dudo en seguirlo.

Mira lo que sucedió, es que Peter embeleso con tu prima – Dijo Remus que lo llevaba hacia las fueras del castillo.

¿Cómo? – Dijo Sirius.

Es que cuando ella iba a seguir persiguiéndote, Peter la tomo del brazo y la mirado como cuando mira a la chica de Hufflepuff ¿Me entiendes? – Dijo Remus.

Si, pero porque hizo eso.

Solo porque es un gran idota, pero eso no fue todo, después de decir unas cosas incomprensibles, se paro en puntillas…

No, no te creo que haya sido tan idiota como para intentar besarla – Dijo Sirius.

Lo fue, el problema fue que Malfoy los estaba viendo – Dijo Remus, mirando a Sirius con una sonrisa, que era evidente que ahora venia lo bueno.

No… – Dijo asombrado Sirius – Pero supongo que tendré que ir a un entierro hoy.

Casi – Dijo Remus – pero eso no fue todo, Lucius lo vio y se acerco rápidamente hacia ellos y dijo con voz de hombre algo así como " Como te atreves niño idiota, ella es mi novia ", y tu prima dijo "Pégale se lo merece" – Mientras Remus le comentaba la situación, no paraba de reírse, he imitar las voces – y Peter inocentemente dijo "Yo solo intentaba besarla en la mejilla", cuando dijo esto tu prima grito "mentiroso" y al intentar pegarle a Peter, solo logro pegarle a Malfoy en el brazo, pero después Peter recibió un golpe de parte de él, así que tiene un ojo morado.

En serio – Dijo cuando vio a James, que cuidaba de un malogrado Peter, que llevaba un vendaje en el brazo derecho.

¿Qué te paso en el brazo Peter? – Dijo Remus sentándose junto a sus amigos.

Me rompí los dedos al golpear a Malfoy – Dijo Peter, muy apesadumbrado.

Pero como pudiste ser tan idiota – Dijo Sirius.

No pude evitarlo – Dijo Peter mirando su mano.

Supongo que la enfermera te dio algo para el dolor – Dijo Remus.

Si me ha puesto unos ungüentos para sanarme los huesos, pero ahora me duele mucho – Dijo Peter, pero James parecía estar en otro mundo.

Y James – Pregunto Sirius a Remus.

Llego Malfoy recuerdas.

Paso la semana y Sirius aun no se encontraba con su prima, hacia todo lo posible en no visitar lugares donde se juntaban los Slytherin.

No soporto las clases con McGonnagall, me hace estar atento – Dijo Sirius conversando con los chicos.

Realmente ese muy estricta – Dijo James, pero quedo de pronto callado.

Hola Sirius – Dijo la rubia Narcissa, su cabello era muy largo algo así como hasta la cintura, y tenía unos despampanantes ojos grises.

Narcissa – Dijo Sirius apesadumbrado.

Te felicito – Dijo ella dándole la mano – me parece grandioso que otro Black haya llegado a ese puesto, no como todos estos sangre sucia – Mientras ella decía eso, hizo un gesto con su rostro como si estuviera oliendo algo putrefacto.

Gracias – Respondió Sirius – Pero yo no postule por esa razón.

Ufff, sigues con esas ideas idiotas de que somos iguales, quizás alguno de sus amiguitos aquí son sangre sucia – Dijo ella poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

Si lo fueran realmente eso no te incumbe – Dijo Sirius.

Todavía eres menor, así que después hablaremos de eso, pero quiero ver una buena animación en el partido de mañana – Al decir Narcissa esto a James se le pararon todos los cabellos, literalmente – ¿Y a ti chico que te paso?

No, no es nada – Dijo James intentando arreglar su cabello, lo que era imposible en estado normal, menos de esa forma podría arreglarlo.

Recuerda que mañana tienes que hacerlo muy bien – Dijo Narcissa yéndose.

Ella es realmente hermosa – Dijo Peter.

Yo diría mas bien, es algo…- Dijo Remus, miro a Sirius.

Si, si se, es algo simple y como dice Andrómeda "Le falta algo de cerebro" – Dijo Sirius sonriendo.

Mañana es el partido – Dijo James haciendo caso omiso a la conversación de los chicos.

El día del partido James se había despertado a las cinco de la mañana, había intentado despertar a Sirius, pero solo consiguió que le diera un golpe.

Sirius ya es hora – Dijo alguien que lo intentaba despertar – Tienes que ir al estadio.

¡Qué! – Dijo dando un salto.

Cállate, quiero dormir – Dijo Remus no era uno de sus mejores días estaba próximo a la luna llena. Sirius miro la hora en un gran reloj puesto en la pared de la habitación, quedan más de tres horas para el partido, pero decidió levantarse, Sirius la cama de James pero el ya no estaba.

Te he dicho que te calles – Dijo Remus lánzanosle una de las almohadas.

Sirius salio rápidamente al gran salón, allí estaba el equipo de Gryffindor desayunado, al parecer todos estaban muy nerviosos, se daban palabras de aliento, como tu nos defenderás de Malfoy le decían a Frank, y a James le decían Lestrange no es nada comparado contra el gran James Potter.

¿Como están? – Pregunto Sirius, pero todos nadie le respondió – Creo que hoy no será un buen día.

En cuanto llego la hora de ir al estadio, Sirius tenia un mal presentimiento, había algo Sirius había sentido al verte al equipo, todos estaban tan nerviosos que eso era muy fácil que los traicionara.

Hoy es un día muy frió en los terrenos de nuestro colegio – Comenzó diciendo Sirius en cuando todo su lugar como comentador, todo el estadio estaba enfervorizado por la llegada del partido, siempre era un gran acontecimiento ver enfrentarse a estas dos casas rivales – Como todos saben hoy es el gran partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin – Sus respectivas barras gritaron eufóricas por la expectación.

Tienen que ganar – repetía en susurro Lily, estaba junto a Sirius, muy preocupada.

Qué te preocupa tanto Evans – Dijo Sirius alejando el aparato encantado que lograba que se hiciera escuchar en todo el estadio.

Es que hice una apuesta con Severus.

Con Sevy, como extraño las buenas bromas que le hicimos – Dijo Sirius sonriente, pero solo recibió una mirada de reproche de Lily, y continúo con el partido – Ahora entran a la cancha nuestros competidores, presentándose el capitán de Slytherin después de un intercambio en la escuela de Durmstrang.- Sirius no podía evitar notar que el equipo se veía muy mal anímicamente, solo en sus rostros se podía ver que ellos se sentían derrotados antes de comenzar a jugar – Y comienza el partido, Malfoy toma ventaja lleva la Quaffle, pasa magistralmente ante los atónitos jugadores de Gryffindor – Para Sirius no era nada agradable relatar esta situación nadie parecía moverse, y Frank estaba parecer enfrentando una crisis de pánico – Malfoy se acerca peligrosamente al arco de Longbottom, los buscadores comenzaron la persecución en busca de la snitch, grito Sirius desesperado por distraerse de tal escena, Lestrange lleva la delantera a Potter, pero – Dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie – Malfoy anotando son 10/ 0 a favor de Slytherin – El panorama en este partido no era de los mejores, Sirius solo echando un vistazo a su alrededor pudo notar el gran nerviosismo que causaba en sus compañeros, hasta Remus que no era un gran aficionado gritaba como histérico para darle ánimos a su equipo – Los buscadores han terminado con su frenética carrera, pero el partido continua, los cazadores de Gryffindor pareciera que no existieran, ni siquiera intentan defenderse de el ataque de Malfoy, pero Longbottom se ha movido – Grito con jubilo Sirius, parecía ver que Frank había renacido.

Vamos Frankie! – Grito una desesperada Alice, desde las espaldas de Sirius provocando una momentánea sordera en el publico, ya que se había escuchado a través del aparato que le permitía Sirius animar el partido.

El capitán de Gryffindor a recibido un gran golpe proveniente de una Bludger, lanzada por el Bateador de Slytherin, Longbottom intenta atrapar un gran tiro de Malfoy, pero no puede hacer nada ya que el resto del equipo se ha visto totalmente avasallado por el poder del gran Lucius Malfoy – Sirius no podía creer lo que estaba viendo los nuevos en el equipo eran los únicos que podían reaccionar contra el capitán de Slytherin, el resto del partido no fue muy distinto solo Frank había logrado a tajar un par de tiradas, la lucha entre James y Rabastan Lestrange, era a muerte, eran capaces de lanzarse en picada solo con hacer ganar a su equipo en la mejor forma, ya iban 140 / 0 a favor de Slytherin es una lamentable situación – Y allí va Malfoy otra vez¡un momento! – Grito Sirius al sentir como revoloteaba la snitch sobre su cabeza, se agacho para poder seguir teniendo su cabeza en el lugar correspondiente – Haya van estos dos grandes buscadores – Dijo Sirius subiendo los egos de ambos notándose en la velocidad que alcanzaban a escuchar esas palabras, en ese mismo instante Malfoy intentaba hacer una nueva jugada, ahora el resto del equipo hacia unos pequeños intentos por intentar atajarlo, pero el pobre Frank tenia que combatir contra un triunfo inminente – Longbottom logra atajar la Quaffle, pero Lestrange esta tomando ventaja a Potter – Parecía que iba a ser una vergonzosa derrota contra Slytherin, pero de pronto sonó el marcador de puntos, Malfoy había logrado una nueva marca – Son 150 / 0, pero la snitch a dado un giro de reversa! – Grito Sirius nuevamente de pie – Y magistralmente es atrapada por Potter, queridos compañeros esto a quedado en empate, que espectacular final! – Gritaba ya histérico – Ha sido Potter!


	35. El Mortífago

**Vaya que me han sorprendido, yo abandono un poco el ff, y los pocos que me siguen de inmediato ponen el grito en el cielo, porque vuelva a escribir. Las circunstancias fueron las siguientes estuve con el termino de un semestre en la universidad muy duro, así que tuve que concentrarme totalmente, al igual que mi afición de las dollz creció al modo de que ahora me enviciaron con las dollfies XD.**

**Espero que disfruten este capitulo realmente me costo mucho pensarlo, y como enlazar al historia.**

**A BlacKumari si vez similitudes con el libro, es que yo me baso totalmente en lo que JK a dado, siempre pongo pequeños datos de la historia que creo ella, ya que como escritora de fanfic solo me dedico a escribir la historia de los merodeadores sin cambiar algunas cosas.**

**Sobre el nuevo personaje que debería agregar por el sexto libro, lo agregare cuando el libro se lance en español.**

**

* * *

**

**35.- El Mortífago**

- No puede ser Remus, ganaste otra vez – Dijo Sirius regando unas cartas por el piso.

- Eres muy bueno para este juego Remus – Dijo James, soñoliento.

- Pero juguemos una vez más – Dijo Remus a modo de suplica.

- ¿Ya es la hora para levantarnos? – Pregunto Peter desde su cama.

- No son recién las tres de la mañana – Respondió James.

- ¿No piensan dormir? – Dijo Peter.

- Es que siento un dolor horrible en mis huesos, no quiero dormir – Dijo Remus afligido.

- ¿Mañana es el día verdad? – Pregunto Peter, por supuesto los chicos se ya habían encargado de contarle a él secreto de Remus, por supuesto tuvieron que explicarle todo.

- Peter es cosa que leas el calendario – Dijo James, Sirius y él para ayudar a Remus habían puesto el calendario en una de las murallas de la habitación, tenia un hechizo que habían encontrado en uno de los libros te Artes Oscuras hurgueteando en la biblioteca, este consistía en decir unas palabras y dar las instrucciones para poder revelar lo escrito, el hechizo era realmente complejo, tenia muchas propiedades según el movimiento de la varita y además.

- ¿Por qué crees que te duelan tanto los huesos esta vez Remus? – Pregunto James.

- No lo se, una vez un Sanador en San Mungo me dijo que a medida que creciera las transformaciones irían siendo más dolorosas – Respondió Remus.

- Pero esta es tu penúltima transformación antes de que terminen las clases – Dijo James.

- Si – Dijo un adolorido Remus.

- ¿Que es penúltima?

- Peter! – Gritaron James y Sirius lanzándole sus almohadas al rostro.

En este ultimo mes el castillo se había revolucionado, todos corrían de un lugar a otro parecían desesperados, muchos extraños sucesos estaban sucediendo fuera, todos los relacionaban con aquella extraña matanza hace unos años, ya que en ese suceso se había descubrió que se había usado la maldición Avada Kedravra, y desde entonces se había vuelto a usar en reiteradas ocasiones y todos estos contra familias de muggles o descendientes directos de ellos; Muchos apoyaban estos sucesos, como muchos otros no, los chicos aun estaban algo distantes a este tema, ellos eran un grupo variado de sangre pura y mestizos y al plantearse ese tema era muy difícil.

- Chicos que piensan de los asesinatos – Dijo de repente Peter cuando estaban en el comedor.

- ¿Qué quieres que piense Peter? – Dijo bruscamente Sirius – Sabes bien que esa es una de las cosas que mi familia idolatra, es obvio que estoy en contra.

- A mi me da totalmente lo mismo, todos somos magos ¿no? – Dijo James.

- Yo soy descendiente de Muggle, pero eso no me molesta, me hace conocer más cosas – Dijo Remus.

- No sé – Dijo Peter concentradamente leyendo el Profeta.

- A propósito¿Por qué preguntas? – Dijo James, algo sorprendido.

- Es que todos hablan solo de esto, si no estoy informado no tendré como conversar con las chicas.

- Tu y esa obsesión por las chicas, cuando vas a comprender que es más entretenido planear bromas – Dijo Sirius pegándole un palmetazo a Peter.

- Au, Cuida tu fuerza – Dijo Peter, la verdad es que Sirius en este año se había vuelto muy torpe y algo bruto, pero era difícil que se le notara siempre mantenía ese aire de elegancia y sutileza de los Black, por mucho que odiara su sangre había sido criado en ella, y tenia sus costumbres.

- No quiero que se acaben las clases! – Dijo Sirius.

- ¿Qué acaso estas loco? Debes ser el único chico que desea eso – Replico James.

- Es que eso significa volver a casa, soportar a un emocionado Regulus con que el próximo año es su primer año aquí – Dijo Sirius acostándose casi sobre toda la mesa.

- ¿Tu hermanito entre el próximo año, Vaya alguien más para tenderle bromas – Dijo James.

- Si, apropósito qué le haremos de despedida a Severillus – Dijo Sirius.

- Aun no se, tenga tantas ideas como tirarlo al lago, hacer una nueva guerra de comida…. – Pero algo interrumpió a James, una estruendosas carcajadas de la mesa de Slytherin se hicieron notar, parecía que Malfoy contaba una gran historia.

- Y de pronto todos aquellos sangre sucia de Durmstrang corrían despavoridos – Dijo Malfoy, como si fuera un gran héroe, muchos hijos de muggles comenzaron a maldecirlo, como otros también callaban, pero nadie se confrontaba directamente a él – El motivo por el que corrían los sangre sucia era este – Dijo pedante, de pronto comenzó a descubrirse su brazo derecho, cuando de la mesa de Slytherin se escucharon las expresiones de asombro, lo que puedo notar Sirius fue que en su ante brazo lleva tatuado algo como la marca tenebrosa que vio cuando había ido a visitar a su tío.

- O por dios – Dijo Lily asustada, obviamente también había visto aquel tatuaje en el brazo de Lucius.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Dijo James.

- Esa es la marca tenebrosa, es la marca de los partidarios de Lord… - Dijo Lily con temor.

- De aquel que no debe ser nombrado – Dijo Angelina, subiendo sus lentes.

- Eso quiere decir que Malfoy es…. un Mortífago – Dijo Remus temeroso.

- Esto esta llegando demasiado lejos – Dijo James asombrado.

- Me lo hicieron en navidad, me volví a encontrar con Tom… quiero decir con el Señor Tenebroso – Dijo Malfoy particularmente fuerte, quería que todos supieran, muchos aprecian hipnotizados con aquel tatuaje.

Desde aquel día todos empezaron a esconderse de los Slytherin, mientras James y Sirius caminaban seguros por el castillo, Remus no salía de la sala común más que para ir a buscar libros y a las clases.

- Sabes estuve pensando tu idea de tirar a Severillus al lago – Dijo Sirius, cuando se dirigían a la practica de Quidditch, a duras penas hacían logrado que Remus saliera.

- Pero aun no se cómo – Dijo James que llevaba su escoba en la mano.

- Yo creo que tengo el como justo frente a mi – Dijo Sirius.

- ¿Quién? – Dijo James sin comprender – Remus, por más que se transforme, no vuela.

- No idiota – Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa – Tú escoba.

- Vaya, pero como no nos vera – Pregunto James sin comprender.

- Qué importa que nos vea, desde el año pasado que sabe quienes somos – Dijo Sirius.

- A mi parece muy arriesgado – Dijo Remus.

- Todo te parece arriesgado, desde lo de Malfoy – Dijo James.

- No me parece gracioso que ande un asesino por los pasillos de la escuela – Dijo Remus, con la varita fuertemente agarrada.

- Pero volviendo al tema de la broma – Dijo James – Quizás si lo dejamos ciego y lo lanzamos lago.

- No se, totalmente ciego no disfrutaríamos del temor de su rostro – Dijo Sirius.

- Tal vez – Dijo James – Pero que tanto hablamos si tu no tiene escoba.

- Y no me puedes conseguir una de esas – Dijo Sirius indicando al estadio.

- Vaya buena idea amigo – Dijo James abrazando a Sirius mientras salían del lindero de la puerta.

En el resto de los días las clases comenzaban a terminar muchos exámenes se aproximaban, los profesores se sentían extrañamente presionados, de alguna manera muchos querían terminar con alumnos brillantes, para los chicos no era gran cosa, pero Peter parecía sufrir enormemente la presión de los profesores parecía abrumarlo, mientras que para James y Sirius no era más que un juego, los desafíos para ellos eran solo una manera distinta de ver un gran juego.

- Listo – Le dijo James a Sirius cuando estaban escondidos, cuando de pronto vieron salir a Snape de la biblioteca.

Ambos iban dejado de la capa invisible, habían dejado sus escobas en el pasillo de la torre de astronomía llevaban en sus manos un pedazo se tela grueso y largo, estaba hechizado para se fijara firmemente para que no cayera.

- Rápido - Susurro Sirius mientras que seguían a Severus antes de que llegara a las mazmorras.

- Severus – Dijo James.

- Qué quieres Potter – Dijo bruscamente Snape, pero al darse vuelta noto que no había nadie.

- No, no otra vez – Dijo Snape furioso, sujeto fuertemente su varita – Sale cobarde, muéstrate.

- Si lo haría, no seria entretenido ¿no? – Dijo Burlonamente James.

- Por supuesto, así no podemos ver tu cara de pavor – Dijo Sirius.

- Maldito Black, muéstrense! – Dijo Snape comenzando a desesperarse.

- Uyy, Ahora pide ayuda – Dijo Sirius – Auxilio, Socorro, alguien que ayude a esta horrible princesa – Mientras las carcajadas de James tapaban el sonido de la voz de Sirius, Snape se acercaron con furia a unos metros de los chicos, por supuesto en la dirección contraria.

- Ahora! – Gritaron los chicos simultáneamente, corrieron ambos rodeado a Snape, cada uno llevaba un extremo diferente de una tela, dieron un par de vueltas alrededor. Cuando ya no podía mover sus manos, dejaron envolver a Snape.

- Vamos – Dijo James.

- A donde me llevan – Dijo un osco Snape, ahora podía ver a los chicos, ambos habían salido de la capa al mismo tiempo.

- Jajaja., Sorpresa, sorpresa – Dijo James.

- Esta manía de ustedes de hacer estas estupideces – Dijo este intentando zafarse de las vendas, pero era prácticamente imposible.

- Ya nos conoces Severillus, como nos encanta hacerte estupideces – Dijo Sirius.

- Además no podíamos terminar el año sin darte una despedida – Agrego James.

- No saben lo que les pasara cuando los profesores de enteren de esto – Dijo Snape que seguía aún intentando zafarse.

- ¿Y tu crees que haríamos esto sin ninguna distracción? – Dijo James.

- En realidad que eres ingenuo, hechizamos la cama de Peter, para que se comportara como el calamar gigante, en este momento toda la sala común de Gryffindor debe ser un completo caos, lastima no poder presenciarlo – Dijo Sirius con aire de anhelo.

El rostro de Snape reflejaba toda la impotencia que sentía en aquel momento, con el odio que miraba a Sirius y James mostraba con claridad de que si tuviera la oportunidad de matarlos no dudaría en ello.

- Llegamos – Dijo Sirius cuando con James pegaron sus extremos a la pared.

- No se te ocurra recostare en la Pared, no te podrían despegar ni los profesores – Dijo James con una sonrisa malévola.

- ¿Qué piensan hacer? – Dijo Snape a regaña dientes.

- Que no te dijimos antes que sorpresa – Dijo James, mientras Sirius traía las escobas.

- La tuya – Dijo Sirius entregándole una escoba a James, el rostro de Snape se desfiguro, parecía imaginar cualquier cosa siniestra, como que lo colgaran del techo de la torre o algo similar.

- No te preocupes no te colgaremos de la torre – Dijo James mirándolo con una gran sonrisa, aquella imagen le causaba mucha gracia. Sirius hecho agua en los extremos de la tela, inmediatamente se despego.

- Vez como no debes confiar en nuestras palabras – Dijo Sirius quien reía, mientras amarraba la tela al extremo de su escoba y James hacia lo mismo.

- Uno, dos, tres – Dijo James y ambos emprendieron el vuelo, Snape parecía aterrorizado, no confiaba en el hechizo de la tela, salieron por un gran ventanal fueron directo a planear sobre el castillo, la vista era maravillosa los chicos se aproximaron hacia las ventanas cercanas a la torre de Gryffindor, un gran tumulto de personas se acumulaba allí, gritos de horror y risas provenían de allí.

- Lastima no poder presenciar esto – Dijo Sirius.

- Ya nos contaran los chicos – Dijo James – Ahora vamos – Los chicos partieron rápido hacia el lago, tanto que Snape parecía estar más atrás que ellos por la presión del viento, pero el no emitía sonido ni de horror o regaño, solo su rostro osco demostraba lo incomodo que estaba

- Te diviertes Quejicus – Dijo Sirius.

- Cállate Black – Dijo con un profundo odio.

- Viste seriamos un gran equipo en el Quidditch – Dijo James – Puedes mantener mi ritmo.

- De que me serviría eso, si tu eres buscador – Dijo Sirius burlándose de James, él solo le dio una sonrisa.

- Sígueme – Dijo James, cuando de pronto empezaron a dar vueltas en redondo muy cerradas, con la idea de marear a Snape obviamente.

- Para, para – Dijo Sirius de pronto, cuando ya habían dando por lo menos sus quince – No aguando más.

- Esta bien ya tenemos que terminar con esto – Dijo James, algo triste – Quejicus, que tengas buen viaje – Pero antes de que Snape pudiera replicar, Sirius y James se inclinaron hacia abajo haciendo que la tela se deslizara por las escobas, hasta caer completamente, la escena era clásica fue como si todo estuviera en completo silencio Sirius y James veían como Snape caía como en cámara lenta, les gritaba cosas indescifrables, y cuando llego al agua fue como si el lago se lo tragara, inmediatamente las telas se soltaron, Sirius había vivido aquella sensación gracias a James, tanto así que Snape pareció irse al fondo del lago, cuando de pronto un tentáculo gigantesco lo arrastraba hacia la orilla.

Los chicos volaron rápidamente hacia la torre donde de donde habían partido, iban a borrar cada vestigio de los hechos, emprendieron vuelo por los pasillos desiertos del castillo, hasta llegar a un pequeño lugar donde esconder las escobas y seguir a pie hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

- ¿Y que te pareció mi querido Black?.

- Bastante bien mi querido Potter, pero quiero ver esto – En cuanto llegaron el pasillo que comunicaba a la torre de Gryffindor, pero todos empezaban a retroceder.

Era todo más impresionante de lo que imaginaron, la cama de Peter comenzaba a salir de la sala común, se comportaba como un enorme pulpo en las patas llevara un par de chicos entre ellos estaba Peter por supuesto.

- Sálvenme! – Grito desesperado Peter.

- No crees que sobre actúa un poco – Dijo James mientras se alejaba.

- Sirius, James ven la semejante idea que se les ocurrió. Esto se salio de las manos – Dijo Remus moviéndose entre el tumulto.

- Yo veo que es una buena broma de los merodeadores – Dijo Sirius.

- Que les puede llevar afectar a ellos mismos. Corran! – Grito James mientras el gran tumulto de gente, subía y bajaba escaleras, la cama-calamar se arrastraba sin rumbo, pero había decidió seguir al grupo de los chicos, Sirius buscaba desesperado entre la gente a algún profesor, pero al parecer nadie se había hecho presente, Filch el celador estaba indefenso al ser squib no podía hacer magia.

- Endemoniados chicos – Gritaba con obstinación.

- Este caballero va a perder el cabello pronto – Dijo James riendo.

- Solo corran – Dijo Remus desesperado.

- Esperen se me ocurrió una idea – Sirius corrió en dirección a las mazmorras de Slytherin.

- Estas loco – Le dijo Remus.

- Posiblemente si lo esta – Dijo James que corría con ellos, tuvieron la suerte de que la cama los siguió, en la entrada estaban Narcissa y Malfoy, escondidos besándose.

- Perfecto – Dijo Sirius, corrió a refugiarse tras ellos – Defiéndeme Narcissa.

- Tu mocoso, qué es eso – Dijo ella asustada, pero de pronto que Malfoy muy serio mirando directamente hacia la cama, levanto su varita y sin emitir sonido alguno, lanzo un hechizo justo en el centro de la cama, y esta se hizo polvo, cayendo todos los chicos que habían sido llevados por ella.

- Mi cama – Dijo Peter desconcertado tomando el polvo del suelo.

- Lo siento mucho Pettigrew – Dijo McGonnagall cuando ya todos los chicos habían sido mandado a sus respectivas casas, no sabían nada acerca de Snape, pero tenían de testigo a su prima a Narcissa y Malfoy de que ellos habían estado huyendo de la cama en vez de atacándolo a él.

- Pero profesora, aún no encuentran al culpable – Dijo James muy inocente y descarado.

- No Potter, desde que se corren rumores de que hay Mortifagos entre los alumnos se nos hace muy difícil descubrir esto – Respondió ella muy seria – Pero por suerte Pettigrew en esta habitación siempre a sobrado una cama, así que usaras esa, quizás no es tan cómoda que la que ya habías elegido, pero en caso de cualquier problema solo nos avisas.

- Por supuesto profesora.

- Profesora es verdad que el hechizo que ocupo Malfoy fue una maldición imperdonable – Pregunto Sirius.

- Me temo que es lo más probable – Dijo ella – Pero bueno ya pronto se acabara este curso, quiero que ganen la copa de Quidditch así que Potter tienes que ir pronto a dormir, quiero ver una buena participación mañana.

- No tiene porque preocuparse de eso profesora – Dijo James con aire de suficiencia.

- Eso espero, eso espero – Dijo la profesora McGonnagall cuando se retiro.

- Chicos esta broma llego demasiado lejos – Dijo Remus arreglándose para acostarse.

- Yo perdí mi cama – Dijo Peter haciendo su nueva cama.

- Vamos James, armemos su cama, somos los culpables de no sea la misma de siempre – Dijo Sirius.

- Bueno si te lo debemos Peter ¿Dónde quieres que la pongamos? – Dijo James.

Después de un largo discurso de Remus acerca de la moderación en sus bromas, lo chicos se quedaron dormidos, a James les esperada un largo día, se jugaría el partido definitivo de la copa de Quidditch y tenia que ganar.


	36. Hogsmeade

**Bueno se que me he demorado bastante, y he estado consiente de que tenia que actualizar ya no recuerdo cuantos meses exactos me demore, bueno les aviso que tengo en mi pag de dollz, los links de todas las paginas donde subo la historia, espero que les guste el cap, nuevamente me he alargado antes que se acaben las clases, supongo que es porque aun no se acaban las mías.**

**Gracias a todos por leer, me encantaría que me consiguieran nuevos lectores :P**

**36.- Hogsmeade**

Los chicos ya estaban deseosos de terminar el año escolar, y James aun no jugaba el ultimo partido, de ganar Gryffindor era seguro que ganarían la copa de las casas este año.

- Ya no doy más, no tengo tiempo para estudiar para los exámenes, no puedo con tantos entrenamientos de Quidditch – Dijo James ya agobiado.

- No importa tenemos que seguir entrenando, así ganaremos la copa este año – Dijo Frank al oírlo – Además a mi también se me hace difícil tener tiempo.

- Pero mañana por lo menos habrá descanso – Dijo James.

- Eso es lo bueno de los paseos a Hogsmeade – Dijo Frank.

- Dicen que es una cuidad increíble – Dijo Peter soñador.

- Si, pero ya queda solo un año para que ustedes lo conozcan – Le respondió Frank.

- Me gustaría que fuera antes – Dijo Sirius.

- Existen historias de que hay pasadizos secretos hacia el pueblo, pero aun no se a logrado encontrar alguno – Dijo Frank.

- Quizás no han buscado del todo bien – Dijo Sirius.

- Remus despierta - Dijo Sirius la mañana siguiente, eran cerca de las seis de la mañana, nadie en el castillo estaba despierto.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo el pobre chico intentando despertar.

- Tienes que levantarte, hoy vamos a ir a investigar los pasadizos que decía Frank, creemos conocer uno – Dijo James, con más ánimos de los que había tenido en toda la semana.

- Yo no puedo ir hoy – Dijo Remus aún soñoliento.

- Pero Remus no te puedes perder conocer Hogsmeade – Dijo Peter muy ilusionado con el viaje.

- Hoy es luna llena recuerdan – Los chicos no podían hacer nada el respecto, en los días que Remus se transformaba, siempre su personalidad cambiaba un tanto, ya que se ponía un poco más agresivo, pero Sirius atribuía esto a que le producía tristeza su condición.

- Pero…. Podríamos traerte algo si gustas, incluso si el trayecto es corto podríamos venir a buscarte – Dijo James.

- No se preocupen por mi – Dijo Remus.

- Bueno de todas maneras ya podrás conocer el pasadizo – Dijo Sirius – Solo espero que nos lleve a Hogsmeade y no hacia la oficina de McGonnagall.

- Yo creo que tal vez los lleva a ambos lugares – Dijo Remus, los chicos rieron a carcajadas, se despidieron de Remus y emprendieron camino hacia la estatua de la bruja tuerta, donde una vez se le había atascado la capa a James.

Los chicos se cubrieron con la capa y llevaron sus bolsos con comida, que habían ido a pedirle a los elfos en la noche, iban cargados de muchos pasteles y golosinas, algunas de las cosas se las habían dejado a Remus para que este día no se sintiera tan solo, aunque él las había asegurado de que podría juntar con las chicas, lo cual a Peter lo hizo sentirse muy celoso.

- Peter deja de pensar en eso – Dijo James cuando iban llegando a la estatua.

- Es que no puedo creer la suerte de Remus se quedara solo con las chicas, mientras yo iré con ustedes dos a un pueblo donde podemos hasta ser encontrados por McGonnagall.

- Recuerda lo que decía Frank, hay una hermosa chica que atiende el Caldero Chorreante – Dijo Sirius.

- No existe un Caldero Chorreante en Hogsmeade, hay un lugar llamado Las Tres Escobas – Dijo James

- Pero ¿Cómo es que dijo que se llamaba la chica? – Dijo Sirius.

- Rosmerta – Respondió Peter nuevamente ilusionado por el inusual viaje.

- Ya ¿Quién recuerda el hechizo para abrirla? – Dijo James.

- Creo que era el _Dissendium_ – Dijo Peter tocando con su varita la cabeza de la estatua, y repentinamente se abrió un pequeño pasadizo, era muy oscuro y además estaba muy sucio, se notaba que hace muchos años no era limpiado.

- No estaba anidando ahora acá Aragog – Dijo James.

- Por las barbas de Merlín espero que no – Dijo Sirius asustado.

Los chicos difícilmente se abrieron camino hacia el pasadizo, las telarañas eran bastante gruesas, habían algunas rocas caídas por los lados.

- Este lugar necesita una limpieza urgente, un par de elfos podrían venir a limpiar por aquí – Dijo Sirius intentando abrirse camino.

- Esto no es el viaje placentero que pensé – Dijo Peter que cada tanto se tropezaba con alguna roca.

- Si esto realmente nos lleva a Hogsmeade tenemos que hacer una limpieza – Dijo James.

El camino era realmente difícil, cuando los chicos se dieron cuenta que ya se les hacia muy difícil seguir, con las varitas comenzaron a movilizar las piedras y escombros del camino, mientras uno de ellos lo iluminaba.

- Chicos termino el camino – Dijo Sirius corriendo hacia el final.

- Qué es lo que hay – Dijo James curioso.

- Al parecer una pequeña puerta – Dijo este.

- Pues ábrela – Dijo Peter desesperado.

- No puedo tiene algo encima – Dijo Sirius intentando forzarla.

- Muévete – Dijo James, con lo poco que se podía levantar la pequeña puerta, lanzo el hechizo locomotor que usaban en su casa para mover los muebles – Ahora tendríamos que poder pasar.

Los tres levantaron la puerta, estaban en un lugar oscuro, estaba lleno de frascos fragantes, al parecer era una tienda donde producían dulces, habían posillos llenos de polvos de muchos colores.

- Este es el paraíso – Dijo Peter.

- Debe ser Honeydukes – Dijo James maravillado – Es como un sueño.

- Es donde desee vivir durante toda mi niñez – Dijo Sirius sacando del cada frasco algún polvo para probar el sabor.

Pero de pronto sonó una puerta desde arriba, al parecer ellos estaban en el sótano.

- Escóndanse – Dijo Sirius a los chicos, mientras alguien bajaba las escaleras, Sirius se puso detrás de un gran mueble, James bajo una mesa con un roñoso mantel y Peter se puso detrás de una gran maquina que giraba produciendo una gran cantidad de caramelo.

El hombre que bajo empezó a registrar uno de los francos que los chicos habían abierto y se lo llevo hacia la tienda, le dio con su varita en el frasco y de pronto comenzó a girar una cuchara dentro del frasco.

- Tenemos que subir – Dijo Sirius.

- Pero no pueden vernos – Dijo James – vamos vengan – dijo mientras se cubría con la capa de invisibilidad.

Subieron con cuidado por las escaleras, eran bastante estrechas, así que tuvieron que caminar lo más rápido posible ya que alguien entraba no podría pasar.

- Rápido chicos, tenemos que buscar a Frank – Dijo James.

- Pero si nadie nos conoce, no hay problema con que nos vean – Dijo Peter.

- Al contrario si no nos conocen, más pueden sospechar de nosotros – Dijo Sirius.

Al salir rápidamente de la tienda que estaba llena de dulces y niños, las fragancias de que hacían recordar muchos bellos recuerdo de niñez, aquella vez que Sirius había ido a pasear con su tío Alphard. En cuanto estuvieron fuera buscaron entre los chicos, vieron a los amigos de Frank, pero no había signo de él, y al hablar con ellos corrían un gran riesgo.

- Donde estará – Dijo James.

- Quizás cerca de la Casa de los Gritos – Dijo Peter.

- Puede ser, y si esta lo bastante vacío, podemos comer lo que trajimos – Dijo Sirius.

Al llegar a una colina cercana a la Casa de los Gritos, vieron Frank junto a Alice, ella se veía muy sonrojada y él muy nervioso.

- Es lo que yo creo – Dijo James.

- Probablemente si – Dijo Sirius entre risas.

- Nos vemos después Frank – Dijo Alice besándolo en la mejilla, mientras ella se iba él la miraba como un real idiota.

- Uuu – Dijeron los chicos al acercarse a Frank.

- Que – Dijo Frank algo aturdido - ¿Quién es?

- Nosotros - Dijo James al sacarse la capa.

- Sospechaba que tuvieran eso – Dijo el cambiando a su actitud habitual.

- Podrías ayudarnos – Dijo Sirius sentándose en la orilla abriendo su bolso para buscar algo para comer.

- Qué quieren – Pregunto este.

- Pues que nos ayudes a escondernos, y nos compres un par de cosas, nosotros las cosas prohibidas ya podemos pasarlas por contrabando.

- Zonko quieres decir – Dijo Frank con una sonrisa – Y chicos donde esta el pasadizo.

- No podemos contarte – Dijo James con una sonrisa – no es nada contra ti, pero es que es un secreto.

- Ósea no habrá recompensa por hacer de emisario – Dijo Frank.

- La recompensa es nuestro silencio – Dijo Sirius riendo – Bueno tu sabes Alice…

- Black eres muy inteligente – Dijo sonriéndole – Qué es lo que quieren que les compre.

- Bueno todo lo que diga cuidado al usar o peligro – Dijo James.

- Yo quiero algunos dulces – Dijo Peter.

- Aa… y no te olvides de traer aquella cerveza que tanto comentabas – Dijo Sirius.

- Bueno chicos, vuelvo en unos minutos, escóndanse más arriba – Dijo Frank.

El día lo pasaron muy bien, estuvieron conversando con Frank y molestándolo con Alice.

- Ya chicos tengo que irme, quede de juntarme con alguien – Dijo Frank.

- Uuuuu – Dijeron los chicos en coro.

- Además cuando empieza a oscurecer se escuchar gritos – Dijo Frank, pero al decir eso se escucho un desgarrador grito, demasiado familiar para los chicos – Adiós chicos.

- Escucharon lo mismo que yo – Dijo Sirius.

- Si ese es Remus – Dijo James mirando hacia la Casa de los Gritos.

- Bienvenidos al ultimo partido de la temporada escolar - Dijo Sirius, cuando todo el estadio estaba enfervorizado – Hoy se decide quien gana la copa de Quidditch este año, si Gryffindor llega a tener más de 70 puntos de ventaja sobre Hufflepuff ganara la copa.

El grito del público no se hizo esperar, tanto como abucheemos como también gritos de alegría.

- Y haya vienen los equipos – Sirius miro como James parecía un punto desde allí, pero por su forma de caminar era claro que estaba muy seguro, el capitán del equipo los había obligado a entrenar muy duro – Y se da comienzo al partido – Grito – El capitán de de Gryffindor tiene la Quaffle, se dirige a toda velocidad hacia el arco de Hufflepuff, Ooohhh! Es terriblemente golpeado por una Bluger lanzada por el golpeador de Hufflepuff su gran estrella, es quien a causado más lecciones en jugadores contrarios y que cualquiera de los matones de Slytherin.

- Black – Grito McGonnagall para reprender a Sirius por ese comentario.

- Bueno, bueno, pero el capitán de Gryffindor sigue en pie, vaya este hombre es de hierro, aun no hay movimiento entre los buscadores al parecer la Snitch no a parecido – Sirius miraba con detención el partido, cada punto para Gryffindor era preciado – Se acerca peligrosamente, MarieAnne Paterson una de las cazadoras de Hufflepuff al arco de Gryffindor, se sobrepasa a la defensa de Gryffindor con facilidad, vaya que es ágil esta chica – Dijo Sirius como si dijera un halago, pero realmente esto lo alarmaba, a pesar de que Hufflepuff no estuviera en el ultimo lugar ellos eran muy buenos en el juego, y por más que el equipo de Gryffindor estuviera muy seguro parecían un peligro para la proyección de ganar – Esta casi encima del Guardián, vaya esa fue una gran juego del bateador de Gryffindor, al parecer los buscadores han visto la Snitch, se han lanzado en picada sobre el publico – Un gran Wow se escucho proveniente de la tribuna, mientras uno de los cazadores de Gryffindor había metido dos tantos muy seguidos. No fueron ni dos minutos y ya el juego era un triunfo rotundo de Gryffindor, nadie podía cruzar la barrera de guardián Lognbottom ya esto se había convertido en una paliza, la gente de Gryffindor comenzó a celebrar en las tribunas – Y hay van de nuevo los buscadores, siguiendo la Snitch, Potter se tira en picada hacia la pequeña esfera dorada.

- Eso fue genial James – Dijo uno de los chicos en la sala común de Gryffindor.

- Gracias – Dijo este.

- Nadie esperaba que le tomaras la Snitch justo frente a del pobre guardián de Hufflepuff – Dijo un chico del equipo.

- Este no era uno de sus mejores días – Dijo un amigo suyo.

- Chicos – Dijo Sirius subiéndose a una mesa en la sala común – Tengo una idea si todos nos dan algo de dinero nosotros podemos traer cosas para celebrar mejor.

- Pero como si no podemos salir – Dijo un de los mayores.

- No se preocupen por eso él se encarga – Dijo James.

- Llévate mi escoba, y que vaya Remus contigo para que te ayude y aproveche de conocer.

- No te preocupes, tu sigue celebrando – Dijo Sirius – Necesito sus donaciones – dijo mientras pasaba un bolso, muchos chicos echaban su dinero.

Sirius fue a buscar la escoba de James, y se dirigió donde estaba Remus conversando con Lily.

- Remus vamos, acompáñame – Dijo pidiéndole Sirius.

- ¿Donde piensas ir? – Dijo este.

- Solo acompáñame y sabrás - Dijo Sirius.

- En que andan metidos ustedes – Dijo Sirius.

- No te preocupes mi querida Evans, nada que sea malo.

- Bueno nos vemos – Dijo Remus, acompañando a Sirius.

- ¿A donde vamos?

- Hogsmeade – Respondió Sirius.

- Pero cuanto nos demoraremos

- No mucho, James nos presto su escoba, eso nos ayudara mucho.

Los chicos se demoraron muy poco en llegar a la dulcería y salir.

- Aquí es donde quería venir Las Tres Escobas – Dijo Sirius abriendo la puerta principal.

- Buenos días en que puedo atenderlos – Dijo una jovencita Rubia con tacones altos.

- Quería pedir una orden lo que alcance con el dinero que hay en este bolso de cerveza de mantequilla.

- Por qué quieren tanta – Dijo ella confundida – Además hoy no es el paseo oficial de Hogwarts que hacen ustedes aquí.

- Se podría decir que una de las leyendas de Hogwarts fue confirmada – Dijo Sirius sonriente – Pero además Gryffindor gano la copa de Quidditch y queremos celebrar.

- A que bien chicos en hora buena – Dijo ella, Remus miraba asombrado a su amigo y la personalidad que desplegaba.

- Ya veras como nos traerá unas cuantas cajas de cerveza de mantequilla – Dijo Sirius.

- Y como llevaremos todo eso – Pregunto Remus.

- Para eso nos ayudara la escoba – Madame Rosmerta les trajo unas cajas llenas de cerveza de mantequilla, Sirius con Remus comenzaron a cargar todas las cajas en la escoba, era algo difícil, y el mayor problema era después llevarla así hacia Honeydukes.

- Esto va a ser difícil, estas seguro de que no nos atraparan – Dijo Remus preocupado.

- Haremos lo posible porque no suceda – Dijo Sirius en cuanto llegaron a la tienda, la persona que estaba en el aparador dormía profundamente, pero a pesar de que esto fuera a favor de los chicos, iban tan cargados que era difícil moverse con libertad.

Una vez que lograron pasar a través de la pequeña puerta trampa, emprendieron camino al castillo nuevamente, se demoraron cerca de media hora en su viaje, bastante rápido para lo que se habían demorado antes, con estas cosas se hizo una gran celebración en la torre de Gryffindor, todos se preguntaban como las habían conseguido, pero los chicos no dijeron su secreto, solo dijeron que había sido gracias a la ayuda de los Merodeadores.

- Vamos, James rápido! – Dijo Sirius corriendo bajo la capa invisible.

- Lo se, es que tengo sueño

- No podemos dejar así a Remus

- Lo se, pero Peter lo esta cuidando

- Pero tenemos que decirle a alguien, la nueva enfermera no esta.

- Tenemos que ir con Dumbledore – Dijo James apurándose, muy tarde después de la celebración, Remus se había sentido mal, según lo poco que podía decir era que sentía como si fuera a transformarse, pero no era la fecha adecuada, incluso había sido hace apenas una semana su ultima transformación.

- Aquí es ¿Cuál será la clave? – Dijo Sirius.

- No se, quizás algo dulce como la ultima vez.

- No se quizás alguna asignatura – Dijo Sirius.

- Lo dudo – De pronto cuando los chicos discutían sobre la clave, se abrió la puerta, venia bajando Dumbledore, traía puesto un pijama con estampado de estrellas.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede James, el señor del cuadro del frente de ustedes me a avisado de que estaban intentando entrar – Dijo paciente Dumbledore.

- Lo que pasa es que Remus, señor – Dijo James.

- Qué pasa con el joven Lupin.

- Esta muy enfermo, usted sabe, siente como si fuera… – Dijo Sirius.

- Como si fuera a ser una de esas noches – Dijo Dumbledore inquieto.

- Si señor, necesitamos que nos ayude – Dijo James – Peter se quedo con él.

- El joven Pettigrew – Dijo ya preocupado – Vamos, llévenme a su habitación, le avisaron Minerva de esto.

- No señor, no sabemos si ella sabe sobre la condición de Remus – Dijo James, caminando rápidamente para conseguir llevar el paso de Dumbledore.

- Ella también sabe, el equipo de la enfermería, Minerva y yo estamos informados, la jefa de su casa tenia que estar informada – Dijo Dumbledore – Hoy no es luna llena - Dijo al mirar su reloj.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Remus se retorcía en su cama, Peter lo miraba preocupado, y no hacia más que cambiarle una toalla de la frente para bajarle la temperatura.

- Hay que llevarlo a San Mungo, haya sabrán que hacer – Dijo Dumbledore levantándolo, haré que Minerva se comunique con sus padres.

- Bueno chicos, yo me llevo al joven Remus, les informare – Dijo Dumbledore, quien toco con su varita un par de veces la pared donde estaba la antigua cama no ocupada, y esta se abrió llevándolo automáticamente hacia su oficina – Adiós.


	37. Un gran Bailarín

**Al fin termine mi año de clases XD (hace un mes mas menos, ahora tengo que inscribir ramos), costo pero todo salio más o menos bien XD, es un gusto saber que aun la gente sigue leyendo el fic, mediante a las Star o las lecturas de cuantas veces se ha visto el cap, es emocionante saber que aproximadamente en total tengo 70 lectores fijos, me harán llorar :P .**

**Les envió un saludo afectuoso y mis mejores deseos para este año y que hayan pasado unas buenas fiestas, he visto que han ido a visitar mi pag lo que me pone muy feliz me gusta ver sus saluditos en mi tag XD.**

**El titulo es interesante lo he estado pensando hace un tipo, ojala les agrade, a Sirius vaya que le agrada XD**

**37.- Un gran Bailarín**

Las ultimas semanas de clases habían pasado rápidamente para Sirius, después de aquel accidente que tuvo Remus, se había enterado que su condición cada año se iba a empeorar, pero los sanadores le habían informado que tuviera la ilusión de que se estaba investigando sobre una posible poción que contrarrestaría aquel terrible efecto.

Estas vacaciones Sirius no se iba a poder juntar con los chicos, ya que vacaciones la familia de Sirius iba a viajar al norte de África a una playa exclusiva de magos, los chicos ya no iban a salir de vacaciones porque últimamente el Innombrable había estado reclutando gente para poder llevar a cabo algunos terrible destrozos incluso matanzas, por supuesto esto a la familia Black no le causaba mayor problema, aun tenían planes de salir.

Este verano sucedía algo inusual era que él más entusiasmado en que comenzaran las clases pronto no era Sirius, sino su hermano Regulus, quien comenzaría su primer año. Para Sirius esto lo tenía totalmente desesperado, no poder escapar de él en casa. Lo que lo consolaba era que estaría con James, para poder molestarlo y jugarle bromas pesadas.

- Amo Sirius, su madre lo necesita en el comedor – Dijo Kreacher.

- Ya voy – Dijo este mientras en un papel escriba uno de los múltiples planes de jugarles bromas a Regulus en Hogwarts, una vez que Sirius bajo al comedor, se encontró con toda la familia reunida en torno a su abuelo.

- Vaya, niño ya era hora que llegaras – Dijo él con desprecio – Tengo que darles un anuncio junto con sus padres, hemos decidido hace un baile en la casa, será con todas las familias sangre puras allegadas a la familia.

- Así pueden conocer a buenas familias y dejar de juntarse con esos sangre sucia – Dijo su madre, mirándolo despectivamente, este último tiempo Sirius se irritaba más fácilmente.

- Yo no veo a las familias de la gente para hacer amigos – Dijo Sirius en susurro, muy irritado.

- El joven amo, se meterá en problemas si sigue con esas ideas – Dijo Kreacher afirmado de la falda de la madre de Sirius.

- Como espero que esta etapa se pase pronto - Se repetía su madre – No puede ser que se repitan esas cosas.

- No hagas sufrir a tu madre con esas cosas – Dijo su padre con una mirada sombría, la misma que ponía cada vez que le daba algún castigo.

- Que no me diga que quiera ser cantante o alguna estupidez todo estará bien – Dijo su madre, Sirius arto de la situación prefirió subir a su habitación.

Lo primero que hizo fue tomar un par de hojas y escribir a su prima Andrómeda y su tío, consultándoles si vendrían a tan especial celebración, y por si tuviera algo de suerte le envió una carta a James, por supuesto esperando una respuesta de que su familia no seria bien aceptada en aquella reunión.

Por lo menos lo mantenía ilusionado el hecho de salir de vacaciones a una playa tropical del mediterráneo, ambientaba específicamente para magos, en su niñez había ido y tenia un pequeño recuerdo de ver mucha gente surfeando, y por su edad no le habían permitido hacer aquellas cosas, pero esta vez iba aprovechar se iba a arrancar y hacer todas aquellas cosas que tanto deseaba.

Prácticamente de inmediato llego una lechuza de vuelta, traía un lazo rosa en el cuello era de Andrómeda.

_Por supuesto que tendré que ir, por mas que me niegue mi madre me obligara, espero encontrar a mi pareja preferida, así bailamos un par de vals._

_Un saludo a mi querido primo, espero que también te atrevas a bajar de tu habitación._

_Andrómeda_

Unos minutos más tarde llego la carta de James.

_Un baile, que terrible tener que asistir a uno, hace mucho tiempo que no participo en algo así, no hemos recibido ninguna invitación._

_Este verano me quedare con mis abuelos, si quieres visitarme, mis padres me han dejado con ellos, ya que tienen mucho trabajo en el ministerio._

_Espero que sobrevivas al baile._

_James_

Una media hora después recibió otra lechuza, esta vez venia de parte de su tío.

_Acabo de enterarme de tan terrible acontecimiento, lo más lamentable es que por el honor a mi madre tendré que asistir, espero contar con tu compañía para soportar algo semejante._El humor sarcástico de Sirius por supuesto lo había aprendido de su tío.  
_Ahora tengo que comprarme una nueva túnica de gala, no iré con esta vieja prenda túnica victoriana que ya esta pasada de moda, si deseas acompañarme solo respóndeme esta lechuza, te invitare a unos helados, iré al Callejón Diagon._

Sirius no había pensado en eso, si era un baile evidente tener que ocupar una túnica de gala, Sirius había asistido a muchos bailes en su niñez, pero con todo lo que había creció estos años, ninguna de sus antigua túnicas podría quedarle bien, bajo corriendo las escaleras, hasta el comedor, encontró a su padre quien leía atentamente El Profeta.

- ¿Puedo salir con tío Alphard? – Pregunto tímidamente Sirius, tenia que elegir cuidadosamente su tono para recibir una buena respuesta.

- ¿Dónde pretendes ir con él? – Dijo su padre sin darle importancia a la pregunta.

- Al Callejón Diagon, lo acompañare a comprar un par de cosas – Dijo nuevamente en un tono inocente y sumiso.

- Lleva esto, aprovecha de comprar todo lo que necesitas para el baile de tus abuelos – Dijo pasándole un bolsito lleno de monedas – De paso puedes llevar a Regulus contigo.

- Pero si el puede ocupar una de las mías – Dijo Sirius comenzando a hacer un berrinche.

- Sabes que no somos de ese tipo de gente, tenemos el dinero suficiente para comprar cosas nuevas, llévalo sino no tendrás el permiso – Dijo su padre severo.

- Solo si nos podemos llevar a Kreacher – Dijo Sirius.

- Llévate al elfo, pero no se en que te ayudara – Dijo fríamente su padre – Kreacher.

- Si amo – Dijo el elfo desde la oscuridad de la habitación.

- Ve por Regulus, iras con los niños al Callejón Diagon – En cuanto dijo esas palabras, el elfo desapareció de inmediato.

- Permiso, necesito mandarle una lechuza a mi tío – Dijo Sirius. Escribo rápidamente una respuesta, le contó sobre Regulus y Kreacher,

_Te veo en cinco minutos más en la plaza próxima a tu casa, allí tomaremos el Noctámbulo._

Luego de cinco minutos, Sirius junto a Regulus y Kreacher, se dirigieron a la plaza.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que ir con ese viejo loco? – Dijo Regulus.

- En cuanto lleguemos nos separaremos, para eso le pedí a mi padre ir con Kreacher, tu te quedas con él y yo me voy con el tío Alphard – Regulus pareció muy complacido por la idea, pero claro no era primera vez que hacían eso, al fin y al cabo como hermanos siempre sus padres los hacían salir juntos.

En cuanto llegaron tío Alphard estaba sentado en uno de los columpios de la plaza, cualquier _muggle_ que lo hubiera visto, hubiera tenido la misma opinión de Regulus sobre él, que no era más que un viejo loco.

- Buenos días chicos – Dijo con su amabilidad natural, era muy parecido a como se comportaba Dumbledore – Ya es hora que partamos, tomaremos el bus Noctámbulo ¿si no te molesta? – Dijo tío Alphard a Regulus.

- No se podía esperar más – Dijo él con un tono despectivo, poniendo exactamente la misma expresión de Narcissa entre asco y repulsión de que él se dignara a hablarle.

Tío Alphard alzo su varita parado a un costado de la calle, de inmediato el bus apareció.

- Un verdadero gusto poder llevarte viejo amigo – Dijo el conductor poniéndose de pie y saludando afectuosamente a Alphard.

- Tanto tiempo sin verte Ernie – Dijo él – La verdad es que me había acostumbrado a solo aparecerme en los lugares, pero llevando niños es distinto, ya sabes a niños de este tipo no se les puede llevar por redes de polvos flú.

- Me imagino que un Black no es digno de viajar en semejante medio – Dijo Ernie con una sonrisa.

- Bueno tu sabes que la mayoría no lo es, pero hay algunos que nos gusta probar cosas diferentes – Dijo él con entusiasmo – Bueno chicos suban no pretenderán quedarse allí parados toda la tarde – Sirius y Regulus subieron rápidamente, subía Kreacher murmuraba cosas a regañadientes, pero realmente Sirius eso no le importaba para él mucho más importante pasar una agradable tarde con su tío.

- Pues Alphard¿Cuál de estos chicos a sacado tu mala semilla? – Dijo Ernie mientras manejaba a toda velocidad.

- Mi querido sobrino nieto Sirius, se parece mucho a mi – Dijo mirándolo con afecto – Solo que es mucho más travieso.

- Más travieso que tú, entonces debe ser todo un diablillo – Dijo con una gran sonrisa Ernie.

Sirius había viajado un par de veces con su tío antes en el autobús Noctámbulo, estaba acostumbrado a escuchar aquella historia de cómo se habían conocido, y que eso había sucedido hace muchos años, cuando tío Alphard había estado ejerciendo como sanador en San Mungo, tuvo que atender a Ernie, quien todos lo crean parcialmente ciego, a pesar de no ser de una edad tan avanzada, y nunca se iba a imaginar que al prepararle unas gafas especiales, podría conseguir semejante empleo en el autobús Noctámbulo.

- En cinco minutos más llegamos al Callejón Diagon – Aviso Ernie. Sirius aprovecho ese tiempo para dividirse el dinero del bolsito que su padre le había entregado, la mitad se la dio a su hermano.

Ernie dio un fuerte frenazo, que hizo que casi quedaran pegados contra el vidrio.

- Bueno viejo amigo espero verte pronto – Dijo el conductor.

- Por lo menos a la vuelta – Dijo Alphard, hizo entrar rápido a los chicos al Caldero Chorreante – Buenas tardes – Dijo a la gente que se encontraba allí, sin embargo ni Sirius o Regulus se dignaron a saludar, era gente más entraña de lo que estaban comúnmente acostumbrados – Bueno Regulus a que hora nos juntamos contigo – Regulus titubeo por unos segundos.

- Puede ser dentro de unas dos horas – Dijo él chico.

- Bueno nos vemos en la Heladería Florean Fortescue, haber si gustas tomar un helado con nosotros – Regulus no emitió comentario, y se alejo para recorrer el Callejón.

- Vaya este chico cada vez se parece más a su padre – Dijo Alphard, Sirius rió tímidamente – ¿A dónde quieres ir primero?

- Vamos a comprar las túnicas – Dijo Sirius, prefería salir pronto de eso.

- Hay una nueva modista de túnicas por aquí estoy seguro – Dijo Alphard, mirando alrededor.

- Tío esta la tienda de Madame Malkin – Para Sirius no era nueva, pero considerando el tiempo en que su tío no venia a comprar una túnica, era normal que no conociera su existencia.

- Ya estoy muy viejo, sabes – Dijo él a apesadumbrado – El tiempo se me esta acabando, no se porque en esta familia se acostumbra a tener hijos a tan avanzada edad – dio una pequeña pausa – A veces esto me pone muy triste, pero ahora tengo que aprovechar el tiempo que me queda contigo.

Sirius paso una agradable tarde, mientras Madame Malkin, les terminaba sus túnicas de gala, entro Regulus, venia con Kreacher cargando un gran paquete de dulces.

- Tienes que tener cuidado de que nuestro padre no vea eso – Dijo Sirius señalando la bolsa de Kreacher.

- Yo soy el preferido, no tendré problemas – Dijo él con altanería.

- Ahora si que me siento a la moda – Dijo Alphard a Sirius. Lo que le causo mucha gracia, en cuanto salieron de la tienda, ya había pasado una hora – ¿Donde quieres ir ahora?

- Realmente no lo se – Dijo Sirius confuso, había pensado quedarse en la Heladería esperando a Regulus.

- Que tal si me acompañas a Gringotts – Dijo – Tengo que terminar con unos tramites, quizás necesite tu autorización – Autorización, pensó Sirius, para que necesitaría una autorización suya.

- Buenas tardes – Dijo el duende de la entrada mientras subían las escaleras. Tío Alphard se acerco a uno de las mesas donde había un duende.

- Buenas tardes, quisiera legalizar este papel – Dijo el pasándole un pergamino que traía en el bolsillo. Sirius miro con atención al duende quien leía atentamente el pergamino – ¿Será posible legalizarlo? - Dijo Alphard, el duende hizo un gesto con la mano para que esperara.

- Señor¿él es el joven de quien habla en el pergamino? – Pregunto el duende mirando con atención a Sirius.

- Si¿quisiera saber si es necesario que el firme alguna autorización? – Pregunto Aphard.

- No, no lo es – Respondió cortante – Sin embargo, necesito que usted me firme esto. En el momento de que suceda él será informado.

- ¿Qué suceda que? – Dijo Sirius a su tío.

- Ya lo oíste cuando suceda serás informado – Dijo él sin más comentarios.

En la tarde Alphard no le menciono nada el respecto a Sirius, él no insistió en preguntar sabia que su tío tenia sus motivos para no hacerlo, pasaron una agradable tarde comiendo helados, a pesar de que Regulus los acompañaba, el permanecía callado y parecía estar atento a cada palabra dicha por su hermano y tío.

Ya estaban listos los preparativos para el gran baile de celebración del aniversario de matrimonio de sus abuelos, ya los invitados tenían que estar llegando, Sirius estaba con su túnica de gala.

- Me veo ridículo – Dijo en Susurro Sirius cambiado su peinado en el espejo, su madre le había peinado con el cabello hacia atrás, por supuesto que eso no le gustaba, así que se dejaba el flequillo, donde sus ojos grises resaltaban entre su cabello negro azulado.

- Soy Regulus Black – Decía su hermano mientras le estiraba la mano a un invitado imaginario, mientras ensayaba.

- Qué pretendes enano, que acaso crees que esta es gente respetable, solo son magos que se creen superiores al resto, porque sus familias son sangre limpia – Dijo Sirius.

- Son familias respetables – Le reclamo Regulus – que tienen un gran honor de pertenecer a la clase de sangre limpia y se merecen ser tratados como superiores, tal como nosotros nos merecemos.

- Cómo se nota que no sabes lo que es tener verdaderos amigos – Susurro Sirius al seguir arreglándose.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los tíos de Sirius junto a sus primas Narcissa, Bellatrix y su favorita Andrómeda.

- Buenas noches prima querida – Dijo Sirius besando en la mano a Andrómeda.

- Tu siempre de tan buen humor para hacer esas bromas – Dijo ella dándole un pequeño golpe una palmada de cariño en la mejilla.

- Y qué te parece – Dijo Sirius dando una vuelta, para que pudiera verlo con su túnica nueva.

- Estas precioso, realmente este año vas a llamar mucho la atención con las chicas en el colegio – Dijo Andrómeda.

- Siempre ha sido así – Dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa – Me parece que este año podré volver a bailar contigo, soy lo suficientemente alto como para no volver a bailar con Bellatrix.

- Por supuesto, con esa engreída y mala sangre no volverás a tratar, últimamente a estado hablando cosas sobre el señor tenebroso como si fuera un gran ídolo, realmente no sabemos en que anda metida, pero por lo menos queda mucho para que pueda ocupar magia libremente.

Pasaron horas en que Sirius conversaba animadamente con Andrómeda muchos magos invitados habían llegado, amigos de Bellatrix como los Lestrange o Los Malfoy que por supuesto venían con el novio de Narcissa.

- Buenas noches chicos - Dijo el tío Alphard al ver a sus sobrinos preferidos conversando tan animadamente, que ni siquiera habían tomado atención a su llegada.

- Tío ¿cómo ha estado? – Dijo Andrómeda.

- Yo muy bien, pero me temo que en el barrio donde vivo todo se ha vuelto muy peligroso han sucedido muchos ataques a magos descendientes de muggles, y bueno como saben siendo sanador retirado me toca a tender a muchos heridos – Dijo triste – claro si es que alguien sobrevive.

- Supongo que en el baile tendremos que compartir la dama ¿no? – Dijo Sirius quien mantenía su todo de aire elegante de la ocasión.

- Por supuesto joven – Dijo él en aire burlesco – me parece que estas cosas te gustan mucho.

- Por supuesto es la única cosa que me agrada de estos eventos.

- Estas realmente loco mi primito – Dijo Andrómeda.

- Todos los invitados que se dirijan al salón de baile – Dijo la voz de su padre que retumbo en la casa por el efecto del hechizo sonorus.

Todos fueron al salón, la casa había sido temporalmente cambiada para aquella ocasión.

- Bienvenidos todos, a esta bella celebración donde mis padres cumplen un nuevo año de aniversario.

- Otro año más en que tengo que venir a esta desagradable celebración – Dijo Tío Alphard, los chicos rieron silenciosamente ya que sino llamarían mucho la atención.

- La pareja que aun puede bailar – Dijo su padre causando algunas carcajadas - saldrá a la pista para abrir el baile.

La música comenzó a tocar, era un vals, los abuelos de Sirius comenzaron a bailar tenían mucha gracia y eran muy buenos bailarines a pesar de su edad.

- Todavía se mueven – Dijo Alphard – Ni yo tengo tan buen ritmo.

- Yo se quien los podría opacar – Dijo Sirius mirando a Andrómeda.

- Por supuesto que podemos opacarlos – Dijo ella.

Ambos salieron al baile junto a sus padres que también se unieron, Sirius era un experto bailarín desde muy niño le habían enseñado a bailar y precisamente había sido su abuela, de no ser por su comportamiento anti sangre sucia, él siempre la invitaría a bailar.

- Esto es genial – Dijo Andrómeda, mientras Sirius la hacia dar vueltas.

- Siempre he sido el mejor bailarín de la familia y nadie me quitara el trono – Dijo Sirius – Pero ya es hora de que le ceda el torno al tío.

- Me parece bien, solo trata de huir de las chicas que te miran atentamente mientras hemos bailado – Dijo Andrómeda.

- Quizás solo es que Bella o Narcissa les han dicho algo horrible acerca de mi, como acostumbran a hacerlo – Dijo Sirius mientras se dirigían hacia su tío Alphard.

- Mi turno bella dama - Dijo él con una sonrisa.

- Un gusto – Respondió Andrómeda.

- ¿Eres tu Sirius? – Dijo una niña que se dirigía hacia él.

- Si – Dijo tímidamente - ¿Quién te hablo de mí?

- Mis padres, me advirtieron que no me acercara a alguien de esa calaña – Dijo ella, era rubia de cabellos largos.

- ¿Y bueno por qué me hablas? – Dijo extrañado de semejante declaración.

- Me parece que tus ideas no son del todo locas – Dijo ella.

- Lastima que no las encuentras totalmente locas – Dijo el con una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar.

- Me llamo Florencia – Dijo ella mientras le devolvió la sonrisa – yo pase a segundo año en Hogwarts, supongo que no me has visto – Sirius estaba confundido realmente nunca había visto a esa chica.

- No, realmente no te ve visto – Dijo él titubeante, casi en susurro.

- No te preocupes, pertenezco a Slytherin – Dijo ella, Sirius comprendió porque no la conocía, salvo Snape y sus primas, él no prestaba atención a quienes iban en Slytherin.

- ¿Quieres bailar? – Dijo Sirius ya que no se le ocurrió que preguntar.

- Si, por supuesto – Respondió la dulce chica.

Sirius bailo largo tiempo con Florencia, hasta que sus padres le hicieron un escándalo por haberlos desobedecido, fue una agradable velada para Sirius, pero realmente lo ponía ansioso su viaje, seria algo que nunca olvidara.

* * *

Off fic: Bueno espero que les haya gustado, les tengo que dar unas cositas:

Si encuentran que el baile es corto, por supuesto a mi no me gusta bailar, pero si un chico como Sirius me invitara realmente lo dudaría XD.

Florencia quién es Florencia, lean con atención el cuarto libro y sabrán :P, bueno eso es todo, espero traer pronto el próximo capitulo, espero sus reviews


	38. Cuando la Primera Guerra Comienza

**Bueno como se dieron cuenta, este cap no lo publique hasta mucho tiempo después de la salida del libro motivo, salí de vacaciones y se me hecho a perder el pc, no tengo más que el notebook de mi padre para escribir el fic, lo cual me deja a disposición de su tiempo, pero espero que sea un buen cap. Es largo, pero es para que en el próximo pueda empezar el tercer año.**

**PD: llevare a votación popular el asunto de que Bellatrix será la mayor de las black, si ustedes gustan yo cambiare que un poco la historia para adaptarla a los libros de Rowling, si no recibo ninguno de sus votos mediante los reviews lo cambiare sola, la votación será valida hasta que yo saque el próximo cap**

**38.- Cuando la Primera Guerra Comienza**

Era una mañana muy calurosa en Grimmauld Place, Sirius se despertó soñoliento tenia a los pies de su cama una gran maleta, hoy saldría de vacaciones con su familia, era lo que había estado esperando, se comentaban muchas cosas en su casa esos días, decían que era un gran complejo vacacional especialmente adaptado para magos, con defensas anti muggles y que no era conocido más que por las familias que era "verdaderamente magos" como decía su madre, esto a Sirius no le importaba, el solo iba por la playa, así tendría más libertad para poder estar lejos de sus padres.

Se visto rápidamente, dejando su maleta en la entrada, hay había una gran maleta que era de sus padres, se fue a la cocina a tomar desayuno, donde sus padre ya estaban bien arreglados, para el viaje y comían unas tostadas preparadas por Kreacher.

- Tu te quedaras cuidando a mis padres – Decía el padre de Sirius dirigiéndose al elfo.

- Buenos días – Dijo Sirius sentándose, inmediatamente el elfo le sirvió desayuno.

- Buenos días hermano – Dijo Regulus a Sirius, él solo le respondió con la mirada – Me acaban de decir nuestros padres que los papeles de reservación son trasladadores – Sirius recordaba haber viajado solo una vez por trasladador cuando era pequeño a ver los mundiales de Quidditch, era una sensación muy extraña, sentía que era levantado a toda velocidad por los aires.

- Ya es hora chicos, vamos dejen eso hay, si quieren comer algo compramos haya – Dijo su padre apurándolos.

Sirius y Regulus salieron rápidamente a la entrada, tomando sus maletas, se pusieron rápidamente en círculo alrededor de los papeles que sostenía el padre de Sirius, todos tocaron un extremo, el papel era algo más grueso de lo normal. De pronto Sirius se sintió dentro de un torbellino de colores que lo jalaba hacia arriba, mientras su mano sostenía el papel como si estuviera pegada a ella, unos segundos más tarde se habían detenido, estaban a la orilla de una carretera al costado de la playa, era un paisaje realmente hermoso, las aguas color turquesa bañaban las costas, se veían unos resplandores, en el mar que Sirius sabia que eran magos, ocupando unas tablas de surf mágicas.

- Es tal como lo recordaba – Dijo el padre de Sirius, de pronto de un gran edificio blanco instalado al otro costado de la carretera salía un hombre de tez morena.

- Ustedes deben ser los Black – Dijo el con un extraño acento, llevaba una túnica de vivos colores, parecía un arco iris, lo siguieron entrando al edificio, era un espectacular hotel, tenia una gran estatua apostada a la entrada y que cuando entraron Sirius y Regulus les guiño el ojo.

- Bueno días – Dijo el recepcionista a los padres de Sirius – Ustedes han reservado por quince días - dijo mientras un papelera giraba por si sola buscando la reservación – Sus habitaciones son la 500, 503 y 505, la primera es la con cama matrimonial. Espero que se encuentren cómodos, tienen derecho a ocupar todos los beneficios del hotel, en cuanto subieron a las habitaciones, las de Regulus y Sirius miraban al mar, era un paisaje realmente precioso.

En cuanto Sirius entro a su habitación busco en su maleta la vieja cámara fotográfica que tenia, busco en uno de los pequeños botones que tenia uno que decía 4, y saco una foto al paisaje desde su ventana, inmediatamente salieron cuatro copias de la fotografía, saco una pluma y un tintero y comenzó a escribir detrás de una de ellas.

_Este es el paisaje que se ve desde mi habitación en el Hotel Bahía Mágica_

_Atte. Sirius_

Sirius escribió esto en tres de las fotografías, y las miro con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, dejo la fotografía sin escrito encima de su maleta, y bajo al primer piso.

- Disculpe dónde se encuentra la oficina de correos – Pregunto al recepcionista.

- Sigue al fondo, encontraras la piscina y después estará la oficina de correos.

- Gracias – Dijo amablemente, Sirius pensaba porque tener piscina si estaban la lado de una playa, pero en cuanto la vio era enorme, y ya estaba repleta de magos y brujas a pesar de la temprana hora. Pensó que tal vez eran magos y brujas extremistas que ni siquiera soportaban la idea de meterse al agua que alguna vez fue frecuentada por muggles, tal como la madre de Sirius lo haría.

En cuanto entro a la oficina de correos, habían muchas lechuzas muy distintas a las que acostumbraba ver en Londres, sino que eran muy pequeñas.

- ¿Vienes del hotel? – Pregunte un joven que estaba dándole una extraña poción a una lechuza.

- Si, quiero mandar unas cartas a Londres – Dijo Sirius - ¿Cuánto es?

- Es gratis para la gente del hotel, es tan cara una habitación que preferimos no cobrar. Envía las cartas que quieras.

Sirius saco a tres pequeñas lechuzas del aparador, les escribió las respectivas direcciones de los chicos.

Muy aburrido por el ambiente de magos exclusivamente sangre limpia todos obsesionados con su grandeza, Sirius prefirió alejarse del lugar, empezó a caminar había la playa, caminando hacia las fronteras de lo que parecía ver una barrera mágica brillante en un rompe olas, cerca había un pequeño negocio cerca de la esquina, era oscuro negro cubierto por una tela negra y roñosa.

- Buenos días – Dijo Sirius entrando.

- Qué hace un chico como tu aquí – Pregunto un anciano, extrañamente familiar.

- Quería consultarle algo – Dijo Sirius con cierta reticencia – es posible cruzar esa barrera.

- Si, pero no será fácil regresar sabes, y menos pasar desapercibido con aquella ropa – Dijo el hombre.

- Hay manera de regresar desde ese lugar – Pregunto Sirius realmente quería alejarse de su familia, sabia que no lo buscarían.

- Solo hay una manera honrada de regresar – Dijo el hombre entornando los ojos - y otra no muy conveniente para un chico de tu clase, pero seguro si podrás pagarla.

- Me gustaría saber de qué se trata – Dijo Sirius haciendo sonar su bolsillo lleno de monedas disimuladamente.

- La primera es pagado de nuevo por otro de esos trasladadores que te han traído hasta aquí, y la otra es que mi hijo, esta en la playa del lado, él lleva un trasladador que se activa exactamente a las 6 de la tarde, no tendrás regreso hasta mañana a esa misma hora si no lo encuentras – Dijo el hombre – eso te costaría unos 100 galeons.

- Tanto – Dijo Sirius mirando al hombre con el entrecejo fruncido, tenia un aire demasiado familiar – Su hijo no es……

- Mundusgus Fletcher, Acaso lo conoces.

- Por supuesto hace, él de debe una! – Dijo Sirius golpeando.

- Salio este año de Hogwarts no a encontrado un trabajo decente, desde entonces solo se dedica a seguir con el negocio familiar.

- Estafar a la gente – Susurro Sirius de mala gana.

- Eso de que te debe una no creo que valga unos 100 galeons chico, tendría que conversarlo con Dung – Dijo el hombre.

- Bueno regresare, en un rato más – Dijo Sirius saliendo del negocio.

Sirius regreso a su habitación fue a buscar un negocio, a buscar ropa muggle, que fuera cómoda en la playa. Sirius rápidamente saco un pequeño bolso con ropa muggle, y se dirigió al negocio de los Fletcher.

- ¿Señor? – Pregunto Sirius mientras entraba al oscuro lugar.

- A eres tu chico – Dijo el hombre con un trozo de periódico en las manos – Solo puedo darte una rebaja de unos 10 galeons.

- Bueno, pero como me dirijo hasta allá.

- Solo tienes que cruzar, en este papel tienes unas pequeñas instrucciones¿pero no te dije que con esa ropa no puedes ir?

- Si lo se, me podría cambiar aquí – Pregunto Sirius observando el lugar buscando donde podría hacerlo.

- Claro chico, en el fondo hay una habitación – Dijo el hombre indicando un lugar donde entraba un traga luz. Sirius se cambio rápidamente de ropa, una vez habiéndole pagado al hombre, se dirigió hacia la barrera mágica, y empezó a observar el trozo de periódico.

_El lugar donde se dirige es una cuidad de muggle, comúnmente frecuentada por squib, se le recomienda no revelar ningún tipo de magia ni aspecto mágico._

_Por su seguridad solo se podrá revelar como mago a quienes frecuenten el bar "Los Ministros", es usado solamente por quienes conozcan la existencia de nuestro mundo._

_Le deseo una buena tarde._

_Atte. Mister Fletcher._

Sirius camino sigilosamente hacia la barrera, intento tocarla, pero no paso nada, entornaba los ojos para ver a través de aquel mágico resplandor, pero solo se veía el fuerte brillo reflejado en las olas. Sirius metió en su bolsillo el periódico, y intento atravesar el resplandor con su brazo, de pronto sintió que algo se aferraba a su mano, como si una gran y huesuda mano lo hubiera atrapado, intento con todas sus fuerzas alejarse de la barrera, cuando se acerco para poder zafarse, sintió un fuerte tirón desde su brazo la mano huesuda lo tiraba hacia el otro lado de la barrera, de un fuerte golpe se encontró tirado sobre la blanca arena de la playa. Un par de muggles se asoleaban a lo lejos, pero alguien estaba dormido donde se suponía que debería estar la barrera era un joven que llevaba un gran sombrero de paja que le cubría su rostro, hacia a él se dirigía un chico alto rubio de cabello rizado.

- Dung a llegado un chico nuevo – Dijo el joven.

- Sirius – Dijo Mundusgus al ver lo – ¿Tu por aquí?

- Acaso te extraña – Dijo Sirius levantándose sacudiéndose la arena que le había quedado pegada a la ropa.

- Bueno no se que pensar realmente, he escuchado que te juntabas con un hombre lobo en Hogwarst.

- Cómo sabes tu eso.

- Solo era un rumor, acaso era verdad – Dijo Mundungus levantándose – Vaya cuanto hubiera cobrado por aquella información, lastima creí que era solo una broma – Dijo este golpeando su mano con la otra.

- Bueno y cómo es esto, se suponía que era una ciudad de muggles – Pregunto Sirius.

- Acaso no leíste el papel de mi padre – Dijo Mundungus sacándose el gran gorro de su enmarañada cabellera – No tienes que alertar a los otros de nuestra diferencia.

- Pero si solo están esas dos personas a como dos kilómetros de distancia – Grito Sirius sin preocupación.

- Deja no hagas caso a Dung – Dijo el chico rubio – Solo intenta ser precavido, cómo debes saber los muggles son muy entrometidos, les gusta escuchar las conversaciones de los otros – Dijo con una sonrisa – Una vez intento apostar un con un viejo mago en la playa sobre si un dragón se había escapado de una tumba cercana de esos egisisios, esos triángulos gigantescos que se ven unos kilómetros más haya, un muggle los escucho y empezó a llamar a unos dates medicocos a que vinieran a buscar a un par de locos – Dijo el chico partiéndose de la risa.

- No fue entretenido correr por toda la playa porque dos muggles locos con unas cosas que llaman agujas, que son unos pequeños fierros con filo para pincharte me persiguieran – Dijo Dung abanicándose con su gorro – El es George el hijo squib del dueño del restaurante Los Ministros.

- Será un gusto recibirte en nuestro restaurante – Dijo el chico era alto, bronceado, con una melena rizada de color dorado, llevaba una tabla de madera, como las que usaban los magos de Bahía Mágica – Es hora de comer no gustarías de ir con nosotros, ahora venia a buscar a Dung.

Sirius siguió los chicos, a un negocio muy colorido en la punta de una colina, tenia muchas cacerolas colgando en la entrada del negocio, que formaban las palabras "Los Ministros" manteniéndose mágicamente en equilibrio. Cuando entraron el restaurante estaba repleto de gente que aparentaba estar vestidos burdamente como muggles. A Sirius no necesitaba que le dijeran que ese lugar no podía ser visto por muggles, era demasiado llamativo, como para que cualquiera pudiera verlo pasar desapercibido.

- Un nuevo visitante – Dijo un viejo mago bronceado con una larga barba.

- Buenas tardes – Dijo Sirius mirando a aquel extraño hombre.

- Supongo que llegaste mediante los Fletcher, lo pasaras muy bien mi hijo es lo que los muggles llaman un sorfista.

- Si papá – Dijo el chico empujando a Sirius hacia una mesa donde Dung se había sentado.

- Qué es eso de sorfista – Pregunto Sirius con curiosidad.

- Es un deporte que practico, con esta tabla – Dijo dándole unos golpecitos – A mi padre le gusta todo lo que sea muggle tanto que se sintió fascinado cuando le dijeron que su único hijo era un squib, podría al fin criarlo como uno de ellos – Dijo apesadumbrado el chico.

- Creo que eso no te enorgullece mucho – Susurro Sirius.

- A ti tampoco te enorgullece ser sangre limpia, sino no estarías aquí – Dijo mientras apareció un gran plato humeante, de lo que parecía una sopa con todo tipo de mariscos – Provecho – Dijo el joven.

En cuanto terminaron de comer fueron a la donde se suponía que debería estar la barrera, allí había una especie de piedra tallada con la cara de un duende no era muy bella, pero señalaba el lugar.

- Me podrías enseñar a ser sorfiesta – Dijo Sirius a George.

- Estas peor que mi padre – Dijo riendo – Creo que se dice surfista, pero no puedes hacerlo sin una de estas, nos tendría que ayudar Dung, aprobaste alguna materia en tu escuela o no Dung.

- La verdad es que con McGonnagall no me fue muy bien, pero haré un intento – Dijo Mundusgus.

Sirius aprendió esa tarde a surfear, cayó muchas veces de la inestable tabla que había hecho Mundusgus, Sirius pensaba que con el nivel que tenia de transformaciones fácilmente podría haber aparecido algo mejor que la tabla de Mundusgus, pero no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar esa, desde ese día Sirius tenia la rutina de ir a la playa vecina.

Era de noche y Sirius tenia que ir a cenar con su familia, ya había pasado una semana donde había obtenido el pase de ir con Dung y George al otro lado de la playa, hasta el momento lo estaba pasando muy bien, excepto en las noches, cuando se tenia que juntar con su familia comer, era la misma rutina de todos los días, pero por supuesto nadie le preguntaba que era lo que hacia mientras no estaba con ellos.

- Me podrías pasar ese trozo de pan – Le dijo su padre, Sirius sin miramientos le entrego un pan.

- Cómo han sido estos días para ti hermano – Dijo con elegancia Regulus.

- Pues muy buenos bicho raro – Respondió de mala gana, pero le respondía la verdad había estado juntándose con George a practicar "serf" a diario, por lo cual estaba muy bronceado, haciendo notar mucho más sus ojos grises.

- No trates a si a tu hermano, tenemos que mostrar compostura – Dijo su madre.

- Si, eso la lo se – Dijo Sirius cuando imito la voz de su madre – Tenemos que mostrar la superioridad de la sangre.

- Cuida tus palabras – Dijo amenazadoramente su padre, cuando aparecieron los platos en la mesa, se sintió un fuerte bombazo, que estremeció todo el Hotel, haciendo que cayera polvo desde el techo. Inmediatamente toda la gente en el comedor se levanto de sus asientos, la gente estaba alerta con sus varitas levantadas, Sirius tenia su mano en el bolsillo donde llevaba la varita al ser menor de edad, no podía usar la magia solo si su vida corría peligro, un segundo bombazo volvió a estremecer el Hotel, una voz salio de lo que parecía ser el recepción la recepcionista había utilizado el hechizo _sonorus_.

_Se les ruega a todos nuestros visitantes que se dirijan de inmediato sus habitaciones, en caso de evacuación, serán oportunamente alertados._

Todos se dirigieron rápidamente a sus habitaciones, Sirius corrió hacia su ventana, para ver que sucedía afuera, al parecer aun no llevaba nadie del ministerio, era seguro que no podían atravesar la seguridad del lugar, en la frontera donde se pasaba a la playa vecina donde la brillante barrera, al menos unos 30 a 40 magos lanzaban hechizos contra la barrera, lo que producía los fuertes bombazos los que parecían divertirlos, llevaban capas negras y al parecer unas mascaras, de pronto Sirius entendió, esos eran mortifagos y pretendían ir a destruir el pueblo vecino, Sirius recordó a sus amigos, tenia que alertar a George y si Dung no había podido avisar, su negocio estaba envuelto en llamas, era obvio que ya se habían ido, los mortifagos se habían encargado de aquello, no tenia otra salida, tendría que arriesgarse a salir, salio rápidamente corriendo hacia la barrera repleta de magos, cuando paso corriendo por el lado del negocio de los Fletcher, tuvo que esconderse de un mago enorme, aunque Sirius sospechaba que quizás no era mago sino un gigante o algo similar, llevaba una capa negra parecida a una carpa de circo, cuando de pronto Sirius apareció sigilosamente, en el lugar donde solía atravesar la barrera, los otros magos estaban demasiado concentrados echando hechizos a las esquinas, Sirius aun no comprendía porque hacían eso, cuando de pronto el resplandor se movió, parecía ser algo como agua que le provocaban oleaje, el gran mago se acerco a quienes gritaban de alegría, y tomo un objeto cristalino, algo gelatinoso. Mientras Sirius sentía que la mano huesuda se agarraba firmemente de su muñeca, el gigantesco mago, hizo añicos aquel extraño objeto, y lo que parecía ser un kilómetro, apareció de la nada, repleto de esqueletos, en la oscuridad de la noche era una imagen desoladora, Sirius mírala la escena, miro en la colina el restaurante de su amigo, pero algo pareció volver a su mente, aun sentía aquella mano huesuda que lo había hecho cruzar la barrera.

- Qué… – Dijo su voz temblorosa, aquella mano huesuda que lo agarraba era un esqueleto completo, que parecía querer llevarlo donde todos los otros huesos que empezaban a unirse formando más esqueletos vivientes, Sirius intentaba con todas sus fuerzas zafarse, pero era imposible, los magos se había aparecido al otro lado de la barrera de esqueletos, y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, Sirius transpiraba frió, le tiritaba cara fibra de su ser, como iba a hacer para alertar a su amigo si ni él mismo sabia si podría salir vivo de aquel ejercito de esqueletos, resplandores verdes brillaban en la oscuridad en todas las casas del pequeño pueblo, empezaron a salir magos de las casas que sobre aquellas había aparecido la figura de un cráneo que contenía en la boca una serpiente, parecía estar hecha por un extraño resplandor verde.

- Sirius… – Dijo en susurro, la voz de su pequeño hermano, sostenía en su mano su nueva varita, pero era obvio que no podría serle de ayuda alguna porque solo este año entraría a Hogwarts.

- No te acerques – Le dijo Sirius mientras uno de los esqueletos, le tocaba la cara con uno de sus huesudos dedos.

- Yo te ayudare – Dijo el pequeño niño, tomándose de la cintura de Sirius, tirando fuertemente de él. Sirius con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a intentar zafarse de los esqueletos, pero no tenían intenciones de dejarlo ir, en sus ojos proyectaban una luz verde dentro de la oscuridad que parecía arremolinarse.

Pero mientras los hermanos intentaban salir de esa situación con todas sus fuerzas, otros magos empezaron a aparecerse en el lugar, ya casi todas las casas tenían la marca tenebrosa sobre ellas, uno de los magos, destruyo al esqueleto que sujetaba a Sirius, los chicos cayeron fuertemente sobre el piso, empezaron a correr al Hotel, pero mientras pasaron los el negocio de los Fletcher este se derrumbo encima.

Una luz tenue parecía iluminar el rostro de Sirius, este se despertó adolorido, miro a su alrededor, recordó vagamente lo que había ocurrido en la noche, miro a su alrededor, a su lado izquierdo estaba en otra cama su hermano Regulus y entre los su padre fumando una pipa que producía un extraño humo negro, este leía el periódico que llevaba como titulo "_Desastre en Playa Exclusiva", famosos Auror salen heridos_…… Sirius se estremeció de solo leer el titular, no quería seguir leyendo, sabia muy bien que todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior había sido en vano, y su amigo estaría muerto. Una sanadora entro a la habitación a revisar a los chicos.

- Sus hijos están bien pronto – Dijo ella revisando a Sirius – Este chico ya puede levantarse, si quieres te llevas ese bastón y das un paseo – Dijo no dijo nada solo miro a su padre, y este asintió, se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y fue a dar un paseo, iba lentamente por el bastón pero le era de gran ayuda

- James todo estará bien ya lo veras – Decía una voz familiar cerca de donde se encontraba, en uno de los sillones estaban sentados, James y Remus.

- Ya lo se, pero es que aun no puedo creer que ya no pueda salir a trabajar como antes – Dijo James, notablemente afectado.

- Pero aun se puede mover – Decía Remus cauteloso – solo no podrá participar en batallas.

- Mi madre dejara el trabajo por cuidar de él – Dijo James mientras miraba un punto fijo, Sirius se acercaba lentamente hacia los chicos.

- Hola – Dijo Sirius cuando estaba frente de ellos.

- Sirius qué haces tu aquí – Dijo Remus mirando en el estado que se encontraba Sirius, estaba lleno de parches, y con un bastón en su mano.

- Entonces mi padre no se equivoco – Dijo James mirando a su amigo.

- Qué le paso a su padre – Dijo Sirius sentándose en el sillón junto a ellos.

- Estaba en la playa esa donde sucedió la batalla – Dijo James – el dijo que le salvo la vida a un par de chicos, y uno se parecía ser mi amigo.

- El fue quien destruyo a esa cosa… - Dijo Sirius mirando a James.

- Según lo que dice el Profeta eran esqueletos ilegalmente hechizados ¿es verdad? – Dijo Remus.

- Si eso parecían, eran al menos 200 – Dijo Sirius estremeciéndose al recordar la imagen de su mano atrapada por uno de ellos.

- Por las barbas de Merlín – Dijo sobre cogido Remus.

- Qué le paso a tu padre James – Pregunto de pronto Sirius.

- Según dice el salio herido en batalla, dice que es información confidencial del ministerio – Dijo James.

- Pero entonces, no te comento nada – Dijo Sirius.

- No, tu nos confirmaste una de las cosas que decía Profeta – Dijo Remus.

- Una cosa – Dijo Sirius de pronto – ¿cómo es que tu estas aquí?.

- Yo estoy en un grupo de prueba de pociones experimentales, para sanar bueno mi condición – Dijo Remus, entristeciéndose.

Los chicos especularon de los sucedido, según las pocas cosas que describió a los chicos, cuando supieron que un negocio que había estado en llamas, se le cayo encima empezaron a buscar signos de quemaduras en su rostro, dentro de una semana volverían a clases, y Sirius tendría que soportar los reproches de su familia sobre su irresponsable intento de ser un héroe. Según el diario el profeta cerca de 40 personas habrían muerto en aquel ataque entre brujas y muggle, entre ellos contaba George.


	39. La Importancia de la Sangre

Me he demorado practicamente 4 dias en subir este capito casi me rindo con este sistema, pero lo logre, espero que les guste

Bueno me he dedicado a la horrible vida del estudiantes XD, solo he tenido pruebas y trabajos últimamente, en mi país ha habido grandes movilizaciones estudiantiles por lo cual después de terminar uno de mis trabajos XD empecé a escribirlo, puedo decir que es similar al cap de el príncipe mestizo espero no repetirlo de nuevo, durante los próximos días me dedicare a cambiar la historia por lo de Bellatrix, y los nombre de algunos tíos que tengo que cambiar.

Bueno espero que les guste, tengo planeado lo de este año, pero espero que pase rápido si no es así, haré que Sirius pierda su diario por algún tiempo XD, digo yo para avanzar.

PD: Escribí a una mano ando con tendinitis, 3 semanas con muñequera :)

**39.- La Importancia de la Sangre**

El tibio sol de verano iluminaba el rostro de Sirius aún tostado por el sol del verano, recostado sobre la ventanilla del último compartimiento del tren, su hermano pequeño Regulus sacudía su varita intentando hacer un hechizo.

- Ten cuidado o te arrancaras un ojo – Dijo Sirius al ver a su hermano, pero Regulus lo ignoro.

Sirius y Regulus habían llegado temprano al andén, hoy era la fiesta de compromiso de Bellatrix con su antiguo novio Rodolphus Lestrange, un amigo del novio de Narcissa.

- Qué crees que opinen los tíos del compromiso de Bella – Dijo de repente Regulus.

- Bueno Cygnus no tendría porque oponerse, Bella salio el año pasado – Dijo Sirius sin darle importancia, estaba más preocupado de ver si llegaba alguno de sus amigos.

- Tío Cygnus no estaba muy de acuerdo – Dijo Regulus mientras repasaba uno de sus nuevos libros.

- Al menos es un sangre limpia como ellos querían, no como el… - Sirius no siguió la frase, porque sabia perfectamente que Regulus iría corriendo a contarle a sus padres que Andrómeda estaba saliendo con un sangre sucia y además no muy listo.

- Jimmy querido no se te olvide escribirme todos los días – Grito una mujer, tan fuerte que retumbo en todo el anden, Sirius sabia bien que esa voz correspondía a la de la madre de James.

- Hola – Dijo abriendo la puerta del compartimiento – ¿Y ese? – Dijo James indicando a Regulus.

- El se va, se ir va a sentar con los futuros Slytherin – Dijo Sirius empujando a su hermano.

- Oye, pero no conozco a nadie – Decía Regulus mientras se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a los bordes de la puerta. De pronto llegaron dos pequeñas lechuzas negras posándose sobre las cabezas de los hermanos Black, la segunda golpeándole la cabeza a James, Sirius la abrió rápidamente.

_Te invito a participar de mi reunión especial, he invitado jóvenes muy exitosos, si gustas participar puedes venir a mi compartimiento en el primer vagón._

_Profesor H. E. F. Slughorn._

- Sirius – Protesto Regulus cuando su hermano le arrebato de las manos la carta que le había sido enviada.

- Vas a ir – Pregunto James que había leído la carta por sobre el hombro de su amigo.

- No se… - Dijo entregándole la carta de Regulus que la guardo recelosamente – Pero estoy seguro que Regulus si ira.

- Por supuesto que iré, esto me ayudara a conocer a gente de mi nivel – Dijo el pequeño chico mirando a James con desprecio.

- ¿Crees qué no soy digno de ti? – Dijo James intimidándolo. Regulus solo bajo la vista.

- Esto me suena a una reunión de Slytherin, pero hay algo que no entiendo, no habían vacantes para profesor¿se impartirá alguna nueva asignatura? – Dijo Sirius mirando el nombre del profesor, aunque aquel apellido no le sonaba del todo desconocido.

- Es posible, ya que nos toca tomar dos clases más este año – Dijo James - ¿Cuáles elegiste?

- Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, para cuidar nuestra propia criatura – Dijo Sirius sonriente.

- Pero si no tenemos mascotas – Dijo Regulus – Ha menos que hables de Kreacher – Sirius y James se miraron, pero no dijeron palabra.

- Yo te había mandado a que te fueras de aquí.

- Pero ¿donde iré?

- No se anda, a la reunión con ese profesor.

- Tu también deberías ir Sirius – Dijo James, cuando llego Remus mirando con interés al pequeño Black.

- Buenos días – Dijo con su amabilidad característica, pero no hubo respuesta. Regulus lo miraba con atención parecía recorrer cada cicatriz de su rostro y el aspecto de abatimiento, se veía que la luna rellana había pasado en muy pocos días.

- Tienes muy mal aspecto amigo – Dijo Sirius subiendo el baúl de Remus en la parrilla.

- Estuve enfermo hace muy poco – Dijo mirando a Regulus – Eres hermano de Sirius verdad, mi nombre es Remus, Remus Lupin – Dijo extendiéndole la mano. Pero nuevamente no hubo respuesta.

- Se llama Regulus, será un nuevo Slytherin, tú deja de poner esa cara, es la misma de mi madre, creo que se olvido de enseñarte modales.

- Sirius que harás con respecto a la invitación – Dijo de pronto James.

- ¿Cuál invitación? – Pregunto Remus sentándose al lado de James.

- Lo invitaron a un grupo exclusivo.

- Por qué no vas – Dijo Remus.

- No me gustan esas cosas.

- Yo me siento horrado – Dijo Regulus con suficiencia.

- Tu no eres muy exitoso que yo sepa – Dijo Sirius.

- Disculpen…esta lleno – Dijo repentinamente una voz que había abierto la puerta, una voz particularmente chillona, parecida a la de un ratón. Los chicos se echaron a reír, quedándose Regulus sin entender. Un pequeño chico algo regordete abrió nuevamente la puerta era Peter.

- Y ese chico – Dijo Peter indicando a Regulus.

- Es el hermano pequeño de Sirius – dijo Remus saludando a su amigo.

- Por casualidad no recibiste ninguna carta – Pregunto Sirius.

- ¿Tendría que haber recibido una? – Dijo el chico arreglando sus cosas, cuando el tren empezó a dar sus primeras bocanadas de humo que señalaban su pronta partida.

- No, solo… - Sirius sabía que Peter provenía de una familia sangre pura, tenía la ilusión de tener más compañía que la de Regulus.

- Vamos Sirius acéptalo eres el único de nosotros que fuiste invitado – Dijo James - Ve y nos cuentas lo que es.

Sirius lo pensó por unos momentos mientras veía como Regulus se arreglaba para verse lo mejor posible para la reunión.

En cuanto el tren definitivamente partió, Sirius y Regulus se pusieron la ropa de Hogwarts, la de Regulus aun completamente negra, sin distinción alguna de casa, se despidió de los chicos de se fue hacia el primer vagón, muchas risitas todas se escuchaban desde los compartimientos, algunas chicas más arriesgadas salían a tropezarse deliberadamente con Sirius.

- ¿Que les pasa a estas chicas? – Dijo Sirius en un susurro.

- Que no esta claro Black, ni yo que ya voy en quinto logro ese efecto con las chicas - Dijo Rabastan Lestrange, el chico de Slytherin hermano del prometido de Bellatrix.

- Que quieres Lestrange – Dijo Sirius.

- A juzgar por tu ropa también fuiste invitado a la reunión con el viejo Slughorn – Dijo mientras Sirius notaba que sus ropas lucían los colores esmeralda y plata característicos de Slytherin.

- Primito – Dijo una voz familiar Narcissa se acercaba a Regulus a abrazarlo.

Sirius se sentía muy incomodo, sabia que hay no encajaba, no era igual al resto, aunque tuviera el mismo tipo de linaje.

- En entre mis queridos alumnos – Un hombre robusto salía del primer vagón, con un aspecto algo parecido a una morsa por su gran bigote. Un gran tumulto de chicos entraron al vagón – Bueno chicos, los he invitado, para contarles que seré su profesor de Pociones nuevamente – Un murmullo general de escucho entre los chicos – Se que muchos no me conocen, les explicare…. Yo solía ser el profesor de Pociones y jefe de Slytherin hace unos pocos años, pero por problemas personales tuve que dejar mi puesto – Pareció escucharse un tono distinto – Pero volveré a esta maravillosa labor.

- Estamos encantados de tenerlo de vuelta – Dijo Rabastan como si estuviera hablando con un líder militar.

- Mi querido Lestrange, tu hermano supongo que ya salio … si … si …. Recuerdo haber recibido una invitación suya para su compromiso con la mayor de las hijas de Cygnus, bueno ya podrías avisarles porque no puede asistir – Narcissa abrasaba fuertemente a Regulus y le murmuraba algo al oído – Tu debes ser el hijo de Orión eres su viva imagen – Dijo mientras parecía ver a Sirius, quien en forma de refleja se tapo inmediatamente la cara con el flequillo – Supe lo sucedido hace unas semanas, realmente lamentable.

- Pues si – Se limito a decir Sirius, desde la ultima semana había estado mortificándose sobre lo pasado en las vacaciones, no haber podido salvar a su amigo lo había dejado muy frustrado y triste, para distraerse había recurrido a leer todos los libros del año, pero a pesar de que ya había leído cada libro mínimo dos veces no podía dejar de ver en su recuerdo la marca tenebrosa sobre el negocio del padre de George.

- Y tu debes ser Bartemius Crouch Junior – Un chico pequeño al parece de la edad de Regulus, asintió – Eres muy parecido a tu madre el color de cabello es el mismo – El chico tenia el color de cabello característico era color paja – Se que a tu padre a llegado a ser muy famoso en estos días su trabajo en el ministerio se esta poniendo muy bueno, conozco muy bien a tu padre se lo que desea – Dijo el hombre guiñándole un ojo. Empezó a buscar uno por uno de los alumnos, diciendo las virtudes de la familia, intento sonsacarle algún comentario a Sirius sobre lo pasado hace una semana, pero no recibía mas que pequeñas afirmaciones, pero al momento de preguntarle a Regulus el empezó a darle una descripción tipo cinematográfica, de cómo habría tratado de salvar a su hermano de hacer la locura de ir a salvar a los muglees, Sirius antes de refutar el absurdo monologo de Regulus, prefirió salir sigiloso al compartimiento con sus amigos, allí era donde realmente encajaba.

- Y bueno que tal – Dijo un sonriente James, con las manos llenas de ranas de chocolate.

- Ya pasó la señora – Dijo Sirius mirando con envidia,

- Tan solo son los embelecos que me envía mi madre para la semana, dice que estoy muy delgado que tengo que subir de peso, yo solo sigo sus ordenes – Dijo este metiéndose un gran puñado a la boca.

- Si sigues así en una semana parecerás el gemelo de Peter – Dijo Sonriendo, su primera sonrisa sincera después de lo sucedido con George.

- Bueno cuéntanos que sucedió – Dijo James con la boca llena de chocolate.

- Era un circo de gente _importante _– Dijo en tono irónico.

- ¿Importante? – Repitió Remus sacándole una de las ranas de chocolate de las manos a James.

- Hijos de gente del ministerio, muchos sangre pura, mientras más pronto pude salir de allí mejor, era como …

- Como si estuvieras en una reunión de mortifagos – Dijo en murmuración Remus.

- Crees que sea Dumbledore capas de contratar a un mortifago – Dijo Peter asustado.

- Tal vez no sabe que lo sea – Dijo James.

- No lo creo, el fue profesor de Pociones todos estos últimos años, solo nos hizo clases un substituto – Dijo Sirius.

- No se que realmente pensar – Dijo Remus, de pronto se abrió bruscamente la puerta, Regulus con aire de suficiencia entraba al vagón de los chicos.

- A llegado el príncipe de los enanos – Dijo Sirius como si estuviera dando una bienvenida realmente a alguien de la realiza.

- Me puedes pasar mis cosas por favor – Dijo como si le hablara aun elfo domestico.

- Si mi señorito Black, por favor pase – Dijo James encargándose y imitando la voz chillona de un elfo domestico - no querrá llegar tarde donde su querido Rey Slughorn – Dijo sacando su cofre.

- Par de payasos de mala monta déjenme en paz – Dijo quitándole su equipaje a James.

- Pero señorito! – Grito histriónicamente James tirándose al suelo, alzando su mano hacia Regulus – No me quede aquí Señorito! –Gritaba James mientras la gente de los compartimientos cercanos abrían sus puertas para ver el motivo de tal escándalo, mientras Sirius en forma de militar, decía "Mis respectos de príncipe de los enanos", mientras Narcissa y sus amigos miraban a los chicos, como un par de locos, aunque no era muy distinto de cómo los veía Lily desde el vagón contiguo.

- Ustedes cuando van a dejar de lucirse – Dijo Lily, como de costumbre de forma autoritaria - menos mal que encontraron una nueva victima.

- Es el hermano menor de Sirius – Dijo Remus sacando la cabeza por la puerta, mientras James se seguía arrastrando por el pasillo.

Bueno debo decirles que dejare este capitulo hasta cara, para advertirles que desde esta parte de la historia comenzare a escribir de personajes mencionados en el libro 6, quien no lo ha leído, le digo tiene que leerlo XD es muy bueno. Pero yo le daré una formamuy especial de cómo ven a este profesor, además de que tienen que empezar a investigar la transformación a Animagos, eso se viene en los próximos capítulos, como escribí en el principio si no puedo apurarme al escribir, haré que pierda el diario.

Espero escribirles pronto.


	40. La Criatura y los Animagos

No se en que momento pero llegue al cap 40, me parece un exceso no se si a ustedes no, urgentemente tendré que perder el diario, pero hasta que las cosas que pasan en este curso no se descifren en mi mente, no podré hacerlo sino esto seria mucho mas fácil.

Bueno este cap me a costado bastante escribirlo, debo admitir que he tenido todas las ganas de seguir la historia pero hay algo que no me da ideas a menos que sean cosas de mas adelante.

Ya termino con mi texto que sospecho que nadie lo lee, solo es un descargo para mi de que se enteren de cómo va la cosa XD.

**40.- La Criatura y los Animagos**

Corría en la oscuridad la completa oscuridad ni siquiera un pequeño destello de luz proveniente de un cielo estrellado alumbraba el paisaje, sus pisadas retumbaban en un pasillo como si fuera por un lugar cerrado como los pastillos del castillo, pero no eran los únicos pasos, otra persona corría a su lado, jadeaba al igual que Sirius parecían escapar de algo.

- James – Dijo Sirius al ver un pequeño destello de unos anteojos fue lo único que luz que logro ver.

- Tenemos que correr no nos pueden alcanzar, seria demasiado peligroso – Dijo James con un increíble esfuerzo por poder seguir respirando.

De pronto un horrible alarido de un hombre se escucho desde lo lejos.

- Por haya van los acabo de oír – Dijo un hombre con una especie de gruñido.

El pánico se apodero de Sirius cuando quiso correr con todas sus fuerzas se encontró tumbado sobre la cama era de madruga, había estado envuelto en un profundo sueño, el frió comenzó a calarle los huesos todas sus cubres estaban a los lados de la cama bastante enredadas, un reloj cerca mostraba las cinco de la mañana, la adrenalina que corría por sus venas le habían quitado totalmente el sueño, decidió que era mejor ir a ducharse.

Ya levantado decidió ir a buscar uno de los libros de clase, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor, aun era muy temprano nadie se encontraba en se lugar, no había fuego en la chimenea solo quedaban cenizas y algunos trozos ya muy quemados de madera, Sirius algunas leñas nuevas y prendió fuego.

- _Incendio_ – Susurro, aun daba vueltas en su mente el sueño que había tenido, pensaba que probablemente habría sido una consecuencia de su grosera forma de comer en el banquete de la noche anterior, habían celebrado irónicamente con los chicos que Regulus no había quedado seleccionado en Gryffindor, lo cual era un gran alivio para Sirius, para todos los buenos pronósticos de la familia Black, Sirius era el único hasta el momento que había salido elegido como la oveja negra que no había entrado a Slytherin, aunque para Sirius esto era nada más que un buen presentimiento lo cual le traería un buen futuro.

Una vez bien instalado sobre el sillón más cercano a la chimenea Sirius comenzó a hojear el índice del libro, había muchas cosas, al parecer este año tendrían que ser instruidos sobre criaturas mágicas peligrosas, lo cual le pareció bastante raro, era mas común para el ver eso en un libro de la nueva materia que había tomado "Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas", no es que el desarrollara un gran interés en aquella área, solo que con James pensaban que era la mejor forma de poder saber como cuidar a su propia criatura mágica, pero aquella misma criatura salía mencionada en el libro "Licántropos" se dirigió inmediatamente a la pagina indicada en el índice y leyó.

_El licántropo es una criatura huraña, antes hombres luego un moustro que sólo tiene sed de matar. Esta afección es causada una mordedura de alguien ya infectado no hay remedio para este tipo de mordedura, el cambio a licántropo solo se hace las noches de luna llena, y no hay opción para evitar el cambio……_

Sirius se mantuvo leyendo, a pesar que le parecía que la opinión el escritor era algo exagerada o al menos no le había tocado conocer a uno como el dulce Remus. Pero de repente algo lo hizo brincar de su asiento, unas palabras le habían llamado realmente la atención.

…_muchos creen que los licántropos son pequeños lobos gentiles que sufren mucho por cada transformación, cuando son muchos más los que matan a forasteros desprevenidos, se ha visto incluso muertes de sus mejores amigos, pierden totalmente la habilidad de reconocerlos, pero si esto no fuera de esta manera no habría mucho más problema que con los Animagos (aquellos que pueden transformarse en animales a su voluntad)…_

Sirius le parecía reconocer esta palabra, alguna vez la había oído, pero donde, necesitaba investigar sobre aquello, de todo el absurdo capitulo sobre los Licántropos que incluso agregaba advertencias de que no era recomendable ser amigo de alguno, nunca era mencionado que ellos atacaran a animales logrando mutaciones, pero con tal libro no le quedaría más que investigar otros libros en la biblioteca.

Con tal capitulo Sirius no se demoro mucho en pensar que el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras seria alguien demasiado superficial, especialmente eligiendo un libro que diera sus propias opiniones sobre criaturas, sin siquiera conocerlas con más detención, cuando de pronto un muy soñoliento James salían bostezando de la habitación de los chicos, bajo el brazo cargaba el mismo libro Sirius había sacado, pero junto con el tenia una pluma.

- No te escuche levantarte – Dijo él acomodándose en otro sillón cercano a la chimenea – Estabas leyendo el libro.

- Si, en realidad no es de los mejores – Dijo Sirius acomodándose.

- Yo me he dedicado en las vacaciones a leer los pequeños detalles que pueden ser de utilidad – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Leíste el capitulo de los licántropos? – Dijo Sirius con interés esperando que hubiera notado el mismo detalle que él.

- Por supuesto que si – Dijo entusiasmado despertando de su soñolencia – Tiene muchos detalles interesantes, aunque en mi casa no pude investigar demasiado.

- Bueno solo nos queda revisar en los libros… - Dijo Sirius pero James no lo dejo terminar.

- Si los licántropos atacan a otros animales como a los hombres, no es eso lo que ibas a decir – Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

De pronto Remus salio de la habitación de los chicos.

- Me parece seria mejor que esto se lo dejemos en secreto, hasta que no estemos realmente seguros de que esto sirva – Dijo James, guiñándole el ojo.

- Cuando desperté, no había nadie más que Peter roncando – Dijo Remus.

- Solo tuve una pesadilla por eso me desperté mucho más temprano – Dijo Sirius sin comentario.

- A mi tan solo me dio frió, las cubres de mi cama se enredaron con las de Sirius que estaban en el suelo, deberías levantarlas la próxima vez.

- Lo siento, es la costumbre con los elfos domésticos – Dijo Sirius, sintiéndose arrogante.

- Y tu por qué te levantaste – pregunto James.

- Creo que había olvidado que Peter acostumbra a hablar dormido, algo debió asustarlo en su sueño – Dijo el con una leve sonrisa mientras miraba atentamente el fuego – ¿Qué asignatura tienen primero?

- Creo que es Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas sabes la asignatura más importante de este año, tenemos nuestra propia criatura que cuidar – Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

- Creo que en ese caso nos sirve más Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, a propósito que se siente pertenecer al plan de este año Remus – Dijo James con una gran sonrisa burlona

- Cómo que plan – Dijo algo confuso Remus.

- Sales en el plan de estudios de este año revisa el libro – Dijo Sirius entregándole su libro.

- No se si esto sea bueno - Dijo leyendo el comienzo del capitulo.

- Pues tienes toda la razón, este libro no es de los mejores, ahora si que estoy seguro que el profesor que teníamos se a retirado al igual que la mayoría.

Más tarde los chicos se dirigían a las orillas del bosque prohibido, el profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas los había citado en uno de los lados de la cabaña de Garrid, quien miraba ansioso lo que el profesor traía como si fuera un perro faldero, era nada más ni nada menos que una Esfinge, un animal mitad león mitad humano, será bastante extraño.

- Bueno días mis queridos alumnos, bienvenidos a este nuevo curso, yo soy el profesor Kettlenburn – Dijo un hombre pequeño, que al caminar cojeaba produciendo un ruido metálico al caminar – Esta criatura se llama Esfinge supongo que muchos de ustedes han oído de esta criatura inclusive en muchas cuentos muggles es incluida, aunque ellos creen que son solo criaturas de su imaginación – Dijo indicando su cabeza con su gran dedo nudoso.

- Dar ejemplo para los sangre sucia, patético – Susurro Snape a regaña dientes, la clase se compartía con los Slytherin. Pero a su lado estaba Lily quien miraba a Snape con resentimiento por su comentario.

- Lily - Susurro James que estaba a su lado.

- Esta criatura esta acostumbrada a estos ambientes calidos por esto se deben cuidar… - Decía el profesor mientras James intentaba tomar a atención de Lily, sus amigas detrás de ellos lo miraban como su fuera una especie de ser infeccioso.

- ¿Qué quieres Potter? – Dijo ella que parecía enojada por los comentarios que seguía dando Severus para si mismo.

- Solo ayudarte ves esto – Dijo James sacando una pequeña bolsa de su bolsillo – Los muggles son grandes sabios en algunos casos – Dijo él con una gran sonrisa mirando los verdes ojos de la chica pelirroja, Sirius miraba con curiosidad el paquetito que James abría con cuidado, mientras Remus y Peter parecían maravillados por la clase del profesor Kettlenburn, al abrir el paquete dijo en susurro _Wingardium_ _Leviosa _un puñado de polvillo fino flotaba hacia el cuello de la camisa de Severus.

- Es… - Dijo Lily mirando con atención como el puñado de polvo caía en la camisa de Snape – pero donde lo conseguiste.

- Los magos no tenemos que aceptar la sabiduría de otros – Dijo guiñándole a Lily, mientras cerraba la pequeña bolsita y guardándola en su bolsillo, pero mientras Snape comenzaba a rascarse la espalda sin parar.

- Polvo pica pica – Dijo Angelina detrás de ellos, mientras Snape seguía rascándose la espalda.

- Si pero creo haber mejorado la formula – Dijo James, Sirius miraba con curiosidad.

"Wow" se escucho decir el profesor traía otra esfinge, pero era alada, daban vueltas por el cerco que había puesto el profesor para que los chicos pudieran verlas.

- Alguien me puede decir que saben de ellas – Dijo el profesor.

- Dicen que son demonios – Dijo uno de los chicos de Slytherin.

- Eso se dice ya que matan a la gente que no contesta bien sus acertijos, ¿alguien sabe como es que lo hacen? – Dijo el profesor al ver como todos sus alumnos le prestaban atención.

- Con su cola, que parece de serpiente – Dijo Sirius.

- Muy bien Black, ellos estrangulan a sus victimas con su cola – Dijo el profesor – Qué te pasa a ti chico – Dijo extrañado el profesor mirando a Snape.

- Es que sus sucias bestias me han pegado sus bichos – Dijo groseramente, mientras ya comenzaba a sacarse sus vestimentas rascándose desesperadamente la espalda, retorciéndose se manera demasiado exagerada.

- Vamos chico, vamos a la enfermería. Se acabo la clase chicos, Hagrid se que estas ansioso de poder cuidarlos, recuerda que tienes que responder bien sus acertijos – Dijo el amablemente.

- Si profesor – Hagrid con una gran sonrisa.

- James – Dijo Lily.

- Si – Dijo este sonrojándose al voltearse a ver a la chica.

- Gracias – Dijo ella besándolo en la mejilla y se fue con sus amigas.

- Vaya suerte – Dijo casi en susurro Remus.

- Ni que me lo digas – Dijo James aun anonadado – ¿Qué clase tenemos ahora?

- Nos toca con McGonnagall – Dijo Peter mirando un pequeño y arrugado papel en su mano.

- Uff tendremos que prestar atención James – Dijo Sirius cuando comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo.

Mientras iban en el camino muchas chicas estaban escondidas en los pasillos, y al pasar los chicos reían y conversaban entre ellas.

- Esta pasando otra vez – Dijo Sirius.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Dijo Remus que estaba muy callado.

- Las chicas actúan como idiotas ríen en cuanto nos ven pasar. Es que acaso me han escrito algo en la cara.

- No tan solo te has vuelto un chico muy guapo – Dijo una chica que se acercaba a ellos, era Andrómeda, quien le dio un gran peñiscon en la mejilla y un gran abrazo.

- Andrómeda – Dijo este intentando respirar mientras su prima lo abrazaba con fuerza.

- Tuve tanto miedo, pensé que no te volvería a ver – Dijo ella.

- De qué hablas sabes que daría mi vida por quedarme a vivir aquí, hasta trabajaría con los elfos domésticos.

- No tonto, porque tienen que ser tan idotas – Dijo ella mirando a su novio que estaba junto a ellos.

- A mi no me mires, solo volví a Hogwarts porque tu estarías aquí, ya decidí que la magia no es lo mió, es mejor que viva como muggle - Dijo Ted Tonks mientras mirada a Andrómeda abrazaba a su primo.

- No me digas eso – Dijo ella mirando a Ted – Sirius, me refiero a lo de las vacaciones, no me permitieron ir a verte, dijeron que actuaste como un gran estupido – Sirius no dijo nada, prefería mantenerse pensando en otras cosas a los hechos sucedidos en sus vacaciones – Sirius después hablamos, tengo que ir a clases.

- Hoy practicaremos las transformaciones en objetos mas grande, como saben el año anterior probamos con ratas, esta vez podrían trabajar con animales de mayor tamaño – Dijo McGonnagall mientras pasaba por el lado de los chicos, y hay fue cuando recordó algo los Animagos – este año también tengo que explicarle sobre los Animagos, por supuesto que no quiero que se transformen en clases, eso seria imposible se necesita un gran nivel de estudio para poder lograr ese tipo de transformaciones – Sirius miro a James de reojo, el le devolvió una amable sonrisa, al parecer estaba consiente de aquel pequeño detalle, tan solo que se lo había omitido a él – Pero comenzaremos con un pequeño repaso, quiero que transformen estos pequeños gatitos en floreros.

Tan pronto como McGonnagall dijo eso, comenzaron sentirse cientos de maullidos en la sala, algunos floreros aun maullaban, otros eran peludos, en cambio los dos floreros de Sirius y James, eran perfectos, con distintos diseños, el de James era de cristal blanco, y el de Sirius era de un color caramelo, al igual que los gatos que habían hechizado.

- Perfecto chicos – Dijo ella al pasar por su mesa, en cuanto paso por la de Peter y Remus no paro de regañarlos, el florero de Remus aun tenia bigotes, y el florero de Peter además de ser peludo y tener cola, ronroneaba suavemente.

- ¿Crees que nos deje investigar libros de la zona prohibida? – Dijo Sirius.

- Realmente lo dudo, quizás si le mostramos que somos lo bastante brillantes, como para dejarnos estudiar más la materia – Dijo James, cuando toco la nariz de Sirius con la varita y la transformo en un pequeño hongo.

- ¿Como quieres que respire con esto? – Dijo Sirius algo constipado.

- Por dios Potter, ese es nivel de transformación muy complicado – Dijo la profesora acercándose rápidamente a ellos, cuando James volvió a tocar la nariz de Sirius con su varita y volvió a la normalidad – Ella quedo pasmada, miraba atentamente el rostro de Sirius.

- Qué acaso ahora tengo otras cosas en mi cara – Pregunto Sirius incomodo por la mirada de la profesora – Lo tomo del mentón y comenzó a revisarlo.

- ¿De cuanto tiempo eres capaz de hacer este tipo de hechizos Potter?

- La verdad es que es la primera vez que lo intento – Dijo este sin siquiera sorprender por la actitud de la profesora.

- Pues no vuelvas a hacerlo, no sabes que puede quedar así permanentemente – Dijo ella.

- Si llega ser así, me vengare poniéndote orejas de burro – Dijo Sirius mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Pensé que te molestaba que te miraran tanto – Dijo James a Sirius cuando McGonnagall comenzó a revisar los trabajos de los otros alumnos.

- Claro pero ahora me verían porque tendría un hongo en vez de nariz.


	41. El ReEncuentro con el Diario

Bueno se los había avisado me a costado mucho volver inspirarme, pero bueno aquí estoy de vuelta para escribir el capitulo 41 (no será mucho), y como les había dicho obligadamente se tiene que perder el diario, así que daré la correcta explicación del caso, cualquier llamada de atención al respecto solo déjenmela en los Reviews. apropósito estoy casi llegando a los 100 XD que felicidad.

* * *

**41.- El Re-Encuentro con el Diario**

Los chicos estaban corriendo sus camas de lugar porque ya era hora de ir a desayunar, había sido una de esas noches en que Remus o Peter habían tenido pesadillas, esta vez me había tocado a Remus, pero nunca comentaba con que había soñado. Los chicos preferían juntar las camas y dormir todos juntos a dejar que Remus pasara toda la noche despierto leyendo libros, que se había vuelto su hobbie, decía que tan solo quedaba un año para prepararse para los Timos, y tenia que salir bien, esa había sido la perfecta excusa para los chicos para sacar libros y tomar apuntes sin que Remus siquiera notara que eran de temas que no entraban a los Timos y algunos ni siquiera calificaban para los Éxtasis.

Mientras Sirius revisaba bajo la cama, se encontró con una tabla suelta debajo de ella, había un pequeño libro de cuero con letras doradas, cubierto de polvo.

- Así que aquí estaba – Dijo mientras sostenía su diario con la mano derecha en el aire.

- No es ese el libro que habías pedido el año anterior – Dijo Remus mientras se arreglaba para ir a desayunar.

- Claro, pensé que ya no lo encontraría – Decía Sirius mientras introducía dentro de su baúl una rumba de pergaminos con escritos sobre hombres lobo y animagos, que por supuesto Remus no conocía.

- Yo pensé que lo habías botado a la basura – Dijo James – No es de hombres andar escribiendo en diarios – Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

- Se lo que quieres decir con eso, pero yo no escribo – Dijo Sirius – Esta diario se escribe solo.

- Yo también tengo un diario – Dijo Peter – Pero el mió no se escribe solo.

- Eso…si…que no… es de hombres – Dijo Sirius entre carcajadas.

Los chicos ya iban en cuarto año, en el año anterior la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en vez de enseñar a los alumnos de la clase, les había enseñado a las chicas como maquillarse con magia, lo cual a los chicos no les había hecho mucha gracia ya que se paraba dando consejos de cómo tenían que vestir, al menos algo bueno que le habían encontrado, les había enseñado las reglas de etiqueta en el caso de un duelo mágico, y eso lo había puesto en practica James cada vez que se encontraban con Severus en los pasillos de la escuela, aunque últimamente no los frecuentaban mucho, tantas veces habían salido a dar paseos nocturnos que ya conocían los pasillos secretos de Flich el nochero perdía rápidamente el cabello, escapaban por los mismos pasillos que el ocupaba, lo cual el había notado el año anterior al ver uno de sus escondites favoritos llenos de migas de lo que parecía un dulce de Hogsmeade.

En el año anterior los chicos habían podido pasear por el pueblo de Hogsmeade legalmente podría decirse, ya que su primera visita a ese pequeño pueblo había sido a hurtadillas de los profesores, y no habían tenido mucha libertad de frecuentar los negocios, pero ese año se habían convertido en prácticamente clientes frecuentes de las Tres Escobas, haciendo que la mesera riera de sus chistes e historias, y como era de esperar Peter se había enamorado perdidamente de ella, al igual que de Narcissa, pero el año anterior había terminado Hogwarts.

Remus también les había mostrado el lugar donde el sufría las transformaciones y por una gran coincidencia era la Casa de los Gritos, en tercer año habían quedado como los chicos más valientes de todo Hogwarts, pero habían tenido que esparcir el rumor que los había perseguido un fantasma sanguinario al entrar a esa casa y se habían encontrado frente a frente con una Banshee.

- Hola chicos – Dijo una chica de Ravenclaw que los saludo en particular a Sirius y James. Se habían vuelvo muy populares.

- Hola Vanessa – Dijo James guiñadole un ojo.

- Pensaba que te gustaba Lily – Dijo Sirius.

- Sshhh… - Lo chito James, a pesar que todo el mundo sabia que él estaba enamorado de Lily Evans, él no quiera que se confirmara esa información.

- Sabes, ella ya lo sabe – Dijo Remus – Si no te quedaras con la boca abierta mirándola, podrías ocultarlo un poco – Dijo sonriendo levemente, causando las risas de sus amigos claro todos menos James.

- Es que no puedo evitarlo – Susurro James, como haciéndose el desentendido.

- Eso se llama adolescencia – Dijo de pronto detrás de ellos Frank Lognbottom.

- Habla él más maduro – Dijo James con una sonrisa.

- Por si no lo sabes cuando terminaron los exámenes nos hicimos novios con Alice – Dijo Frank con orgullo.

- Todos tienen novia menos yo – Dijo Peter a apesadumbrado.

- ¿¿¿Todos??? Perdón Peter, pero ninguno de nosotros tiene novia – Dijo Sirius.

- Dicen que este año, quieren empezar a hacer bailes para el día de los enamoraros – Dijo Frank.

- Bailes – Dijo Lupin con el rostro fruncido y algo compungido.

- Si dicen que es para subir la moral a la escuela – Decía Frank mientras se sentaba en el mesón de Gryffindor – Ya saben por todo lo que esta sucediendo El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado.

Como en el año anterior hubieron tantas matanzas por la causa de Lord Voldemort, la gente había empezado a no mencionar su nombre, se decía que con tan solo decir su nombre atraía la desgracia, muchos de los asesinado era personas que habían desafiado su causa, además de mestizos y sangre sucia.

- No se si eso me suba la moral – Dijo Sirius – Pero ciertamente eso puede ayudar a que Peter deje de pensar tanto en chicas, y se atreva de una vez por todas a salir con una.

- O tu ya que tu sabes quien – Dijo Remus mirando a James – Invite esa chica – Dijo mientras Lily se sentaba en la mesa cerca de ellos.

- Lily y es verdad que Diggory te invito a salir – Dijo Angelina.

- Claro, pero no se que contestarle – Dijo ella.

- Mmm… mmm…– Dijo James carraspeando – No iras a salir con el capitán de Hufflepuff, del equipo enemigo – Dijo con especial énfasis - tienes que apoyar a nuestro equipo de Quidditch.

- No estaba hablando contigo Potter – Dijo ella mirándolo con odio – Además no me ando fijando si los chicos con los que salgo son o no de otro equipo de Quidditch, tan solo me fijo que no me hablen tan solo de eso.

- Uuuhhh – se escucho, los chicos sabían que el primero intento de James por salir con Lily tan solo le había hablado de Quidditch y ella la había pasado muy mal.

- No creo que Él te pueda hablar de otra cosa Lily – Dijo James en su defensa - Seguro quiere saber alguna de nuestras estrategias para el próximo partido.

- Por si no sabes Amos, tiene planes para trabajar en el ministerio – Dijo ella mirándolo fijamente con sus grandes ojos verdes – Además por si no recuerdas Potter, yo no estaba hablando contigo.

Los chicos después de la vergüenza pasada por James en el Gran Comedor, se dirigían a la clase de Posiciones, el año anterior James, Sirius y Lily habían sido elegidos a ser parte del Club Slug del profesor, Peter y Remus habían ido a algunas reuniones como acompañante de los chicos, pero Sirius y James no encontraban una gran cosa ser parte de ese club, consideraban que tan solo estaban ahí para ser exhibidos como viles engendros.

- Buenos días mis queridos alumnos – Dijo el profesor con una gran sonrisa en su cara regordeta, con un gran bigote ocultando sus dientes. Sirius y James habían corrido el rumor que él no tenia dientes y por eso ocupaba un bigote tan prominente, y desde entonces el profesor hacia un gran esfuerzo al sonreír para mostrar cada unos de sus dientes.

- Profesor no le duele la cara cuando hace eso – Dijo tan de pronto James, causando unas carcajadas de sus compañeros y miradas de odio de los Slytherin. Por desgracia para ellos, cada uno de los años hasta hoy les habían tocado de compañeros los Slytherin.

- Tan gracioso el joven Potter – Dijo el profesor forzadamente – dan solo les estoy dando una cordial bienvenida, supongo que sus vacaciones navideñas les dieron un gran descanso¿no? – Dijo esperando alguna respuesta - Bueno espero que haya sido así, es por eso que les daré a cada uno de ustedes una poción, no es de las más avanzadas, pero tienen que enfrascar cada uno de sus componentes para mi.

Todos comenzaron a trabajar rápidamente, por alguna extraña razón siempre sucedía que a Remus se le quemada la poción cambiaba de color inexplicablemente, esta vez era verde, cuando su color original era rosa.

- Pero Lupin otra vez – Dijo el profesor mirando su caldero – Realmente no se que te sucede en esta clase, pero nunca logras hacer los trabajos que te pido.

- Lo se profesor – Decía Remus compungido.

- He hablado con los otros profesores y me dicen que no eres tan mal alumno como yo creo, te daré otra oportunidad. Eh Lupin ¿qué piensas? – Dijo el profesor Slughorn.

- Claro – Dijo Remus con una sonrisa, el profesor era conocido por tener muy buen corazón.

- Te ayudo – Le dijo James en susurro.

- Si, por favor – Dijo Remus.

- Tan solo era tener el caldero precalentado – Dijo Sirius guiñandole un ojo.

- Y como va mi joven prometedor – Dijo el profesor a un chico en un rincón, todos sabían muy bien a quien se refería – Mi querido Severus, esto se supone que tenia que tomarte toda la clase – Dijo riendo – Ya llevas más de la mitad de los ingredientes.

- No te parece que lo hace sólo por competir – Dijo Sirius mientras ya llevaba siete diferentes botellitas llenadas y etiquetadas.

- Puede ser – Dijo James mientras se subía los lentes, el llevaba ocho botellas – pero me parece que siempre viene a esta clase de muy mala gana. Es más contento en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- Bueno yo pensaba que el año anterior eso se debía a la profesora, pero con la profesora que tenemos ahora dudo que se entusiasme – Dijo Sirius – Aunque pensando en que es él, todo es posible – La profesora de este año, tenia el clásico aspecto de las señoras robustas alemanas o suizas con dos moños extrañamente formados por trenzas.

- Potter y Black siempre cuchichiando eh…– Dijo el profesor con una sonrisa – Veo que van tan avanzados como el joven Snape, es un gusto tener alumnos así, supongo que tendré que hacerlos salir temprano antes de que le hagan el trabajo a sus amigos, no me molesta que les den consejos, pero ellos pueden hacer tu trabajo solos – Dijo el profesor sonriéndoles – Mi dulce Lily, como siempre – Sirius volteo a mirarla ya había terminado su trabajo y comenzaba a hacer el informe para el profesor – la primera en terminar, eres mi orgullo.

- Este viejo es algo loco, no – Dijo Sirius.

- Tan solo destaca la superioridad – Dijo James casi hipnotizado por Lily.

- Emm… James lamento decirte que la botella esta en tu otra mano – Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, James se había derramado gran parte del liquido en la mano.

- Al menos tan solo era alcohol – Dijo James limpiándose.

Todo el día los chicos habían pasado de clase en clase, y Remus esa noche tendría que ir a la Casa de los Gritos por la luna llena.

- ¿Cómo estas para esta noche¿muchos dolores? – Dijo Peter, que le llego un gran manotazo detrás de la nuca – Oye…

- Siempre esta adolorido – Dijo Sirius – Por qué siempre haces las mismas preguntas.

- No fue mi intención, tan solo quería saber – Dijo Peter.

- Déjalo ya, si de todas maneras tiene razón – Dijo Remus – Cada nueva transformación siendo más dolores.

- Y que paso con las pociones de prueba¿aún no dan resultado? – Dijo James – o te han vuelto más Lunático.

- Probé una mientras estaba en casa de mis padres, pero tan solo me hizo crecer pelo por todo el cuerpo –Dijo Lupin.

- Yo pensé que te habías comenzado a afeitar – Dijo Peter, los chicos lo miraron con reproche – ¿Qué, eso pensaba.

- De hecho, si he comenzado a afeitarme – Dijo Remus, los chicos lo miraron extrañado.

- Tan solo tienes 15 años – Dijo James.

- Bueno es que me dijeron que es una de las consecuencias de ser Licántropo – Dijo Remus – Bueno chicos la enfermera me debe estar esperando.

Mientras Lupin pasaba por el cuadro de la señora gorda, James dijo.

- Creo que hoy podríamos intentar nuestra primera transformación.

- Pero no creo estar preparado – Dijo Peter.

- Peter hemos recaudado la suficiente información como para saber como se hace, tan solo tenemos que empezar a practicar – Dijo James.

- Pero si no quieres podrías vigilarnos – Dijo Sirius.

- ¿Qué hago si algo raro pasa? – Dijo Peter preocupado.

- Tan solo le avisas al otro – Dijo James.

- Y si el otro también le pasa lo mismo – Pregunto Peter.

- Bueno mejor dos vigilamos, en caso de que Peter se confunda – Dijo Sirius.

Subieron rápidamente a su habitación, había mucha gente en la Sala de Gryffindor, todos seguían muy entusiasmados hablando sobre sus navidades, por cierto Sirius la había pasado muy mal con su familia. Pero así que tendrían el suficiente ruido en caso de que la transformación hiciera algún chasquido en particular, ya que eso no se mencionaba en ninguno de los libros.

- Tenemos que acomodar las camas – Dijo James – _Wingardum__Leviosa _– He hizo que las camas flotaran a una nueva posición.

- Bueno yo quiero empezar – Dijo Sirius frotándose sus manos entusiasmado.

- Déjame sacar todos mis apuntes, en caso de que suceda algo extraño – Dijo James.

Se sentaron en el suelo, bajando las luces de la habitación para no llamar la atención.

Sirius cerró los ojos, y comenzó a pensar en sus apuntes:

_Cierre sus ojos y relájese,_

_Respire con tranquilidad, sino podría causar algún problema en la transformación_

_Concentre se en si mismo, he intente sentir su poder mágico dentro de usted._

_Mantenga los ojos cerrados._

Sirius comenzó a caer en una especie de transe, repitiéndose estas palabras.

_Una vez que encuentre la magia dentro de usted,_

_Empiece a concentrarla con su mente, mientras más poder de voluntad más podrá lograrlo._

_Una vez lográndolo, su cuerpo empezara a emitir luz, en este paso, se le consumirá mucha energía si es por una de sus primeras veces._

_Cuando el brillo sea como un pequeño "Flash", habrá logrado la transformación._

_Para lograr revertir su transformación tendrá que efectuar los mismos pasos._

Tengo que encontrar mi poder mágico se repetía Sirius.

Tengo que encontrar mi poder mágico.

Tengo que encontrarlo.

De pronto comenzó a sentir un tibio calor que recorría sus venas, podía sentir una luz dorada que recorría su sangre.

_Concentre se en si mismo, he intente sentir su poder mágico dentro de usted_, se repetía.

Por muy poco abrió los ojos, pero recordó

_Mantenga los ojos cerrados._ Escucho unos susurros desde lejos.

El calor aún recorría sus venas, y empezó a concentrarse.

Tengo que concentrar el calor.

Pero "dónde", nunca me dijeron "donde"

En el corazón no, podría hacerme daño.

Tampoco en mi cabeza.

Después de tanto divagar llego a la conclusión:

Tiene que ser en mi vientre.

Empezó a concentrar ese calor, su transpiración se volvía fría, le bajaba por la frente y lo distraía.

Puedo lograrlo.

Puedo lograrlo.

Puedo lograrlo.

…

….

…..

……

…….

………

…………

- Sirius, Sirius¿Estas bien? – Le pregunto James de pronto.

- ¿Lo logre? – Dijo Sirius estaba cansado, sentía que estaba sudado como si hubiera corriendo un maratón.

- Tan solo lograste desmayarte.

- Pero resulto algo.

- En principio te brillaron los ojos – Dijo Peter mirando lo que parecían notas – Tenían un brillo algo dorado.

- Después brillaste ,,, – Dijo James – Nunca había visto algo parecido, era algo que parecía venir dentro de ti.

- Hasta tus cabellos te brillaron – Dijo Peter – era como ese resplandor que tiene la nieve en un día soleado. Fuerte, casi dañaba los ojos

- Cuando parecías lograrlo, el brillo volvió de pronto a tu interior – Dijo James algo desilusionado.

- No creo que puedas intentarlo hoy James – Dijo Sirius - estoy muy cansado como para vigilarte – Mientras hablaba, apenas podía mantener abiertos los ojos.

- Lo intentare mañana, no te preocupes – Dijo James, dejando a su amigo descansar.

* * *

Bueno chicos el cap me nació del alma XD, al menos a mi me pareció muy bueno en ningún lado se describe como se llega a efectuar una transformación de un animago, así que es de mi invención.

PD: Se me olvido que clases extra había hecho tomar a Sirius y James, tan solo recuerdo Cuidado de las Criaturas Magicas, si algo de ustedes lo recuerda aproveche de dejármelo en un Review, espero que ese cap al menos compense el retardo, disculpen.


End file.
